Lycaon Dusk
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: Diana Swan life changed after an Animal attack that left her scarred while her dad die, now living in Forks she discovers heavy wounds lead to infections as the animal inside her slowly takes control of her sanity.
1. Prolouge

**Lycaon Dusk**

**Some Canon pairing and a few OC characters I do not own twilight or its characters except for Diana, Orion, and secondary characters later on in the story. So here are the pairings: Bella/Jacob, Bella/ Edward, Jacob/ Oc, Jasper/ Alice, Emmett/ Rosalie, Carlisle/ Esme, Sam/ Emily, Jared / Kim, Leah/OC. More pairings will come up later but for now enjoy**

**Summary: Diana Swan life changed after an Animal attack that left her scared while her dad die, now living in Forks she discovers heavy wounds lead to infections as the animal inside her slowly takes control of her sanity. Can the Pack and Cullen's help Bella's cousin accept what conversation, that waits or will Diana be a cursed loner.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and what they came from.**

**"**_**When we are children, we believe the world is full of magic. We believe in myths and legends, and that destiny waits. That is the world I remember, and the world I wish I'd never known…**_

**-Blood and Chocolate (Movie)**

**Prologue**

The heavens shower in pity; as the rain pours hard among the naval academy cemetery, on strawberry hill in Annapolis, Maryland. Rain drops rejecting off the tent against the silent sounds weeps. For I didn't have the mood for rain; the chilly mist brushed against exposed skin. The wind moaned against the tree; caressing the graves stones of midshipmen or anyone who had relation to the academy. All I did was watched as the Color guard folded the fallen sailor's flag.

"We therefore commit his body to the ground . . ." Said the Academy pastor.

Who voice ran out the funeral prayer, as an oaked carved coffin stood still while many roses lay upon its lid. The two color guards, finished folding the flag, as one of the cadets handed me the flag giving a stick gesture of his code though, his eyes held sympathy. I accepted the flag, then he went into salute, I nodding for at-ease, he did so and joined his company. I cared the nylon fabric, watching the coffin being hoisted down. My blonde hair blew around, my tear stained face, as my heart dropped for each second the sailor fell.

The sailor who died was my father, Captain Stan Swan. My only parent that I had left, dead joining his fellow brethren in heaven. It just had been him and I, for almost seven years. My mother Luna died when I was ten in a car accident. Just dad and me ever since then. But month ago on our annual ski trips . . . there was an animal attack. I survived with severe injuries having to get surgery but Dad . . . Dad didn't make it. It happens so fast, that I couldn't witness the animal. Only it was fast, big, and had a canine appearance. The Rangers and police states the incident was either a bear or mountain lion attack. However the morgue disagreed, for the bite marks were canine.

All in All, I was Alone.

"Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust in the sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life." That the Pastor finished; closing his bible as he tossed a hand full of dirt onto cold wood. I gazed down into the abyss where the corps of my father, rested in peace. T.A.P.S (A/N not the ghost hunters.) played and the color guard riffles fired.

The Ceremony ended, as the several of black garments and uniforms people slowly began to make their leave. Some gave their condolences that made things worst. For tears continued to fall. I stood a little while longer; watching the graveyard keepers finished burry my father's coffin. Once done and alone, I collapse onto the wet grass, not caring if I ruin my dress or black tights with mud. Only reading the headstone in front of me that read…

**Captain Stanly Roger Swan**

**A beloved father, husband, friend and sailor**

**1961-2009**

In that moment, amongst the graves stones of midshipmen I remember the days, when dad took me to see a Navy football game including the Army vs. Navy football game. How we would cheer for Navy to win, how his brown eyes would sparkle for each touch down, us screaming _'GO! GO! GO!_' But not anymore!

Giving a sigh, I touched the grave stone with a sad smiled "You take care of mom now, you hear. Don't go talking off any soldiers ears or scaring the sailors. Just be lucky I didn't burry you face down."

Rising on my feet with a final glance on the newly turned soil, I placed a tulip on the ground, mom's favorite flower.

"I love you Dad, send mom my love . . . oh and, Go Navy beat Army." Was the last thing I said, before I began to walking through the cemetery, singing the _Navy blue and gold_! Passing out the cast iron gates and towards a black Volvo where child serves, waited. Due to the condition of me, being a minor.

I would miss Annapolis, I'll miss its warmth, and I would miss the Naval Academy school spirits and my Dad. Always my Dad, but now that he's passed away. . . So I'm gonna spend some time with my Uncle and Cousin. And this will be a good thing . . . I think.


	2. Chapter 1: Start of a friendship

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and what they came from.**

**Chapter 1**

In the state of Washington, under a constant cover of cloud and rain, there's a small town called Forks. Population 3,120 people. This is where I'm living. My Uncles is Charlie, he's Chief of police and my cousin Isabella or just Bella she's . . . Coping, towards the break up that occur three months ago. We hardly speak since she hangs out with a boy name Jacob from La pushes Rez.

And yet I wished I could come, but these past three weeks been the same. Go to school, get dropped off from school and do homework. Even when I'm about to cook, Bella comes home and stops me, saying not to over stress myself due to my condition. Due to the attack, the park rangers founded me with a dislocated right shoulder, broken left arm, deep cuts and bite mark cascaded everywhere on my body and several bruising, including, a mental condition of post-traumatic stress disorder. It always been like this, that when I want to cook dinner. I have to do it early and I mean before six.

But today was a boring day, Charlie's at work and Bella at her part time job at Newton sports shop. Sighing, I finished my homework giving a stretch till Pop! Suddenly the doorbell rang, checking my watch to see it was 5:23 pm.

"Coming," I answered, leaving the kitchen opening the front door to find, a tall masculine tones Native American with long hair: all I could say is _wow!_

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black." He said looking nervous. "You must be Diana; we used to hang out as kid?"

Jacob offers his hand, which I stared at it before giving a good firm hand shake. "Yeah, now I remember. We use to run around the beach with the Clearwater's, when our dads go fishing. So are you the guy who makes my cousin happy?"

Jacob bit his lip with a hint of blush. "I . . . Guess so ... um, Bella home?"

"No, she's at work, but she'll be home around thirty minutes, come on in. Why not catch up?" The boy smiled coming in with his backpack looking at the drive way, I saw a red Volkswagen. "Is that a Rabbit?"

Shutting the door while heading into the kitchen, Jacob right behind me, "Yeah, built her myself."

"Cool ~" As we sat down, going through my folders to find a picture of my car, handing it to him. "This is my baby. My dad and I built her eight years ago."

I stood up, to get two cans of soda from the fridge hearing him scoffed. "What the hell is that? That's not a car."

"Hey, be nice to shark bait, it's a super stock car for soap box derby." I took the picture back in exchange of a coke

"Sure, sure... Didn't Disney channel made a movie for that?"

"Yep," Popping the _'P'_. "So Jacob, what brings you here?"

He took a sip of his drink, "Bella invited me over to do homework."

"If you like, I can help? What grade are you?" As I took a sip of my drink.

"Junior," he answered.

"Same here, I just finished mine, let me see you work."

So we spend a good thirty minutes on his homework. I tutoring him on history and explain the literacy of his reading assignment of a short story very common, _'The occurrence on owl creek bridge. _'Checking the clock it was already six pm. Might as well cook dinner, getting up to fetch ingredients for pasta. Boiling a pot of hot water.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked

"Sure!" He exclaimed.

I chuckle, adding salt to the water, "Okay, what's next?"

"Uh," hearing paper rumble ling "That's it, wow that was fast thanks Diana."

"You're welcome," as I poured tomatoes sauces into a sauce pan, putting the stove on low. "History and literature are my favorite, if not JROTC except essays, hate those."

Jacob laughed help out setting the table for four, "I know whatya mean."

Suddenly the door open in came Bella and Charlie, Bella seem surprised though, Charlie smiled. "So Diana, ya met Jake that's good. I remember you three always goofing around."

Charlie then left, probably to watch a baseball or some sport game on the plasma. Shrugging, I turn around to put the spaghetti pasta in. But as usual Bella stopped me, beginning her speech on my condition. I groaned "Bella please stop! I'm tired of this. I'm perfectly fine to cook, it's not like I'm cooking a thanksgiving feast?"

"But, Diana, your arm-" She started

"It's fine; actually, I'm going to the doctors tomorrow to have the cast remove." She was going to protest but I interrupted her with a hug. "Thanks for the concern, but I'm okay…. the attack is behind me."

We pulled apart glad to see Bella give a small smile though to ease the tension I let her make the garlic bread and salad.

"So what happen?" Jacob asked.

We turned around to face him. "My dad and I were on a ski trip about a month ago, there was an animal attack and you can see what happen to me but my dad-" I couldn't say it, as the memories haunted me like a permanent picture. My Father laid in the snow soil ground, all mauled up, blood everywhere, organs shredded and his left arm missing. It was a total blood bath. The Police wonder how I survived, even though the event happened fast. I was found holding a hunters knife with animal blood on it.

"I'm sorry," Jacob said, holding me in his embrace. He felt warm. I like that, him in a brotherly type since Bella mention him as so. Pulling back, he kissed a small scar on my forehead a lone tear escape.

"Stop, you're making me cry," I teased wiping the tear away, Jacob and Bella finished their job as Charlie joins us for dinner. After dinner, we had left over cake, and then Jacob left. Saying ciao, I headed up stairs to bed reading my favorite book _'Blood and Chocolate' by Annette Curtis Klause._

It was about were-wolves called _loup- garou_ for Vivian discovers love, only to find challenges between humans and werewolves. Since her father passed away, a new alpha is at rise along with the murders that could be part of the pack. I read this story countless of times, but I couldn't stop reading like Bella and her Shakespeare collection. It was a school classic. Reading Chapter one on Aiden Poem

"_Wolf Change"_

_Corsair of the wood_

_Discard your skin_

_You're pallid, wormlike_

_Vulnerability_

_Corsair of the wood_

_Exchange your skin_

_For pelt of dun_

_And bridle luxury_

_A pentagram is burning_

_In you eye's_

_And soft, pale twists_

_Of wolfbane_

_Squeeze your heart,_

_A grinding pain_

_Is writhing in your thighs_

_The crunch of bones_

_Proclaims the change's start,_

_Pirate of the flesh_

_Throw back your head_

_And part your jowl_

_To sing a lunar song,_

_The forest paths are dark_

_The night is long_

I shivered in delicious enjoyment. Suddenly there was a knock, "Come in,"

Bella enters looking down, sighing; I sat up and set a spot for her to sit. She accepted and sat down. There was a pregnant silence, that got me annoyed, but then Bella spoke "I guess, I've been rude to you huh?"

"Yeah, you've hardly talked to me, unless if it's important or no cooking. I don't get it Belly," using her old nickname, when we were children. "Is there a problem with me staying here, because I feel hurt? We've never hang out, it's just drive to school, eat lunch, drive back to drop off, and then dinner. That's all we ever do together."

"Yeah. . . I notice." Bella sighed. "Charlie, told me yesterday, how lonely you are and Jake said you're fun to talk too."

"Then what is it?" I started to get annoyed, "Why do you push me away? Even with your nightmares, you push Charlie and me away."

"I just . . ."

Sighing I took her hand, "He's not coming back Belly, accept it and move on. I accepted my parent death but can you cope with a simple break up?"

She didn't respond, pulling her hand back then started leave. Although, she stopped at the door, turning around to face me, "Tomorrows Wednesday?"

"No, you don't say." I sarcastically replied

She chuckled, "And, I'm wondering, do you want to hang out with Jake and me. After your doctor's appointment?"

"Hell yeah!" As I gave, a fist pumps.

"Okay, see you at school . . . night."

"G-night," I read for another half hour, before setting my alarm clock for seven before going to bed.

_I stood alone at twilight, along the empty meadows that that was eliminated by the night sky. There high above, to be the solid moon, the goddess Artimist sending down her light upon the forest floor. A Howl echoed in my ears. Bending down upon the wild dew drop grass, hearing a cracking noises, feeling my body changed in pain and pleasure. The fabric on my back ripped, blood singing, if not ripening in adrenaline. I spotted the cast crack, turned into a long slender talon arm covered in white fur. Smothered in tortures pain!_

_Then it stop, mind lost in bewilder damned, in the desire to run, standing up in my hind legs, giving an enchanted howl into the Goddess rein. In return of replied of another howl. I didn't know who I am, what I am, including the moral of right or wrong. All I know is that I just want to run._

_Feel untamed._

_Born to be wild._

.o0o.

"Well Miss. Diana, I have some good news and some Bad news," announced Dr. Gerandy, who examines my full body MRI and left arm X-ray from the monitored. He turned and faces me giving an appealing look. "Good news, your left arm is in good condition and all internal damages are fully recovered. Quite a remarkable recovery under this short period."

"What's the bad news?" I asked; worry if not biting my lower lip.

"You have to start P.E. but not in for another week."

"Yes!" I cheered.

Dr. Gerandy gave a laugh. "I'm sorry for your disappointment."

We both laughed. I was in good condition, which the doctor is going to remove the neon pink cast that had classmate names and _Support the Pink Ribbon_. It took a while to remove it, but the damn thing was off and gone. Though, not everything healed. There around my forearm, was covered in scars: scars that are either, thick scratches or small pigment, of the creature's teeth. There were too many to count all over my body, past thirty if not more on my arms, legs, stomach, and chest and where else etc. How am I going to show these to Bella or Charlie? Just thinking of the devil, as a hand was place on my arm by Dr. Gerandy with Uncle Charlie beside him. Both each gave a smile.

"Everything will be alright Diana," Dr. Gerandy said.

"You're brave girl, Squirt." Charlie said, using my kid name (Bella's Kiddo so Diana's squirt to Charlie) "Your father would be proud of you."

"Thank you." Tears in my eyes, instantly hugging Charlie.

After another thorough examination on infection and a blood test; a precaution just in case rabies weren't comply cured. I was okay to leave, though I needed to wear a brace to keep my wrist straight. Also a new prescription of pain killer, since I know longer needed Vicodin. Great, now _House_ is in my head, though it's hilarious that _Dr. House _is just like _Sherlock Homes_. Think about House –Homes, Wilson – Watson, and they both take drugs: House on Vicodin while Homes is on Opium. Also solving mysterious case, though one's in the medical field while the other solves crimes.

"Now report if there's any side effect and return in about six weeks for another physical." Dr. Gerandy said. Nodding, Charlie drove me back to school, already missed half of my classes. The drive was long silent and uncomfortable, wishing to turn on the radio.

"Bella said you two are going out tonight?" Charlie stated.

"Yeah," Leaning on the cruisers window, watching the evergreen forest become a blur while rain drop splatter on the glass in thousand dots.

"I'm sorry that we haven't given you much attention lately," Charlie sighed, not the best conversation ever. "I've work, but Bella . . . Bella should be there including your episode at school."

I chuckled at that. It was during P.E and the class was playing Dodge ball. Because of my injuries, I was score keeper. Except during the all-out war, between Mike and Tyler, two balls hit me pretty nasty, easy kick back one, though failed attempt to block a face smack down. I just snapped and ready for payback. Got me in the Principle office, though, Bella was supposed to come in, but she didn't. Leaving me alone, with the principle and having no control of my emotions due to the post-traumatic stress. Only to have the nurse to barged in holding my file. Gone off with a warning, it was quite funny, how the event ended out a memorable moment toward the staff.

"It's fine Uncle Charlie."

"No it is not, Diana." Charlie protested.

I sighed facing him, "I . . . I wish Bella can realized what's going on, even though I know half the story. She needs to realize that high school love doesn't last. You date, maybe form a relationship, and get dump sometimes, in the end you move on. I can see she's improving with Jacob, however . . . she's pushing me away . . . Charlie, I don't think she'll understands, she never been in an animal attack. She still has you and Renee, also she hardly knows me. I'm a stranger to her, when was the last time we actually spend a summer together?"

"Five years ago," Charlie grunted.

"Exactly, just be patient, maybe in the summer we could spend more time, spring break is just around the corner, maybe take a road trip to Seattle?"

Charlie sighed, muttering a '_fine_' as we drove back to Forks High school. I adjusted my bag while getting out of the cruiser but stop facing him. "Uncle Charlie, he didn't blame you; Thirty years ago, he was going to give it to you for a graduation present."

His eyes widen, before shutting the door heading to school. Excited for today for some quality time with new friends. Nothing could go wrong . . . right?

.o0o.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" I exclaimed; staring at two in repair motor cycles, Jacob smiling big in his shed of a garage, Bella instantly covered my mouth. Shushing me that I licked her hand and run behind Jacob. Who just laughed while Bella wiped the spit on her jeans? Then took a step forth, "Back away, I got a muscle man here."

"Hey, don't use me as a shield." He teased

I shoved Jacob, "You two are _loco como el infierno_ (Crazy as hell). Charlie would have a cow and also Bella you're the klutz, no offence."

"Calm down Dia," Jacob cooed, raising his hand in defense. _Dia_ did he just chopped my name? I scoffed as he continued, "Besides we're not ridding today, missing a certain part. So we're just going cliff diving. Hope you brought a swim suit?"

Cliff diving, as in jumping off cliffs? Great, I'm surrounded by Adrenaline Junkies. "I wasn't told."

Jacob sighs scratching his head, tossing his long hair aside. "You can barrow my clothes."

"Diana, please don't tell Charlie," Bella pleaded

"Nope," Popping the 'p' then ran out of the shed, straight towards the truck to get my cell phone, passing two other Rez boys.

"Quil, grab her!" Jacob yelled.

Before I could even touched the handle two arms wrapped around my waist lifting me into the air. Literally drag me from sanctuary. I kicked and struggled, hearing my capturer laughed that the other guy grabbed my legs, securing them tightly. They carried me back toward a booming Jacob and an amused Bella.

"This is crazy. Adica! Adica! Adica!" I exclaimed. Bella then started to have a fit of chuckles; that all things just stopped, all eyes on her, watching Bella hold her gut, face almost pink. She hardly laughs or chuckle maybe a scoff or snort but never laughs.

Wincing at Jacob to continues, he got the momento, stepping forward "Okay we can do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"I demand for an attorney and make sure his name is Murry." I said.

The guy holding my legs dropped me, as the other brought me up in a standing position wrapping his arm over my shoulder. "As you can see Officer Jake, my client has nothing to say."

Bella then started to laugh.

"Order, order in the court. All rise to judge Embry." The guy name Embry announced, using a stick as a mallet, "Quil, state the defendants case."

My lawyer name Quil spoke. "Your honor, my client here is uh . . . why are we trialing again?"

I laughed joining Bella. Damn, that was fun while it lasted. God, I haven't laughed so much in a long time. Once done laughing giving in, "Fine, I won't tell Charlie."

Jacob and Bella smile relieved.

"Embry, Quil, I want you to meet Diana. Bella's military cousin. Diana, I want you to meet my annoying boy's." Jacob introduced.

"Hey, who are you calling annoying!" Quil whimpered, smacking Jacob, only to miss to get smack back then Quil in a head lock.

"You stupid," Jacob said.

"Guys not in front of the ladies." Embry warned.

"Oh god," I laughed again wrapping onto Bella for support, this is so hilarious, "What are you, the three stooges?"

They stop their ruckus staring at me eyes in question _'who a -what stooges?'_

"You know, Larry, Moe, and curly." I breathed. "Oh, forget it."

I crossed my arms in disappointment. Geez, no respect for the classic cartoons, come on. Even _Rocky and Bonwinkle_ didn't get much celebrity star for our generation. Dang, I missed the 90's, where cartoons were awesome, wanting to wake up early on Saturdays morning to watch cartoons, and at noon watch _loony toons, _followed by at night an ABC's film.

"Are we diving like idiots or not?"

"Hell yeah!" Quil exclaimed.

So entering the Black's residents to see Billy Black once more, the last time I saw him, he was standing not in a wheelchair. Saying hi, with a quick conversation till Jacob complained about a certain memory; about us that I can't remember Billy mention. Then Jake literally dragged me into his bed room before I could recall, handing over a pair of shorts and a beater.

"Wait, isn't Bella swimming?"

"Yeah, she's using the bathroom." Jacob answered, leaving me alone to change. Sighing, I changed my clothes, though removing my bra while thinking of going commando later. As I put on the barrow beater, not paying attention to the door.

"Oh and Dia-"someone said feeling their eyes on my stomach. Instantly I covered the scars, seeing it was Jacob, all shock nearly half my scars were exposed.

"What Jake?" I asked.

The boy blinked, "Are those from-"

"Yeah," sitting back down removing the wrist brace exposed the crusaded arm lifting it up to him. He sat down beside me and gently examines it tracing the marks.

"And this from an animal?"

"Yeah, police announced it was a bear but the doctor said it was a wolf."

"What do you think?" Jacob asked

"I . . . I thought I saw a wolf?" I breathed, standing up slipping on my sneakers then smiled. "C'mon, don't we have some jumping to do?"

Jacob chuckled, standing up meeting the gang outside, seeing Bella wearing a large T-shirt and shorts hair tide up. Damn, I forgot my hair tie, since my hair reaches mid back. Great hello tangles. We walked toward first beach though half way Embry slugged my over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes running ahead laughing. While Quil chase after us, announcing he had to save the Damsel in distress, leaving Jacob, laughing and Bella smiling.

Quil got me, only to hold a deviant grin "Hold your breath."

Realizing what he meant "Quil don-"

Too late as he ran into the water flinging me over his shoulder, splashing if not gulping water and air, while consumed in cold water. I stand up with a yelp, "Holy shit, that's cold Quil!"

I ran back to shore, Quil right behind me, turning to him with glare that said death. He gave an apology smile, about to pounce till laughter interrupted us; For Bella was shaking her head while Jacob and Embry boomed out in laughter. I smirked at Quil and I got an idea.

"Why Quil, don't you think our cousins, seemed a bit dry?" I said in a British accent.

"Why yes Diana, I believe so." Quil replied.

We walked up to our cousins arm open wide as we yelled "SOMEONE NEEDS A HUG!"

I jumped onto Jacobs back wrapping legs secure on his waist as he yelped. Bella screamed under Quil's embrace. "Shit, your cold." Jacob shudders while I laughed, "You know it's been awhile since I did a cannon ball."

Eyes widen "Jake, _NO!"_

Jacob ran into the water yelling _'Cannon Ball'_; splashing into cold water. I never let go as he walked back to shore, shivering like a drowned cat. The gang completely laughed and I knew I made friends.


	3. Chapter 2: I feel different

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or what they came from.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Looking out the window, I saw the moon was crescent meaning two weeks till full moon. I couldn't understand why, but lately I've been interested to the moon: keeping tabs on the lunar cycle. Strange things have occurred as well. These strange dreams of being wild, pain, and untamed under a full moon in a meadow. Always waking up in seconds of howling to realize it was Bella screaming to another nightmare.

Another strange thing was my reflexes. During dodge ball, I could evade all the balls, catch or block them with ease while dodging them, like I had enough time. Until I was last one on my team, with three against one. Yet I still won. After that in biology studying animal behavior the subject wolves; it's hard to explain it . . . but I could understand them as in their language through the film. Then during lunch, while Eric tried to flirt with me, my nostrils flared under an overdose of smells. I could smell everything, the food ingredients, oils, floral perfume or strong _Axe's,_ hygiene sweat, and Chemicals. It was so overwhelming, almost sickening that I had to leave. Whatever is going on, the word_ normal_ doesn't suffice in the dictionary.

.o0o.

"Jake, you got oil on me!" I whined, if not exclaimed hitting Jacob in the arm, after doing an oil change on the rabbit. He laughed, smudging more grease on my face "Jake stop!"

I shoved him to get away, running around the garage. Bella chuckled sitting in her corner on a worn out leather chair doing homework, while us _Swat Cats_ worked on the bikes. Before oiling the rabbit I was polishing Bella's bike. Since it gets me to do something, other than annoyed Bella with twenty Q, for she let me tag along on the dare devil act. Jacob and I also became fast friends again, sibling actually since he love Bella all said in his eyes.

"Got you!" Jacob said, wrapping his arms around my waist twirling us around laughing hysterically.

"Jake!" I screamed as he spin faster, already dizzy if not my stomach do a flip, "Stop I'm gonna puke-"

Jake put me down, only to get smack upside the head, which he then rubbed with an amused smile.

"How's the bike's going?" Bella asked.

"Actually, we can go riding today." Jacob answered.

Bella's eyes widen, her face lit up however it wasn't the right expression to represent excitement, for it was hope not joy. Something wasn't right, not at all, since moving here, Bella's expression and actions aren't right. The dreams, apprehensive desire look, the motor cycles. It's just wasn't right, that it's starting to worry me.

"I'll get the video camera." I sighed, walking back to my backpack to fetch a silver camera.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"I might win $10,000 on _AFV_ if you crash." Jacob boomed in laughter, I joined alongside with him at Bella expression.

Everyone knows Bella is such a klutz. Taking a breather, we loaded the bikes onto the truck as Bella drives, Jacob in the middle and me on the other side. Even though I wasn't ridding, Bella thought it'll be fun; along with Jacob doing his puppy dog face. Somehow it looks cute on him and that seem wrong to give in so easily. So in silences, I pulled out my IPod and gave an earpiece to Jacob. He gladly accepted it, since Bella doesn't like music anymore. As we listen to techno music of _Owl Cities fire flies_.

Once the song ended, he mouthed cool as we list to a two more song till Jacob remove the earplugs, then press paused, looking at Bella. "If I told you I couldn't fix these, bike's what would you say?"

I smacked his arms, "Are you doubting your mad skills?"

"No," Jacob snorted rubbing his arm, "Definitely not, they'll work fine."

"Jake?" I sighed shaking my head.

"It's just that . . . Maybe, if I was smarter, I could rebuild better." Great, now we defiantly have a doubter on board. I stared at Bella, who thought about it.

"If you told me you couldn't fixed these bikes, I would say . . . really, too bad but, guessing we'll have to find something else to do." She answered.

"We could play monopoly?" I suggested.

Jacob nodded before chuckling then ruffled my hair. We laughed until Bella pointed out. "Is that Sam Uley?"

_Sam who?_ Why does that name sound familiar?

Up ahead by the cliffs, were four guys rough housing.

"Yeah," Jacob answered bitterly, "Him and his cult."

Suddenly two of them pushed one of the four off the cliffs. Oh my God, feeling my heart dropped in shock, to witness such action. Are they crazy? Bella saw this, pulling over to jump out to yell at them to stop. Jake and I followed her though, I wonder why he smirks?

"There not really fighting Bella, their cliff diving. Scary as hell a total rush."

"But didn't we cliff dive?" I asked, leaning on the hood.

"Rush," Bella spoke in whisper, catching an interested tone.

"Yeah, most of us jump of the lower levels, like we did." Jake said his voice a bit bitter, even his eyes darken some. "We leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples."

Bella sighs and joined us on the hood. "You got some beef with beef with him or something?"

"I don't know," Jake answered, "They think they run this place. Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids. Now look at him?"

"That's Embry?" I asked astonished, watching him dive. I haven't seen him in an awhile, now there he was all different his long hair gone. I looked at Jake for answers.

"Yeah," he breathed

"What happen?" Bella asked.

"He missed some school and all of a sudden, starts following Sam around like a little puppy. Same thing happen to Paul and Jared." He said, instantly I rubbed his back as he continued "Sam keeps giving me this look. ... Likes he's waiting for me to do something? Its kinda startin' to freak me out."

I know how he's feeling. Before I moved during recovery at the hospital, a visitor comes by my room. He was tall with red hair and green eyes, dressed like some rocker. He always stands near in my room on the other side of the glass wall. He doesn't do anything, other than watches, wanting for something from me. When our eye's made contact he would smirk, nodding his head. It freaked me out, that I requested a new room. The nursed replied when she spotted the reason why and called security. Never seeing the stranger again, but that deviant stare, once turned yellow haunted me in shivers.

"Well, you should just ignore him." Bella suggested.

"I try," Jake sigh, watching ahead to see Sam dive into the ocean. The question is what does he want from Jake? Getting into the truck, I stopped Jake grabbing his warm hand, staring into his eyes.

"I know what you mean, Jake." He thoroughly examined my expression, before smiling it was small but true.

Then messed up my hair as usual, "Thanks Dia."

.o0o.

We we're up at an open rocked lake field that suggested to use for our dirt bikes. It was a sunny day, with some clouds that reached the mountain upon the horizon. The view was beautiful as the wind gently blow. I helped Jake put down the bikes off the truck tail; Bella red bike follow by Jakes black bikes. Bella offered me to give it try, but I crossed my arms in disagreement. I love my life, almost lost it once, to an animal not going to lose it to a motorcycle. I even teased about recording for $10,000 on _AVF _again; in result of a sigh as she shakes her head.

"Okay," Bella said, as she got on her bike a bit scare.

"You look scared," Jake commented.

"I'm not," she shot back.

Jake smiled, "Alright."

Even though I wasn't riding; I paid attention in case for future use: going through to the handles, break, gear, goo-goo eyes. Yep, there some romantic spark between these two or at least Jake. Sighing, really when will Bella notice Jake loves her? The first attempt on the bike, didn't work but her second try did as she took off; driving off fast . . . too fast as she looked over her shoulder. Something wasn't right?

"Hit the brakes!" Jake yelled.

But it was too late, as we watched Bella crashed into a rock topping over. "BELLA!"

Jake grabbed his bike, kicking the clutch afterward told me to hop on. Immediately, I obey, wrapping my arms around his waist as he took fast. For that quick moment, I felt alive; feeling the wind blow through my hair. The bike slowed down as we reached my cousin, instantly by her side for aid.

"I want to go again." She mumbles.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I yelled, grabbing her face to examine her eyes. If her irises were unbalance or even, in case of a concussion. They were a slightly uneven due to the lighting.

She pushed me off of her breathing, "I want to go again."

"No forget it." Jake scolded, pushing her down again. "No more bikes'," then he sighed "Damn, your head."

Noticing the blood on her forehead by the right temple, she touched it, then pulled away and gasped, at the sight of blood. "Oh my God, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry for bleeding?"

"Yeah, I guessed I am."

I snorted checking for other wounds. Only a few bruises and scrapes, then the head wound to see how deep. "It's just blood." I sighed in relief, not deep to go to the hospital.

"Yeah, no big deal," Jake added, as he took off his shirt. Whoa, six packs! What was he on, steroid or does he actually work out?

My cheeks heated up, that I can't believe what I saw, so standing up, "I'm gonna get the truck."

Running back toward the truck, to hide my embarrassment, '_C'mon Diana, you've seen sailors without their shirt. This is nothing. Also Jake is nothing more than a friend. He likes Bella; you're just a sister to him.'_ The thought made my heart dropped.

.o0o.

After dropping off Jake and the bikes at his place, I drove this time. Luckily, my license is acceptable. The drive was long for I scolded how stupid Bella was, since noticing how she wasn't paying attention.

"Bella, whatever you're doing it's gotta stop." I yelled. She didn't respond just dazed at the window. "Bella, are you listening?" I bellowed, which she turned to face me. "It's gotta stop, whatever it is. I can't bear seeing you like this."

"And why do you care," she spat, "You hardly know me!"

I slammed on the breaks hard, making an immediate stopped. She just hit a nerve; I turn my head at her, red with furry, white knuckles on this sudden rage.

"WHY? WHY?" I bellowed, "YOU'RE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT, YOU AND CHARLIE!"

Her brown eyes widen, speechless opening her mouth to say something but shut it. Sighing, I started the truck again, continued to drive back home. It was an uncomfortable silence, till I spoke again

"_The price of anything is the amount of life you exchange for it_." I quoted a Henry David Thoreau. "That's what you're doing Bella."

"What do you think about life?" She asked.

"My favorite poet once said _'In three words I can sum up everything I learned about life_ . . . _It goes on." (Robert frost)_

.o0o.

Once home, I ignored Charlie remarks, until he asked about Bella's head wound. He asked what happen, Bella couldn't say anything, so I covered her. "She tripped over a wrench and hit her head on a rust iron table."

Charlie bought the lie with a grunt. I sighed and went upstairs towards my room. Actually it was the guest room my family slept in. When little to visit Uncle Charlie and my grandparents during the holidays. My parents would sleep in here while I slept in Bella's. But now it was my room. It was slightly bigger than Bella's room with a full bed, a dresser, desk and a picture hung on the cream color walls. Nothing special, I laid on my bed that had navy blue quilt pulling out my cell phone and dial a familiar number.

"Hello, Clearwater residents," Said a familiar female voice.

"Hey Leah, it's me… Diana." I answered.

"Diana?"

"Yep!" popping the 'p'.

Leah and I have been friends since we were kid. Also, when I used to live in Washington, when dad got station at Keyport base, for two years. She was older by three years, but we thought of each other as sisters. After the move to another state, we decided to be pen-pals calling or mailing each other. I even send presents to her on my travels too. Except the last time we contacted each other was at the hospital.

"Oh my god, is it true, you're in Forks?"

"Yeah, living with Uncle Charlie," I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel different is all," Rubbing my stomach, since the bite scar started to throb, "I don't feel normal. It's . . . it's a lot of drama, too much for my liking!"

Leah chuckled on the other end, "Yeah, I remembered calling you about my break up."

"Uhg, don't remind me. What's rule number two, how can you tell if a boy is lying?"

"His lips are moving." She answered. "Now Diana, it's alright to feel different at the moment, you experience's an animal attack. You're like an Amazon woman."

I stared at myself in a mirror that hung on the door, to see what she meant. I was totally scared up, but realize the term. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

"Oh, har, har, har," I muttered, lying back down on my bed. Then it reminded me. "Hey Leah, do you know anything about the recent disappearances of the hikers?"

"No, but my dad and the council forbids anyone from going into the forest. Though, most of the teens think it's a bear."

"Hey Leah, who are you talking too?" said a male voice.

"I'm talking to Diana, dad."

"I want to talk to her." A younger male voice whined.

"No Seth, she called me not you-"

"C'mon . . . Hi Diana, how's it going?" Seth yelled.

I laughed, oh Seth, he hasn't changed. "I'm doing fine."

"She's doing fine," Leah exclaimed. There was a sound of a thump. "Down Seth! Down boy!"

The laughter never stops until a click was heard. "Hey Diana!"

"Hey Seth, causing trouble?"

"Yes," Leah answered, guess I'm on speakers.

"No," Seth protested. "So Diana, when are you coming over? I miss you. Leah's been a meanie?"

I chuckled, "Sometime, maybe this weekend."

"Hell Yeah!"

"Seth Clearwater," scolded another female voice, assuming it was Sue.

"Sorry mom." Seth mumbled.

"Hi, Ms. Sue." I said.

"Hello dear, it'll be great to have you over this week end. How about a sleepover, I'm sure Charlie won't mind?" Sue said.

"Okay, I'll call you guy's later to tell you if Charlie say yes. But it's getting late."

"Bye Diana!" everyone cheered.

"Be strong young wolf." Harry added.

"Bye." As I hang up _… Young wolf_?


	4. Chapter 3: Movies

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or what they came from.**_

**It'll be great if I get a few reviews now and then. So if anyone wondering this is Diana, POV her terms during New moon, Eclipse, and Breaking dawn.**

**Chapter 3**

A flu epidemic has spread over forks and I just so happen to be one of its victims. Being sick is great on a school day, awesome. In the toilet, isn't so awesome. In fact, the toilet had become my new best friend. It accepted my vomit, without protest, kept me cold, and doesn't call me delirious when ramble. I leaned on the tub rail. IPod out listening to some _Three day's grace, _while tapping my foot on cold tile till I heard a voice.

"Diana?" said the voice. My voice was raw from puking, so I let the music answered while listen and feel the vibration. The door opens to reveal Jake wearing a medical mask.

"Geez, I didn't know I had the plague." I muttered then yawn.

Jake chuckled pressing pause on the I-pod then put it in his pocket. Before he carried me to my room and laid me down gently, tucking me in under the covers. Then he put the IPod on the night stand and taking a seat next to me. His eye formed, guessing he was smiling as he petted my head.

"How do you feel?"

"Like shit." I groaned facing him. "Why aren't you at school?"

"Early release at my school, turns out, some of the teachers got sick as well. Charlie told Billy you were sick. So, I decided to come and take care of you." he said.

Somehow, I knew he was lying. Since it was only ten o'clock, impossible to be a half day, so he was ditching. I sighed and turn to lie on my side. "You're riskin' in getting sick."

"Nah, my mom taught me how to take care of others without getting sick." He assured. Well, that explains the masked. Also Sarah was a motherly person before she passed away.

Sighing, I asked Jake to tell me a Quileute story. The first story was how the spirits warn the tribe great flood of Noah's ark. How they tide canoes to the top of the tallest tree and when the flood came; they climb the tree's and floated on the canoes until land arise again. His second story was my favorite. The spirit warriors, it was an amazing story. How the tribe's warriors could leave their bodies and become one with nature. Including, Chief Taha Aki lost his body to Utlapa; a traitor and stole the chief's body to personate him to be leader. The tribe's warriors tried to save their true leader but failed. Only a wolf gave up its body to form a new being, who can change into wolf and man! Which Taha Aki accepted and defeated Utlapa.

"So, you're descended from wolves?"

"Maybe?" He replied in a mystery.

I chuckled and closed my eyes to sleep. Jake continues to rub my head hearing him whisper. "Sleep tight my little warrior."

_I stood center of the campsite. The snow was melting around the campfire as blood reflected on white. It was cold. White snow, it something that isn't red but . . . what was once pure was tainted in blood. Looking across the fields, immobilized to move as crunching sound was heard of heavy steps, followed by the sounds of husky panting. To see a huge wolf approached me! But it wasn't a normal wolf, no it was a werewolf. Standing high about ten feet tall, all muscular and tone. That of an actual wolf on its hind legs while still resembling some human appearance._

_Its brown fur glazed from the fire, the soot catching fur with no able to burn. The creature stop mid-step and sniffed the air. Nostril flared at the scent of blood till amber eyes gazed upon me in distaste for life. He was the predator and I was his prey. His wolf muzzle wrinkled back, black lips over razor sharp teeth. My heart increases its pace to new extent's of adrenaline; that of fear. When another growl was heard rolling off of his chiseled chest. Instantly, I wobbled back afraid_.

_I quiver as the creature crouched down in predatory stance, ready to strike. With no choice, I ran; running as fast as I could to escape the beast into the condense forest. A howl was heard louder than any sound ever made, going as far as ten miles at least. Then I trampled stomps of snow, the growled howl. Run, I need to run and find a place to hide. However, misfortune decided to pull the string, as I tripped over a rock. I turned around to screamed; as the werewolf launched itself at me, claws out and jaw open._

Instantly I woken up in silent scream, clutching my chest that rise up and down till a hand grabbed me. Pushing me back down and continued to rub my head. I open my eyes to see Jake. "You okay?"

Looking at the clock to see it was 12: 23pm. "How long was I out?"

"About two hours, you were having a nightmare. So I woke you up."

Okay, that explains how the werewolf pounced on me. I sighed and slouched on the headboard too see a cup of herbal tea that smell like cinnamon. I accepted it and drank it. Jake said it was his mom recipe. I took another sip and hummed to the sweet taste of honey. Jake then places a hand on my forehead.

"Your fevers gone: how do ya feeling?"

"I feel a little better. Guess it wasn't the flue." As I sip the tea again.

"Charlie said you had a day, yesterday." Jake said with a grin.

"Ugh, don't remind me." It was during P.E. and a student caught the flue. The coach asked me to escort the guy to the nurse's office. Once we got in, the guy puked on me, luckily I was in my gym uniform. But my sneakers were goners. So the nurse let me barrow a pair of flip flops, she had. Except things get worst for it was raining. So I was wet, cold, and smelled of vomit. At lunch, I ate the worst burger ever afterwards in biology class I dissected a frog .The smell was revolting that I puke. At least I made it to the trash can. Jake laughed.

"Hey, I was close to marrying the toilet."

That made him laughed even more. "Sure, sure, Charlie would approve."

We both laughed until our stomach growled; guess it's time for lunch. We smiled and decided to eat in my room. Jake was about to stand till I notice him holding '_Blood and Chocolate.'_ I smiled, asking him if he liked the book. He said it was interesting, since he was on chapter five. So I told him he could barrow the book which he appreciated. After that, he went down stairs to make lunch while I changed out of my pajamas and put into something comfortable. Afterward, I set up my lap-top on the desk to put on a movie I had on my I-tunes account. I decided to put on _Indiana Jones and the last crusade_. When Jacob returned fifteen minutes later, with a tray of tomatoes soup and grill cheese along with two glasses of ginger ale.

"Indiana Jones?" he asked.

"What, you never heard of Indiana Jones?" Shock who could've possibly haven't heard of Indiana Jones? "You know, Harrison Ford; who played Han Solo in Star Wars, he common for political action films."

Jake shook his head, "Nope, doesn't ring a bell. And I hardly watch MGM or stuff like that maybe, _Die hard."_

I groaned, "You gotta be kidding me, well in that case, its marathon time. I'll make sure you watch every Indiana Jones film including the young chronicles."

Jake chuckled as he placed the tray on my lap taking his bowl as we watched the movie. We started to laugh on certain scenes and got excited on Spielberg master pieces, on action film. It wasn't three hours later that the movie ended. With how Indiana wasn't the protagonist name but the dog; that Jacob laughed.

"You're right, that's a good movie. How many are there?"

"Other than the chronicles, four: Temple of doom, The Lost Arc, Last crusade and the Crystal skull. Though, I wouldn't consider the crystal skull the best since it's a Lucas film. Although, Shia LaBeouf was funny, the plot stinks. C'mon, aliens-seriously!" I said changing the next movie to _Raiders of the lost ark_.

Jake chuckled on my criticism then he asked. "Do you think Bella likes me?"

"Yeah," I bluntly said, ignoring the strange drop in my chest.

"I mean, really like me?"

I shrugged, sitting back down on my bed. "I don't know, but every day I see her becoming happier with you. You're like her sun."

"And you're her star." I raised a brow in what he meant by star. Jake understood my question scratching his head to explain.

"You've been her north star from what I've seen and heard. Through the night as she has her nightmares. Leading her to the right direction; I don't think I could tend her heart alone."

Wow, that was a nice compliment. That I blush a little lying back down, to watch the movie; Jacob decided to join me on the bed over the cover as he wrapped an arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder. Brother and sister, that's what we ever are, nothing more and nothing less.

Bella got home when the movie was in the middle in Cairo. She sat in the chair amused about the film. "Feeling better?"

I nodded, she didn't care that Jake had his arm around me, "What about my shoes?"

"Their goners," She answered handing over a bag "So I bought you these at outfitter."

I opened the shoe box to find a pair of new sneakers "Awesome, thanks Belly."

She smiled, "Your welcome, so what do you guys say to a movie this Thursday?"

"And what movie is that?" Jake asked.

"Face punch." Bella answered, "…With my friends."

I assumed Mike Newton tried to ask her out again, Jacob stiffens. "Isn't that rated R?"

"Yeah, but since I'm eighteen I can buy you're tickets" She replied. We thought about it and agreed as long, as she's buying my ticket; Though I wasn't the rated R type.

.o0o.

I leaned against the side of the theater in Port Angeles waiting for Bella and the others it was cold damp and I was tired for no reason. I looked up to see it was a full moon, glowing bright against the clouds; I didn't like the feeling, as if something bad is going to happen. Including the dreams about wolves and werewolves this past month!

"I'm bored." I muttered.

"Nice to meet you bored, I'm Jake." Jacob replied chuckling.

"Well, I rather be bored than, Jake. Because, I can get over boredom."

Jacob eyes widen, mouth dropped then close at my comeback. Yep, I win this battle. I looked around till spotted Mike; I called his name to get his attention, though he looked like hell, literally pale. Guess he caught the flu, I wonder how long it'll take till he pukes? Since the movie would be gory if not bloody. I just hope he doesn't puke on me. I just got new shoes.

"Hey Mike, you okay?" I asked.

"Ye-yeah just tired." He stuttered. I raised a brow in definition '_yeah right.'_ I sighed and pulled out my cell phone to see the time, it was six-twenty on a school night.

"So Face Punch, huh," Jake starting a conversation, "You like action movie's?"

"Not really," Mike answered avoiding eye contact. Yep, the guy is sick for sure.

Even though it wasn't a positive atmosphere in this conversation Jake continued.

"I heard it sucks . . . Bad." That caused me to snort to how he said it so bluntly, I would never know.

Mike faced us, pointing out, "Hey are you two old enough to see this film, I mean without an adult supervision?"

"Right yeah," Jake started for the both of us, "She's buying our tickets."

Bella soon joined us with a frown as she handed our tickets. Turns out Angela caught the flue, so Ben is taking care of her. Eric and Tyler caught it too while Jessica bailed.

"So it's just us four then." I noted.

"Right," the guys said in unison along with a tough tension.

We headed inside buying popcorn, I whispered in Bella's ear. _"You're so cruel."_

She doesn't get the message as I sat on the other side of Jake. Not risking in getting sick again. But Bella was so blind; Mike has a crush on her while Jake has a thing. It's just a love triangle, I wonder who's going to wrap _their _arm around her, whose hand to . . . hold for a rated – R film. Maybe I should start dating again?

The movie started and it wasn't my cup of tea, sure the chase scenes were good but the plot and set stinks. Hell even the blood sucks! I rather watch a marathon of _Die hard _than this. And load and behold a three way gun drawl all saying the same damn thing. "Put your gun down or I'll blow both your fricken head's off."

"Jake, you should be a critic." I muttered.

He just chuckled as the guys on the screen as expected, blown each other's freaking heads off. It was getting rather bloody, for my stomach turn some. Only Mike beat me to the punch, running fast towards the restroom follow by Bella and Jake. I pulled out my cell phone to check the time, 7:30 pm. Wow, I guess I won for best stomach, of course I order a Sprite not a slushy. Sighing, I got up and took my time to give Jake some time with Bella. A jolt of pain hit me hard in the chest. What the hell! Why am I feeling my heart drop? It wasn't like I'm in love with Jacob, hardly even know him! Damn hormones probably? When I came out of the theater bumping into Mike, he held his mouth running back into the men's room. I chuckled, what a mushroom. Then I walked towards the counter asking for a large popcorn container. The receptionist asked why, until I pointed at Mike as he came out again. Thoroughly she nodded shoving the container at me. Guess someone doesn't want clean up duty.

The others waited by the stairs. That I noticed Jacob looked kind of pissed. More angry than usual to see which I sense something was going to happen.

"Right, you're my problem," Jake spat. This wasn't like him as he stood up quick. "Feeling sick, maybe you should go to a hospital."

"Jake," I warned pulling Mike away, the atmosphere of danger in the air and it was coming from him.

"You want me to put you in the hospital!"

Bella stopped him grabbing our native friend while I stood in between the two boys. What the hell is going on, what's with the mood swing? Staring at Jake to notice how pale he was, while sweat gazed his russet skin, him breathing erratically was he sick?

"You're really hot." Bella stated.

"Bella," I groaned. "Now isn't the time for flirting."

She glared at me, "No, Jake, you feel like you have a fever."

Instantly, I placed a hand over his forehead. Damn, he was burning up even his pupils were dilated. "Jake, you okay?"

We stepped back to give him some space, though he wobble some. "I don't know what's happening? . . . I got to go."

Seeing him walked away made me concern, I walked up to him and gave him a hug. He hugged back muttering a 'thanks'. Before he left, I told him to call once he got home. Jake nodded taking off. However, the answer was he's never going to call.


	5. Chapter 4: First full moon of the curse

_**Lycaon dusk**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or what they came from. Lycans are from Underworld series, the legend of Lycaon of Arcadia from Greek mythology, and more.**

**So here's the chapter that'll explain the title.**

_**Chapter 4**_

_I felt my skin crawl as I watched the moonrise high above the meadow. My eyes burned liked someone poured acid on them in pain. Hearing the cries of others painful sorrows, from other across the black forest. I felt like a creature of the night and yet lonely, feeling the sympathy of nature from the moons rays. My body burned alone in agony in need of an understanding partner._

"_Diana . . ." whispered a voice. I looked around and eyes widen in shock to see its owners. For I saw were three Giant wolves that were the height of a horse, one black, but the other two seemed familiar. One was grey with black spots while the other had a russet brown color with emotional dark eyes. Those two reminded me of Embry and Jake. The pain increase that I held myself staring at them, "Jake . . . Embry?"_

_The two nodded stepping forward toward me. I felt my anxiety increase through blood. I gasped as if someone punched me in the gut and collapsed on my knees. The russet wolf, who I assumed was Jake, knelt down beside me in convert while the other two watched._

_I cried out, as I doubled over in torture hearing and feeling my body mercilessly changed. It was the sound of breaking, crunching, and shattering that occurred inside me. The bones readjusted while the muscles strangle them. Joints popping while relocating. My skin burned and itches as if someone peeling it off with a hot iron rod. My mouth bleeds for the gums split open to taste a copper liquid. Also I felt like being pulled along my hands and feet. I lifted my hand to witness my nails turned to talon, arm cascaded in white fur. All in all, I was changing with a price of pain._

_Then it stopped, the hurtful pain stopped. I breathed heavily no longer normal. No, I don't feel normal, only wild and untamed. Who am I . . . what am I? Was I man or was I beast? I stared up into the, heavenly midnight sky, to see my desires. Rising up in dazed into my creature beauty; white as snow was the goddess. Giving her fair luster light down upon her grandmother earth! To feel her loneness upon the sky's alone with her friend who hardly moved._

_Taking a deep breath I howled! Howling so loud that neighboring brothers replied in our songs to the moon, follow by our cousins who stood beside me._

.o0o.

I woke up to a sudden jolt, crashing into dew grass, and then gasped for a branched knock the air out of me. I rolled over to discover I wasn't in my room anymore, but somewhere in the forest. Hesitantly I looked up to see a full moon above the trees.

_Full moon_

Shaking my head to get such ridicules thought aside while getting up, even my anxiety was racing. Where am I and how did I here? My heart racing from the forest noise never knowing what lies beneath these woods; this wasn't like the appellation mountain. The only answer that came up to mind was _sleeping walking_? It made sense, it happen before last year with Dad. When I slept walked one time he recorded it along with his friends watching me walked around the house.

"Just perfect," I muttered to myself. "You get so stressed, that instead of snapping you get lost in the woods."

I huffed in aggravation, and search for a good tree to climb in hopes of using the stars as a compass. But before I could reach the branched, I stiffen paranoid maybe as if being watched. Including the atmosphere darken to a whole new level while a sickening sweet smell intoxicated my nostrils. I turned around slowly and gasped.

On the other side of the trail was a beautiful woman who stared at me, the only way to describe her was feline. She was gorgeous with curly fiery hair, pale skin as snow, and eyes that held a deviant red …the shade of blood. She could be an angle, except the predatory stare wasn't innocent to help a soul. No, it held lust as a demon.

"Are you lost?" She spoke, her voice sounded like a soprano sending shivers down my spine. She only smiled revealing pearly white teeth, but also fangs.

"Leave me alone." I growled, not realizing my own voice in different tone.

She only smirked then disappeared. I thought she was gone only to be wrong. For I was slammed into a tree, hard: smelling blood, my blood. The red head held my arms down grinning like a Cheshire cat, I was memorized by her eyes still; she wasn't human as she leaned forward toward my neck.

_Beast in human form; who drink the blood of living human. She is... a vampire. You must never get close to a vampire. If you do … their gaze will enslaved you till the last drop of bloods runs in your veins._

The vampire stiffens, stopping her action with a growl. She pulled back, adding pain to my arms as her red eyes examine my exposed skin from the gym bra and pajama shorts. She dazed into my scars, tracing them with her cold white hand, sliding down then grasped my left hand, forcing it to open in an odd angel that I bit my lip suppressing a scream.

Her eyes widen with glee, "Well, well, well, I never thought I would see a daughter of the moon."

"What're you talking about?" I spat.

She only smirked until throwing me ten feet into another tree. I gasped out for air, only to see her running at me at such speed with open fist. Instincts took over, as I dodged the attack by jumping high into the air and then land on a lower branch. How did I do that? I glared, seeing her hand smashed the bark of the tree which shattered into splinters. She pulled her hand away, looking up and smirk.

"Your reflexes are good … for a pup on her second moon." She disappears again, only to find myself on the ground punched in the gut. "But not fast enough."

I didn't know what happen, but I just snapped. Seeing red, pumped with adrenaline through my veins, instantly kicking her off me, ready to fight. Time flew by as we fought, not knowing the reason why, on the desire to rip her to shred and let her choke on her own blood. It was equal dance we both have the same speed and strength. However, she held self – preservation escaping some attacks while I had instinctive strategies. Every move she make left an opening which I took a fatal blow. A defensive reaction occurred as we fought in the rain.

I could barely see straight, so engrossed that I lost all my senses of moral, only the same thought … _Kill her._ The forest seemed tinted in red, vibration of growls rumbled in my chest. Unexplainable snarls, I cried…this wasn't me, not my usual behavior. I was like... _an animal._

The bitch stood beside the tree with a smirk, "Awe, is the puppy scared?"

Before either of us could think or react, everything snapped, it was then done. Her body pinned to a tree, no longer thinking human. Letting the beast inside me take over, invading all personal space of escaped like a common predator. I took pleasure in the painful echo, due to the loud crack which formed on her marble face, after I slammed her into the tree again. No longer focus on pure morals; her panic gasps were music to my ears. The feeling of her flame curls tangled around my figures while the other hand, I gripped tighter around her throat. Canines exposed against the crook of her neck teeth gazing her jugular. I could hear the rush of blood though my ears, adrenaline pumping. The voice echo once more _"Kill her!"_

A growl rumble in my throat, ready to strike then stop; to the sound of wolves releasing their howls that meant, '_I'm over here!'_

"To slow," As the vamp kicked me clashing into another tree. I was stunned; what just happen? I almost attempted to tear out the vampire's throat, with my teeth. I covered my mouth in horror. The redhead crouched in front of me, rubbing her neck while the crack on her cheek slowly healed. Amassment in her eyes; instantly she grabbed my neck lifting me in the air. "What's your name pup?"

"Di- Diana." I stuttered.

She smirked, "Listen moon hunter. I'm going to let you live, but be warned: I'll be back and you might come in use someday."

A growl was heard again. At the corner of my eye, I saw the source… IMPOSSIBLE! There stood four massive tall wolves, two of them from my dream. The grey spotted one seems pissed baring his fangs.

"Good bye!" She cooed and tossed me at the wolves for a getaway escape.

I crashed into the mud and soil, immobilized to move yet able to see my hand. Shock filled me to the brim. To see my hand wasn't a hand but talon claws, that of a canine, long slender fingers, with talon. Getting up slowly, the instincts to run; however, tripped once more except instead of landing on mud, I crashed into fur.

I looked up to see the spotted wolf eyes that were similar to, "Embry."

The wolf's eyes widen in shock that repeating his name again "Embry!"

'_Shit, how does she know it's me?' _whispered Embry's voice.

_Holly crap!_ This wolf was Embry, grabbing his face to see any human characteristic. There was hardly any, except for his eyes and a faint scar line on his brow, "What the hell happen to you, Em?"

'_What happen to me, what the hell happen to you, Dia? Your eyes are freakin yellow."_

_My eyes yellow?_ I shake the thought aside and slapped him by the ear. "Don't change the subject! What the hell happen to you? Do you know how worry Jake is?"

Embry growled_ 'Don't hit me . . . also Jake understands."_

I kicked the mud, "What's that supposed to mean-"

"Diana?" I spun around, claws out in defense out in-case it was _her._ Instead, it was a Quileute man. He was tall, having: long rounded muscles, an older face, copper skin of his tribe, cropped black hair, and brown eyes. He even had a tattoo on his upper right arm. Hell, he wasn't wearing anything but shorts; his face was also priceless on military bearing.

"How do you know me?" I snarled.

'_Easy Dia, Sam won't hurt ya.'_

"Oh shut it, Em!" I bellowed.

"You can hear him?" Sam gasped and then smirks.

"Yeah, what did you do to him?" I demanded once more, feeling the beast inside me.

Sam smirk vanished and gave me a look that clearly said '_don't ask anymore questions'_, while his hands were at defense, stepping forward. What, what is he doing? Sam stood before me then knelt down exposing his neck. There was a pregnant silent, nothing but rain made a noise. Sam finally stood up, disappointed written on his face. Why would he be disappointed about? He then sighs, muttering the word _Pup._ Really, why everyone is calling me a pup?

"It's late, I'll explain to you tomorrow," He said, lifting me up and placed me on Embry's back.

"What! Where are we going?" I protested.

"No time," Sam ordered, "Take her back to Charlie's, Jake just phase two hours ago."

"Wait! _What_ about JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" But it was too late, as Embry took off heading home. I clutched tightly to his mane, as he ran fast, faster than a stallion, dodging every moss cover tree so easily. I felt alive, ever since dad's death, never felt such energy, to feel the wind and rain blow against my face. Then it stops, to realize we were already at my house. I sighed great, as Embry knelt down allowing me to get off.

"Thanks Embry." I said.

"_No pro- Dia. But damn, you fought a leech."_ I rolled my eyes, smacking him upside the head. He gave a bark of a laugh then tensed. _"Sam will see you tomorrow." _It wasn't a statement but an order_._

I sighed out of habit and rubbed his ear then ran back inside against the rain. Quickly slammed the door shut, out of breath hard. _Vampires_ and _Giant Wolves_ on steroids: Is this some type of mutation or am I loosing, my mind. It must be the medication side-affect, right? I leaned down on the door, sliding down head between knees; trying to reduce this shock. Oh, I feel sick again.

"Had a nice walk?" Oh crap, looking up to see Charlie with a glass of water, he too looked like hell.

My heart stopped once more, crap! I snuck out and not on purpose. I opened my mouth to say something but he raised his hand, "Don't even bother, sleep walking again. I tried to wake you but failed. So, I put a tracker on you when you walked out."

Tracker? Raising my left hand to see a thick plastic and nylon dog collar around though instantly put my hand down covering my claws. Charlie gruff as usual "It's two am, go to bed, I'll call the school to excuse you and Bella."

"Why?"

"She caught the flu and you'll catch a cold." Just on cue, I sneezed. Charlie chuckle "Night Squirt."

"Night, Uncle Charlie," I said as he went to bed.

The best thing about Uncle Charlie, he doesn't hover.

I sighed and got up only to fall back down, clutching my stomach. My body was completely sore from fighting that bitch. Taking it slow upstairs, I got into my room and flicked the light switch. Then shredded my damp clothes and change into a clean ones while grabbing the first aid kit from under the bed. I looked at the nasty bruise in the mirror and hissed, applying some ointment. When I looked up to see my face, I gasped. I wasn't there anymore for another person took my place.

My first reaction was unthinkable horror. The demon creature in the looking glass was deleterious being. Every bit was frightening as the vampire. She was fearless and scared in stillness. Her face married in mud over chicken skin; against the frames of her wild untamed, muddy, and forest ridden hair, knotted every direction. Her limbs were toned and slender; flexing at each movement she made. Skin covered scars and dirt, luster her gold.

Who was she? At first glance, I couldn't find me anywhere; but a scared creature that came from a nightmare. And her eyes, never expected from her, eyes still send waves of terrors on mine. For she contains no common colors of blue, green, hazel, brown or black: Instead, a shade of illuminate amber, of the moon. Deviant and frighten they were, as the pair of moon contain a thick black onyx ring with iris dilated in their own eclipse. I lifted my hand as the stranger did, placing it on the cold glass, for she too contains a crusade hand that of an animal.

"Who are you?" We both whispered, to discover her teeth. Her canines enlarged, sharp, and deadly. Ready to shred her prays meat . . . flesh. I touched my mouth, which she mimics: touching my own to feel four enlarged incisors.

"You're me," I gasped, falling onto my bed and grabbed my trembled head.

The secret side of me, I never scene has awaken, on this very night. I'm a monster, a monster that has many desires, and the only one that keeps repeating was one word, _kill_. I looked up to see the beast, to see her, smirking at me. I growled, standing up to open the window, ignoring the rain and howl out all my pain and suffering. In return, five other howls of the pack, Embry howling across the streets. Howling again, tears in shame.

.o0o.

I woke up the next day; the first thing I saw was me. I got up to quickly, to actual see me in the mirror. Well, had some crazy rats nest hair, but still me. It must have been a dream. I scratched my head, relieved until a crunched sound was heard; which I pull out a leaf. I scoffed, turned to see my room, too see the dirty clothes and sheets on the floor. . . Damn it!

I faced back to the mirror, to see blue eyes. I sighed, I need a shower. So grabbing my toiletry and clean clothes, I left for the bathroom. Then I remembered that Bella had the flue; I knock no response. So, barged in to find my cousin lying on the tile floor; pale if not green with a slosh face.

"You look like hell," I commented, helping her to sit up properly. By her temperature, she was at a low level she's been here a while.

"You too," She groans.

I placed my stuff on the sink, got in the shower, pulling the curtains and started the hot water. The hot water had a desire effect on me, for my sore muscles began to relax. That a sigh escaped when liquid slid down my back onto the floor with mud on the marble. I then grabbed the shampoo and started scrubbing hard to get the crap out of me. So wrapped up in the shower that I started to sing:

"_Where is the moment we needed the most?_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue sky's turn fade to grey._

_They tell me your passion gone away_

_And I don't need no carry'n on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking the smile with a coffee to go_

_They tell me your life's been off line_

_You're falling to pieces every time_

_And I don't need no carry, in on_

_Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't lie, you tell me don't lie_

_You work on a smile and you go for a ride-"_

I continued to sing while doing using the conditioner, afterwards soap to scrub last night off me. Once squeaky clean, I turned off the faucet and grabbed my towel hopping out. Guess I have to brush my teeth in the kitchen, as I grabbed my clothes about leave. When a cold hand grabbed my leg, I looked down at Bella.

"Why do you do this for me?" She whispers, "Why help me?"

Sighing, I pulled my leg back "Because you're blind."

I took my leave, in her misery hope she got the message. Do I feel ashamed? No. Do I feel pissed? Yes.

When I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, and finished with my morning routine. I sat on the couch, eating a pop tart while watching the news; another disappearances and murders again in Seattle. With no interest, I changed the channel to some random movie of werewolves in L.A. That caught my attention, watching the character Jimmy read a book about werewolves, stopping on a page about the pentagram palm; five dots on his right hand. He got a sharpie and connected them together to form a star. I lifted my right hand to see just a freckle, maybe it's just my imagination. This calmed my peace of mind. Until, I sneezed into my left to discover, five dots. No, no, No! It can't be real, it's just coincidences last night; I was sleep walking, right? Tossing that thought aside, I continued to watch the film in the bathroom scene. Is Ellie going to kill her coworker? And then-

**Ding Dong!**

"Shit!" I yelped. My hand clutched over my chest, damn that scared me. I got off the couch to answer the door, for the person kept ringing the doorbell, "Coming!"

When Opening the door to revealed Sam and Embry. Embry smiling like crazy "Hey Diana-"

Immediately, I slammed the door shut instantly. Before the door could shut, it was pushed open by Sam, to see both of them in shorts and a beater.

"Calm down Diana, you don't want to wake Bella?" Sam warned softly.

"Get. Out. Of. Here!" I growled.

Embry came in, "Easy Dia, we just want to help you."

I grabbed my stomach, feeling where the bite scar throbbed.

"You okay?" Sam asked, taking another step closer.

"I'm fine," I whimpered.

"You don't sound fine." He said, and then nodded to Embry as he went upstairs. Bella! Are they going to hurt us?

"NO!" almost falling onto the floor, except Sam caught me. I faced the other way and muster the words "Just leave."

"I can't do that. We need to talked," Sam replied as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE _NOW!" _I snapped.

His eyes widen, for whatever he saw, scooping me up and calling Embry name to hurry it up. Jake's friend came down stairs with my purse, sneakers, and backpack. Before I could scream, they rushed me out the door and into a green truck. Sam tossed me inside the bed, quickly I crawled out to the passenger side to escape but Embry got in. He embraced me in his hold, impossible to move while Sam drove off.

"Calm down, Diana," Embry cooed, brushing my hair with his fingers attempted to calm me. "Charlie knows you're with us."

_Yeah, likes gonna help._ The freakin bastard kidnapped me even worst, their playing oldie. Being immobilized, I just glared at Sam; if looks could kill, the ass would be six feet under. The tension grew sharp that the big guy faced us, looking at the radio then him, glaring.

"All right," Sam chuckled, changing the station to rock for _Three day's Grace _played_ "I hate everything all about you!" _Yeah, that definitely set the mood.

"Happy?" Embry asked.

Not saying a word only glared. Whatever I was doing, Sam looked scared like he saw a ghost. He pulled out a book press purple flower with deep green leaves that, he shoved it in my face. The sudden aroma caused me to yelp, pushing back to Embry not knowing why. But somehow, feeling calmed no longer angry.

"What is that?" Embry asked still petting my hair.

"Wolfsbane," Sam answered, focusing on the road again, "The non-toxic type to calm Lycans."

_Lycans?_

.o0o.

Embry carried me inside a worn out grey house by the beached; I'm guessing we were in La push. We were greeted by two other boys who didn't have a shirt on, a girl came out caught my attention. She seemed around twenty or twenty-one/two and looked lovely with long, shiny, ebony hair and copper skin. However when she turned her face I gasped, to see long scars on the right side of her face. She was just like me, even though, I have a small scar on my forehead, many more bear!

She caught my stares and smiled at me, telling Embry to put me down on the couch. She sat next to me, gently tracing a finger over my scars in a sisterly way. I stiffen and pulled away, not loving the attention from these were-freaks and . . . is that Billy and Harry? Anxiety pumping fast, I stood and ran toward the door, only to get tackled.

"Where do you think you're going, Princess?" My captive murmured.

"Paul!" Sam yelled, "Get off of her!"

Paul got up and dragged me along in a tight embrace. Tears fell, I want to go home! A hand touched mine; I looked up to see Billy. "It's alright Diana, we just want to talk. Can you listen for me at least?"

I nodded, I can trust Billy. Paul let me go and I ran for Embry arms; he's the only one other than Billy and Harry I now here. Embry only replied by wrapping his arms around me. Billy and Harry sat on the other side of the room while the others sat in different location.

It was quiet for a moment until Harry spoke. "Do you know what happen last night?"

I nodded, again not trusting my voice. Harry then looked at Sam to explain, "Last night, the red vampire was on our territory again. But, she didn't follow the same path, assuming she found something. When we caught her, she was fighting against Diana. However, they were both equal, but Diana isn't a vampire. In fact she- from Embry memories didn't looked human; having claws and eyes of a wolf. After losing the bloodsucker, Diana could understand Embry while I was in human form."

"Is this true Embry?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, it's true," Embry answered, "She almost ripped that leeches head off."

A cloud of dread hung over me. I didn't know what happen: I just snapped after she called me a puppy.

"Awesome," Said the other guy.

"Jared!" Sam warned.

"Diana," Billy spoke again. "Do you know any of the Quileute legends?"

"Two, the flood and the first wolf . . . warrior of Taha Aki."

The elders nodded, Billy continues, "Yes, there's more to our tribe's stories. But it is time I tell you all what is happening to Diana. Diana, you are cursed of the beast and a child of the moon. It is unknown how your people became to be, though in Greek mythology, of a King name Lycaon of Arcadia who tried to sacrifice a child on the god's shrine altar. His action enraged the almighty Zeus, that he turned Lycaon into a wolf as his punishment. A creature lost between Man and Beast, cursed in desire to kill and hunt of the living. Some believed the Lycans are the goddess of the moon children, the hunters who served the huntress. While another speaks of two brothers bitten by a wolf and bat and became what we fear, assumed to be eternal enemies…"

The room became silences after Billy told a rough draft story of the children of the moon. It hardly made sense that I stood up, "I don't understand! Why does this has to do with me?"

"Sit down, Diana," Harry scolded, like an obedient girl I sat down. "Diana, the legend of Lycaon is unknown, but the children of the moon are real; for what you kids called werewolves. However, unlike our tribe's spirit warriors, the Lycans are sacred beast whom, contain the powers of nature of life. Though, wild and untamed, only few can survive their predicament. You been gifted by the moon."

"But how?" Jared asked, "And when and why didn't she go crazy; like all fur and teeth last night?"

"No one knows, but legend says it takes seven moons, to release the inner beast. Hearing from what Sam has told she must have been on her second moon." Billy announced, "But how, only Diana can tell?"

"Two months ago, my father and I went on our annual winter ski trip at a local ski resort near a national wild life park in Maryland. We rented a cabin for the weekend. One night, we were roasting marshmallows although. . . I felt like we were being watch, including hearing a howl, which I ignored until I saw a pair of golden eye in the wood, thought it was a deer.

"When we were about to head in, a howl was heard. Before I could registered what it was. I was forced on my back, screaming in pain to see fur, to realize it was an animal attack. The last thing I heard . . . was a gun shot. When I woke up, everything hurt but dad. .. He was ripped to shreds, it was . . . a complete bloodbath . . . blood . . . blood everywhere-"I stopped myself having flashed back of that night. Embry tried to sooth me, Him telling me to take deep breaths, no longer to tell more if I don't want to. But I shook no. "I don't know what happen next; only to wake up in surgery, as a nurse told me I was internally bleeding."

I stood up and lifted my shirt up to show the devastating scars, of bite and claw marks if not surgical. Many gasped while others eyes widen. Shock! I traced the scars before putting the shirt down and joined my friend on the couch. "The police and park rangers, proclaimed the day after was an animal attack. A mountain lion or bear . . . but deep down, I knew it wasn't . . ."

I stopped, for my throat clenched unable to speak as tears continued to fall down. It was the worst day of my life, to lose my father, my best friend after mom died. Now to discover it was a werewolf and most of all I'm cursed. Embry rubbed my back murmuring soft whispers that everything was all right.

"Why?" I sobbed, "Why is this happening?"

"Fate," Billy answered, "Fate and destiny."

Rage filled me, "Then why me? Why let me live while my dad suffered, eaten alive? Is that fate?"

"Calm down," Sam ordered while Embry held me tighter as I struggle to get free.

"No, I won't calm down! What is the meaning of this? Why is Embry in this twisted game? Explain . . . I want answers! Who was that vampire and what does she want? Explain Sam? Explain to me, why I'm here?"

"For your own protection," He said.

Shoving Embry off me, I stood up in full furry, "My protection! From what, myself! This isn't some intervention!"

Sam stood there trying to calm me down by placing his hand on my wrist to secure me. However reflexes took control, grabbing him in defenses twist, he winced, "Tell me?"

"Because your breed is the number one enemy to the cold ones," Harry replied fast. "You hold an equal balance that of a vampire, but spirit of a wolf."

_So, it's a pity or fear alliances_. Like the Mesopotamians, who feared their gods, not to condemn them or risked the consequences. I shoved Sam with an unknown strength and growled at the elders; analyzing their expression of seniority. There was more to do with it, than the bloody damn curse or endanger species. I counted to ten backwards, taking deep breaths. Suddenly a wave of cocky confidents filled me, that I crossed my arms. "So, you want to protect me?"

"Yes Diana," Billy replied, surprised in my sudden attitude. "History tells that our wolves protected the Lycans long ago. For the children of the moon arrived to our lands four hundred years ago to heal the sick, teaching us ways to hunt and defend ourselves. Even though, they were pale faces pioneers, they shifted to mighty beast of our tribe sacred animal. Once friends with Taha Aki: during the spirit warrior time. They said, they were fleeing from the cold ones and warned us about the vampires. How to destroy them and such however . . ."

"However?"

"They left, disappeared when the time came of Lewis and Clark, before the cold one came. Our tribe is indebted to your people descendant of the moon."

"So you're paying a debt," I smirked with a chuckle. "To a dangerous beast: one that could kill in one full moon night?"

"Yes."

Paul chuckled and I glared if not snarled at him, which he quiver a gulp, "What, your just one of the _wolves_ now."

I'm guessing he means one of the guys. Oh God, does fate hates me now that I'm cursing but worst. I'm surrounded by idiots!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''

_**Please read and review.**_

_**Also can anyone guess who the red head vampire is?**_

_**Song used is Bad day by Daniel Powter**_


	6. Chapter 5: Difficult to explain

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or where they came from.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Where do you think you're going?" Paul asked, as I gone outside with a backpack full of water, three sandwiches and a pair of shorts. After the meeting, I noticed Jake wasn't there and Billy seemed stress as well. It only meant one thing, Jacob is still out there. I don't know why, but I need to be there for him, he was there for me, so I'm going to be there for him.

"To find Jake," I said, turning on my IPod and put an ear bud in my ear. The pack stiffen while the elders curios in why, "Jacob been there for me, so I'm going to be there for him. So tell me where he is or I'll do the old fashion way and end up as a damsel in distress?"

Embry and Jared boomed out in laughter while Emily came in with a bag with some food and gave it to me. Sam escorted me out, "You probably get to him more than we had last night. I'll take you to him."

I smiled happily as we walked outside. Sam went out first to phase into a giant wolf then knelt down so I can get on his back. '_Hold tight Diana.'_

And hold on tight I did, as I grabbed his mane to which Sam went zero to 60 miles in three seconds. It took about twenty minutes but Sam found Jacob. He was a russet color wolf curled into a ball next to a tree. Sam kneeled down as I jump off, only to step on a twig. The russet wolf ears twitch before he growled staring at me he glare then whimper.

'_No why is she here? I don't want to her to see me like this!' _Jacob thought.

'_Diana, I'll leave it to you to get Jacob to phased back. The house is too far to hike so either of the pack will come and get you in three hours.' _Sam said.

I nodded, watching Sam take off back to Emily. I sighed and turned to face Jacob who didn't look at me, just buried his head under his paws. Oh brother, what a baby as I took caution steps, approaching him, never knowing how he'll react. But how can I make him know I'm not scared of him or a threat. Till a quote from a movie came up to mind,

"_Mom said life is like a box of chocolate, you never know what you're gonna get."_ Once done with the verse of _Forest Gump_, in a southern accent. Jacob started to ease up that got me close enough in arms reach while sitting down in front of him. "But ya know, you're gonna get some chocolate."

We stare at each other in simple silence.

"Hello Shaggy," I said.

"_Shaggy, has she been watching Scooby Doo again?" _Jacob thought to himself.

"No, but we could watch the entire Scooby Doo marathon. It may take a month or two, but hey, I don't mind." I said causing him to stiffen, eyes widen in shock of my comment.

"_Can you hear me?"_

"You're not the only monster in the neighborhood, Jake." I said rubbing my neck sheepishly, "Or is it werewolf? I don't know, since I'm a Lycan. Wait, if the pack could communicate telepathically, you should already know what happen last night?"

Jacob sighed and rested his head on my lap. _"Yeah, but I couldn't believe it. Dia, how can you be so calm after what just happen?"_

"Don't know, guess I'm strange?" I said, petting behind his ear that caused his left foot to start thumping up and down. I giggled to this reaction, guess I found a weak spot on him. Jacob realizes what he was doing and stops instantly, and glared at me.

"_You're not strange; I'm strange, look at me! I'm a giant wolf." _He started to shake violently,_ "Last night, when I left, dad was on my back that I snapped. Dia, I almost attack my own father. Then when I ran out to hear voices about some vampire and you, what's happening to me."_

I grabbed his muzzle, "Jacob, listens to me. You need to calm down, there's reason why this is happening. It's because the legends are true. Jacob, you are descended from a line of spirit warriors and from the legends, what is the number one enemy to us werewolves?"

"_Vampires," _Jacob answered that I nodded._ "So what now, I can't think straight, their thoughts, memories everything!"_

"Jake, listen, you got to focus! Ignore them and focus, think happy thought, find a happy place you need to calm down and phase, think about being human." I said calmly.

"_I'll try," _He replied and closes his eyes.

Though it wasn't working so thought of a plan; it wasn't my genre, but I always sing these songs to children; to calm down singing a fun happy tone. The plan worked, as he started to phase slowly back to his human form. Quickly, if not blushing, I turned around and grabbed the shorts out of my bag and tossed them at him. He chuckled then put on the shorts before hot arms wrapped around me, I screamed when he lean back. In a nonstop "_thank you"_ till a loud growl was heard. It wasn't an animal, more like Jacob stomach. He blushed and asked if I had any food. I chuckled pulling out the bag Emily gave me; before I could hand it to him he grabbed the plastic and started inhaling the sandwiches.

"Hungry, Jake?" I asked with a laugh.

He scowled with food in his mouth, "Yeah, hav- ea sin din-r"

I laughed again, taking a sandwich of my own and nibble on it. However, my hands started to shake. Quickly, I slammed them to the ground, what is going on with me I wasn't a nervous type of person? Jacob saw this and asked what's going on, if I was okay. I lied to him saying it was a bug, since Jacob doesn't need to worry about me. Once finished, we got up and started heading towards Emily's listening to the music on my I-pod.

_"So what if you can see the dark inside of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help tame this animal_

_This animal I have become."_

The music felt true when we reached the beach. We found a drift log and decided to sit together in the light rain; that pour upon us. Lately, Mother Nature knows how to set the mood including on a girl who used being sick as an excuse to play hooky; after sleepwalking and fighting a vampire in the rain. Oh, and discover you're a werewolf! Luckily it's Friday and I have a sleepover at the Clearwater's later tonight, but now … I hate everything.

It pleases me how music can express the feelings other than rap or pop. The next song played was _'Lil red riding hood'_ _by Bowling for soup:_ though I didn't pay attention to the lyrics. My reality has been change, what was once normal is gone. Is everything that was from myths and legends be true and normal is the folklore? I sighed; closing my eyes, face into hands, and a damn headache that was growing in my temples. An arm wrapped around me while I slightly cry with silent tears: A side effect of the Post-Traumatic-Stress disorder.

"It's alright Diana, every is going to be-"

"Don't! Just don't," I couldn't let him say everything was going to be alright or going to be fine. Everything is not fine, not for me, not for Jake, or Embry. Hell, Quil is probably on the way. My new life being cured was different compare to their curse. It was in their genes, their future for when a cold one is nearby, the genes activates and the pack must protect the reservation, the tribe. An unwanted destiny, in none of us wanted. Whatever the red bitch wants, she's not going to get it. Not even in her ashes.

I hugged Jake as we rock side to side which he hum a calming tune. We stayed like that for some time just us though it felt right to be in his arms. Until Jake pulled back, he looked so lost and confused and it hurt me to see it.

"Can you do me a favor," He asked. I nodded my head, he sighed. "Can you cut my hair?"

That's when I knew Bella's Jacob. My friend has grown up to take responsibility as the tribe protector.

.o0o.

The sleepover at the Clearwater's was a fun night, if not girl time with Leah and Sue while playing soccer with Seth. Luckily Harry went fishing with Charlie giving me some sanity at least than the pack. The fun part was watching chick flicks, eating all types of appetizers and desserts, drinking a hell of a lot of margaritas while singing _'Lime in the coconut'_. We were so drunk/buzzed that we didn't notice Seth recording it on his video camera. So when we woke up having hangover, well actually Sue and Leah since me only had three glasses. Anyway, we woken up in the living room hearing that stupid song again, being played on the television. Of course, Leah and I had to chase the brat all over the house to get the stupid copy and burn it.

Once the weekend was over, Jacob drove me home late Sunday night, when Bella was asleep and Charlie watching sports. Jake was no longer the same Jake I knew, with short blacked cropped hair that I cutter for him already growing out of his chin under the past few days. Brown eyes no longer contain laughter and fun, only seriousness and confusion.

"Is our friendship over?"

"No," he sighed, though not looking at me, "You're part of the pack. So now and then, you'll have to come over to La push."

"And Bella?" Jacob then grabbed my hand.

"You can't tell her, even in pain. You can never tell after what she been lying to us. Dating that . . . bloodsucker!"

It's quite hard to accept the fact that your cousin was dating a vampire then dumped her in the woods. Harry told us, and I gotten so angry today that only Jacob could calm me down. Not even the Wolfsbane pressed up against my face or the necklace that was sealed in a glass locket around my neck. Sighing, I pulled out a piece of paper and pen from my purse, writing down my cell phone number on it.

"Call me after each break or free time, you're off from patrol… it'll keep you sane to talk to someone." I lied; it'll keep us both sane knowing he was okay. He gave a small smile, accepting it before kissing my forehead scar a habit he started, but not like Bella's treatment.

"Night Jake," I said, getting out of the rabbit.

"Night Dia," He replied back, it made me smiled apiece of his old self still lives in the wolf guardian. I shut the door then ran inside to hear the plasma T.V was on.

"I'm home," I said entering the living room to find Charlie on the couch drinking a beer.

"Hey squirt, how was the Clearwater's?" He asked.

I sat down next to him, "Fine, fun actually Leah almost killed Seth again but I stop her. Met Sam Uley and some of his friends, sorry about Emily though. Also, checked on Jake."

"How is Jake, by the way?"

"Not good, turns out he caught mono, "I lied, "Billy said, it's best to leave him alone to rest and call us later."

Charlie grunted "Okay, well off to bed, school night and all."

"Do I have too?" I whined playfully.

"Yes," Charlie chuckled.

Another thing about Charlie, he knows how to keep things shorts on a school night.

.o0o.

It has been two week already since last time I saw Jacob. We talked on the phone five times, but he leaves voice mail during school hours. Saying, how he missed us and how they lost Red (in other word the vampire bitch) also he asked if Bella could stop calling him due to the Alpha command. It hurts to hear Bella's messages. So my mission was to distract her by asking for help in tutoring over in biology exams, review essays and edit them. It worked out for two days, but she was stubborn. Hell, even took her to see a thriller movie to kick up the adrenaline.

But not today, as she left another message on the phone begging Jake to call her again. Yeah, I gave up even told Jacob that, and worst: Bella's nightmares are returning. Keep waking up in the middle of the night, from her screaming. Damn it, even my dreams are getting realistic.

"Girls, if you want I could stay?" Charlie said, gathering his fishing gear along with Harry.

"No you need to fish," Harry said.

"Yeah, go have fun." Bella reassured.

"Yeah, go catch a salmon." I added; though received a grunt from Charlie, knowing I hate if not allergic to fish.

"Alright," Uncle Charlie breathed. Harry handed me a piece of paper when no one was looking. I take it and put it in my pocket. Luckily Leah, Bella and Charlie didn't see it. Damn, has my life gone James Bond or something?

"Don't worry Bella, my kung Fu is strong." Harry quoted that I have to snort to it, as well as Leah. Harry knows how to lighten the mood. Once the grownups were gone, Leah and I turn on the T.V, checking the news.

"Don't worry, the weatherman say it'll be sunny with isolation shower." I murmured.

Bella sat next to me and sigh, "Should I drop some soup off?"

"Billy said wait, mono is contagious." I groaned.

"Yeah," Leah spoke, "The scary should wait."

"LEAH!"

"What? Look, if someone is using mono as an excused it means their lying." Leah continued, "I mean; you can only get mono from kissing."

Oh shit, I forgot about that. Stupid, stupid, stupid, mono really Jake, you idiot! I continued to scold myself while watching Bella scurry around the house fetching her keys. I tried to stop her, but only to get push with a door slammed in my face. I felt my inner beast growled, irritated while counting to ten backward and grabbing my Wolfsbane necklace. Turns out, when I get angry my eyes turned yellow. Learned that from Angela, when she asked if I was wearing contacts? I had to lie by saying yes.

"Damn, what's her problem?" Leah hissed.

I sat back down next to her, pinching the bridge of my nose and took deep breathes. "Don't . . . Just don't ask, it's complicated."

"Too much drama?"

"A hell of a lot of drama," Changing the channel on something else, decided to watch a movie. Before the movie reached the middle, Bella stormed in upset. I stood up to give her comfort, assuming Jacob told Bella not to come back. Suddenly, Bella pushed me again running upstairs, I followed her to her room watching her gather a backpack full of hiking gear.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked, while grabbing her keys from the night stand.

"I need to think," She muttered, "So I'm hiking."

My eyes widen, "Are you crazy? The woods aren't safe; Charlie told us to stay out."

"I'm eighteen, not a baby!" She spat searching for her keys.

"Bella, calm down," I said, placing a hand on her shoulder only to get shoved.

"Jake doesn't want me . . . breaking his promise." Bella mumbled in a daze, "I need to see him."

"See who?"

"_Edward."_

I growled grabbing her shoulders to look at me, "Bella, you need help. Just stop and think. The woods aren't safe, they're dangerous. Five hikers are already missing."

She shook her head and pushed away while attempting to grab the keys out of my hand. "Give them to me."

"No not until-"

"Please?"

I sighed and examined her expression of need then the keys and back to her. Crap, what should I do? Deliberating on the situation, should I let her go into this fantasy or just lock her in her room? You have to face their consequences. I sighed out of habit and tossed her they key. Luckily, by a miracle she caught them.

"I hope whatever you find is there." I said to her in a warning tone. "Others wise, you come straight back here, no detours."

Bella nodded taking off but I grabbed her wrist, by wolf instinct "I mean it!"

"Why?" She whispered almost faint. Until I raised her left arm to see the scars on both our wrist, that she gasp.

"There's far more dangerous thing that exists out there, some that could not be explain." Was all I said then she was gone. I lifted my left cursed hand, to see it shake violently. Instantly, I slammed it to the door frame. It didn't break but lead reverse pain to stop. Why am I shaking so much?

.o0o.

Bella told Charlie about the wolves, knowing the dread Vampire would already be dead. Knowing Bella was lying for how she said it and a call from Sam. I know everything wasn't part of the plan. For whatever the redhead wanted, the pack was after her while Charlie was right on their trail. This worries me as I opening the note that Harry gave me.

**Two weeks until the full moon, third.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Animal- by three days grace**


	7. Chapter 6: Dog's out of the bag

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or where they came from.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

I sat in my room looking at the shelves that held some painting. I painted some of the ocean while others of still life in charcoal. I used to enjoy painting, however, every time I lifted a paint brush or sketch pencil; I just blank or see those, two piecing amber orbs dead center full of hunger. All predatorily! Involuntary shivered, and to face the door mirror surrounded by pictures. Some of Bella, some of Charlie, even the Clearwater's and my three stooges (Jacob, Embry, and Quil) but also the pack (when they kidnapped me after school.) Have I moved on from the fear of the next five moons, that I would lose my humanity, become a beast myself… or would Diana Swan still be there?

I sighed and stared at my left hand to exam the five pigments of the crusade pentagram. So I grabbed a sharpie, and connect the dots, while muttering the words "Earth . . . wind . . . fire . . . water . . . Spirit." A pentagram stained my hand after connecting them.

"Devil mark or wiccan star," I breathed, standing up only to sit back down by the window to watch the moon attempted to illuminate through clouded skies. "Why did you create us? What was your intention, the meaning for us?"

I was pulled out of thought by a click against the window. I couldn't help but growl as I look down at the ground to see three of the pack member, stood there with a handful of pebbles. Jared notices me and stopped the others all looking up. Paul smirked and waved me down. I shook my head no;_ really_, I thought the wolf telepathic, mind thinking gave them my number from Jake? I curled my lips to expose my rage form, (When her eyes turn wolf amber, canine enlarge and talon out.) This usually scares them. For they gulped instantly that made me smirk. So opening the window; admits my wolf tried to tell these pups to go away. I haven't gotten very far, when three of them bend down to show a poster that of a first grader made cover in glitter that said:

**Would you be our spring break girl?**

Oh my moon, shaking my head no. Embry whined in protest then pulled out a radio. Pressing play, followed by each pulled out a flower. A white rose, Tulip and lily?

"_Star shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_

_Bird singing in the Sycamore tree_

_Dream a little dream of me"_

Jared sang that blush crept up my cheek oh god you got to be joking?

"_Say 'nighty-night' and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

_While I'm alone and blue as can be_

_Dream a little dream of me"_

Paul added, that I blushed even more covering my face. Those idiots, my idiots, I looked down again to see Embry now singing.

"_Stars fading but I linger on, dear_

_Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear_

_Just saying this . . ."_

The boys stood, "Would you spend spring break with us?"

"Idiots," I growled, shaking my head and closed the window before grabbing my Jacket and backpack. I'll hate to break the news, but Emily already invited me the offer. Again, my idiots. Walking down stairs, to say bye to Charlie, and outside where my pack brothers stood in waiting. Their flowers in hand, one at a time they handed, them to their gifts to me. Paul lifted me up bridal style into the truck bed tail, while Emily and Sam were in the cab. Although, I frowned that Jake wasn't here.

Disappointed for a second then shook it off, I tapped on the window which Emily opened smiling proudly, "You could've told them I was coming."

"She what," All three teenagers exclaimed dumbfounded of their gullible disposition.

"Ah, come on!" Embry whined.

"Couldn't resist," Emily giggled.

Once we reach La push outside of Emily's house, Jared flung me over his shoulder, running towards a small camp fire everything was set only to light the wood. We were laughing like kids, telling stories like there was no tomorrow, listen to music, and telling jokes. I even told a scary story that ended with laughs since it was a parody. Soon, an upbeat music of Shakira started that Emily and I started to dance. Sam wrapped his arms around Emily's hips while Embry dance with me. Although, I was passed along the others available suitor tonight.

"_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel its right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you say baby, this is perfection."_

The radio played other songs for a while and we just dance, of course there was a few make out session with Paul and Embry. Since, Sam taken, and Jared is seeing someone. Some girl name Kim. Before long, I was asleep on the bench, as somebody tapped my shoulder. I swatted the offender away to hear a chuckle.

"C'mon, I'll carry you to bed," Sam said as he carried me.

"Do you think she's ready for this?" Emily asked, "She's so young."

"Only she can decide and fight the beast within."

"But the pack will be there?"

"Of course, they consider her as family. Though, Jacob probably be pissed about the kissing."

"Well, Paul did spike her coke." Emily giggled.

Then I felt Sam put my down on a soft mattress, covering me with a quilt. I sighed; accepting the blanket.

"Night Dia," Emily whispered.

"Night Emmy," I breathed.

**.o0o.**

Something kept tickling my nose, something soft and light weight. I turned around with a whimper escapes in attempt to avoid the annoying object. Though, it never stopped, so I swatted it away again that it stops! I sighed in contempt, going back to deep sleep until the mattress dipped. Instantly, I felt very warm close to sweating, followed by hearing a snicker. So I open my eyes slowly, to see a rapid Jared with foam lip.

Screaming, I covered my chest to sit up, while pushing the bastard off me. I looked around to see Paul and Jared laughing on the floor, as Sam and Emily ran down the stairs. All wolf instincts took over and I jump on Jared; wrestled him down into a head lock while cursing up humiliation on him. Since, I learned the hard way: not to punch Paul. After giving my lecture which needed to be said; I grabbed my Wolfsbane and counted to ten backwards.

"Seems you learn how to control your temper," Sam announced, while he offers a hand helping me up. Afterwards I gave Jared a _Gibbs smack_, just like Gibbs does to Tony on **NCIS**; upside the head. Jared yelped, rubbing his abused head with puppy dog eyes.

I chuckled, then helped Emily clean up before stealing a granola bar and changed into a pair of baggy jeans and an old rock band t-shirt. Today the pack is going to teach me about wolves, may come in handy, who knows? When I came out, Paul and Jared tried to keep a straight face except failed. I gave a wolf glare making them shut up. In result, they gulped. Soon Embry joined us and asked what's going on? Sam told him and Embry punched Jared while laughing.

"Oh, har, har, har, I get it. It's pick on the new wolf till the full moon why don'tcha?" I sarcastically said; crossing my arms and tapping my foot annoyed. The position I was in made the boys laughed hysterically.

"Sorry Dia!" They chuckled in unison. I rolled my eyes, as they went into the forest to phase and handed over, their shorts. Yep, I'm on clothes duty; it's better than around their ankles until losing it.

A black wolf kneeled before me knowing it was Sam. I grabbed the shorts and put them into my backpack then mounted Sam.

"Who's a good boy," I cooed scratching his ear. While the other three barked in laughter but Sam growled.

'_Don't push it, little girl."_

"Geez, bark is worser than their bite," I chuckled, holding tight to his main as the pack ran up the hill toward the cliffs. It was exciting and alluring to feel the wind blow against my hair, away from view. The adrenaline pumping white hot: in my veins. It was opposite compared to a motor bikes or cliff diving that I actually felt alive for once. That I just howled; a real not those impersonator howls not. A real one animalistic howl!

"_Whoa! Wild girl on bored!" _Paul teased.

"_Damn, that was hot!" _Embry added.

"_Focus you two," _Sam warned.

"_Hey, Dia, even for a pale wolf you're one of us_." Jared commented_._

_Pale wolf? . . . _Guessed that means outsider, since I'm not part Quileute or shape shifter. Come on, why am I here anyway? A lone wolf, werewolf mixed with others breeds of native decedents of spirit warriors? I am a- a . . . I'm a cursed daughter of the moon.

"_**Jared!"**_ Sam yelled, in thought causing us to flinch_** "Watch your tongue or another patrol."**_

"_Sorry Dia," _Jared whimpered his apology_._

"S'okay, just confused is all. Now, let's go see Jacob." We ran toward Jacob house for another ten minutes. Once we got to the edge of the wood. Sam let me down, while I dropped the backpack at them, quickly running behind a tree. Also covered my eyes, just in case!

"Is it safe?" I yelled.

"Yeah, we're mostly descent," Paul joked.

I open my eyes to see them laughing at me again. I rolled my eyes _really mature_. Most girls would kill to be in my position. To be surrounded by half naked muscular men -scratch that- boy with the exception of Sam. Embry snickered and flung me over his shoulders, like a sack of potatoes, spinning us around that we were all laughing telling bad Jokes. Embry adjusted me into a piggy back position afterwards I told a joke.

"How much does a polar bear weigh?"

"I don't know? How much does a polar bear weigh?" Embry asked.

"Enough, to break the ice!" We all laughed at my lame joke as we cross the dead field until sensing negativity from across the field. Shit, it was Bella as she storm forward furious than ever before.

"Uh oh," I whispered into Embry's ear only to hear him cursed.

"What did you do to him?" Bella yelled pushing Sam.

I got off of Embry to be in-between, "Bella stop! You don't want to make _it _worst."

Her Chocolate eyes widen that she grabbed my braced arm in a tight hold. "You knew, you knew all along?"

I nodded, "Bella please-"

"He didn't want this, Diana!"

Before I could explain, Paul pushed me aside already shaking. Not good, not well at all. "He told you, what did he tell you?"

"**PAUL!"** Sam commanded in his Alpha voice. "**Calm down**."

However, Bella already slapped Paul. Shit, not well, for I release some of my wolf strength to grab Paul. I can't let him hurt Bella. I won't allow it. But he was to strong, shaking violently, almost like he was having a seizure, only in standing position.

"Uh oh, you done it now," Jared joked.

"Jared!" I barked this wasn't the time to fool around. As Paul phased into a gray wolf, the sudden forced pushed me into Jared, I snarled "Paul Please?"

Except, the wolf already took control in furry! As the beast faced Bella, seeing her scared, horror in her eyes of sudden shock. I tried shoving Jared off me, but he was to strong. The wolf strength locked back in.

"Bella get back!" Sam warned. The grey wolf shook his head, to expose his razor sharp teeth, predator defense mode activate on high alert.

"Paul, please, you got to calm down." I cried.

"_I . . . she hit me . . . to angry." _I heard hit him mutter. Crap.

Bella took a step back for each step Paul made, predator in pursuit of his prey, in such slow motion. One false move and Bella is dead. I begged to god, pleading to the moon, praying nothing would happen. Fate. Fate had denied my request, watching Bella ran with Paul behind her. Please, someone answer me request?

"BELLA!" said the prayer, looking up to see Jacob running towards us.

"Jake run!" Bella called, only to trip down while he jumps over her to phase into a russet wolf. Silver and copper crashed into a fight all out, from tooth and claws. I shoved Jared off of me, ready to reach Bella but Sam stopped me. We witness the wolves crashed into the forest. The two continue their fight.

"Take her to Emily's," Sam ordered, "Diana; I'll need you to tame them."

I nodded, as we ran back into the woods ignoring Bella protest to return. Sam phased while I picked up his shorts then hopped on his back as he took off. Then I realize Paul and Jacob phased in their clothes. Blush crept up in heat, well isn't this lovely. Did I mention most girls would literally die to be in my shoes? Not for me, military brat, and mom taught me better. We found the two still at each other's throats. Paul already bleeding on his foreleg; guess there goes the bet. I jumped on to a tree from Sam to be safe, climbing onto a branch.

"_**Enough you two; cut it out, NOW!" **_Sam commanded.

They stopped, automatically, although, Jake took a bit longer to calm down. Interesting. Paul soon looked at me then the ground, giving of a whimper before he bends down while covering his face. An animal behavior: for forgiveness. "_Sorry Diana."_

I growled and summoned some of my inner wolf, jumping off ten feet and landed easily on soil ground, with crossed arms while curling my lips to reveal my enlarge incisors. "Oh don't, _Sorry__ Diana_ me Paul! You almost attack my cousin. If it weren't for Jacob . . . How am I supposed to explain to Charlie that she got hurt or worst _killed, _by a giant mutt?"

There was a pregnant silence, sighing, I rubbed my neck to feel the main vein throbbed before walked up to the silver wolf and gave him a hug around his huge neck. He stiffens at first, but relaxes to wrap his paw around me. Instantly, I hit him, stepping back to which he growled except, humor in his eyes. Rolling my own, I walked up to Jacob, giving him a hug followed by a hard punch.

"You're in deep trouble, Jacob Ephraim Black. How did she know? How much does she know?" I don't want Bella to consider me a monster.

"_Diana's right_," Sam spoke,_ "How could you defy my command?"_

"_Sorry Sam, but it was killing me and I didn't actually tell her, just . . . Reminded, a story, I told her last year."_

It was killing him? Emily did mention something about her and Sam truly got together. What was it called again? Something, about love at first sight? Imprinting, that's right imprinting? It was the perfect excuse for the pack to tell their secret to somebody. Only the pack, the elders, family, and their imprints could know about our secrets. "Did you Imprinted?"

Everyone stiffen all eyes on Jake. It explains a lot on how he can break alpha command since the command said the pack can only tell each other: the elders, family and imprints. The russet wolf looked down ashamed, "_No."_

I sighed in relief whatsoever the reason and sat down. Remember, when I say not a big fan of drama. So we discuss about Bella, she knows our secret . . . well theirs. But still, should we tell her, I'm a werewolf too. The decision was made. Don't tell Bella about me. Explain to her, that during my sleepover at the Clearwater's, I took a small walk and spotted a Giant wolf that turn into Paul. Paul reacted and captured me and brought me to the pack.

"_So it's decided," _Sam summed it up.

We all nodded and I open my backpack, "Uh oh!"

"_What?" _all three wolves asked?

"Um, I' only have one pair of shorts." All three wolves froze, if that was even possible.

Like I said before, girls would kill to be in my disposition.


	8. Chapter 7: You can let go

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or where they came from.**

**Chapter 7**

It's been a week since the incident and all of spring break plans; have been canceled. _Victoria_, that was the redheads name and it's Bella she wants. And worst has yet to come. Charlie was after the pack, the pack is after Victoria, and Victoria is after Bella. And maybe, I as well, haven't forgotten about our battle.

"_You may come in use, moon hunter."_

However, Bella hasn't been doing well. With having me around: always in La push, and hardly seeing Jake. I usually go to La push thanks to Emily picks me up. I help her around the house, feeding the boys, cleaning up, tending the garden. There was an upside to this servitude though; she told me about the pack and most of all imprinting.

"It's like, finding your soul mate just one stare and that person is on your mind. They are like your gravity ...your world. He'll always be there for you and it hurts when you're apart. Oh Dia, I wished one of the boys imprinted on you. I wonder if your breeds, imprints?" Emily said while having a cup of tea.

I shrugged, "I don't think so . . . I think we follow the traditional animal instinct in sexual behavior or… what the movies and books said us being romantics."

Emily scrunched up her nose in disgust, to have multiple mates than the lone soul mate for life. But really, I'm scared. What if my beast takes over: on the seventh moon or even get me pregnant at a young age, under the influences of the wolves. I'm not ready for that and tomorrow would be the third full moon! Legend says that during the rest of the moons was pain, but of what type of pain?'

I sighed, getting up from the counter. "I'm gonna take a walk."

"Oh, alright," Emily replied.

So with a wave, I put on my rain boots, and sweatshirt. I walked out along the beach listening to my I-pod. Listening to_, Meg and Dia single: Monster_.

"_His little whispers, Love Me. Love Me.  
>That's all I ask for, Love Me. Love Me.<br>He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
>Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.<em>

_;  
>Monster.<br>How should I feel?  
>Creatures lie here.<br>Looking through the window..._

_That night he caged her  
>Bruised and broke her.<br>He struggled closer.  
>Then he stole her.<br>Violet wrists and then her ankles  
>Silent Pain<br>Then he slowly saw their nightmares  
>Were his dreams.<em>

_;  
>Monster.<br>How should I feel?  
>Creatures lie here<br>Looking through the windows_

_I will  
>Hear their voices.<br>I'm a glass child.  
>I am Hannah's regrets.<em>

_Monster.  
>How should I feel?<br>Turn the sheets down.  
>Murder ears with pillow lace.<em>

_There's bath tubs  
>Full of glow flies.<br>Bathe in kerosene  
>Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah."<em>

Guess my life would be like that. My _mate,_ a dominated abusive creature and I are the victim, the concubine. No I want love, somebody to love as their equal. For me, not my body, not my breed! _**Could someone wake me from this nightmare, before I can't control myself?**_

I growled out of frustration, grabbing a rock and threw it far out into the ocean. Repeating this action over and over again!

"Why is this happening to me?" I bellowed, "I didn't ask for this!"

Suddenly, I smelled a floral fragrance in the wind . . . Bella. Primal thoughts consumed my thought, analyzing the area while tightly holding my wolfsbane necklace. The mental liberation to calm down; counting backward with deep control breath: instinct. Something wasn't right, a storm was coming in, but into the ocean death veiled the waters. She wasn't anywhere, no other life among the beach. But, where is she? I sniffed the air again, her scent now faint but up close in a quarter mile radius. So, I ran towards that direction to the cliffs, and spot a figure on top shedding their coat. Is that person insane? The water isn't safe for cliff diving, due to the rip tides that were already rabid. Then Bella scent creased. Shit, that's maniac was Bella!

"Bella," I bellowed in fear, she finally lost it. "Bella don't!"

But it was too late, watching her jumped into the freezing waters. Quickly, I flung my jacket and electronic to the side, afterwards jumped. In hope, my new strength and speed could reach her in time. Already, another person was diving in once a wolf. Surprisingly the water was not that cold, however strong that I have to swim under the waves. The salt water burned my eyes, reaching half way to find Jacob forcing Bella up. Panic written everywhere for her lips were blue and pale her skin was. I touched her throat and gasped, she wasn't breathing.

"C'mon," I ordered.

Jake nodded, giving me her left arm, as we swam back to shore while the waves crashed over us consuming us down under but fate on our side. When we reached the shores; Jacob carried her and gently places her down. Being in NJROTC, I learned CPR, as I shut my minds to medical mode; placing my hands over her chest, thrusting hard if not pounding into her chest. The pressure was hard, counting to ten. No good, doing it again; still any signs as her lips turn another shade of blue.

"Damn it," I cursed. "C'mon Bella, don't do this, not to me, not Jake, not Charlie!"

I told Jake to take control of the CPR while I adjusted her throat and lips, which Jake stop as I took a deep breath to perform pulmonary artificial respiration breathing into her. Mouth-to-mouth insufflation, again, and again, and again! When I pulled back to see any result, placing my ear near Bella's mouth . . . nothing. To which Jake started CPR, pounding her chest again

"C'mon Bella, come on." Jacob begged. Then her eyes flew open, before she coughs out some water. Relieved filled us for she was alive.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jacob growled.

"Jake," Called Sam across the beach, "Take Bella home, Diana come with me!"

I flinched to Sam command stuck between Sam and Bella. Oh great, a stalemate between pack obligations and family issues. I can't leave my suicidal cousin alone.

"Go, I got her," Jacob assured. I nodded and grabbed my stuff as Sam led us to back to Emily's. Emily barged out with a blanket for me as we ran into the truck. I stuck in the middle, heater on while Emily rubbed my back. Sam seemed desperate, his eyes glazed with regret and trouble that the glaze wasn't from the rain. But from tears, some must have happen, something very bad.

"What's going on?" I asked, throat feel raw from the salt water.

"Harry Clearwater . . ." Sam started struggle some in his words, "He . . . Harry had a heart attack during the hunt. Charlie and Billy are there at the hospital now, with Sue."

"Oh, god," Harry, not Harry! "Leah . . . Seth?"

"We're dropping you off with them." Emily answered.

I nodded; Leah and Seth are going to need me. I know what it is like to lose a parent. The drive was fast, that we reached the Clearwater's residents in no time. I crawled over Emily, dashing out into the rain, across the front yard, to bang on the front door while the wind gushed hard. The door opens to reveal a teary eye Seth. The sight to look at my kid friend, a little brother figure, in so much pain. I wonder; did I look like this when I heard the news on Stan, my father's death.

"Seth . . . "I started, taking a big gulp, "I'm so sorry."

Immediately, Seth hugged me in a fit of sniffles. I stiffen at first then wrapped my arms around him, rubbing his back, as I lead him inside, shutting the door. We headed into the living room, as we sat down on the couch. Not caring, if I was drenched to the bone. I walked toward the fire place shedding my sweat shirt and shirt, only wearing black tang top not caring if Seth was gazing at my scars. Follow by my boots and drench socks then asked, "Where's Leah?"

"She's in the kitchen." He answered.

I nodded and went into the kitchen to find Leah sitting on the counter holding a mug. Sighing, I sat next to her, we didn't say anything, just sat there sitting while listening to the storm. I remembered when I was told how my mother died. Just after school I was heading towards the theater for the school play only to be interrupted by the school counselor. This worry me how stressed she looked. She told me my mother was in accident that was when my world shattered. Some drunkard: who was high on drugs, narcotics and ecstasy pills? A reason, I loathed druggies. That when Uncle Charlie drinks his bears, I put his keys somewhere save, not wanting to lose a love one again.

"Thanks," Leah muttered, wiping her tears away with her hand, "You don't have to be here."

"S'alright, I know what you're going through," I explained standing up, decided to make three cups of hot chocolate. Once made, I brought them into the living room handing one to Seth, and the other to Leah as we sat down on the couched all silent while drinking our coco.

"Anyone want to talked or asked question?" I asked.

"What did you do when your dad die?" Seth responded.

"Seth!" Leah scolded.

I sighed, putting my mug down. Then wrapped my arm around him, "I cried, cried like there was no tomorrow. But then, I remember the good old days. When we built my soap box, how we won third in D.C, when on hiking trips, us moving to London, drinking wine in Italy, our Jokes, our fights, the dance and balls, everything that made me happy."

"What did you do after that?"

"Talking it out to someone, talked to someone how I felt. Then, sang some song I heard on my I-pod," Which I pulled out my I-pod and pressed play. "_You can let go now daddy_"

'"_Wind blowin' on my face  
>Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike<br>A five year-old's first taste  
>Of what freedom's really like<br>He was runnin' right beside me  
>His hand holdin' on the seat<br>I took a deep breath and hollered  
>As I headed for the street<em>

_You can let go now, Daddy  
>You can let go<br>Oh, I think I'm ready  
>To do this on my own<br>It's still a little bit scary  
>But I want you to know<br>I'll be ok now, Daddy  
>You can let go<em>

_I was standin' at the altar  
>Between the two loves of my life<br>To one I've been a daughter  
>To one I soon would be a wife<br>When the preacher asked,  
>'Who gives this woman?'<br>Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
>He kept holdin' tightly to my arm<br>'Till I whispered in his ear_

_You can let go now, Daddy  
>You can let go<br>Oh, I think I'm ready  
>To do this on my own<br>It still feels a little bit scary  
>But I want you to know<br>I'll be ok now, Daddy  
>You can let go<em>

_It was killin' me to see  
>The strongest man I ever knew<br>Wastin' away to nothin'  
>In that hospital room<br>'You know he's only hangin' on for you'  
>That's what the night nurse said<br>My voice and heart were breakin'  
>As I crawled up in his bed, and said<em>

_You can let go now, Daddy  
>You can let go<br>Your little girl is ready  
>To do this on my own<br>It's gonna be a little bit scary  
>But I want you to know<br>I'll be ok now, Daddy  
>You can let go<br>You can let go"_

Once the song ended, Seth and Leah cried clinging onto me for relief, ignoring the pain. I just hummed the melody rubbing their back, eye's closed mumbling the chorus.

"_You can let go now, Daddy  
>You can let go<br>Your little girl is ready  
>To do this on my own<br>It's gonna be a little bit scary  
>But I want you to know<br>I'll be ok now, Daddy  
>You can let go"<em>

When I open my eyes once more, to see Harry and my father standing across from us; surprisingly my mother was there too, all dress in white. Wonderful, I see dead people now or is it the medicine? Mom chuckled as well as the guy's.

_Can you read my mind? _I thought dumbfounded.

"_Yes," Mom answered, "You have grown so much."_

Leah and Seth continued to cry not noticing the astro-projection of our deceased family.

"_They can't hear or see us, Diana." Dad said, "Only your werewolf abilities can."_

Mom frown as well as dad,_ "We're sorry Fate had led you to this. But know this, that we always love you and know that there is hope on the other side."_

_The full moon, I'm scared._

"_Doesn't be, Diana," Mom cooed, "The beast inside you is not a threat. It's only your emotion and your guardian animal."_

I sighed and continued to comfort my friend, _"And Seth and Leah?"_

Harry then frowned,_ "They'll have their mother, but their warrior selves will soon awaken."_

The will become werewolves, Seth I understand but Leah . . . She'll be the only female in the pack and Sam as Alpha . . . . Oh god! I totally forgot they used to be a couple. Now Sam is engaged to Leah's cousin Emily. Why am I so slow on certain topics of reality?_ Shit!_

"_Watch that mouth," _Mom scolds while slapping Dad,_ "I blame you, Stan!"_

Dad laughed and rubbed his head,_ "What can I say Luna? Like Father like daughter. "_

Suddenly they started to fade_._

_No don't go!_

"_Don't worry. We'll always be there, right here." _Luna placed a hand over her heart, afterwards kissed towards me three times. I couldn't help from old instincts and did the same silently. The reaction made her smile for out connection was never gone.

"_Be strong Diana and remember my rules" _Dad said as he wrapped an arm mom's waist.

Harry smiled sadly_, "Help my daughter out. She'll need you as you'll need her."_

_I will goodbye, see you on the other side.'_

They all groan,_ "Not in a very, very long time."_

Oh right, immortal?

In a flashed they were gone, suddenly my cell phone rang. Shifting some between the two siblings to get the blasted electronic: it was Charlie.

"Hello, Uncle Charlie."

"Diana, are you at the Clearwater's?" His voice strained.

"Yeah?"

"Put us on speaker, Sue got something to say to her kids," Doing so as he commanded. I put the cell on speaker and set it on the coffee table.

"Hello," It was Sue.

"Mom, is dad okay?" Seth asked squeezing my hand.

" . . . I'm sorry, but Dad . . . Dad didn't make it . . ." Both Clearwater's held onto me, tears in their eyes hearing the terrible news, "I'll be home late, need to sign some papers. Just . . . I love you both and Diana . . . Thank you."

"Anything for you guys."

"Thank you, here's Charlie." I grabbed the phone and took it off speakers.

"Charlie,"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up later, Sam told me about the incident with a local, nice CPR. Anyway, got to go Squirt bye."

"Bye," I hang up. We sat there on the couch supporting each other. Seth asked questions about moving on and I answer the thoroughly while Leah just sniffed. It's going to be hard later on when these two phasing especially Leah. I trained on my communication with the pack; non can read my mind though. Leah would be an open book. Drama, it was going to be a hell of a lot of drama. But, what can I say; I'm just attracted to the suspense on teen life.

"C'mon," Leah spoke. "I'll let used the shower."

Realizing I'm cold and drench and smell of salt water. I accepted the offer, heading up stairs into the bathroom, shed the remainder of my clothes. The sense of being watch tingle in my gut, as I looked into the mirror: to see my other self. Quickly touching my face to confirm if I was paranoid again, but _she _didn't. The creature only gave a sympathy look in her amber eyes, lifting her left hand that bare the pentagram, mouthing the word, _"Tomorrow."_

"Yeah," I breathed, hoping into the shower, cleansing Bella suicidal attempt and sorrow tears for Harry.

One nearly die's while the other does all within three hours. Sure nearly a hundred or so die each day in whatever the cause. But this wasn't right, why is this happening? Bella relationship to a vampire was the cause, but this attribute happened long ago. How did, vampires became to be? Hell, I'm willing to believe that Ben Strokers _Dracula_ exist, making a deal with the devil. Everything we thought of stories were, real. Sure, there is the paranormal, in which over 100,000 people in America believe in ghost. But this wasn't the paranormal. No, this was the supernatural . . . Impossible.

I turned off the faucet, next open the shower curtain to see a pair of clean clothes . . . Leah. Quickly drying myself, I put on a tank top, sweater, clean underwear and a skirt while using a belt to secure it. Afterward ponytail my hair, though it was a bit tangle up. Looking at my hair's condition to realize that what's supposed to be straight was now wavy. Could salt water damage my hair so quickly or is it . . . I stop myself and came down stair to find the sibling in the kitchen cooking. More like talking about Harry.

"Come on, I'll cook, you two set the table." They didn't refuse, stepping aside as I cook mac 'n cheese with hot dog slices in it. An old tradition we did when we were kids. After eating, we went back to the living room to watch T.V. an action movie Seth chose. We curled up on the old couch, practically smothered in one another's heat. This is going to be a long night.

_Harry you owe Sue, Billy, Charlie, Sam, and me Big time. Cause, in a few weeks from now, is a hell of lot of trouble._

**.o0o.**

"Wake up," someone whispered shaking my shoulder, "Wake up squirt,"

Opening my eyes to see a drained Charlie with a sad smiled, "What time is it?" I yawned as Seth turn on my lap.

"Almost three," Uncle Charlie answered.

I yawned again with a cat like stretch then adjusting Seth's head, so he can have my seat. Afterwards, placed a pillow for him; I smiled, he looks so innocent. Kissing his cheek then place a blanket over Leah whispering in her ear, "I'll be back."

I grabbed my damped clothes from Sue, she kissed my cheek saying once more "thank you." Then we left into Charlie's cruiser. The drive was quiet, that I dozed off, watching the black trees become nothing but a blur. Once we got home, opening the passenger door, and stiffen immediately awake to the smell a sickening sweet scent, Vampire. I walked with caution inside the house, to find the lights on.

"Bella we're home, "Charlie announced as we enter the living room. There, to find Bella on the couch with a pretty pixie like woman who glare at me for a second then smiled.

"Hey dad, guessed who dropped by?" Bella said, "Alice Cullen."

Instantly, I grabbed my wolfsbane_. CULLEN!_ Those leeches who abandon Bella into depression, the ones who haven't replied to her, including enemy to the pack! My wolf was growling ferociously, wanting to rip that creature to shreds, choke on her previous killed blood, and burn at the stake. How could Bella let this, this, thing inside our house? Not after what they did to her. All the work, Jacob and I did to heal her.

"Hey Alice," Charlie yawned.

"Can she stay?" Bella asked innocently that I gawk.

Mentally screaming, NO! But Charlie said sure walking up stairs. Once his door closed, I growled leaning on the wall releasing my rage state form, no longer: who saw this. The pixie stood up, blocking Bella in defense baring her fangs.

"Werewolf," She hissed.

"Vampire," I growled, we stayed like this before Bella stood in between. Alice tried to pull her back, "Get out."

"No," I spat, "I lived here, even been here since I was two. You on the other hand should be dead; six feet under!"

"Tomorrow?"

"Third moon," I snarled, the leeched relaxed some, and Bella on the other hand stood there confused.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"Your cousin is a werewolf." The leech replied. Bella's eyes widen thoroughly examining me. I waved my cured hand that she gasped. Yep, she's afraid of me.

"Look, I'm tired…Just don't get me angry. Night Belly . . . pixie." I took a deep breath and grabbed my wolfsbane going upstairs

**.o0o.**

"Diana, wake up," I awoke to see Bella holding a backpack. I glared at her, but awake that she stepped back, "I need you to cover for me, for the next few days?"

"Why?" I snarled, hating to be woken up without a good explanation. Bella took a gulp to see my amber eyes pierced into her brown eyes.

"Edward, he thinks I'm dead and I going to kill himself. I have to stop him, tell Charlie I'm hanging out with Alice, for the weekend at least?" Bella answered, trying to tuck me in the bed.

Edward as in her ex-boyfriend, who abandons her in the wood, I shoved her off me and snarled, "No!"

"Why not?" She complained that I stood up standing up, two inches taller than her.

"Are going back to him, all that healing go to waste?" I yelled. I can't fucking believe what I'm hearing.

"I have to go," She muttered running out. I followed after her angry as hell, not caring if my wolf showed.

"You can't be serious, he left you and you're gonna save him!" I exclaimed entering the living room, where Jake stood shaking violently about to phase. Bella then grabbed her purse and stormed out. We werewolves ran outside but I stopped on the porch totally passed angry except exhaustion took its toll. That I collapsed on the stairs watching Jake and Bella fight. This wasn't supposed to happen; we almost had the gang back together, Jake, Bella, Embry, soon and Quil, us five together again. Planning to go cliffs diving and all that jazz, not this!

The black Mercedes took off instantly, which Jake phased running into the woods leaving me crying a. Once the last tear fell, I got up and picked up the shredded clothes and shoes then headed back inside. I ran back into my room, yelling, and cursing only to glare at the mirror to see her again. Instantly I raised my fist at mid throw but stop. I can't. I just can't. Panting heavily to check the time, to see it was already four O'clock P.M, night will fall in two hours. I sighed and change into sweat and a tang top while grab my old Navy sweats before going down stairs to leave them on the back porch. Sam said one of the pack members was going to help out and support the third moon stage. To tell you the truth, I was mentally freaking out. The phone rang, suddenly, causing me to jump.

I took some deep breaths for a moment then answer the phone, "Swan residents?"

"Diana, it's Charlie, I'm just checking on you girls." His voice sounding dead depresses.

"Uncle Charlie, is everything alright?" I asked.

"No, I'm calling to let you know Harry's funeral is tomorrow. So can you do I a favor and get my suit ready for me?"

"Sure, I'll get my dress ready too. Harry was like an uncle to me, it would be respectful to come." I said.

"…Okay, is Bella there?" he asked.

Crap, how am I going to tell him Bella left? Then the door open to revealed Jake wearing the sweats. He too stares at me that asked, _'Well, what are you going to tell him?'_

"No, she and Alice left … a while ago." I breathed out.

"Where did they go?"

"I . . . I have no clue Charlie, but she's eighteen and … she said she'll be back soon." I white lie.

"… Oh, well, I'll be home late so ... don't wait up, bye." The line went dead.

"Bye," hanging up.

Charlie sounded so hurt, really bad, not from Harry but from Bella. I sighed disappointedly and held back tears. Moment later got dinner ready, nothing fancy; just two packs of instant chicken flavor ramen. Jake leaned on the counter and watch closely. When the pasta was being boiled, I sat down and stared at the yellow cabinet that Aunt Renee painted long ago, to brighten the house. About twenty minutes the silence became uncomfortable. That I spoke.

"I'm not going to cover for her anymore. That was her last chance," I whispered only to receive silence once more.

"You don't have to be here either, since our friend-"I couldn't dare say it, "Just go home and rest, you look like hell."

Immediately standing up to the stove, adding the chicken flavor broth in and stirred the contents, the room was engrossed in silence. I guess Jacob took his chance and left, which I held a sob. I almost had the perfect life, friends . . . no- a family, now it's all downs the drain. I clenched my fist almost breaking the wooden spoon. I hate life, normal. What the hell is normal? Footsteps echo, but I didn't care, until a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist fitting into their support form. I let Jake guide me into getting the bowls to fill them with ramen. Then lead us to the table as Jake sat me down near a bag where a black dress peeked out. The same black dress from that very day of my father's funeral, which I had to hold back a sob, for I'd burry that garment deep within the closet!

"I got Charlie's suit ready, so we can just eat and leave. Billy won't be home so we don't have to worry about disturbing anyone." Jake said as he took a bit of his food.

I understand what he meant, since the pain might be furies. After we finished washing the dishes, a stab in the back jolted through my spine causing me to collapse. Jake caught me while cursed under his breath. He straightens me up so he can write a note on the fridge white board for Charlie of sudden absent. Jake then carried me out into his rabbit driving fast towards La push almost sixty miles per hours.' Pain of pins and needles, course through my body, whiles a whimper escape here and there. Jake said it's a right; as he grabbed my hand for reassurance. I tried to smile only to gasp at another stab of pain.

Once we reached the Black's house, Jake carried me bridal style storming into his house into his small room. Instead of putting me down on the small bed, he sat down and cradled me. I asked if he could turn on the radio. The music soothed thing down a little but the pain increase, for the muscles strangle the bone close to breaking while they protest against the skin and flesh. I bit my lip, holding back a scream while the taste of blood savors on my tongue. Jacob can give his support but he can't keep the pain away. The torture of the curse slowly destroys me from the inside. He sighs and rubbed soothing circles down my back. This was our pain. His warmth was the only sign for peace. A loud crack was heard that I wailed arching to breaking pointing. Afterwards whimper cuddling closer to him, arms wrapped around his neck while his chin rested on my shoulder.

It felt as right, even in pain as we listen to the radio.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**You can let go Daddy is by Crystal Shawanda**

**Monster by Meg and Dia**


	9. Chapter 8: Prom!

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or where they came from.**

Chapter 8: Prom!

Two weeks, it has been since Harry's funeral and all hell broke loose. Bella started to avoid me thanks to her boyfriend, Mr. Edward _Leech_ Cullen. Somehow, the mind reader can't read my mind, any at all. I'll say is hallelujah since no one wants' to know what goes on in there. Paul attempted to, only to end up smack in the face saying the horror. What, it's not like any day dreaming of teenage stuff is that bad? Of course, I could think of a few devastating crime scene's or murder ideas from watching too much crime show's like _NCIS _or _CSI_. Anyway, that out of the side, I know everything, how they defy Charlie rule's, him coming through the window and hang in Bella room. Hearing their conversation about turning Bella into a vampire, and oh god, the scent it's disgusting. Unlike Alice, sickening sugar coated fragrance or Victoria's strong perfume scent. Edwards was like those Axe's drenched with bleach with a pinch of lemon. Even worst, his personality make's my wolf tick. Hello, this is the twenty-first century not the twentieth. Also what's the problem with rock band T-shirts or music choice? No offence Eddie, the fifties may hold some historical musician like the King of rock and Johnny Cash, but come on, listen to today's music.

Leah and Seth last week phased, I was there for them precisely Leah, since Seth looks up to Jake as teen role model. I was there for them. Even took all risk to cutting my hair and getting a tattoo while Leah got the Pack's crest. Somehow, Jared and Paul recorded it and play the footage every time I visit La push. So say hello to my sailor mouth and all that. Hell, for a small tat, it hurt a lot when the ink artist dived his needle into my, hip drawing out a small copper Quileute pattern wolf. Charlie practically had a cow, but understands what I was doing. Said he would do something sort of like that for Billy or Sue. Though, Charlie said he'll not get use to the short yet long hair. I don't know I kinda like it's long enough to put up and short still.

Also my dad car finally shipped over. A blue Mustang: one that I like to call _wild thing _still in good condition. So now I could drive to school, La push, Port Angeles, and home without relying on the rust bucket (No offence Bella). With Sam permission, I took Leah with me one weekend to escape the pack's whole Leah-Emily- Sam love/pain triangle fest. She thanked me, even when dealing with her bitchy attitude. She'll apologies immediately for any accidental insult, couldn't blame her, the inner wolf adjusting to mine. So no hard feeling!

Jake called me, though I hardly see him or the pack once the Cullen's returned. Unless, I come over but still rare; including the motor bike incident a while back that got Bella grounded. Sure, I got angry too, close to punching him. However, I understand his purpose; he was trying to protect Bella.

"So, what are you doing for Prom?" Leah asked on the phone.

"I don't think I'm going," I said, sitting on my bed closing, _The color of water_ by James McBride, "Bella is going out of town this weekend to visit her mom in Florida. And well . . . no guy asked me out. Including the dances is like five day's!" I held back the part of Edward going to Florida as well.

"I'm sorry. Geez, I wished I could come, but I'm twenty and at out of school." Leah said.

"Yeah," I sighed leaning back, "I might just come over and we can have an anti-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Leah exclaimed that I pull the phone away with a wink. "You're going to prom no matter what! Now, I'll ask Sam to switch my patrol and meet you at school."

"The treaty?"

"Doesn't involve the school, so leech clan won't get batty; buy your ticket and see you after school." Then she hanged up. Wow, demanding much? I don't know who to obey, Sam or Leah. No matter, as I chuckled to myself and headed down stairs ready for school early to see if I can buy a ticket.

Once I got to the school, a yellow Porsche parked next to my spot. I groaned, wishing I was assigned to a different spot. Alice, can the Pixie take the hint, my allegiances is to the pack. So, I sat in my car in mock reading, to act like I was doing something till someone tapped on the window. And low and behold, it was Alice. She pointed down toward the lock, with a sigh, rolling down the window half way as she held: Prom, invitation? I raised a brow confused, what is she getting at?

"Hey Diana, how's it going?" she asked perky.

"Fine…. can I help you?"

She nodded, handing over the prom tickets. I was confused ready to give them back, but she stopped me. "It's funny that I can see you. Anyway, the tickets are sold out. I took liberty if not a privilege and bought these for you. Oh, and don't worry, no vamps will be there we-" She stopped herself then continued. "Anyway, let this make amend for us just you and me."

Seeing how Alice was telling the truth, I nodded. Oh the pack is going to kill me _if_ they found out. Alice squealed chanting "thank you" then step back, "Oh, and go for something dark if not a wine color, including gloves, ciao." As she stormed if not skip across the parking lot to her boyfriend Jasper. Somehow, I'm going to regret this, if not pay a favor on this _humble _peace offering. I chuckled and open the enveloped when the prom ticket was kept, however not one, but two tickets fell out and a note. What the . . .

_**Take a date, I've seen the outcome.**_

Right psychic, I sighed and put them away before heading to class.

**/o0o/**

Afterschool, heading out to the parking lot to find Leah in: demine jeans, tank top, and sweat shirt tide around her waist. She leaned against the mustang, while ignoring the Cullen's glare. I smiled excited to see her as we high five each other.

"Ready to go shopping?" She asked.

"Sure sure," I said only to dodge a smack laughing. We got into the car and drove to Port Angeles laughing and singing to the radio. Then it reminded me. "So, I got two tickets to prom want to come?"

"Nah," My face dropped, yeah forgot, why should I ask a friend out? Leah grabbed my shoulder in reassurance, except I focused on the road, "It's not like I don't want to go. But you should go with a guy."

"Yeah, who would want a scar up chick?" I sarcastically said.

"Stop that!" I flinched, to Leah's voice, "Now listen, if you keep _that_ up, and then fine. But I'm gonna play matchmaker, so kiss up."

I laughed, though scared in who she'll pick as my date: probably one of the pack members? Hope it's not Paul, sorry, but the guy has issue's, protective issues. Jared? Nah, he has an imprint/girlfriend! Quil, he phased last week. No wait, he's taking his cousin to the prom? Embry . . . maybe, possible contestant? Jake? No, he loves Bella, so he's out of the picture. Embry the winner: unless Leah decided to put Seth in the act? Seth is kinda cute . . . cute but in a brotherly way… I can deal with that.

We parked at Port Angeles in the public parking lot, lucky to find an available space close to _Italia Bella_. Leah literally dragged me toward the stores, where they were constantly full of girls who were going prom shopping at last minute. There was no way to get a dress, however Leah passed the gown store. Confused in where we were going, till stop at a more mature woman clothes store.

"Um Leah," I started.

Leah chuckled dragging me in, "My aunt runs the shop. So she'll find the perfect gown, not those excuses of a dress."

The store was called; _Hewes boutique._

Inside the room was decorated in French decor, black, white and gold, racks filled with feminine semi- formal to evening gowns. A woman sat by the register, she seemed Quileute and lovely around her forties. The woman looked up and smiles, her brown orbs sparkle with delight.

"Leah it's good to see you again. Is this your friend you called about?" Leah's aunt said.

"Yes Aunt Molly, this is Diana. Stan's daughter, Diana you remember my aunt?" Leah introduced.

"Pleasure in meeting you again, Ms. Molly"

Molly chuckled swatting her hand, "Oh, no need to be formal for me Diana, call me Molly. It's been awhile since I last saw you. You were only a child." Molly explained, "Now Prom is coming, yes? So what is the theme?"

I pulled out the invitation and read aloud from the ivory paper, "Mascurage, formal masquerade."

Molly and Leah eyes lighten up as both grabbed my hands and dragged e toward the backroom. Where a 180 degree mirrors stood in dead center, along with ten manikin in what assume to be formal gowns each wore a different theme's or era. While I stopped in front of a Greek empire waist gown; how detailed in drapery in the craftsmanship of the culture, "You made these?"

"Yes, Leah told me about you and your measurements and self-conscience you are. So I picked ten out of my collection. Now let me see, spin around slowly." Molly said as I spin very slowly for her to evaluate, "Floor length defiantly and dark or mixed between those line."

"What about this?" Leah said, pointing at the earth colors princess dress.

"No, natural colors don't suit her skin, or that style." Molly announced, "Diana, why don't you look and see what brings interest?"

I nodded and walked around the room observing the many dresses, some evening gowns but none caught interest, until I stood in front of a manikin who wore a beautiful Halter evening gown that you see in those 1930's Hollywood classics. It was a long dress; the bodice has fabulous ruching all the way down to mid-thigh. It hugs the curves showing them off perfectly. The tank straps keep made it seem classy, yet sexy. There is a rose flower applique embellished with bead along the straps and creates of the heart shape neckline. While the fabric in the wine color satin, in the front as the skirt flow and a deep plunge back. Beautiful, but I's wouldn't work out in my convert zone since the scars would be exposed on certain region. However, my back was spare from damage and with gloves?

"Ah, I see you like my Rose vintage evening gown," Molly said, which I nodded flabbergasted to such simple yet elegant detail. I just recently made it so any option?

Leah soon joined in, "Dia, you have to wear this, bring envy to your school."

"I don't know, isn't it to revealing, no offence."

"How about we see if it fit's first?" Molly said, as she took it of the manikin and escorts me to the stage. I change into the gown not caring who saw me in my undergarment. Molly was able to adjust the straps and it fit perfectly, not to tight or big, as the strap slide down its hold like a glove. Starring at my reflection and gasped. I couldn't believe what I saw. Not a plain Jane or simple girl but a goddess. Even felt pretty for one tiny scar was show on my chest. All minds were made up, I'm getting the dress. I grabbed the price tag and gagged. Less than a hundred bucks! That's cheap, okay maybe not but affordable under the circumstances of the store's and the rose applique.

Afterwards, Molly left for a moment to grab something. She returned with a box, as she open it to reveal a golden Angelina mask. Simple yet elegant! I already decided what jewelry to wear once we got home. So we bought the mask, some purple two inch heal, and gown for at least $140.00. Once done we decided to go out for dinner at Bella Italia. I called Charlie to inform him of my where about: since he's been acting up on lone case of Riley Biers, disappearance. After eating and having some ravioli and New York cheese cake. I drove back home since Leah was going to stay longer with her Aunt. When I got home, the house seemed quiet. Bella already out in bed, guessing making out with leech boy.

I can't help it. I'll spare Alice since she hasn't gone all diva or entering my personal life. Unless it's important; even let me see my boy's. Unlike Edward, who thinks their dangerous insulting their race! Really, the pack is only dangerous when provoked which he does. I entered the living room to find Charlie on the couch while the television shows the ESPN channel. I chuckled adjusting the load. Then shook his shoulder,

"C'mon Uncle Charlie, let's get you to bed."

Charlie yawed, waking up before giving a big stretch till he spotted the gown bag. Then groan, "Had fun I see."

"Yeah, went to Molly's store. Be lucky it's just the dress than the shoes uncle." He stood up and grunts, turning off the TV. Afterward up to bed, "Night Charlie."

"Night squirt," He replied.

After putting everything away, and a quick shower, wearing sweat before going to bed. Before sleep came, I stare at a picture of my parents that was taken ten years ago in preparation for their ball. Mother looked absolutely beautiful in her grey blue gown and dad in his formal uniform tux, them smiling. I sighed and turned off the light.

"Wished you could be there, mom," I whispered and let sleep in. Though one question bothers me, who's going to be my date?

**.o0o.**

It was Thursday, Bella and Edward were already out in Jacksonville seeing Renee . . . for the last time. I accidently eavesdropped on them, how once Bella graduates, they'll turn her into a human monster. That made me hated both of them even more. Barley able to tolerate Bella unless it's insulting Edward, somehow he makes a good debate opponent. Alice approved of my dress since she saw none of the girls wearing wine color. So that made my day. Today, I was spending lunch in the library away from the revolting smell of fish stick. Damn super sense of smell! Anyway, I took a head start on this weekend homework. Its surprises me how far back fork high was compare to my old school.

"Excuse me, Diana, can we talk to you?" looking up to see Angela and Ben standing in front of the table. I knew they're Bella trusted human friends. So, I shrugged letting them take a set. Somehow they look like a cute couple.

"So are you going to prom?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, me and my surprise date," I whispered.

Ben and Angela raised a brow confused. So explaining how my best friend Leah, is hooking me up with one of our guy friend who lives on the Reservation. We joked on either it be Embry or someone like Seth. After getting a warning from the librarian with a harsh hush! Angela then went straight to the point.

"Okay, so my parents got hold of a limo rental and we can't use it. My parents are _protective, _so I was wondering if you and _Mr. John Doe_ would like to join us and early dinner."

"What about Mike, Jessica, Lauren and Tyler?"

Ben shook his head no, "We sorta had a fight with them lately on certain topics . . . But we like you, since you hold a better conversation about something other than gossip."

Oh, so I'm the realistic type, I get it. Well, I understand that part. Angela is a good acquaintance close friends, we talk in Spanish class. I thought about it thoroughly some more, "Sure why not? I might not have a date." I leaned close to Ben shoulder, "Well, Mr. Chancy, you might be the luckiest guy of the night. Having two lovely ladies' as your date?" As I wink.

We all laughed at my joke. Angela laughed even more while Ben chuckled. A blush burned his cheeks, thinking probably perverted thoughts. "So, we'll pick you up at six? Enough time for you to get and dinner and group picture?"

"Si senorita Angela," we giggle whispering about our plans and that she and Ben bought a couple's outfit. Their theme of white roses even bought a couples mask. I told them about my dress joking if John Doe would were a wine color on his suit? Even discus rumor that the music wouldn't hold much rap; since it was a masquerade! Including, request where on today's music and other stuff that fit into the genre. Hallelujah!

**.o0o.**

"Diana, your date is here," Charlie called from down stairs. I swear there was amusement in his voice. Guess Leah found me a date for tonight's Masquerade.

So fixing the last piece of curls; next put on my mask and damn did I look good. Glad I went to see a hair stylist who put my short hair into a braided Updo. That and wearing moms gift gem bracelet and the wolfsbane necklace. I grabbed a beaded purse, and then went down stairs when a sudden flash sparked. I blinked a few time to see Charlie holding a camera. Charlie has been trying hard to be a parent figure lately. When he realizes how grown up kiddo and squirt are. I smiled and stared at my date. I couldn't see his face under the traditional golden Casanova mask. His suit black, white shirt partly tucked in, and a wine color vest with a yellow rose with red tips on his chest while he held the same type of flower corsage. The phantom smirks.

"May I ask who this dashing gentleman is?" I asked with a curtsy.

The guy bow and removed his mask to reveal himself . . . JAKE! Shock, Jake was taking me to prom not Embry or Paul, but Jacob Black. He laughed giving his signature smile, "You seem surprises."

Removing my mask, "yeah since you-," I stopped myself. Not daring to admit his love for Bella.

Jacob sighed gently and took my gloved hand, gently placing the corsage on. Yellow flower's mean friendship, "I'm always here for you. Even beaten Embry up when I heard you didn't have a date for prom." He said kissing my hand. "Shall I take the princess to the ball?"

I blush rapidly, so fluster for whatever so reason, with a strange tingle in my chest that my first reaction was to smack him. I heard and felt of crushes, but this was temperamental, a simple faint emotion. A flash popped, Charlie taking another picture. I blink a few times as color spots fade away.

"Charlie!" I almost whined that made both guy's chuckled.

"Now let me take a picture." Charlie uncomfortably said. We took some pictures of us together, separate, with, or without our mask. Jake even took a picture of Charlie and me together. It was fun while it lasted by the sound of a horn. We headed out to see a medium sized black limo out front. Jakes mouth dropped that Charlie took a picture. Now that's a keeper! Angela rolled down the window wearing a rose cover mask.

"Come on, it's raining we can take pictures at the hotel."

I laughed as Jake pulled out an umbrella, telling Charlie he'll bring me back before one. Since Prom is from seven thirty to midnight. Charlie nodded, "Oh, I know you will."

I couldn't help but rolled eyes, before we ran towards the limo getting in quick. Ben and Angela sat on the opposite side of the limo. Ben in a white tux and Angela wore a lovely white gown, both wearing lace cover mask.

"Oh my god, your dress looks awesome Ang." I complimented.

"Thanks, yours looks absolutely stunning," She commented, "So Diana who's your date?"

"Oh right, Angela, Ben, I want you to meet my friend Jacob, he lives on the Rez." I introduced.

Jake pulled a hand out to Ben in a hand shake, "We met before last year on the beach."

Their eyes widen, Ben taking his hand back, "Dude, you're huge."

Jake laughed while I nervously chuckled. Well, isn't this lovely? We talked for some time on random stuffs: like movies, music, and books. Ben and I even discuss about graphic novel and Manga. Then Jake added about the motor bikes only to get smack in the arm, I warned him not to bring it up. Jake rubbed his arms, correcting himself that he repaired automobiles. When we reached the hotel our mouths dropped, nearly half the school was here. Though prom wouldn't start till seven and it's only six twenty five.

"C'mon, we got dinner reservation at the hotel restaurant." Ben announced, "Hope you like Japanese's?"

I lean close to Jake ear, "Tell me you ate before we left?"

"Sure, sure relax, Dia." A sigh of relief, as we existed the limo heading into the hotel small restaurant called, "Inari". Huh, fox-spirit. We ate in front of a large table stove, enjoying the performance by the chef. Including when chef created an onion Mickey mouse!

We all cheered in Japanese ,toasting our cider's taking a sip then spoke to Angela," Hey Ang, how did you get reservations here, it's like impossible?"

She put her glass down, "My mom's the manager here, so everything is cover for, thanks for coming. It's been fun so far to be with you and Jake."

I placed a hand over my heart, "I'm touched."

We all laughed and made a finale toast to friendship, to love, to change, "And a better future." I whispered so low hardly anyone could hear except Jacob. He took my hand and gave it a squeezed. Then click our glasses together, next gratitude our chef. Afterwards, Angela and I went to the restroom to fix our makeup.

"So, you and Jake?" She asked applying her lips stick.

I shook my head, "Nah, we're just friends. He like someone else while he considers me a sister."

As I said this, my heart, tighten for a moment.

**.o0o.**

Once we left to enter the grand ball room, my mouth literally dropped. The room was decorated almost resemblance to _Phantom of the opera, _with candle lights, crystal chandelier, everything. Even some ball room dancing music of the waltz to an actual Masquerade. I scoffed, amazed as we headed to the photo booth deciding to get our pictures taken together and a couple. After Ben and Angela, we took our on a fake starry night balcony with a full moon in the background. I mentally laughed from the irony.

"Now, you sir, hold her like this," as the photographer led Jake hands like the Phantom held Christine in _music of the night_, without our mask. After taking a snap we did another pose but this one simpler with our mask on. Followed the group picture; pulling out a bench for the girls to sit on while the men stand from behind.

"Say Masquerade," the photographer said.

"Masquerade!" we exclaimed as our picture was taken. We laughed then onward toward the coat racks handing over our personal items, so they can be safe. I adjusted my mask again then lead Jake to the dance floor, dancing to "I'm Yours," by Jason Mraz Dancing around right beside him in a flow doing silly moves instead of those who stood there swaying.

"Are ya having fun?" I exclaimed over the music.

"Yeah!" Jake replied, our eye's connected, to feel a strange sensation that pulled us stepping closer till,-

"_Time for the cha-cha slide, we're goin' to get funky-"_ of course there has to be a cha-cha slide. I chuckled as everyone follows the singer D.J direction: from to the left, to the right, stop, stomp, jump and other crazy moves. Once the song ended a _One Republic_ song play _All the Right Move_. Half the guest walks out, inspecting Jake to do the same, only to yet again surprise to see him bow.

"May I?" as he offers a hand. I curtsy as we dance something similar to the music video though manly a waltz.

"_All the right friends in all the right places_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_All they got all the right moves in all the right faces_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_;;_

_Let's paint the picture of a perfect place_

_They got it better that what anyone's told you_

_They'll be the king of heart and you're the queen of spades_

_And we'll fight for you like we were you soldiers_

_;;_

_I know we got it good, but they got it made_

_And the grass is getting greener each day_

_I know thing are up, but soon they'll take us down_

_Before anybody knows our name, they got_

_All the friends in all the right places_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_;;_

_All they got all the right moves in all the right faces_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_Everybody knows, everybody knows where were going_

_Yeah, we're going down, they said_

_Everybody knows, everybody knows where were going_

_Yeah, we're going down_

''

_Do you think I'm special? Do you think I'm nice?_

_Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?_

_Between the noises you hear and the sound you like_

_Are we just sinking in the ocean of faces?_

_;;_

_It can't possible, that rain can fall_

_Only when it's over here_

_The sun is shining every day but it's far away_

_Over the world they say,_

''

_They got, they got_

_;;_

_All the friends in all the right places_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_All they got all the right moves in all the right faces_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_Everybody knows, everybody know a where ere going_

_Yeah, we're going down, they said_

_Everybody knows, everybody knows where were going_

_Yeah, we're going down_

''

_It don't matter what you see, I know I could never be_

_Someone that'll look like you_

_It don't matter what you say, I know I could never face_

_Someone that could sound like you_

''

_All the friends in all the right places_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_All they got all the right moves in all the right faces_

_So yeah, we're going down_

''

_Everybody knows, everybody know a where ere going_

_Yeah, we're going down, they said_

_Everybody knows, everybody knows where were going_

_Yeah, we're going down_

''

_Yeah, we're doing down_

_Yeah, we're going down_

_(All the right moves, hey)_

_Yeah, we're going down_

_(All the right moves, hey__

_Yeah, we're going down"_

When the song ended, applauses were heard that I blushed in our stances close to him than ever before. Anyone who dance bowed, the feeling of thirst I walked towards the punch bowl making two glasses, then took a gulp.

"So, where did you learn to dance?" I asked.

He took a sip then nervously chuckled. "My sisters were in a dance class five years ago and they needed a partner to practice the waltz… even learn the basic for the Tango."

"Tango?" I repeated, never to expect such activities from him Mr. Tough enough.

"Yeah, it was quite fun, though strange." Jake said.

"This coming from a mechanic," I teased.

"Oh ha, ha, ha, very funny, "Jake muttered, "So, when did you learn to Waltz?"

"Middle school, my dad was station in London and my school held a dance class. All ballrooms, though the block, (Guy in British terms) steps on my poor toe that I had to use crutches."

Jake gave a laughed, then through our cups away heading back onto the dance floor. We danced to some of today's music, enjoying quality time with our friends. Mike, Tyler, and Eric cut in, except to close and to personal space nearly grinding from behind. Until Jake save the day, you know there's an up-side for the pack to be so tall, brings fearful to weaklings. For I rather dance with my boys or Ben since they know how to properly dance.

"Okay, now it's time to present this year's King and queen," The senior class president announced, "By your vote of this year's prom king is Eric York . . . .. All right, now for our Prom Queen Drum roll please is- Jessica Stanley!" All right Jessica, she deserves it. Once they were crowned the president continues. "Now let's clear the floor for our royal couples have their first dance."

Jessica murmured something into Eric's ear that made him gulp as they dance to "_Love story_" by Taylor Swift. Ugh, how did that song became this year prom song? Come on, this is a Masquerade not Elizabethan; they could have used _Music of the night!_

Anyway, I took seat as I watch the couple dance and chuckled for every time Eric tried to place his hand on her bum. Jake saw this and soon follows as he sat down. "So do they make a perfect couple?"

I snorted, "If one has no hands."

He laughed and removed his mask sweat glistening down his cheek. I blushed for unknown reason including when he lean forward to remove my own mask setting it aside to kiss my forehead. I blinked a few times a bit surprised. It has been a while since he acted like this, the innocent, good Jacob for the first time in weeks as he gave a childlike smile; along with sparkling brown eyes. He offered a hand giving a bow as another slow dance played _Music of the night._ I smiled and took his hand as he lead me center of the ball room; dancing the basics of the waltz his hand on my waist in the lead.

"_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_.._

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thought away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

_.._

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar_

_And you lives as you've never lived before_

_.._

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

_.._

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_

_Leave all the thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

_Only then can you belong to me_

_.._

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me, and savor each sensation_

_Let the dreams begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music I write_

_The power of the music of the night_

_.._

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night?"_

I stared up in dazed to see Jake. He leaned down toward me, closing my eyes to feel his lips on mine. It was a simple; a peck that held a spark within fireworks. This made my inner wolf howl from the kiss. I was going to kiss back until stop. I can't do this; his heart belongs to another whose her heart also belong to another. I'm nothing special, only a broken curse. For when the full moon rises all sanity would be gone in replace with the animal instincts of madness. The desire to kill! Just like the same night with Victoria.

A lone tear escape, which I pulled back a bit, to wipe it away, "Sorry, this song makes me cry a bit."

Jacob bought into my lie as another song played. Inwardly groaning for it made it worst, for it was _Dark Waltz by Haley Westenra._

"_We are the lucky ones_

_We shine like a thousand suns_

_When all color runs together_

_.._

_I'll keep you company_

_In one glorious harmony_

_Waltzing with destiny forever_

_.._

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into the light_

_.._

_Time dances whirling past_

_I gaze through the looking glass_

_And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

_.._

_Sacred geometry_

_Where movement is poetry_

_Visions of you and me forever_

_.._

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_.._

_Let the dark waltz begin_

_Oh let me wheel – let me spin_

_Let it take me again_

_Turning me into the light"_

That was the last soft-slow music for the night. Now it was time for the fun part, for we dance with Ben and Angela to rock, R&B, pop, and other types of music's. Then the D.J. spoke, "Okay you party folk, time to end the night so here's our last song by request, _Use somebody"_

Smiling, Angela and I sang along to the lyrics

"_I've been roaming around; I was looking down at all I see_

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know I could use somebody_

_.._

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_

_Countless lovers under cover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know I could use somebody_

_Someone like you_

_.._

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep_

_Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat_

_I hope It's gonna make you notice_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_.._

_Someone like me, someone like me_

_Someone like me, somebody_

_.._

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now_

_I'm ready now_

_.._

_Someone like you, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_.._

_I've been roaming around; I was looking down at all I see."_

When the song ended, everyone cheered when the clock stroke twelve. It was the best prom night ever! The gang collected their stuff and headed back to our limo, as the ride was sorta quiet since the local radio station play on low. Angela cuddled into Ben arms lightly making out. I sighed; scooted to give space for Jake, he on the other hand thought differently as he wrapped his arms around me sliding me closer. His body heat radiate off a hundred and eight, so warm that I snuggled closer.

"I had fun, thanks for inviting me." Jake whispered his hot lips grazed my ears.

"Thanks for coming. I thought Embry or Paul was going to take me." I murmured, feeling his chest vibrate in a chuckled which I smile snuggle closer. Well, this will be the last time I'll ever get closer to him. Better take it whiles it still last. With another sigh, I closed my eyes drifting a bit. Though remember a phrase from _Phantom_

_If you ever find the moment spare a thought for me_

"Best friends," Jake whispered kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, friends," I breathed, my heart dropped.

_Spare a thought for me_


	10. Chapter 9: Lycans and Vampires

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. The werewolves mentioned in this chapter belong to Van Helsing from Stephen Sommers, Underworld from Len Wiseman, and many more.**

**Chapter 9**

"_Little girls this seem to say, never stop along the way, never trust a stranger friend, no one knows where it will end, as your pretty so be wise, danger lurks in every guise, now as then tis simple truth,_

_**Sweetest tongue hides sharpest tooth. "**_

"Wow! Cassandra that's very dark. Where did you get this poem from?" I asked Cassandra, one of my class mates, before school started. We shared English and algebra two together and talk on free time, though not during lunch since she hangs with her boyfriend Nick Everheart.

"Oh, my cousin was watching an old scary movie, um, _The Company of wolves? _Totally scared the crap out of me; however the poem they used was so awesome. I had to write it down on my planner." Cassandra explained.

"Really_, 'The Company of wolves_.' What is it, another werewolf movie?" I laughed, writing the poem on my binder with a sharpie.

"Actually, yes, but I prefer vampires than werewolves."

"You've been reading _The_ _Vampire Diaries_ again, or is it _True blood_?" I question when she mention vampires.

Cassandra blushed, since both literature novels holds _graphic_ detail. "No! It's another book, _T__he silver kiss by Annette Curtis Klaus._ It's really good and you should read it."

"Annette Curtis Klaus. I read her stories, though I recommend _Blood and Chocolate._ There's actual action between the mysteries than two vampire bothers trying to kill each other, especially when one of the brother's stuck in a ten year old body." I said in casual tone relieved that she doesn't know the actual vampire world. I wonder would it be easy to eliminate vampires if they were the traditional vampires like Ben Strokers version, and then, we werewolves wouldn't have to deal with their hotly or lofty attitude?

"So you think it okay, for a sixteen year old to dates a guy whose eight years older?" Cassandra countered.

"Touché," I sighed, she got me there. I smirked mentally in how it's sort of like Edward and Bella at the moment. But, all thoughts ended when I heard a roar of an engine. It wasn't the rust bucket, as I turn around to see a motorcyclist pull in all in black. I know that bike from anywhere, Jacob. Why is Jacob doing here? As he remove his helmet.

"Isn't that the guy you went to prom with?" Cassandra asked, as she gazed into Jacob biceps. "Damn, I envy you."

I scoffed, "Don't you have a boyfriend to suck on?"

Cassandra giggled and stuck her tongue out as she left. I sigh and walked towards Jake. Something wasn't right for it was written on his face, he was pissed. Hell, his eyes were solid black of hate. When I got to him, he hugged me instantly to sniff my scent. All the anger lightened on his body that he relaxed some. He pulls back and glared.

"So is Bella back?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, got home Sunday night… why?" I replied. Jake stiffens like he didn't believe me then pulled out the prom ticket from last weekend.

"Where did you get these tickets? Cause Me….these tickets were sold out the week before?" He almost growled.

"Jake what's going on, why-"I stopped my question and shuddered in fear, for his stare wasn't innocent question, but demanding in seriousness. I gulped, "Alice, she bought me the ticket as a pea-"

"Dammit Dia! Whose side are you on? Those leeches aren't safe." Jake growled, but didn't shake. I looked down ashamed. I thought it was its okay to trust Alice, since she did bring Bella back and didn't mingle in my personal space… much. Jacob saw this and sighed placing a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry, but the Red came on that night. Isn't it coincidence she comes when Bella was absent?"

Victoria! I stiffen in furry, why? Alice, she saw this and she said she can see me. Did she have a vision of me and Victoria together in another fight, and Edward did seem tensed when he mentions the tickets in front of Charlie for Bella to visit Renee. Immediately, I grabbed my wolfsbane counting ten backwards. Jacob saw this and understands that I didn't know.

"I'm sorry Jake, I just didn't think." I said, looking over his shoulder to see Edward Volvo pulled in. Afterwards Edward then soon Bella came out heading towards us.

"Hey," Bella greeted as she looks shock to see Jake. However, she saw how worry watery my eyes were.

"Charlie said you left town." Jake replied a bit relieved to see her still human. I on the other hand was angry, glaring at both of them, if they actually knew along.

"Yeah. To visit my mom. Why?" Bella answered, confused on Jakes responses. Whatever Jake was thinking made Edward chuckled.

"He's checking to see if you're still human." Edward answered aloud, which made Jake glared at him.

"Look, I'm here to warn you," Jacob said serious in his voice, "If your kind comes on our land again . . ."

"Wait, what?" Bella definitely confused. I examined her appearance and posture to see how confused she was. Then I stared at Jake in agreement, she doesn't know.

"You didn't tell her." Jacob said astonished. Rage state shown in my amber eyes, which I glared at Edward followed by Jake grabbing my shoulder.

"Just leave it alone, Jacob." Edward warned gently pushing Bella aside from us.

"Tell me what?" Bella asked

"Emmett and Paul had a misunderstanding," Edward assured. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Listen to you," Jake growled that my instincts grabbed him back to _restrain_ just in case. "Did you lie to get her out of town, too?"

"You should just leave," Edward almost growled standing in Jakes face, "_**Now."**_

"She has the right to know," Jacob said calmly. "She _is_ the one the _red head_ wants'."

Bella gasped and stares between the two men who love her, "Victoria?"

"No icky Vicky, of course Victoria." I spat.

"Alice's vision," Bella murmured.

"I was trying to protect you." Edward sighs taking a step back to explain.

"By lying to me," Bella said a little angry, guess they promised not to lie to one another. Guess that promise was broken. "Okay, we're gonna talk about this, but . . . You. Why haven't you called me back?"

Jake stiffened in thought, then shrug letting go of my shoulder, "I had nothing to say. See ya, Dia."

"Well, I have tons" Bella said walking up towards him, except Edward stops her by grabbing her hand. "Edward you have to trust me."

"I do trust you, "Edward said, looking between me and Jake, though eyes linger on Jake more. "It's him I don't trust."

Bella shook her head and joined Jacob on his bike. I mentally growl for some unknown reason, when she put his helmet on while Jake grinned. "Hey lose the grin, Jacob, we're just going for a ride"

Bella then wrapped her arms around his waist, he said _'hold tight'_ and they were gone in seconds. I grabbed my necklace and close my eyes to calm down once done. I glared at Edward while he looks at me in question.

"What vamp," I hissed catching a few people's attention. Edward sighed and shook his head about to leave. If I haven't stood in the way though. "Listen Edward, and listen well, if you or your sister pulls that stunt on me or Bella again. I swear that on the seventh moon my first kill… will be you."

Suddenly the bell rings and with another deep breath I headed to class.

**.o0o.**

Running.

Just running can make you feel like you're flying. So I jumped off the ground or objects through Forks. Folk's greeted and/or moved out of the way quickly while I wave to those who said _Hi_. I grabbed a lamppost and swung to turn. It was so wild, the speed, the desire, the adrenaline, and velocity to run. A drug: an uncontrollably habit pumping white hot in my veins.

When running through the trails in the forest. I felt alive, while listening to my IPod. The rock music from: _Evanescence, Paramore, Breaking Benjamin, Skillet and Linkin Park._ The trees seemed nothing more but green blur, as droplets of rain tapped across my face, stung a bit. Without thinking, I climbed a two story tree only to jump off it, landing hard onto the earth ignored the slight pinch of pain. But continued to run! Including, doing some Acrobatic free running, using the rural forest landscape to perform movement through the branches. The strange part was I never had the upper arm strength to commit these obstacles, only cardio vascular. Now I'm all Amazon.

It wasn't long when fatigue came over, while I climbed a tree planting hard. Doing the calculation in my head to realize, I ran more than ten miles. With the sound of my heart beating fast, I check my pulse and gasped. That's a heart attack! So, I took in some deep breaths to calm down along with the wolfsbane necklace counting ten backwards to sooth down. Next, I checked my pulse again to see it almost back to normal. I sighed in relief and I lay back down in damp moss, relaxing a bit. For countless thoughts rain through my head!

For one example, Jacob decision to come to school today when Bella got back. He was absolutely pugnacious. Not just because of Victoria was on the move again, but the Cullen and pack had the same goal. Get Victoria! Except, Paul and Emmett had a misunderstanding, or so how Edward puts it. However, I'm not angry because of that. No, but Jake accusing me on my loyalties earlier. I'm with the pack, even if I trust a few leeches and stuck with a taboo right next to my room. As I told him before, I'm no longer getting involved with Bella decision. If she wants' to be with Edward or be dead so be it. I gave up on directing her path since she left to save the tick. I'm not her keeper, just her cousin.

I growled and attracted my claws and scratched off the bark leaving four deep trenches. This continued ten time again, to relieved stress until sniffing the air. Wolf . . . except it wasn't any of the pack. I summon half my wolf, crawling on the branch, observing the damp forest surveying the area. To listen to the remains of wild life, to smell the evergreen pine wood, moss, damp crushed leaves and more. Until, _snap!_ Instantly looking down to see the intruder! It was the ginger rocker, the guy from the hospital. Except he didn't wore his leather jacket only a grey sweatshirt. I covered my mouth to suppress a gasp, watching his every move. Oh by moon's name, why is he here?

I observed his every move: watching as he sniffed the air while he released a groan. He tied his long red hair up in a leather string. That was when I spotted three deep brown scars on his golden pale neck. Could he be . . .?

"Come down, Diana, I just want to talk to you." He spoke, voice husky and deep with a hint of accent.

I stood up holding easy balance, "And why should I, stalker?"

He laughed, "Because, little pup called security the last time I saw her."

"True, but why should I trust you?"

He looked up removing his shade's to reveal amber eyes. I was mortified if not shock to see this. Ginger rocker smirked then gave a huffy laugh, "My name's is Orion, and I've been a werewolf for five hundred years."

"What!" to shock for words.

"And my brother is the one who cursed you and . . ." Murder_ my father._

I jumped off the branch gracefully and landed on my feet right in front of him. Immediately, I grabbed his left hand to find a full solid pentagram. My finger traced the pattern, "Earth . . . winds . . . fire . . . water . . . and-"

"Spirit," Orion finished as he grabbed my hand examining the curse mark. "You have experience the three, moons. What other damages have concealed on your body?"

I nervously bit by bottom lips pulling my hand back. But he caught it, forcing the sleeve up to reveal the scars, his wolf eyes widen, "Where else?"

I lifted up my shirt up a bit to reveal the sever scar's from his brothers the curse bite, claw marks, and the surgical lines. Then I mention the one's on my legs. I told him I had to go to surgery for internal damage and received Post Traumatic Stress. Orion nodded, noting the instinct to snap or flashbacks are common. Afterwards we headed back into the neighborhood to discover a yellow Chevy Camaro with black stripes.

"Holly shit, is this your car?" I exclaimed, going all car geek examining the outside. When young, dad used to take me to car show to see Camaro, Vipers, Impala's, and all that jazz on vintage. Then I spotted an _autobot_ insignia on the driver side. Really, this guy is into transformers. "What year?"

"2008, guess you like cars since you have a Blue Ford Mustang GT 2000 addition." Orion announced.

"What would Jake give to take a look inside her?" I thought aloud. Orion laughed, as he told me to get in on the passenger side while he entered the driver seat. The run earlier made quite an appetite, so we ended up at the diner, in there for supper in the far back. We gave our orders then talked.

"So, why are you here?" I asked.

"After my brother attacked your father to wake up to see him holding an arm; I knew that was it. Breaking his word the umpteenth time! When I heard you survived, I knew I got to be there and guide you. I've been by your side from afar and accompany you during your sleep including a quick recovery. But somebody had to be cautious and call security afterwards hop on a plan." He explained. Okay, wow, stalker much? "When I researched on you to have relatives I moved here to forks, last month."

"Okay, so what are you: my teacher or future mate?" I muttered, tapping my fingers on the table.

"Let's say pack mate." Orion chuckled. "There is a lot of thing you need to know."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Very well, first off, you mention mates. Mating is a serious if not a sacred custom. Our species used to do mate for life. One mate of the opposite sex till one of you dies."

"Do we like imprint, like the Quileute pack?"

He shook his head, "Not quite, our species relies on the physical world than the spiritual world. Even on sexual reproduction relies on behavior. When the males fight for the mate, the female chooses her mate on; appearance or a connectional spark, though intimate in mouth connection. Sometimes, a wolf would even intercourse with their sibling or cousin if matters at hand. Our species are close to extinction to the advancement of vampires. The Volturi, they exterminated out one of our brethren cults in Europe and Asia hundreds of years ago. America and English countries are werewolf territory, a haven since then. Now the Volturi is not allowed to kill our kind under any regulations or hostilities. Vampires may have laws and orders, but Lycan have certain rules."

"And what are these rules?" I asked curiously. Orion paused when the waitress return to delivers the drinks a coke for him and a chocolate milkshake for me. Once she left he continued.

"First and most important rule is, never tell a human what you are. Second one: thou shall not kill human for game. Third, either become a loner or find a pack. And utter most obey to Hound Marshalls, they set the law. If one becomes rouge, then you have signed your death sentences."

"Wow, serious stuff . . . . Wait, my cousin Bella knows my secret do I –"not finishing the sentence.

"Nah, she'll be one of them, so she is safe." The waitress returned again and dropped our meals. A grilled season BBQ chicken sandwich and fries for me while he got an Angus burger. Lately my hunger was like the pack's appetite. As we ate, Orion continues to speak. "You'll be hungrier as well. Easy to devour a full severing of human food, if not more! However . . ."

"However, what?"

"We'll desire something more . . . the flesh or blood of an animal or_ human._"

I practically gagged, choking on my sandwich hard to cough up a bit. Blood! Werewolves desire flesh and blood just like a vampire. We are monsters. A hand grabbed mine, looking up into Orion green eyes.

"It'll be alright, manly deer or elk comes into our diet. Know that in rage wolf state, can be summoned by force, anger, or close to the full moon, including the scent of blood."

I nodded to him, back to eating for a little while longer till I asked, "Are the movies true?"

He laughed again almost choke on his burger, "Not quite, something we made up to persuade human. Yes we are immortal; no silver doesn't harm or kill us. Stamina, endurance, and agility are our strongest ability. We can communicate telepathically with other Canines. And yes, during the full moon we lose our sanity, unless drinking a potion made out of wolfsbane."

Well, that explain a lot about some physical changes and how I can communicate with the pack, "And our form?"

"You've seen _Van Helsing_ or _Underworld_?" Orion asked which I nodded. Orion leaned back, analyzing the diner, "Well, that's our form and the transformation is excruciating."

"Oh," biting my lip, "You said we're immortal, but our species are close to extinction . . . how's that possible?"

" . . . Die in comeback or by a vampire. A wolf may defeat a lone vampire but not an army. Also, there are many breeds of our kind also a specific way in killing us."

"And that is?" I asked, taking a final sip of my milkshake.

"Disconnect the heart from the brain." Instantly, I spewed my drink back into the cup while nose burned. Damn it, I got milk up my nose. Did he just say what I think he just said? Disconnect the brain from the heart, as in beheading? Decapitation? I gulped and cup my neck. Orion nodded holding his amusement on the milk nose event and he handed a napkin. Then placed forty dollars on the table and rose gesturing to leave. So I follow and got in the Camaro. It was quiet for some time till he spoke again

"She-wolves are different werewolves," He started, eyes focused on the road. "They're very rare on curse degree. Luckily for you, you're in your pup state so being in _heat_ wouldn't occur until next year. Has your menstrual cycles stop?"

I stiffen in surprised to talk about it, that I blushed a vibrant red. Looking the opposite direction in thought; does he really need to know about my menstrual cycle? Now that I think about it, my periods have been lighter and shorter for three days top since I've been here. Does that mean I can't bear children?

"A she-wolf can bear pups, only in her human form when reproduction. Although, at such a young age, their cycle stops to prevent miscarriages: under the physical stress between twenty to thirty years. However, the pup may hold the curse depending on mix breed. With a human, the child won't have the curse except the characteristics of the wolf: heighten senses, strength, and speed, including a little longer life span but not much. But, with any breed to a werewolf they bear the curse."

"Short and light…so far," I whispered uncomfortably.

Orion nodded not saying another word. When we reached my house, we stayed silent for a moment until he handed me a card that held his information. Grabbing it, I got out muttering a thanks and stop. I looked back into his green eyes. Remembering how he spoke in a different era and accent.

"How old are you, if I asked?"

"521 years old, I've seen things that should never be told." How ironic for him to go through the witch trial. Tons of questions roamed through my head, some about werewolves others about him.

"Would you like to meet the pack?"

"Sure when?" He responded excited to meet them.

"Friday is a bonfire council meeting; I'll call Sam and let him know I'm bringing another pale wolf, since their tribe is like indebted to our species."

"Pale wolf?" Orion asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, it's their word for werewolves outside the tribe. Like white people are pale faces and vampires are the cold ones." I explained.

"Alright, I'll pick you up Friday after school, so three?"

"Three thirty, Ciao," I said shutting the door and running back to the porch to watch Orion take leave. Once he was gone I went inside and stopped. A sickening sweet scent filled the air. Vampire. I sniffed the air again . . . . It wasn't Edward or Alice. So putting my IPod down, I walked into the living room to find a bloodsucker leaning over Charlie.

"Well, hello handsome," I murmured, instantly being pushed and found myself pinned against the kitchen door. I opened my eyes to get a good look of him. He was around my age, maybe older with vivid red eyes and shiny blond hair. Feeling his body against mine to discover how tone and slight muscular that fitted well to his height. Although, handsome he was, he looked familiar but where though? A cold smooth hard hand cupped my cheek.

"You smell delicious," He growled softly; sniffing my hair that I shuddered to his cold breath.

"Th-thank leech," I stuttered harshly, "Wh-what do you want?"

A rumble in his chest vibrated being so close to me. He leaned forward that my senses become drugged. His icy breath puffed on my burning skinned, his scent was intoxicating, that I don't know if I want to faint or puke.

"Diana, Victoria will need you soon." He murmured, kissing my neck, sucking gently on it in attempt to draw blood through skin without biting, while squeezing my arm tight to the side close to bruising my wrist. "Whatever it is, I hope we meet again?"

His hand soon rested on my hip drawing circles deep that I moan. I dazed into his eyes, through half lidded to see the blood lust with a hint of brown in them . . . Brown, like being hit with a skillet, knowing who this guy is… or was, "Riley?"

He growled with rage, suddenly kneeing me in the gut that I collapse into the ground grabbing my stomach. Riley really hit me hard on the diaphragm, impossibly to breathe. Then he grabbed my hair, forcing me up to see the beast in human form, as he kissed my cheek.

"Till then," with that said he was gone.

Riley, Riley Biers, the boy who has gone missing over a year ago, is a vampire.

**.o0o.**

I don't know how long it was from rapid breathing in attempted to have air in my lungs. However, within seconds, Edward was kneeling beside me sniffing my hand. I was evidence on the scent. Bella soon came in holding in a gasp.

"What happen to her?" she asked.

"She must have encounter with the intruder," Edward answered. "Can you breathe or move?"

"Yes," I coughed, getting up slowly hugging myself, only to collapse against the door for support.

"Diana," Bella whispered in concern walking toward me, but was stopped by Edward.

"Can't. Tamper. Scent." I coughed again, "Need. . . . To call . . . Pack."

"No time," Edward spoke, pulling out his cell phone and dialed someone talking fast impossible to comprehend words. When he was finished he stared at Bella, "Bella, tell Charlie that Diana sprained her wrist and we're going to see Carlisle. Meet us in the car."

Bella wanted to protest but obeyed, walking out quick. I glared at him ready to yell, only to get pick up instantly bridal style and less than three seconds found myself in the back seat of his Volvo, already buckle up.

"I despise you." I glowered at him.

"And I thank you." He chuckled.

I was ready to protest except he shut the door in my face. So I stick out my tongue out through the window, only have Mr. Leech shaking his head in amusement.

**.o0o.**

"Nothing severe on the abdomen only bruising. I'll write a doctor's note to excuse you from gym for the rest of the week." Carlisle said in the living room, examining a swollen, if not a livid bruised on my stomach. Esme returned with an Ice pack. I hissed when she held it there, not letting go as she sit next to me. Her scent of some sweet heavy perfume aroma while Carlisle smell like a hospital full of medical fragrance. The Doc examined my left hand, explaining the condition was similar to a sprain. Just need a wrap as he does that. I groan and look up to see Bella worry on the loveseat while Edward rubbed her back. The other Cullen's, Rosalie, and Alice stood, noticing the sympathy in the Blonde Vampire eyes along with concern. Confused a bit, and then hissed with a whimper to tight. Carlisle accidently tightens the gauzes to tight. "Sorry."

"You got a tattoo," Esme gasped, all eye's on my tat. Bella more shocks since, it wasn't a flower or a crescent moon, but a Quileute wolf.

"It seems she's with the dogs." Rosalie smirked.

"Well, you could say I was raised by wolves." She and I laughed to that, until I hissed still sore. Esme shook her head. She really was a mother figure.

"I'm so sorry," Bella whispered.

"Bella," I groaned, slouching some, "This isn't your fault. I provoked."

"But still," Bella protest facing Edward, "If you change me now then-"

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I bellowed, standing up furious as hell that some stood back, "I shall not hear of this any longer! Whatever your decision is, I don't want to hear it anymore. For one, I despise the idea, and it doesn't have to be mentioned every single day when you're around Edward. So zip it!"

I panted hard then a jolt of pain stabbed in my chest causing a whimper escape. So I sat back down looking up to see Rosalie with an agreeable looked. I sighed, laying my head back. I truly hate this world: so much drama and not enough action.

"So, let's talked about the intruder," I suggested, grabbing my wolfsbane necklace counting ten backwards again. Being a werewolf has its down sides. For one, the mood swings and fragile temper. Even super senses; damn the smell of expensive perfumes, bleach and the unknown sickening sweet fragrances. All that crap was burning my nostrils closes to itch of sneezing.

"She's right," Alice spoke.

"Is it anybody we know?" Carlisle asked.

"No, just a stranger I don't recognize his scent." Edward answer.

"A nomad passing through?" Esme suggested.

"A passer byer wouldn't leave Bella's father alive." Rosalie corrected. Okay, should I tell them it was Riley Biers? A missing person from Forks or not, also my encounter with Victoria a few months back? How I would be in good use for her; but in what? Jaspers and Emmett return, replying the scent disappeared five miles outside of Charlie's house. Carlisle scowled.

"Someone is orchestrating this," Carlisle said.

"Victoria?" Bella asked. But Alice said she should have seen her.

"It has to be the Volturi," Edward confirmed, that I stiffen they knew the Volturi; of course they do, their vampire.

"No, I didn't see them either." Alice denied. "Also they wouldn't spare Diana to live."

"Of course, Caius _hates_ werewolves to extinction." Carlisle announced. Great, does that help to set in the mood?

"Then we'll keep looking," Emmett said.

"We'll also keep shifts at Bella and Diana house," Carlisle added.

"Another Protection detail," Rosalie protested, only in annoyance that Carlisle tried to explain but Bella spoke.

"No she's right. You can't protect us, watch my dad, and search for the intruder."

"And Victoria," Rosalie added.

"And keep yourselves fed, vampires got to drink right?" I said.

Edward stiffen, "I'm not going to leave Bella defenseless."

"Well I'm not gonna leave you to starve," Bella replied back. "And I wouldn't be unprotected, I have Diana."

A few of the Cullen's raised a brow staring at me. Edward started having a commotion with I wasn't strong enough in exclamation. I was in a metamorphoses state, unstable like a new born on physical and emotional standard. Which Emmett cackled the simple word for short _puppy!_ But thinking over Bella words, to realize the connection I had with the pack. They would do anything to keep human Bella, Billy best friend Charlie, and a Pack mate safe.

"I have an idea," I said biting my lower lip knowing the boys are going to hate me for this. I pulled out my cell phone and dialing the sacred number.

"Hello," the alpha replied.

"Sam, I need some help," I responded.

"Is something wrong?" He started sounding serious.

"Okay, so you know. I'm not involved with your treaty but . . ."

"ARE YOU AT THE CULLEN'S?" He exclaimed.

"Yes," I squeaked, hearing a click and a door slam on the other line. Soon somebody picked up the phone.

"Smooth," it was Emily.

"Okay, here's the detail, a vampire unknown to the Cullen's has enter my house. So we need one of the pack members to come over and take a whiff in case he comes again."

"Alright, are you okay?" Always concern Emily.

"Well, make note that werewolves bruise easily." I sarcastically said. "I'm fine, Dr. Cullen checked on it. So I'll live, still breathing, not bleeding to death."

Emmett boomed loudly with laughter, as did Alice and Jasper since in bad situation, I make bad jokes.

"Very well, just get out of there soon."

"Oh, I almost forgot," I looked around to see curios eyes. So I got up and hobble to the bathroom, locking the door, and turn on the faucet so no one could hear. "I met another loner; can he come to the bomb fire?"

"Yes!" Emily if not Sam exclaimed, that I flinched on how loud that responses was. And I thought human girls like Jessica yell like that.

"Alright, see ya," I muttered clicking end.

Really, those native wolves are going to be the end of me.

If not the remaining of my sanity!


	11. Chapter 10: The Tribes Stories

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or where they came from.**

**Chapter 10**

After school, Jake arrived early and refused to look at me knowing the reason why. Charlie's house was acceptable but going the Cullen's house wasn't. I mean, last night Leah called, follow by Paul and Jared on how I betrayed them. Okay, rewind and freeze! First off, I had no choice! Second, I was injured and not wanting to explain to a normal doctor how I sprain my left wrist and got punch in the abdomen. And finally . . . okay, so I don't have a third reason, but give me a break. If not, then sue me!

Bella and Jake surveyed the house, sniffing for Riley scent. They should know, but my instincts tell me no for some reason. So I waited outside with Edward, as he continued to stare at me thoroughly. As if he founds a new species.

"Quit it," I growled.

He shook his head, "I can barely read your mind,"

"Barely?"

Edward nodded, rubbing his neck anxiously, "Are you thinking of a song, because I keep hearing music over and over again?"

"Music?"

"Yes, some English song sounds familiar." he said, as he started humming the melody. My mouth dropped forming into an 'o' and shyly rubbed my arm. Is it a bit cold out here? I know that song, well a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when little. A song that was from Scotland, yes my mom was half scottished and lived there most of her life in Caledonia, until she met my father. So she expresses her life through the song.

Remembering the lyrics brought a question. "Do you love her?"

Edward turned to face me, seeing the love for Bella in them, "Yes."

"Will you protect her?"

"Yes."

"Would you let her see me in the late future?"

A smiled crept up his lips to form a smile, "Yes, you'll be her only family left, even if our species are mortal enemies."

I nodded in relief shaking his hand," Then you have my consent . . . Hurt her though and I'll shall rip you to shreds and let you choke on the recent blood you drank." I growled, using a bit of my rage state force into the hand gesture. Edward gulped nodding, dually noted if not secured into his permanent memories.

Jake and Bella came out, my heart exploded in excitement to see Jake again. I don't know why, but when I see him, I'm excited. When he's gone I worry or when he talked about Bella in a romantic way my heart drops. I know I wasn't in love with him, except my body acts differently even when we kiss, it was like fireworks.

"Whoever it was left his stink behind. It wouldn't be hard to miss if we cross it again. We'll handle it from here." Jacob said arrogantly. Why does he need to sound like a jerk?

"We don't need you to handle anything," Edward replied. "Or anyone."

"I can care less what you need," Jake growled in challenged.

"We're done here," Edward said rolling his eyes. He was about to leave when Jake grabbed his arm.

"No, we're-"

"Stop," Bella interrupted, pushing them aside from sudden strength, "I'm tired of this, and from now on I'm Switzerland okay?"

I examined both boys' eyes to see their mental disagreement on this un-pronounced alliance. Hell, I'm the werewolf not Jake and yet Edward agrees to be my future cousin-in-law. But that doesn't matter, for it wasn't about rivalry anymore. It was about Bella, Uncle Charlie, and my safety.

**.o0o.**

I looked out the window from the kitchen doing dishes to see two wolves out behind the bushes. Impossible to tell who at late hour, but I had a hunch Paul was out there. I smiled a little and waved at them, in exchange for a nod from the two. In the days that follow, Bella's idea got them to at least try to work together. The pack took over so the Cullen's could hunt.

_It wasn't exactly an easy alliance._

My cell phone buzzed, it was a text from Orion asking if he could pick me up around four since something came up. Texting back sure, I finished up the dishes and a glass of water heading up stairs, till stop. My fist clenching into a death grip: that the glass shattered. I stared shock into my shaking hand to see the wound heal slowly. It wasn't a full moon except the beast inside me wanted to get out. I already lost track of how many moons were left. Only that mid-September shall be _**D-Day.**_

**.o0o.**

"So let me guess this straight," Orion started as we walked along first beach taking photos. Turns out he was a photographer who likes taking shots of sceneries and theme modeling. It was a lovely day with some clouds but no rain. "Your cousin Isabella is in love with a vampire… who loves her back, while your friend Jacob is in love with her too and he's a wolf. Also she may have feeling for him as well?"

I leaped off a boulder fixing balance, "Yep!"

"Well isn't this reverse _Midsummer's Night Dream . . . _you also said your body reacts to Jacobs presences . . . . If I may assume: in a sexual way?" He takes another picture.

I glare at him, "No, I just feel happy, worry, or hurt when around him. It's not a crush either. I discussed this with my friend Angela about it."

Orion backed away arms raised in defenses. "Easy love, I'm just confirming and besides, you're too young for sexual behavior. From all the facts you'd given me, I absolutely don't know what it is ...this thing of a connection. Maybe your beast made familiar with Jacob? It's common for Lycans to bond with certain organisms. Doing the math, you two did discover what you are on the same day."

A bit confused, not the connection but another word he said, "Lycan?"

Orion took another picture of the cliffs, "Yes, it's our breed unlike the actual werewolves the Volturi mistaken those who hold an ape shape. They're being hunted down."

"Strange and us," I asked.

"Why do you think America is our territory," He bluntly announced. Only zoned into his memories, probably met or known an actual werewolf that caused the war. Though, if they hold an ape appearance wouldn't they be called were-apes? I chuckled to that thought then blinded by a flashed. Blinking a few times to daze at Orion, who stared at the camera screen while chuckled? "You have a lovely face, have you consider modeling?"

"No," I breathed, walking ahead. It was impossible for me to model with these scars like a crack porcelain doll. A hand stopped and turned me around to face their owner.

"Why not, sure there are scars but other models have them too. For example Pandma Lakshmi, she has a scar and mellow with it."

I sighed, pulling my arm away. Did he just used, the host from _Top Chef_ as an example. I chuckled, "It's not that, and you can say I'm a critic when it comes to fame since people change afterwards."

"There is more to it than fame, Diana." He explained taking my hand as we continued to walk, "Unlike those people; I've search for a story, search for natural beauty."

I blushed feeling his eyes on me, was Orion actually flirting with me or was it his nature?

"I hope we can find our soul mates someday?" Orion murmured, stopping and pulled me into his embrace gently forcing my chin up for our eye's to connect. To see the emotion of curiosity, "Legend says a kiss can reveal a true mate . . . may I?"

Speechless I was to such suggestion before I closed my eyes to feel chap but warm lips on mine. They were soft as he licked my bottom lip, though I didn't feel anything whatever the soul mate supposed to feel. It wasn't there. So I rejected his request. Orion sighs and pulled away with a pout as he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Guess we're pack mate."

I smiled, pack mate. I like the sound of that. We chuckled as we continued to walk. Taking pictures, posing in some, even took a picture of drift wood. Until it was time to help out with the bonfire. I looked out across the sea and sigh, something about the sea attract you to stare out for hours nonstop.

"Legend tells the moon had a lover who was part of the ocean. Separated they maybe, they held a special bond; a push and pull against each other." Orion explained taking a picture, "Someday, I shall find my moon and you'll find your ocean."

**.o0o.**

When we reached the Black residents where we suppose to meet for the pack bonfire! Well, technically a council meeting, but I didn't dare mention that to Orion. When we got there, the fire was already roaring brighter with many colors that challenge the cloud obscure sunset. Orion couldn't resist and took a dozen pictures.

"Hey Diana!" Seth greeted cheerfully.

"Seth holy sh- you grown," he was now my height five-six feet tall; not by my shoulder anymore. Another foul word was going to be the word, however, Sue stood beside him. After Harry's death, Sue took Harry's place, a tribe council member. Seth laughed loudly, picking me up and spinning us around after his little fun he put me done. Then Emily and Sam joined in, Sam with a serious face. I took a deep breath, thank god for my blessing and prey to the moon for strength.

"Orion, I want you to meet the Pack's Alpha, Sam Uley and his fiancée Emily Young. Also my friend Seth and his Mother Sue Clearwater," I introduced while the tension was in the air.

"It's nice to meet you," Orion greeted offering his right hand to Sam. Silence and a very long pause, oh moon, I brought a pale wolf to a pack meeting, worst mistake ever!

Suddenly Sam laughed shaking the Lycans hand. "It's an honor to meet another Lycan, call me Sam. You're welcome to our land, for our tribe is indebted to your people long ago."

Oh my god, is Sam being formal? Shoot me now. As I released a breath I didn't know I held, Orion nodded, "Yes, I remembered coming here a long time ago."

Wait what? Sue smiled and shook his hand and left along with Emily to fetch food. Sam bewildered from that statement lead us to the bonfire. Everything was silent everyone was here except for Billy, Jake, and old Quil. Leah won't even look at me or Paul who gave the stink eye muttering 'leech traitor'.

That struck a nerve.

"ALRIGHT I GET IT! YOUR'E FUCKING ANGRY WITH ME, BECAUSE I WENT TO THE LEECHES! WELL **FYI**, I GOTTEN HURT BY A DAMN BLOODSUCKER. HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN THIS," I lifted up my shirt to reveal, a now yellowish blue bruise. In which some of the gasp or mouth dropped, "SO SUE ME! BUT I'M NOT GONNA TAKE THIS SHIT FROM YOU. NOT YOUR PHONE CALLS OR COLD SHOULDER'S. IF YOU WON'T ACCEPT ME ACQUNTING WITH VAMPS, FROM TIME TO TIME, THEN FINE BY ME!"

With a huff, I stormed off running into the forest about a hundred feet before climbing a tree. Too angry to think or speak. I thought they were my friends, now low and behold, they treated me like crap. Except for Seth, Embry and Quil, Sam already forgiven me for understanding my situation, do to family relation along with Emily. However, not my best friend Leah, not Paul, Jared, or even Jake! I growled and watch the stupid sunset. Maybe a loner life fits well for werewolves? Just think, in a year after high school, I'm out, going to college and get a degree in arts and communication or whatever. Away from the Quileute's, away from vampires, and away from this supernatural world! Try to at least act normal. Whatever the hell that is?

"Dia, come down from there," called a female voice. I looked down three stories below to see Leah, holding onto a blanket. "Get your sorry ass down now!"

I rolled my eyes and lifted my middle finger before leaning back down on the branch. While hearing Leah snarled, "Don't be such a drama queen!"

I scoffed, "Excuse me? I get a damn call on how I _betrayed_ you and the pack."

"Look, it's complicated. You try and have a one track mind and share it with seven guys?" Leah sighed.

"Oh, and this from Miss. Wise," I spat.

"Diana, look, please come down," She asked.

"Not by the hair on my chimney chin, chin." I muttered.

Leah laughed. "You always make jokes through dramatic moments. I'm sorry Dia, the temper got to me. After your, cursing demonstration and showing the bruises, I saw the tattoo. I remembered how you were there for me."

**Flash back**

_Two wolves were huddle together, afraid what was happening to them. I got the instant call from Emily to come over and help out the pack to calm them, since they were the Clearwater's. I cursed and stared at Charlie as he was about to leave for works. I told him Leah and Seth is having a post-traumatic stress episode, which was kinda true if the phased can be cause by emotions. Charlie bought the lie and let me ditch school. I drove fast as I could to the Clearwater's house to see a devastated Sue._

"_They're out back," She panted. I nodded and ran around the house to see Sam in his wolf form trying to communicate with Leah and Seth to calm down, to explain to them what's happening. However, the guy's weren't saying the right word to persuade Leah to calm down. Mentioning she won't bear children and have to cut her hair._

"_**Get the fuck away from me" **__Leah yelled._

"_**Leah, please calm down. I can explain everything…" **__Sam Said._

"_**Screw you Sam you and those bastards." **__Leah snarled._

"_**Leah," **__Seth whimpered, scared as he scurried behind his sister._

'Harry, please give me strength._' I thought as I walked closer, summoning courage with my inner beast to release my rage form._

'You always have, now help my daughter_.' Whispered Harry's voice; ignoring logic I took a step forward. Embry and Quil turn around shock to see me._

"_Dia, get back, it's not safe" Quil called out, but I ignore him walking towards to Leah in her beautiful silver pelt. She glares at me with hate and confusion, wondering why am I here? Until someone stopped me! I turned around and a warning glare towards Jacobs._

"_Dia, go back to school. We got it here." Jake said._

_I shoved him off me and grabbed the hunter's knife he had to cut ropes, for they were about to tie them down. "They aren't animals Jake! They're scared, and telling them like this won't help. We need them to think positive, know their still human on the inside." Jacob was caught off guard by my words, looking at his brother's action. "Seth looks up to you, Jake. Prove to him what a role model you are."_

"_And what are you going to do, you can't phase?" Jake replied._

"_I can still communicate, please Jake. Leah is like a sister to me. I was there for you. Let me be there for her?" I said._

_Jacob thought about it then sighed, saying I better know what I am doing. With a sigh, I approached Leah with caution as she growled at me. My heart rate crease ten folds, as I walked towards her starting to sing a child nursery rhyme we use to sing as children with Seth when he was a toddler._

_The sandy color wolf that I assumed was Seth stood up and came up to me. I rubbed his neck and told him to go to Jake. The wolf nodded and walked to Jake as he fazed afterwards Jacob explained what's going on in a fun calm way. With a sigh I stared at Leah while she glares at me._

'_**What the hell is going on? Did you know about this?'**_

"_Yes, I know about the tribe history. But Leah, you need to calm down," I assured her._

"_**Your eyes, are you a cold one?" **__She panics in thought__**, "Wait, you can understand me?"**_

"_Leah, you're not the only female werewolf here. I am one and I'll be by your side."_

"_**. . . They say I can't bear children. Their thoughts, Sam, Emily that asshole! Why, why is this happening to me?" **__as she shake her head everywhere. I took a glimpse in her head to see the romantic position of Sam with Emily. How he kisses her, hugs her, and touched her behind closed doors. I shook that thought aside._

"_Its fate, born into us in seems of thread that's the fates tapestry of untold reason. Leah, ignore those idiots and listens to me. Harry wouldn't want you to deprive in such pain. Who gives a fuck what those ass's say? You can bear children; you just need to find your soul mate or when you stop phasing? Prove to them you're stronger than what they think. Prove to them, us girls are more than meet the eye." I murmured, moving closer now to wrap my arms around her neck, and hugged her shaking form, "I'll be right beside you in this hell."_

"_**But I don't want to cut my hair." **__She whimpered into my shoulder._

_I smiled and pulled back unsheathing the hunter's knife. Then grabbed my hair all together close to my shoulder, she looked at me like I was nuts, to cut years of patients of corn silk. I smiled, with one strong pull of the knife two feet of blonde hair fell to the ground._

"_We'll do it together." Was all I could say as I held Leah as she try to calm down and phase back to her human form, clinging to me for dear life. I held her and told her, I'll be right beside her through this hell._

_**End flash back**_

I leaned over to see her still there as she continues to speak, "How you ditch school when I phased for me and Seth. Spending the weekend: to help me calm down including when you cut your hair right in front of me. You were there for me when I got this damn pack tattoo, even you, gotten one as well . . . all that for me. Including when you took me out to Seattle . . . . Great, I'm sounding sappy. I'm sorry Dia, I thought of myself and not you."

I sighed and jumped off the tree with easy landing on my feet, right in front of her, and a glare with amber eyes not speaking a single word. Leah gulped hesitating and stepped back, "Um, Sam gave the Alpha command on Paul and Jared to do push-ups, till you return and they say sorry."

I crossed my arms acting serious ready to kill, until a laughed, laughing out hard to calm down.

"Apology accepted," I breathed, Leah chuckled in relief. "How about we walk slowly to torture them some?"

Leah soon boomed into a fit of laughter, as we walked back to the bonfire. "Um, Dia, is Orion your boyfriend?"

"No, there's no chance for us, he's like a brother," I answered then look at her, "Why?"

She blushed, "Well, I might've imprinted on him, except it's not like Jared or Sam's. I feel . . . I can't describe it: unlike wanting to protect him, I want him to protect me."

Thinking about it over from what I learned with no avail, I sighed rubbing my neck, "Wait until next spring, Orion said something about animal behavior is common to wolves. And the lunar cycle affects the spiritual connection, and that crap."

Leah nodded, though little disappointed, but then grabbed my hand, "Hey, isn't the fourth moon coming up. What do you think it is?"

"I don't know . . . Orion said five out of the seven moons is about the body accommodating with the transformation in slow metamorphose. A confrontation between me and my wolf," Suddenly, my curse hand started shaking that I reacted and slammed it to a tree hard.

"Diana!" Leah jolted out of fear or surprised of my action. Why, why, is this every time I think of my inner beast; my hand shakes to seizures motion. Leah cautiously approached me as she took my hand, "How long does this happen?"

"Rare occasionally," I breathed, then took my hand back to lick up the blood. Instead of tasting a rusty copper, my blood tasted sweet causing a purr to rumble in my chest! Realizing what's going on, I forced my hand down. No, I can't think that, I'm not an animal. Not yet at least.

Without looking at Leah, we headed back to the bonfire to see Paul and Jared doing pushups at the count of 517. Sam looking down at them while Orion with a notepad and kept tallies of their efforts. The rest of the group either laughed or commented rhetorical remarks on the two's manners. There were a few new faces as well, some I never met. For starters, a girl around my age holding out her cell phone recording Jared work out? Her appearance seem simple to the normal human eye: for she had a wide face, mostly cheek bone, small doe brown eyes, and flat black hair that was thin and wispy in the wind. After watching Jarred doing pushups, embarrass doing it in front of her. I notice the love in his eyes when he stares at her, like he saw the sun for the first time. Guess her inner self beautiful to attract the imprint. So, this is Kim that Jared talked about? The second stranger was an old man around his late sixties, maybe seventy, staring to the fire in an alluring trance, like he was listening to someone who wasn't there. Quil sat next to the elder man, so I'm guessing that's old Quil III.

"530," the cadets cried in unison doing down the up position.

"531," I said as they looked up, "Hello jerks, now down, up."

"532," Paul growled.

I crossed my arms, not amused, ready to go drill sergeant, "Oh, I'm not done with you soldier! Do you hear me? I want you to eat dirt, kiss ground, and learn to think straight! Am I clear soldiers?"

"Sir, yes sir," Paul and Jared yelled, doing another push up.

"Are you blind, soldier? I am a woman!"

"Sorry ma'am," they exclaimed.

"So you're gonna give me twenty push up, soldier. Do you hear me?"

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!"

"NOW, DOWN AND UP!" I bellowed, while everyone laughing. After twenty more pushups, Sam gave the order to stop. They collapsed panting hard already cover in sweat as they rolled on their backs.

"Sorry Dia," Jared panted.

"At ease soldier," I chuckled; they nodded jumping onto their feet. But I wasn't finished with them yet, as I grabbed both of their ears, "Now listen, all of you, do to my circumstances of relative association with vampires. I get diplomatic immunity. So in this immunity, I have privileges to walk on either side of the treaty, and conversation with the Cullen's. All in all . . . _**Dare accuse me of being a traitor and you'll be treated like an actual dog, and be neuter or worst."**_

Paul and Jared gulped, placing their hand over their family jewels while nodded rapidly. The others were shook their heads, though I glared at them, "That includes all you other mutts, friends or not."

I smack the two idiots hard on the head and join Orion on the log, as he handed me a can of Sprite.

"Feeling any better?" Orion asked.

"Yeah, peachy as ever," I answered, taking a sip of Sprite.

**.o0o.**

An hour later, Jake and Bella joined the bonfire. Odd, she's no longer part of the pack? Anyway, Paul was about to eat his tenth hotdog when Orion joked on him being a pig. Paul was about to protest his anger until he stared at Orion rage state, eyes that were actual amber- golden color, while curling his lips to reveal enlarged canines! Paul gulped and put the wiener down, everyone laughed at that when Bella sat down next between me and Jake.

"Hey Bella, I want you to meet my new friend," I started to introduce. "Orion, Bella, Bella Orion."

They shook hands, "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mines, Isabella." Orion replied that Bella blushed though Jake gave a caution glare, one that said 'don't even try'. Orion then smirked, "Ah, you must be Jacob," as he offers him a hand though Jake stares at it.

"Sure, sure," was all Jake could say. I scowled, what got his tail in a knot? After a few chats and introducing Orion to Leah. I notice how his green eyes shimmer in the illuminated light by the fire when their hands made contact. I mentally snickered; oh this is going to be good. Before Orion could speak, Billy started to tell the tribes histories, about the tribe's spirit warriors and the cold ones in his deep wise voice; that could put anyone into a trance.

"Quileute have been a small tribe, for the beginning, and we always have magic in our blood. We were Great Spirit warriors, shape shifters that transform into the powerful wolf. This enable us to scare off our enemies and protected our tribe. . . one day our warriors came across a creature, it look like man but was hard like stone and cold as ice ….. Our warriors, sharp teeth finally tore it apart but only fire can completely destroy it. They live in fear that the cold man was not alone. . . .They were right. She took her vengeance out on the village.

"Our elder chief Taha Aki was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed. Taha Aki third wife have seen he would lose, the third wife was no magical being with no special powers but one . . . _courage._ The third wife's sacrifice distracted the cold woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe, over time our enemies have disappeared but one remains . . . cold ones.

"Our magic is awakening when they're near and we sense it now, we feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming and we all must be ready. All of us even those from afar."

After Billy finished telling his story I dazed into the fire, absorbing it all in about the cold ones, the Quileute wolves, and their tribe, imaging it all in my head, of the beautiful vampires terrorizing the villages. Every single detail, till a hand tapped my shoulder. I jumped to see Orion smiled amused as he handed a spear with a marshmallow on the end. I chuckled and accepted it, roasting over the fire to be golden brown. Still in thought, of the third wife who held most of the attention, how she sacrificed herself to distract the cold woman in order for Taha Aki to eliminate her. She used courage, bravery, the opposite of cowardice and fear. Would any of us do such a predicament; to end one's own life? Sure, soldiers do it to fight for their own country and their values on freedom. The pack guarded La push, but would anyone willing to sacrifice themselves on purposely compare to kill in action?

"Diana!" Jake yelled.

"Huh," I snapped out of my thought. "What Jake?"

He pointed at my marshmallow on fire, my marshmallow!

"Crap," retracting the skewer, blowing on the burnt marshmallow till thump. Those on our side of the fire pit looked down to stare at a piled of chard sugar on the ground. Instantly, everyone laughed while I pouted, "My marshmallow."

Jake chuckled and handed me his already made smore, "Here, take mine. It's a Jake specialty."

"Thanks, Jake," I said, taking a bite out of it and hummed. Somehow Jake stiffened for a moment, a twinkled of light in his eye spark then fade. Guess it was the fire for he shook his head.

"Sure, sure."

"Hey Diana, why not sing to us?" Seth said aloud, that everyone stared now curious.

"I don't know," I said sheepishly.

"Please," Seth, Quil, and Embry pleaded with the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," I muttered, thinking of a song to sing, and then I thought of mom. How she used to play vocal music from England and Scotland, or some English land, "Okay, I got one, _Scarborough Fair_."

"I know that song, anyone got a flute or a pipe?" Orion asked, which old Quil replied, pulling out a carved wooden flute! With a thanks you, Orion gave a few blows then played the melody of Scarborough Fair.

"_Are you going to Scarborough fair?  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme<br>Remember me to one who lives there  
>He once was a true love of mine<em>

_Tell him to make me a cambric shirt  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme<br>Without no seam nor needlework  
>Then he'll be a true love of mine<em>

_Tell him to find me an acre of land  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme<br>between the salt water and the sea strand  
>Then he'll be a true love of mine<em>

_Are you going to Scarborough fair?  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme<br>Remember me to one who lives there  
>He once was a true love of mine"<em>

Once done, everyone applause and soon it was time to leave, it was almost midnight including Bella was asleep. She had a ride home, thanks to an overprotective Edward. I said good night and Orion and I left toward his Camaro though he linger a bit to stare at Leah till I grabbed his arm. The walked was silent but comfortable; when he wrapped his arm around me in a brotherly way. When we got to the car Orion spoke again, "Even us."

"Pardon," I yawned.

"Even we have to prepare for our adversaries." He explained starting the ignition, "Something is going on, huntress? From what I've been told, and _Danger_ is just around the corner."

That I agree.


	12. Chapter 11: I wouldn't dare curse a soul

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

_Chapter eleven wow! And I'm glad you readers are enjoying it and a picture profile on this story, take a look!_

"_So, Diana, how do you feel about your amazing adventure?"_

"_**You're kidding, you're asking me? You're the writer, how's my adventure turns out?" Diana.**_

"_Come on; tell us your point of view, any question?"_

"_**Well it's crazy, vampires try to eat my cousin, discovering who my father murder is, and almost molested by a vampire. While dealing with mood swing pack. All in all, I'm peachy, but I have a question. WHO ARE YOU GOING TO PAIR ME UP WITH?"**_

"_Diana, patient is a virtue, besides you quite have an undecided paring. There's Embry, Paul, Seth, Quil,-"_

"_**Quil just imprinted on Clair a few days ago,"**_

"_Right um, also Riley. Come on, don't you think he's handsome, you practically moan?"_

"_**Because of his intoxicated scent overwhelmed me. Any other Bachelors?"**_

"_Well there is Jacob,"_

_**". . . Anybody else cause you know he loves Bella," Diana looking down in thought.**_

"_None so far: don't be sad! Ian coming up along with Hunter you'll love them."_

"_**Why do my instincts tell me I should be afraid?"**_

"_Cause, you should! It's a shocker on who your future mate will be. But here's a clue, it's somebody you know."_

"_**Oh, that's bull shit! I practically know fifteen guys since living in forks. Give me another clue!"**_

"_Alight, alright, don't have your tail in a knot. Second clue, he's a looker."_

"_**SILENT WOLF SINGER!" rage state now expose ready to pounce.**_

"_Okay, okay, I'll tell you, but you can't tell the other come here," Silent wolf singer whispers it in Diana's ear. Diana's nodded then blushed._

"_**No . . . you mean . . . are you sure, but does that defy Stephanie Meyers plot?"**_

_Silent wolf singer shrug, "Who cares, it's a fan-fiction. It's not like it's going to be published, to be a best seller on New York times or become a movie . . . but if it did, I would like to have_ –"

"**Lord or moon, help me now."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. The information I found on werewolves about their weaknesses I found on Wikipedia. **

**Chapter 11**

The next following day, after school, I got home satisfy on finishing my final exams. Sure there were some difficulties with math and sciences, but finally it's over. Summer vacation, here I come! When I got home, I found Charlie in the kitchen going over the Riley Biers case file again. It's hard not to say _'he's alive Uncle Charlie, well sorta,_' he'll asked where and when I saw him, which I would bluntly say _'you wouldn't believe me if I told him'. 'Oh, just last week when he tried to eat you while molested me before knocking the air out. Also he's a vampire'_ Saying that is one trip to the asylum or mad house.

"Riley Biers, Uncle?" I asked.

He jumped from spook then sigh, "Yeah, disappeared over a year ago, his parents been papering Seattle with these ever since."

I sighed, _Law and order _in my head if not _Cold case_. I place a hand over Charlie's shoulder, which he looked up, "Have you considered he might be dead?"

"No. No I haven't, not even with you, when I heard you were in surgery." Was his response followed by a half hug? I sighed and kissed his cheek, then went upstairs until my cellphone rang. Orion. Before I could say hello, he immediately demanded I turn on the T.V. comply to that I turn it on there the screen show the CNN channel with a reporter in Seattle on the developing story. **Seattle Violence Continues . . .**

"Seattle is in a state of terror. Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances. Theories range from vicious new gangs to a wildly active serial killer. Reporting live on CNN new-"The reported said as a commercial for Honda appear. I sat down unsettled.

"What do you think it is, Orion?" I breathed, nervous if not afraid in the answer.

"It takes more than humans to cause the damages they are reporting . . . Newborns." He replied.

"Newborns?" I repeated, it doesn't sound right not like a baby.

"A recently turned vampire, during the few months after the change, blood still lingers in their vessels. They become uncontrollable vice the insane thirst."

"Just like what I'm going through?"

"Not quite, for a werewolf it's the adjustment though physical and mental pain to commandant one's inner beast. However, it doesn't make sense in why they are here. This hasn't happen since the civil war era in the southern region to claim territory."

"Well, they must be created for something . . . ?"

"I don't know Diana, until sorted out, tis wise not to go to Seattle and set some training wear aside." He said in thought.

"Why?"

Orion sighs on the other line, "There's more you need to learn, but now tonight is the full moon. Is any of the pack coming?" He asked aggregative since he can't help with his curse. Sure, he would not attack one of his own breed or least taken wolfsbane potion. But when close to humans, it's alluring if not dangerous for our kind to desire flesh and blood.

"No, it's a school night, Charlie won't allow it." I answered already my body began to feel flush like I just caught a fever. There was, silences on the other line till finally he spoke.

"By ten, go outside into the forest. Wear somethin' warm." Then he hung up.

**.o0o.**

By nine thirty, I was in hell. I panted in bed, hugging myself, while biting into my knuckles. Two hours of pins and needles, gone to cramps if not muscle strangles. I try not to scream, taking deep breaths, and checking the time to see it was close. Slowly putting on my coat, I went down stairs. Charlie was already asleep by his snores, though I stopped by Bella's door.

"After every few decades, everyone you know will be dead." Edward whispered on the other side, "Problem solved."

"Why are you so against me becoming like you?" Bella asked.

"I told you."

"Be honest with me, there's more?"

"I know the consequences of the choices you're making. I've lived through it. And to let you suffer that . . . You believed I have a soul, and I don't . . . But to risk yours, just for the sake of never having to lose you, that is the most selfish thing I'll ever do."

I took in a deep breath and whispered so low for only he could hear, "You're on lucky bastard, Edward Cullen."

Afterwards I went downstairs to the kitchen, out the backyard, and into the forest. Since Edward was here, the others had the night off. A jolt of pain engulfed me that I leaned against a tree, biting my lip not safe to scream. What does Orion want me to do next, for it better be important?

_Snap!_

A twig snapped, looking at the direction of the source to see two beady golden eyes followed by heavy breathing. Canine, but it wasn't a pack member. No, it was close to that _night._ Fear engulfed me till the creature took another step, under the moon lights to expose it! Like Orion said, Lycans look like Van Helsing werewolves; Tall and Muscular, canine appearances that dominated the human stance. However, it wasn't black or brown fur, no it's fur held auburn, reddish brown tone like ". . .Orion?"

The werewolf nodded, impossible to communicate the telepathic dialect. Instantly, my legs give away, only to have the Lycan to catch me in bridal hold, taking off somewhere deep into the forest. He found a good spot to lay down where a backpack rested near a fallen branch. He pointed at it. I grabbed it to find some sort of fancy syringe you see in sci-fi films. A loud crack was heard, causing me to double over. Orion whimpers as he knelt down tapping his forearm.

"You want me to give you a shot?" I panted, confused in his physical action, my eyes sight fuzzy. He shook no, as a talon pointed at me. "Oh, you want me-"

Orion nodded his head. I sighed and remove the capsule, taking a deep breath and stab myself in the forearm. The needle punctures skin with a hiss while the liquid poured into burning veins. Then suddenly, the pain ceased from brutal torture to mild cramps.

"Thanks," I breathed in relief, able to relax. Orion nodded, and then curled around me, his tail on my lap keeping me warm. His fur felt thick and smoothed, by impulse I petted it. Orion purred humming a faint intensive lullaby, for it made my eyes heavy till lost in unconscious sleep.

**.o0o.**

When I woke up, I found myself on the porch hammock bench, curled up to Orion, who was in his human form dress in Jeans and T-shirt. He looked tired, with bags under his eyes, but that didn't stop him from smiling, as he looked down, "Hey."

"Hi," I yawned, sitting up, "What time is it?"

"Almost dawn, your Uncle would be out soon. How do you feel?" He asked wrapping an arm around me to stay close for heat.

"Sore," I answered, adjusting myself in response of a chuckled.

"Of course, another downside," Orion murmured.

I yawned again until recalling last night, "What was that drug you gave me?" this causes him to tense.

"Some . . . some anesthetic I created long ago with a friend of mine."

"Really, who was your partner in crime?"

Orion thought over his word when he answered, "You're not the only one who associated with Vampire, Carlisle Cullen."

Woah wouldn't have thought of that. Orion friends with Carlisle, sure their over a few centuries old and given the chance of bumping into one another. Hey, small world after all. Also, it does explain how Carlisle knows about Lycan very well on the physical injuries, if you think about it. Suddenly the door open, out came Charlie in his uniform with a scowled on his face for what he saw in word to explain or go get gun.

"Diana, you're up early?"

"Couldn't sleep," I answered, biting my lower lip.

"Who's your friend?" Charlie grunted.

Now, I was mentally freaking out on how I could possibly explain this to my uncle. _'Oh, some werewolf who wants to help me with the curse.' _Orion stood up and offered him a hand,

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Swan. Orion Wolfe," Orion said as Charlie deliberating shook his hand. "I thought Diana told you that I was visiting?"

"No, she hasn't. May I ask what relationship you have with my niece?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, were middle school friends. It always a coincidence, that our parents were station in the same location." My mouth dropped, is he using the military brat excuse?

"Oh, military brat," Charlie bought into the lie.

"Yes sir, my dad's a General." Orion said.

"Marines, so are you in college?" Charlie's asked; already lighten up as they talked about the military, being a marine brat and football. For me, I was dumbfounded on the information Orion was giving. From all the states and countries I lived in for the past five years. It wasn't twenty minutes later, that Charlie laughed. "Well, it's nice meeting you, Orion. Diana needed to see some old friends again. Come over anytime, especially the army/navy football game."

"Sure chief," Orion laughed.

Charlie shook his head, "Call me Charlie, see ya later, squirt."

Once Charlie got into his cruiser and drove off, Orion chuckled mumbling the word gullible then turn to face me. A lot of questions blurted out on how he knew so much information: from schools, military bases or even the sport/clubs, I did. His answer was, a lot of research that I snapped and smacked him with a hard Gibbs slap, muttering the words Stalker.

"Why did you hit me," Orion laughed amused.

"Cause, you sir, are a DiNozzo."

.o0o.

I was looking out into the mountain side with a funny question; why do the mountains look like portraits when far away? But that doesn't matter, today was tranquil to be at La Push, it brought good memories as a kid. A flash caught me off guard, blinking a few times then glared at Orion. Damn his hobby. Though, I wonder if he's a photographer now what his previous life was.

"Something wrong?" Orion asked, while looking into the mountains in a lost dazed. His green eyes lost in a fusion of pain and happiness.

"Who are you?" I replied.

"Orion Wolfe," he murmured, in a careless mattered that I slapped his arm.

"No, really, who are you, like past life before cursed? Also, how can you control yourself easily last night etc.?"

Orion sighs and he put his Camera down, "Curiosity killed the cat, young pup."

"But satisfaction brought it back." I finished, end of discussion. Orion sighs rubbing his head then give in in defeat.

"Fine, but no question till after I tell you my life." He breathed, taking a deep breath.

"My name is actually Orion Lyall and I'm a purebred Lycan, once general of the Lyall clan Hound Marshals. I was born in the spring of 1489, a time when Scotland had gotten their, own Parliament. Descendent from a bloodline of leaders. . . . Diana, I'm sorry. I can't, can't tell or describe my story for there are things I regretted, and sins I committed, that even god would send me into hells open gates. In time, I'll tell you, but until then can you trust me?"

I smiled and took his hand; whatever happened in the past must have devastated him so. So I peck his cheek and continued to walk down the mild dirt road. Although, something bothersome, even though he's a child of the moon, his last name sounded familiar. Lyall, my mother maiden name was name was Lyall; along from his homeland of Scotland. Could it be coincidence or . . . I examined his appearance thoroughly of his face: his eyes were green and hair an orangey shade. However, his facial structure was similar to my own and my mother's as well. Could it possibly be that we are related? Orion did mention when a Lycan reproduce with a human, the child will not hold the curse, but be stronger than any human.

"Figure it out yet?" Orion smirked.

"My mom was a . . . "shock to say it.

"A werewolf child; who contained the wolf gene except the curse," he finished, messing my hair after he said that.

"So that makes us . . .?"

"Distant relatives, but in today's society, I believe the term is cousins." He said amused. Wait, if he's my cousin that means.

"EW, I kissed my cousin," I teased. Sure we are the related but far distant. Though, the comment earned me a smack on the head. Hey, couldn't help it. "So, what does that make me on breed terms?"

"Half breed, since there's human genetics in your DNA sequence." Orion explained, it could explain our connection felt so close in a family resemblance. I do consider Orion as a brother than cousin.

We walked down the trail and talked some more, though, he seemed distant from time to time; inspecting someone to come down the road. I'm guessing the imprint bond starting to grow on him. Orion didn't question it, saying how these lands could capture your soul to stay here. Until, it was time for werewolf 101. I learned there are certain types of wolfsbane: one's that can keep you calm just like the one in my necklace, others that can agitate you to burnt nostril, and finally those that could harm you. Silver again, was nothing but a fib our true weakness was mountain ash from our homeland and burnt herbs such as mistletoe. (Only for Lycans.) We maybe one with nature on the animal terms, except the earth defies our existent in certain degrees. Lycanthropes, doctor assume to call it. Where the human thinks like an animal, but the truth was, it's the connection between man and beast. For insanity was just a word in mental health. For werewolves, it's about freedom, one with your inner self and life.

"Great, I'm a conservative republican talking to a hippie." I bellowed out, which Orion laughed to that until he scowled.

"Isn't that Isabella and Jacob?" I looked at his direction down the road to see them having a serious conversation until Jacob kissed Bella. My heart dropped if not quenched. Why do I feel this pain? Surprisingly, Bella punched him in the face, but bent down in pain.

"BELLA!" I cried, running up toward her in a flashed, examining her hand to see her knuckles swollen. "Oh moon, c'mon, let's get you home."

"Can I ride with you," She grunted.

"Sure," Orion merely growled as he shoved Jacob, since he already considers Bella family. I glared at Jacob that he stiffens looking away. I snarled one more time, before we left driving back to Charlie's Bella muttering up a storm in the back seat.

"You know Bella, next time you try to punch a werewolf, try using a metal baseball bat." Orion joked to lighten the mood. In responses to a scoffed from her, that made us Lycans chuckle. Once we got to the house, a Volvo and motorbike pulled in. Instantly, Jacob and Edward were at each other's throats.

"If you ever touch her against her will again…" Edward threatens by shoving Jake while Bella tried to stop them.

"She doesn't know what she wants'," Jake replied, they were about to fight if, Orion didn't grabbed Edward while I restrained Jacob.

"Let me give you a clue," Edward warned. "Wait for her to say the words."

"Fine and she will." Jake mutter out that another wave a pain clench my chest.

"Hey, hey, hey... Easy, guys, easy..." Charlie said ending the rough brawled for he was human. Let's take it down a notch, all right?" Orion and I let go. "What's going on?"

"I kissed Bella," Jake answered after a couple of seconds Charlie surprised. "And she broke her hand. Punching my face . . . It was a complete misunderstanding."

I scoffed, arms crossed, misunderstanding my ass!

**.o0o.**

We were at the Cullen's house, for Carlisle to professionally examine Bella's hand. It surprised Carlisle completely to see an old friend again! While they join the huddle of medical talk, I sat next to Rosalie but we didn't hold a conversation.

"It's just a sprain." Dr. Cullen said, wrapping the gauzed over Bella hand. "It should heal fairly quickly,"

Emmett and Jasper soon came probably from another hunt or another Victoria sighting if not Riley.

"Try to walk and chew gum at the same time again, Bella?" Emmett teased.

"I punched a werewolf in the face." Bella joked back.

"Badass," Emmett snicker, "You're gonna be one tuff little newborn."

"Tough enough to take you on."

Rosalie glowered, before she stormed out shoving her book aside. Without thinking, I followed her to the other room, leaning against the balcony rail staring into the scenery. It was a partly cloudy night but the moon illuminates the lake. I sighed and stood beside her, that was when she spoke.

"If you have the ability to control yourself, would you turn Bella into a werewolf?"

I thought about it, " . . . No, I wouldn't even dare condemn another soul on purpose."

"That's what I want to hear." Rosalie said it was quiet for a moment till she continued. "You and I are exactly alike."

"Pardon?" I asked, adjusting so I can sit on the rail.

"We never had a choice to live in this life. Us wanting to live a normal life, a future with a family? Tell me what your plans were?"

"Um, I planned to join the military under civil serves. Afterwards, get married, start a family, maybe write a book. But-"

"But now you can't, due to the curse." Rosalie finished, taping her nails on the rail. "Also live forever and hardly have children?"

"Sorta," She stopped and looks at me to explain, "Once I _phase,_ my cycle will stop for somewhat decades to prevent miscarriages under the transformational stress. Until my body is fully functional . . . yeah! If I want children or find a suitable mate who bears the heavy burden. Truly, I don't want to condemn my kids to this nightmare."

Rosalie nodded, "So will you disappear?"

I know what she meant. When will I leave my family, leave Charlie, the family I had left, and then my friends, Angela, Ben, and Cassandra? In time I would stop aging. "About five to seven years. Orion and I are pack mates. We'll go see the world, maybe find others of our kind. Who knows, maybe you and I could become friends?"

Rosalie scoffed in a fun way, "I, friend with a mutt?"

"Lycan not mutt," I corrected.

"And those Native dogs?"

I sighed and stare at my feet, "In time, they'll find their imprints and stop phasing, grow old and fade. Though, their memories would always be with me."

Bella soon came in, wondering why Rosalie hated her. Rosalie didn't hated Bella, just didn't liked her for the wrong decision she's making. She envies a life that practically most female vampire craves for.

"Mine was absolute perfect." She said tossing her hair aside, "There were things I still wanted, to be married, with a nice house and a husband to kiss me when he came home, a family of my own." Rosalie seemed to be in a dazed as she started to tell her story: her past of what she can remember.

"Royce King was the most eligible bachelor in town. I barely knew him. But I was young. I was in love with the idea of love . . . on the last night of my life; I left a friend's house late. I wasn't far from home. Until running into Royce and his friends by the street having their bachelor party. They were drunk, so I told Royce I would see him tomorrow _sober._ . . .He and his friends thought differently…

"They left me in the street, thinking I was dead; believe me I wanted to be. Carlisle found me. He smelled the blood thought he was helping me."

"I'm sorry," Bella apologized though Rosalie just shrugs.

"I got my revenge on them. Stolen a bridal gown . . . Saved Royce for last, so he knew I was coming . . . . I was a little theatrical back then. . . . Things got better after I found Emmett. But we'll always be like this . . . Frozen.

"Never moving forward! That's what I miss the most. Possibilities. Sitting on a front porch somewhere, Emmett, grey hair, by my side surrounded by our grandchildren. Their laughter."

"I understand that's, that's what you want." Bella defended, "But there's nothing I ever gonna want more than Edward."

Rosalie shook her head as did I. "You're wrong again. After you've been change, there's one thing you'll want more, one thing you'll _kill _for…_Blood_."

Just said Rosalie left. It was silent between Bella and me, thinking over Rosalie words. Could you just imagine her death? She was right; she and I are exactly alike though different. But men could be just like animals. Like dad said, men are pigs. We were left for dead till someone found us. Rosalie had help from Carlisle, the Cullen's, and Emmett. While I was found by rangers, it took the pack and Orion to mend my confusion. Even though it was just the beginning; in time I'll miss the possibilities as Rose puts it, to grow old, a husband by your side, and grandchildren

"Diana," Bella spoke. "What would happen if I was turned into a werewolf?"

"Like Rose said, although your heart will beat and warmth still runs through your body, there will be many things you want while lost to your inner beast. Freedom to be wild, but the desire to kill . . . A craving, to feast upon flesh and blood, no matter what it used to be…human or animal." As I showed her my rage state, eyes amber, canine teeth enlarged, and talons exposed. She stiffen, caution, taking my hand and trace the five pigments to form a pentagram.

"You may life forever, but suffer at the cost of pain. Physical, mental, and emotional pain, one that no one could survive, to become the hunter while being the prey!

"Bella, I didn't accept you and Edward together, until last week in a selfish way. To have a blood relative, a family, and friend close by and yet from what Rosalie said. I feel terrible, a hypocrite. From human's suspects, I'm fraternizing with the enemy." I pulled my hand away and cling to my necklace. "Belly . . . it's your choice. I asked you to never let go of sanity, remember even if it leads to regret, remember who you are and those you loved."

I jumped of the rail onto my feet about to leave to ask Carlisle to do a quick physical on my wrist and scars. Till a hand stopped me, to face their owner who smiled at me, Bella?

"We have each other now and forever."

I scoffed though smirked, "That is, if neither of us kill each other."

"Hey, want to come to the graduation party after the ceremony?" She asked.

"Sure, you're gonna need another party animal, because I don't think Alice is enough." There we chuckled to that.


	13. Chapter 12: Agreement in truths

Lycaon Dusk

Chapter twelve

"Diana did you steal my clothes?" Bella yelled.

I was just finishing putting on my shoes, "No and besides brown doesn't suits me."

"Not funny, what about my red blouse?" She asked when I came into her room clothes scattered everywhere.

"No, "as I picked up a nice green dress with black floral lace. "How about this one?"

Bella examine the dress then frown alright to formal. A tap on the window was heard as we saw Alice on a branch till she gracefully jumps in with three boxes. Two for Bella one for me. Bella open hers to fins a satin blue blouse similar to her red, while the other box she announced was for the party tonight and that we'll love it. Like just she came in she was gone in a flash.

"I wonder does she drink blood or red bull. Or is it she's just a hyper pixie?"

"Hyper Pixie," Bella answered.

Charlie called it was almost time to go. Bella quickly dress I grabbed her cap and gown. Today we decided to take my car wild thing by blue baby though Charlie grunted amused when I hug like a car geek muttering 'just like her father.' Including when he tapped the fuzzy dice and question the fragrance of ocean breezed. What can a girl pamper her baby. God I'm starting to sound like the pack worst Jake. We got into the school just in time as Bella stormed off to the back of the auditorium while Charlie and I took our seats.

"One more year and it'll be your turn." Charlie said to keep a conversation going "Any Idea's for college?"

"No haven't gave much thought recently maybe Seattle University or some art and communication school?" I answered that was when Charlie handed me a small enveloped confused I read it. It was about art academy the school sponsored in the music and arts programs. Already half of the application was filled. And a guardian signature. I looked at Charlie's confused.

"You're quite an artist Diana, scene your work why not put them to good use." Charlie commented.

"Charlie I, I don't know what to say?" I said astonished everyone always commented on my art work either in sketching, photography or theater. Before I could say any more the ceremony was about to started with Jessica giving her Valicvictorian speech.

"When we were five, they asked what we want to be when we grow up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case a princess. When we were ten they asked us again, we answered rock star, cowboy or in my case, a gold medalist. But now that we grown up, they want a serious answered. Well, who the hell knows?" That's when every student cheered in agreement which made Jessica relax and smiled.

"This isn't the time make hard decision. This is the time to make mistakes. Take a wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love a lot. Major in philosophy, because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind and change it again because nothing is permanent. So make many mistakes as you can. That way someday when they asked what we want to be, we won't have to guess we'll know."

And you wonder why she's valicvitorian? After an hour of names being called and Bella got her diploma we got together to congratulate our friends. Even spoke to Ben and Angela how were going to miss each other though handed each other's email, they hope to see me consider going to Washington university. But I told them I'll think about no promises. Then Charlie, Bella, and I went to the golf country club to have an early dinner praising Bella on her success to survive four years of high school though she seems out of it excusing herself. Then my cell phone rang to see it was Leah, so excusing myself and went outside.

"Hey Leah,"

"What the hell is your problem," She bellows that I had to pull the phone away, "For avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you just busy, I try to call but Sue said you're out patrolling, so how's it going?" I replied in defenses.

"Boring and annoying first Sam's thought and now Jacobs mood swings obsession on leech lover. Damn wish we could leave town for the weekend if not forever." She said tired.

"Well its summer maybe I can pull some string and persuade Sam you know he love moi, also ask Orion to come for some family bonding"

"Wait, you two are related?"

"Distant relatives, mom side." Explaining it how it happens.

"Shut up, shut up."

She cheered.

"So how are you coping with the imprint thing?"

"A bit lonely when not around the pack often dreams of him . . . what about him?"

"When we were in La push trails he looks around with longing in his eyes. Just give it time; you don't want to ruin his pride?"

"Fine, well got to go another patrol detail, call ya later bye."

"Bye," hanging up. Well at least Leah is coping. One time Sam call said she was lighten up around Emily could see their friendship morph back together while Leah less sarcastic and cruel to the pack. Even got a huge Thank you for imprinting also Orion is immortal in other words Leah will be around for a long time.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Okay either I've been over sea's to many times or Alice's has gone crazy, as I open the box to find a dress. It was some black cocktail dress with thin spaghetti straps, a funky leopard print lining and the what it sheer or lace whatever it's called overlay it including a black ribbon though out with a bow. A bow. Lately I've been self conscience over my body for my arms and legs would be exposed from the scars, ever since living in fork's I have been wearing long sleeve shirts and Jeans even in the springs. Now . . .

A sigh escaped as I put on the dress, along with a fair amount of makeup, my wolfsbane necklace, some black heals Alice put in the box and a golden arm band. Hair on the other hand I just let it down with a clip, only mellow... Bella came in wearing something opposite from me; she wore a designer blue blouse and washout jeans with prints on the side.

"What this?" I exclaimed.

"My outfit?" She answers.

"Yeah but yours is simple, I look like I'm going to a club or homecoming."

Bella smiled, grabbing my purse and coat." You look great; it's Alice we should worry about."

"Yeah, we might find her in leather pants and a sequin top,"

At the Cullen's house we found Alice by the D.J booth wearing Red leather pants and a gold sequin halter top. Our mouths dropped, not because of my accurate guess but how the house was decorated like a club. Lights, decorations all that jazz, Just to add some poles and your set. Esme walked up and gave us a hug before handing some punch. She assured it wasn't spike.

"Dianna why don't you help me in the kitchen" Esme asked.

"Sure," I said as we enter the kitchen plating some snacks.

"Alice said you sign up for the art academy?"

Esme announced, how did she . . . Alice.

"Yeah, wanted to put my skills into use." I answered cutting the pepperoni.

Esme smiled stacking mini sandwiches, "You know I have resources that can get you into an institute without SAT check."

"Esme thanks you, but I truly don't know what I'm going to do with my future, I don't want to be a burden." I said embossed that she knows my SAT scores are low to satisfy and average college.

"Nonsense Diana your family, Lycan or not it's not like we're not going to see each other? In fact Carlisle put your name into our fiancle account. Edward thinks of getting you a new car, Emmett wants to take you on in a wrestling match thinks of you as his sister, Rosalie already thinks of you as her friend which is quite rare, while Alice as you can see."

"Esme I appreciate the offer but I'm not a Cullen also wouldn't the Volturi disapprove, Orion and me?"

"Doesn't matter, you're Bella's cousin, in terms you are our cousin, "She assured as she petted my shoulder, "Think about it."

I sigh and nodded even trying to run away from this world it comes back to you. The party started thirty minutes later and I dance with Angela and Jessica also a few boys perverted the maybe, prevented any idea's. Orion was here to as a photographer since the Cullen's plan to make a DVD slide show for the graduates, but he step in for a dance or two. It was fun while it lasted till someone hands cover my sight.

"Guess who" said a familiar voice.

"Quil!" I exclaimed turning around to see Quil and Embry Instantly I jump on them into a hug, "Oh my god it's great to see ya again . . . what are you doing here?"

"Bella invited Jake who invited us. " Embry answered with open arms, "Don't I get a hug?"

Which I gave him as he spanned me around. While Quil spooked, "Though, he doesn't know if her right hook to subtle for him."

We all laughed to that then Embry shook his head, "You should come back the Rez, Emily and everyone misses you."

"Including Claire, even though she never met you, she's wants to hear you sing." Quil added.

"Maybe next week, schools out for three months so I'm at you your disposals to kidnap."

I chuckled.

"Oh hey we got you something," Embry said as he pulled out a weaved pouch. I open it to find a set of carved wolf earrings, one slightly bigger than the other also the color. Guessing one symbolizes Quil and the other Embry. Immediately I put them on.

"How do I look?"

"Like a girl!" they cried in unison only to get a Gibbs smack on the back of their head, this time hard. Ladies and gentlemen my stooges. Then Muse _"Neutron star collision'_ played each boy grabbed my hand and lead us center of the dance floor.

"_I was searching_

_You were on a mission_

_And our hearts combined like_

_A neutron star collision_

_I have nothing to lose_

_You took your time to choose_

_Then we told each other_

_With no trace of fear that_

_Our love would be forever_

_And if we die, we die together_

_And I, said never_

'_Cause our love would be forever_

_Then world is broken_

_And halos fail to glisten_

_You try to make a difference_

_But no one wants to listen_

_Hail the preachers, fake and proud_

_Their doctrine will be cloud_

_Then they'll dissipate_

_Like snowflakes in a ocean_

_Love, is forever_

_And we'll die, we'll die together_

_And I, I said never_

'_Cause our love could be forever_

_Now, I've got nothing left to lose_

_You take your time to choose_

_I can tell you now_

_Without a trace of fear_

_That my love will be forever_

_And we'll die, we'll die together_

_And I, I will never_

'_Cause our love will be forever_

Once the song finished Orion pop the bubble of fun. He said we need to talk about something with the Cullen's about invents . . . _Newborns._

We followed him into Carlisle's studies. There Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Jacob was there when we entered. Orion theories are true, a newborn army in Seattle.

"They'll be here in four days," Alice announced.

"This would turn into a blood bath." Carlisle said that my body stiffens for flashbacks of my father's murder, which made me shuddered, Orion saw and wrap his arm around me.

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized, "Alice said, "Maybe one-"

"I know his face, he's local . . . "

"Riley Biers," All eyes were on me, "He's the one who came to the house."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Carlisle asked.

I shrugged, "Instinct, I don't know something told me not to tell except it couldn't be him he's been missing for a year not enough time to set an army or hold a grudge against you guys."

"She's right, "Alice agreed, "Whoever did this is staying out of the action."

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your visions." Carlisle said to Alice.

"Either way, the army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town." Jasper added.

"Hold up, what damn Army?" Jake complains finally able to get into the conversation.

"Newborns. Our kind." Carlisle answered.

"What are they after?" Quil asked.

"They were passing around Bella scent . . . a red blouse." Alice said, well now we know who's be stealing Bella clothes.

"They're after Bella," He said as he almost shook, "What Does that mean?"

"It means an ugly fight, with lives lost." Carlisle said. Jacob looked at Quil and Embry, before he looked at me, and then scowled for a moment.

"All right we're in . . . "

"No, you get yourselves killed." Bella protest, "No way."

"I wasn't asking for permission," Jacob said confirm in his voice like Bella I was worry but on different terms not of his physical health but his decision.

"Edward. ..."

"It means more protection for you." Edward said wrapping his arm around her.

"Also Dia," Embry added, all eyes were on him, "Just early spring Dia was attack and last month as well the red said she'll become in good use. This may make her the target as well."

Carlisle nodded in agreement, "Jacob, do you believe Sam would agree to an understanding?"

"As long as get to kill some vampires." Jacob answered.

I snarled, "This isn't some game Jacob."

Orion nodded to this, "I may help as well. I am a hound Marshal had experiences this situation in the southern region before against newborn army."

I stared at him shock, never thought he would get himself involved. Carlisle then asked Jasper in which he agrees that our numbers, the newborns won't even know the pack existed. Carlisle announces we need to coordinate. Bella protested though thinking the pack would get hurt, but with little training from sergeant Whitlock they'll be fine.

"I'm in," I said, to earn a no, from Bella, Jake, Quil and Embry. Though I raised my hand's I defense, "Let me explain for moon sakes,"

Orion chuckled, "Getting accustom to lycan slang,"

I smacked him; lately I've putting moon into my vocabulary by current impusle. "I won't got into battled front but protect Bella on the side lines. In case one escapes.'

Edward thought about it along with Orion and Carlisle, Bella shook her head, "No Diana Jake, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Bella this is what we do. You should be happy, "Jake said. "Look at us, working together. You are the one who want us to get along. Remember."

Orion and I growled a warning by instincts, not the moment to act sarcastic or funny. Whatever Jacob id up to none of us like it even Edward. It was like Jacob had an actual death wish.

''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next day we gathered around a clearing in the forest. Somehow I wasn't tired fully awake if not alerted. Orion said it was the animal instinct of defenses a six sense of danger. Nodding I zipped up my Jacket, since I changed into a pair of sweats. Though kept the earring on, Couldn't resist taking them off. A yawn was heard that I stare at Bella, she really shouldn't be here, and she should be at home resting.

"Diana!" Orion Bellowed.

"Huh,"

"Focus, before the pack comes. I'll show you some defense moves. "He said. For thirty minutes Orion was a meticulous teacher over and over again fixing positions and high kicks. Till the pack came with two more addition. Everyone gathered around Carlisle and jasper.

"_We don't trust them in our human form." Sam said which Orion repeated._

"They came," Carlisle said, "That's what matters, Diana will you translate, practice your communication skills?" I just shrugged.

"Welcome, Jasper has experience with newborns; he'll teach us how to defeat them."

"_What's the different between Cullen's and them?"_

"They want to know the difference between you and them?" I repeated.

"They're a great deal stronger than us because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than on our first several months of this Life." Carlisle explained. Sam though thought of a few plans but dare say it aloud, and then Jasper took the lead.

"Carlisle is right. That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army could stand against them. Now, the two most important things to remember are, first, _never let them get their hands around you. _They'll crush you instantly. And second, _never go for the obvious kill._ They'll be expecting that, _**and you will lose."**_ Jasper explained his words seriously, "Emmett."

IN Emmett duel with Jasper's fight it was like someone press fast-forward button on the remote. It ended with Emmett on the ground._ First rule, never lose focus. _Edward and Carlisle fought next's, with Edward in the lead till Jasper spoke which lead Carlisle a distraction to pinned his son down. _Second rule, Never turned your back on your enemy._ Rosalie took chance with Jasper as she made many dodges on her brother's attacks. _Third rule, avoid strong attacks._ Then Alice participated it was interesting to watch with Jaspers battle tactic skills and Alice visions. It ended with Alice winning with a peck or was it draw, anyway fourth rule, is not kissing your opponent for sure.

Looking around I saw Orion and Leah sparing they seem to get along quite well that I smiled. Then I looked at Bella curled against Jacob in his pelt. A pinched of pain in my heart. Why do I feel this emotion it's not like I love him more than I love the pack or Orion, also we only considerably know each other for four months including her thinks of me as a sister?

"Embry told me you fought Victoria before." Edward said aloud instantly I flinched. Not a fond memory, damn leech. However Jasper heard with interest.

"Well now there's something I want to see," Jasper said then called Esme, "How about you two spare see what we have."

"I gulped staring at Esme who gave a motherly smiled. With a sigh summoning my rage state we stood at first position nodding our head circling each other to figure out who'll make the first move until . . .

It happen fast but lucky to doge Esme strike as she continued to strike head on, I did some jumps and free run moves avoiding her attacks until land all down spinning my leg to know her down. She fell back but caught herself into a spin jumping back up in a huntress dance practically in sync unlike Victoria self preservation Esme was easy to translate on movement. Her movement focused on a circular matter on punches and kicks easy to dodge. I found an opening and did an upper air kick into her chest causing her to fall backwards into Emmett. She stood up and chuckled adjusting her hair than disappear. Closing my eyes to listen to her movements till there, but to late as Esme grabbed hold of my waist and through me.

I landed hard on the ground but still got up spitting little blood, that my instincts took control that sweet taste. Orion saw and curses before he could protest I ran toward Esme and attack. Taking Jaspers advice but taking it in a newborn standard. Going for the obvious kill. She didn't notice leaving her open from the false upper cut that instantly turn to a sneak attack as I turned around her and kick her in the back, causing to stumble but I wasn't finished. By grabbing her arm I snarled summing all my wolf strength and flung her over me to land on her back. A gasped escaped, when I turned her over arms secured from behind her back, as we both panted.

Everyone stopped amazed in what just happen while I grabbed my wolfsbane counting ten backward again. Then jumped off. Carlisle helped Esme up examining her condition to see if she was alright.

"Esme I . . ." Shock for word to realize I beaten a vampire.

Esme lifted her hand for silence, "I'm okay Diana you surprised me that's all. At least we know you're strong enough to defend for yourself."

I sigh in relief even though I wasn't fighting; I'll be prepared to defend others. Jasper nodded his head in approval as did Sam. Excusing myself I went to him.

"Alpha,"

"_Omega,"_ he stated, we glared at each other in a stare off till he gave a bark laugh, "_nice job there, guess our little wolf can take care of herself."_

'uh, thanks, so who the runts of the pack?" I asked eyes smaller wolves almost Seth's sized one a ashy brown fur, almost appeared gray and the other one had a reddish brown fur, with his legs, face and tail being slightly darker. They stood and watch Jared and Quil spare fear in their eyes.

"_Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea twins we call them since they phased together four days ago."_ Sam sighs for he wished none of his people to get involved.

"Are they going to fight?" I asked a little worry their sized shows them they are too young.

"_No, their only thirteen they'll stay at La Push and protect the Rez and you the pack wants you to stay with Emily." As he gave his alpha command I chuckled._

"You know the alpha command doesn't work on me Sam, But it would be nice to visit Emily however I got a certain V.I.P" as I stare and Bella and Jake with a frown

"_You care for them?" Sam question, "even with this entire dramatic triangle?"_

"Yeah, I just wish . . . ." I couldn't finished if I told Sam these unexplainable emotions, feeling that have transpire, like many he would consider I have fallen in love, but mentally and physically (by the heart pain not the other physical stuff) was motile like friends, except the tiny little voice cause a lot of damage. "Never mind.'

_"He doesn't see how a jerk he been to you, not awhile ago." Same replied that I nodded._

"Wouldn't you if you discover that the girl you love loves another?" I said then yawn. Sam didn't reply though getting him there. Another ten minutes and everyone agrees that was enough training for today saying good night as I watch my brothers leave. Edward carried Bella home while Emmett offers a take me. I stare at Rosalie for approval which she nodded. So with caution I got on Emmett's back, only to see a mischievous smile.

"Emmett don't."

"To late puppy-"as the big bear ran who knows how many miles per hours to beat a speeder. I yelp and closed my eyes as the wind tossed my hair everywhere while Emmett laughed.

"Don't be such a whimp." He taunted. Oh Emmett once I truly phase I'm going to kick your ass to timbucktoo.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Diana party dress on picture profile


	14. Chapter 13: Change in plans

Lycaon Dusk

Chapter 13

The next morning I groan it was almost nine o'clock till my cell rang . . . Leah

"City mourg you kill we chill," I yawned not happy.

"Guess what" She instantly started, "Orion asked me out!"

"Whoopi," I sarcastically said "Not to be frank but I'm not in a good mood right, somehow."

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Leah giggled

"If there's werewolves, vampires and shifter, oh my yes I woken on the wrong side of the bed." I yawned again, "Sorry, just grumpy. Emmett thought it would be fun to go all ninja from Narrator hopping off tree to tree, didn't get home till ten with a damn head ache."

"Nar-who what" She asked.

I groaned, "Some anime show, congrats on the date though."

"Thanks, gets some sleep bye." Then she hangs up. You know Leah is starting to act like her old self again. With a sigh I set the phone down going back to bed. Until the song played on it.

_Look at me and you'll see what the moon has down to me_

_I'm the child of the moon of night_

**ORION!**

"If this is about the date, Leah beat ya to the punch. She likes tulips and a movie and dinner seems an excellent plan for a first date but not a chick flick or romance and hell no to horror unless she wants to. Also there _La Bella Italia_ is good restaurant. So unless you want to get on my bad side it better be important."

"Okay thanks duel noted, but I just called to inform you that Jasper wants to discuss attack plans." Orion said, "So once Bella wakes have Edward and Bella at the battle front to discuss scent trail..." Line went dead.

God those two are lucky it was summer vacation. When I was about to fall asleep the damn cell pang. Not bothering to check the caller I.D knowing it was the pack or Cullen's.

"BETTER BE IMPORTANT!" I growled loud, but the other line was silent, just rough housing noises in the background,

"Hello?" then the line was disconnected. Weird wrong number maybe? This time turning off my cell phone going back to sleep. An hour later someone woke me up, glaring at the intruder to see Edward with a piece offering of a chocolate pop tart and hot chocolate. Damn he discovers I was a chocoholic.

"Have a good night's sleep?" He asked amused written in that damn smirk.

"Tag team to hurt Emmett tonight." I muttered accepting the part tart which he agreed since he heard my yells last night that could wake the dead. "Is Bella awake?"

"No, not yet, I need to ask you for advice?" he said sitting down on the bed hot chocolate on the night stand. Edward asking me for advice is the world coming to an end? "On wedding rings, we know she's going to marry me but, I don't know what ring she'll like."

I thought about it Bella doesn't wear much jeweler, not that type of girl only see her wear, her opal ring and turquoise bracelet and Aunt Renee gave her. Hell she doesn't even like expensive gifts. "Either a simple engagement ring with the basic diamond cut or birthstone. If not a family heirloom, something from your mother maybe. It'll prove that you truly love her." Taking a bit of the sweet sugar treat.

Edward thought about mentioning he had his mother's ring, that I gave a sarcastic hurray. Kicking the guy out of my room to prepare for the day of life. Once dress into a pair of black jeans, red beater and a grey flannel. Then went down stairs and watch T.V stopping on the sci-fi channel to watch an episode of _Destination truth _hosted by Josh Gates. This time his team is in Romania in search for the, oh you got to be kidding me . . . werewolves, such irony. An hour later sleeping beauty woken up follows by Edward on her trail though he seems distress.

"Ready to go?" hopping onto my feet slipping on my hiking boot's. Since Orion said Jasper needs my nose for some experiment idea. They nodded as we headed out once I got to my mustang I notice they were starting to have a conversation. Whatever the conversation was about Edward didn't like it, till I honk the horn, "Hey love birds, get in we got less than 72 till D-day!"

''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''

Alright at the moment I'm angry as hell when we got to the clearing hopping off Jasper's back. Turns out Edwards is going to protect Bella not little ole me, come on I spent a day training and this is the respects I get also to deal with vampy bear. Jasper being empathy sense my rage as he sends out a wave of calmness and reassurance.

"It's alright Diana we'll fine good use for you." Jasper said, patting my shoulder. I shiver to his cold touch as he led the way. "In fact we need to test out scent disguise."

I stare at him confused, scent disguised, so they need my nose. Great I Scooby Doo to them. As I heard Edward snicker glaring over my shoulder to give him a warning glare. When we reach the center field Jasper discuss battle strategies on location and sneak attacks while we wait for Jacob to come. Though how Jasper explains the plans sound almost too military code. Was this guy part of the military or something?

"You're not fighting?" Jake said as he joined us amused. "What, did you pull a muscle or something?"

"He's doing it for me, okay." Bella defended.

"Whatever," Jake said that I gave a warning look to behave and listen through amber eyes. He stiffens first but obeys. "Just tell me the plan." 

"This field will give us an advantage in battle. "Jasper started, "We need to lure the newborns with Bella scent, but it needs to end here."

"Edward and I are going to campsite. Even if he carries me, they'll pick up our scents." Bella said taking Edwards's hand.

"Wait I thought Dia was guarding you?" Jake said looking at me confused. I rolled my eyes at them

"Yes change in plans; I'll be outside the battle front as defense close to the campsite to stop loose ends." I muttered, in which Jasper's nodded. "Back to the point, our scents is stronger then their however-"

"Your stench is revolting" Edward finished.

"Duse, you really don't wanna start comparing stinks." Jake said.

"What he means is that your scent will mask mine if you carry me." Bella inquired.

"Done," Jake shrugged

"This is not a good idea." Edward protest.

"Edward, they won't want to get near his . . . odor." Jasper assured "Diana mind taking a sniff?"

"I am no blood hound," I mutter walking to Bella to sniff her scent of floral fragrance then walking to Jacob to smell herbal spice, forest and wet fur. Pulling away from Jake to see him blushed a little staring at him, "Dare make a joke about it Black and the Pack will lose a tail."

That made him smirk in a kind way lightening the mood Bella went up to him, "Okay. Let's just try it."

He easily picked up Bella, "Eau de wolf coming up."

I snort, "Run forest run." As I said that he rolled his eyes and ran into the woods. Once they were gone I turned to stare at the Vampires. "Okay I got a question and be truthful about it. Do I stink like the pack?"

Both guys gulped choosing their word wisely or otherwise someone is going to get hurt. Edward to the liberty to answered. "Not quite, you scent is not revolting like that mutt, just a neutral sent we smell in animals mellow as the surrounding unless you sweat."

"Neutral as in?" I asked raising a brow arms cross.

"Your smell is unappetizing to us." Jasper easily said. That I can deal with them looked at me in what their odor scent with a sigh pointing at Edward first.

"You smell like Axe's and bleach with a hint of lemon and you major smell like some harvest with bleach don't ask me on to much details I have enough on the girl's perfumes." I said end of discussion. Jasper chuckled while Edward shook his head then it remind me. "So major what's your story how do you know some military tactics?"

"I didn't have quite the upbringing as my adopted siblings." Jasper shook his head rolling up his sleeves to reveal deep pigment almost crescent moons cascaded over his arms. So many that, I rolled up my sleeves to show the pale brown pigments and jagged lines.

"What happen got attack by leaches?" I said aloud. Jasper chuckled to my joke rolling his sleeves down.

"Battle scars" He said in a fun way gesturing we take a walk enough time for Bella and Jake to walk off. "All the training the confederate Army gave me was useless against a newborn. Still, I never lost a fight."

"Wait, you were in the civil war?" dumbfounded never to enspect that.

"I was the youngest major in the Texas cavalry, all without having seen any real battles. That is until I met a certain mortal . . . Maria." He said honey eyes gazed north, "I was ridding back to Galveston after evacuation a column of woman and children. When I saw three women down the trail. I immediately offer them aid. Never curios or suspects about their red eyes or beauty one whisper to another till Maria turned me.

"She was creating an army very common in the south. There were constant brutal battles for territory. Maria won them all. She was smart, careful, and she had me. I was her second in command; my ability to control emotion served her well. I train her newborns an endless occupation since she never let them live beyond the first year. It was my job to dispose of them. . . I could feel everything they felt.

"I thought what Maria and I had was love. But I was her puppet. She pulled the stings. I didn't know there was another way until Peter, Charlotte and I left . . . till I found Alice at a diner in Philadelphia. Now she sees me coming of course… I don't know what I'd have become without her. But I would be like that again."

I smack his head, in which he rubbed though didn't hurt, "It's in the past so keep moving forward."

Though I frown inside, I never would have thought I had it worst. If there was a contest for worst past history, then Jasper would have won. To feel your victim emotion at the very moment, to feel fear, all that negativity and still move on through the motions well I compliment him.

"Why thank you ma'am," Jasper said when we reached the tree line. I stare at him going too asked why until he said. "For the compliment, empathy remembers."

Rolling my eyes smacking him upside the head then run off to sniff out Bella scent. Running about good half mile in all direction to smell pine wood, ever green, few wild life, spice and musk nothing else. So I can still smell Jacob but no Bella. My heart clench at that thought. Shaking my head I jugged back to the clearing along with Jasper. He looked at me confuse I asked why but he didn't have an answered. With a sigh we headed back to Edward.

"All I pick up is wolf stench." Jasper announced, "No Bella."

"Same here including other animal far ahead," I added. Looking at Edward with concern, he looked like in pain; guess it's difficult not to be near or able to protect the love of your life while putting the trust to your rival.

"This will work." Jasper assured

"Great." Was all Edward said taking off?

I sigh and looked at Jasper then at Edward. "I'll never understand you vamp and your romantics obsesses ion."

Jasper chuckle wrapping arm around my shoulder leading the way back home we talked for some until a jolt of electricity shot through my spinal cord. I yelp jumping back turning around to see who shot me. Nothing was there except a bunch of black bird flew out in the distant. From symbolic terms black birds mean death. The question is though, what scared off the birds?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Later that day Alice made us some alibi for Charlie, saying were going shopping at Port Angeles then sleepover at her house for three days. But actually the Cullen are powering up for the battled hunting in simple terms. Though Edward and Bella would be at the Cullen's house while I stay at Orion at Port Angeles. Since in private I explained to Carlisle what happen between me and Victoria, how we fought and how she said _I'll be in use._ For safety reasons Orion agreed to let me stay at his apartment. However before I left Charlie was giving Bella the talked. When she announced she was a virgin I laughed out booming while Charlie mutter liking Edward a little more.

Anyway I parked my mustang outside the apartment complex slinging my backpack over my shoulders then stiffen sniffing the air . . . storm was coming tomorrow maybe. I wander how this would affect the battled. Taking a deep breath entering the building and take the elevator to the seventh floor then walked out to room seven. I was about to knock when the door open, to reveal Orion in his pajamas, hair already cuted short though held some shag. I raised a brow this was new.

"I thought you want a slumber party?" He said amused when he caught me stare at his wolf tattoo on his left shoulder. It was a wolf but formed by Celtic knots.

"That would make you gay." I stated, but lean in to peck his cheek, "Thank you."

He let me in, his apartment was big enough for two people to live though the second bedroom was turn into a personal black room, so he offer his room to sleep. Orion then excused himself to order some Chinies. While changed into my pajamas a black beater and short blue plaid shorts, along with my dolphin animal slippers don't ask. When I came out bumping into Orion he stares at my feet and boomed into a fit of laughter.

"I know you're a navy brat but the slippers." He chuckled I rolled my eyes and swatted his head.

All night was like an actual sleep over though instead of chick flicks we watch some werewolf movies such as Ginger snaps, Van Hellsing and American werewolf in London. I practically freaked on Ginger snaps even though it was a video damn it scare the crap out of me, always covering my eyes or cuddling closer to Orion who just laughed and made commentary on it that made me laugh. Eating Chinese out of the containers and took some random photos.

By one o'clock we laid in bed listening to my I-pod of a song I recently down loaded to make laughs since I use it as my ring tone for Orion.

"_The wind was still the moon was full at night_

_When she heard a sound that sends shivers down her spine_

_Something came up from behind she could feel it breath_

_Now she knew it would returned the prophecy come true_

_Running screaming little red was scared_

_Coming closer faster was those burning yellow eyes_

_She trapped and felt onto the ground the beast was on her trail_

_Just outside her grandma's house her final scream was heard_

_**(Chorus :)**_

_**Look at me you will see what the moon has done to me**_

_**I'm the child of the brightest of nights**_

_**Come to me you'll be free of the trouble life can be**_

_**Into hell I will send your lost soul I will drag you into darkness**_

_So the story goes of little red_

_Who went to see her grandma on the moonlit night_

_She dreamt of a places far away from here she strayed from the trail_

_Walked onto wolfen lair now death was on its way_

_When night had turned to morning she was found_

_In the clearing by her grandma's house she had died_

_Her heart has been torn out of her chest blood was everywhere_

_A little girl's been killed again oh god when would it end_

_**Look at me you will see what the moon has done to me**_

_**I'm the child of the brightest of nights**_

_**Come to me you'll be free of the trouble life can be**_

_**Into hell I will send your lost soul I will drag you into darkness**_

_The moon I see oh the moon I fell_

_How many nights we spent together_

_You are my life my most trusted friend_

_I am only what you have made me_

_The stars all shine in awe of you_

_The ocean heed thy call_

_And I am just a servant to thy will_

_The kingdom of the night is yours_

_So guide me on my way _

_Show me life to end and I obey_

_Father take this heart I bring father are you proud?_

_I your son the chosen one have heard your call again_

_**(Chorus :)**_

_**Look at me you will see what the moon has done to me**_

_**I'm the child of the brightest of nights**_

_**Come to me you'll be free of the trouble life can be**_

_**Into hell I will send your lost soul I will drag you into darkness**_

Once the song ended Orion gave a tired chuckled amused. I sigh and cuddle into him head rested on his chest. He acts so much like a brother figure and being with him today I knew he is going to be perfect for Leah. "Thank you for everything."

"Anything for my pack sister," He stopped and looked at me, "Are you sure you can handle the side lines outside the battle front?"

"We'll never know unless we try?" I yawned.

"Diana this is a serious question, you're young and not a full fledge Lycan yet." Orion scolded

I sigh standing up and going to the window to stare at the clouded skies. The wane moon trying to break free from their grasped. My blood sings to feel her energy pulse weary but strong.

"I don't know Orion but I'm not risking a chance to protect those I love. I've seen death and felt lost. Hardly have anyone to lead me through this." Turning to face him with a sad smiled. "All things I care for will fade, in time we both have to leave for the sake of others."

"Diana," Orion breathed, "Tis a curse, but which one, the one that happen once every four weeks or what is surounding us. You need to accept what you, we are. If you don't accept then the animal inside shall feast on the human that remain."

"But I didn't want this." I exclaimed. Orion face fell into anguished standing up.

"Is it really that bad Diana?" He started going to the book case pulling out a small worn leather bound book. Tossing it, I caught easily. Looking at the cover to see the title Lycan. "That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever want?"

I looked away back to him not wanting to hear the positive side of this curse. "You've been given if not awaken from something that most mortal being would kill for. The bite is a gift, given to us by the gods."

"I don't want it." I cried.

"Now you say you _don't _when a minute ago you said you _didn't_." His hand was place on my shoulder looking into the window reflection to see our anger appear through amber eyes. "You will. Even now you're confrontation yourself."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_I found myself in a forest at night, late maybe midnight, just wondering around to curious to find a house or a main road to find help. However the woods were more dense, wet and moist as moss cover pine trees. It confirms I was the Olympic Peninsula district by the light mist rain. Maybe if I howl for the pack they would hear me._

"_Help!" I exclaimed from the top of my lungs. But there was no replied, standing there for seconds minutes. With a sigh I continued eastward. Uncle Charlie did say most roads are in the eastern region of Washington._

_Something wasn't right though. Standing still to hear nothing not even a cricket, my heart pace on fear, since the survival show mention silent is not a good sign not at all. Until snap. I stiffen for something came up behind and I could feel it breath hot breath send shivers down my spine. I gasped and ran._

"_I'm scare; I'm scared, scary monster would eat me." Echo a little girl's voice. Instantly I stopped calling out for the child to respond back to assure she's not alone, but she only replied. "I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared"_

_Listening closely I pined her location north about hundred meters or so. That I ran that direction, the woods aren't safe at night and who knows if she's hurt. Running north another voice spoke._

"_**A deceiving heart overflowing with kindness with selfless soul, sin's pile on top of sins."**_

"_Scare, someone help me."_

"_Hold on, I'm almost there." I called running faster, than a howled was heard, wolf. Looking up to see a __**full moon. **__No, no, no, picking up pace please be the pack. No life is going to be cursed._

"_I'm scare, I'm scared"_

_Then up ahead was the little girl curled up into a ball by the tree hugging her around a red cloak. With a sigh of relief I walked toward her till stripping over something. Catching myself, I sat up to see what I tripped on and gasp. It was a body, half of a body shreaded easily to see their organs. I trembled backwards till my body implanted to the bark. No wonder this girl was scared._

"_Hey it's alright," I lied acting brave about to bet her hair when she looked up. A gasped escaped, she me or at least ten year old me blood cover her face while eye's glow gold dilated._

_She pounced on top of me in a tight vice grip of her arms around my neck close to a choke hold. "I'm scared, I'm scared."_

"_Would you be dishonest to yourself, just cover your eyes. Pretend it was just a dream." A woman voice echo, looking up to our left to see Rosalie in a blood stain wedding gown eyes red while she dragged a corps, Royce King._

"_I'm scared, scary monster would eat me." Little I cried._

"_Innocent is a sin," Jasper said as he walked out wearing a confederate uniform eyes crimson as he help a arm with crystals coming out of the wound. "Impossible to ignore the truth."_

"_I'm scared,"_

_I shook my head no standing up the girl in my arms. "No it can be prevented."_

_They smirked as they stare at the third person who joined us. A woman bare cover in scars who didn't care if she exposed in profanity. I couldn't see her face but her amber topaz eyes eliminate from the truth. Lycan . . . . Werewolf. She killed this person as the blood proved it mare to her skin like war paint._

"_**Turn your eyes from the truth."**__ She said her voice wild though I realized she was me as she crossed her arms able to see my tattoo on her hip. A loud crack was heard as he double forward in her transformation to her inner beast. The transformation was disturbing as she double over tearing off her skin as flesh became dust to sprout white fur from her body as she grows muzzle bloomed out. She regains her posture panting in thirst before us._

_I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared._

_Immediately I closed my eyes, I'm scared, I'm scared,_

_**I'M SCARED.**_

"_Don't turned your eyes from the truth," Little me said in a happy tone pulling away to see my face cupping my cheek. "It's alright to be scared."_

_Suddenly orbs of lights scattered around the sounds of a search part of police officers with shepherd as they call out. Till one calls out over here, I blinked to see everyone gone while I stood there in tattered clothes cover in blood. Instinct screamed run, so shocked I ran, running away._

"_**Yes it's beast to run,"**__ My beast taunted in my head._

"_Over here, it ran over there." An officer said as the hounds were in pursuit, chasing me._

"_**You know the truth," **__The voice echoed,__** "the truth cannot be change, you and I are one."**_

_A dog pounced on me from behind that we fell down a steep hill. It bit my shoulder that I screamed punching the animal off me. It yelps falling off me. I grabbed my shoulder while glared at the canine, a wolf, a russet color wolf. Soon more wolves surrounded me in a circular formation. Ten, simple normal size wolves. They growled lips curled up to expose their sharp teeth._

"_I am only human," I cried tears in my eyes, "Cruel twisted face made me like this!"_

_But they didn't give any sympathy only took another step into position for attack._

_Scared, I'm scared, I'm scared._

_Closing my eyes as they strike._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_I_I gasped in silent scream that it awaken Orion up from shock; instantly he looked at me to see I was holding my head. It hurt a blazing pain that buzzed loud. Orion asked what's wrong checking my pulse; he cursed jumping off the bed and went into his closet to retrieve a metal brief case.

"_I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared." _I chanted curled into a ball crying like a little child who saw murder committed before her while bearing a migraine.

Orion shushes me as he adjusted my form to curl in his form as he held me. He rubbed soothing circles down by back before he took an arm flicked the main artery before a syringe made contact to skin. The hot adrenaline rushed that engulfed me faded.

"Scared I'm scared." I kept repeating. Orion sighs as he grabbed the phone off the night stand and dialed a number.

"Hello Orion, what can I do for you?" Carlisle voiced answered

"Diana had a nightmare, I gave her some sedatives but she keeps repeating the same words." Orion murmured.

". . . Like what?"

"_I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared."_

"Orion I'm no Psychiatrist, but I predict the stress she been in, must have trigger another episode. It is Very common to post traumatic stress patient. Just keep her comfortable. But it's not a risk I'm willing to take in the battled front. She must stay home and rest to calm the nerves, overloading her senses while dazed is not healthy. I'll inform Jasper and the pack change of plans."

Orion sigh as he finished their conversation he hated I was going through this alone. HE was a pure breed born a werewolf never to experience the pain that us curses do. Three hours later I calmed down enough to focus including the head ache was gone.

"Hey," I whispered ashamed in what just happened. Orion chuckled differently as he force me to look at him.

"Don't be ashamed, tis common for werewolves to have nightmares. The purpose to prepare them for reality." I didn't say anything so tired and confused. What my wolf said, _you and I are one._ And what my mother's ghost said that the beast is just my emotions. So confused in what being a werewolf is a painful subject to comprehend.

Orion sigh, "You got a lot to learn pup." Grabbing the book from last night and place it in my hands.

_**Lycan**_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Silent wolf singer**

**So you won't get confused Diana and Orion have a brother sister relationship nothing in romantic ways including a werewolf relative bond in which blood related wolves can get close to cuddle for support like when puppies get together for warmth. **


	15. Chapter 14: Newborn Battle

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

**So reality smacked me in the face for being so stupid that I forgot to disclaimer and put work cite on where I get my information for certain chapters. Thank you onaya3 for the heads up and I hope I get this right.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or its characters they belong to Stephine Meyer….other than Diana, Orion, and future characters later on in the story. All information about different types of werewolves goes to authors and researchers, websites, and movies. I do not write for a profession only for fun. If I made a mistake please Private message me so I can correct it. Thanks you again onaya3/ K.R. Smith.**

**It's the big day, prepare for battle, deception, disgrace love, and a hot make out session.**

**Chapter 14: Newborn battle**

All day I read through Orion's journal, trying to understand Lycans and this physical and mental deception between curse, half breed, and purebred. When born a purebred, the transformation is nothing other than a pleasurable experience close to ecstasy. A half-breed can experience pleasure if they do not defy the transformation because if they do, it can back fire. However, cursed predicament goes through the tortures pain. As the journal took a hypothesis notes on a curse name from what he said from person to second hand.

'_He should be dead in a minute; the werewolf heart is three times bigger than the human heart. In order for it to grow the chest cavity must expand along with the spinal cord bushing back. All the internal organs inflated to full combust to blotting. The bones crack, defiance to the muscles as the strangled them while the joints dislocate and relocated while minerals in marrow increased. If he stop's screaming; it doesn't mean the pain is indulged, it means his throat and vocal cords tear and heal. Impossible to make a sound other than the grunts, groan, and moan. By now the hypothalamus should be working now sending endorphin and hormones to relieve the stress and sternum. By now the spinal cord is pushing out of the back; skin streaking the tissue to its peek until tear fur exploded out. His skin hot close to the temperature of a heat wave or putting your hand over the fire to feel the burning sensation. He'll start tearing his own skin off as the flesh turns into dust, revealing the beast within, body enlarge to ligament size that often feet of a wolf on its hind legs, with fore front contain opposable thumb. The face fast grows to lose the human physical description when the muzzle stretches out. Whatever hairs the body held grows becoming their long mane. That was the transformation of a curse to comprehend such extrudes experiences by the Christian fate. Was it the hand of God or the curse of Lucifer?_

I slammed the journal not daring to read more of such barbaric notes in scientific literature on Orion's research of studding a comrade's pain. Instantly need to breathe. So I put on my shoes and jacket along with my purse walking down the town's streets. Away from that book, though its inner monologue continued to repeat over and over again. As another scientific note appeared in my head of another breed of werewolves called lupus sapiens

"_There was a terrible crunching noise. The subject head lengthening so was his body, shoulder hunched to and angle till a pop sound was heard. Fur sprouted out visible on exposed skin, face, hands, arm, legs, and everywhere. Arms and legs' lengthen to longer leaner peek, hands curling into talon paws, feet widen so far that shoes ripped and claws extended out to sharp weapon of bone. …."_

Involuntary shuddered to imagining such process! And yet, they all enjoy the sweet pleasure pain for those being a half breed. What are these people; are they _Masochist _or what? I sighed and stared across the street into the shopping district. Maybe I should go shopping while I'm here, to prove to Charlie about Alice alibi. Who knows, if we (more like I) might bump into him although he might be fishing with Billy. So in the words of the wild pixie Alice Cullen, "_Let go shopping!'_

_**.o0o.**_

Three hours later with four shopping bags worth three hounded dollars for Bella and me; including a wedding present, but another gift for Bella. I saw at a jewelry store for the big day. I sighed, entering Orion apartment.

"_Lucy, I'm home_!" I sang.

No responses.

"Great honey, got some lovely clothes," I said aloud sarcastically.

Wonderful, I'm talking to myself again. Orion would've been here or hold my bags but he was with the Cullen's on last minutes fragment. After last night, my body wouldn't function straight through training. So by Orion command voice, (Just like the Alpha command except works on canine and lower rank werewolves.) I was stuck here to relax and read the damn journal. So I put the bags away and sat down on the couch and watched the news. No reports on recent activity of Seattle madness. In other words, the newborns have left heading straight for us or preparing for tomorrows battle.

Please in all mighty beings that could hear me: god, gods, moon or spirits. Keep my friends and family safe.

I grabbed the journal to read a random page, _Fragment soul mates. This page was slightly newer or at least the ink being ballpoint pen and not quill written._

"_Unlike the Limikkin or skin walker of the spiritual involuntary mechanism to find their soul- mates called __**Imprinting.**__ Lycan and any other werewolves have fragment soul mates. Due to the immortality tis impossible for werewolves to bear a romantic relationship towards humans. However, for they be chapter's in our lives. The inner wolf would feel lonely if not stubborn on mates that we contain a mechanism to senses possible mates in many generations to come. When rejecting one's own breed to mate. This is a rare but common attraction we hold upon human. Including, them to bear our children who would not hold the magic but the gene to carry on for future generation of the possibilities to awaken when bitten by brethren. It's is unknown for me to hypothesis under these term s but asking my Alpha Drest Lyall, who held a connectional bond to a human girl from the Americas alias name Simone._

_So there's a possibility to integrate with human? From what Drest told me along with other werewolves, to tell you how to find one of your soul fragment mates; is through lip intercourse that of a kiss. A shiver spark down werewolves body consume in lighting or any metaphoric terms of happiness. However, this theory should not take accounted for. In terms of breaking there council laws and orders that man should never know of the night . . . . "_

So we have our own imprinting process …to find fragments of our soul mates. But should not be taken for granted? I sigh; I would have to agree, just thinking about Emily and Sam brought an end to this discussion! Flipping another random page to fins some sacred laws.

"_Ye may kill for yourselves, and your mate, and your cubs as they need, and ye can; but kill not for pleasure of killing, and _seven times never kill Man!" (Rudyard Kipling, "The Law of the Jungle")

Alright, where have I read this before, it's familiar and yet foreign on the tip of my tongue. I sighed; continued to read the journal and red more than I can chew on Lycans and other species of werewolves. I discovered that _Loup-garou_ does in fact actually exist. There are different types of species of werewolves from different cultures around the world, other than Lycan and the physicality of she-wolves. As I continue to read I learn about the cultural in Asia, Europe and in the Americas. To believe there are so many detail facts that everything written or drawn in ink, lead, and blood married these ivory papers. How Orion written down their weakness, description, strength, personal notes: everything within the pass four hundred years. Battles between vampires are mention. Also other different types of vampire as well. The Cullen's aren't the only one that existed in this world. There were energy drinking vampires, traditional vampire that of Ben stokers _Dracula_, and demons. But What the Cullen's, Victoria, Riley, the Volturi they are, _Venpire._ The most powerful most deadly of the undead of powers and cursed _Venom_ than any poisonous creature! No comparison to snake or scorpion.

Witches were also mentioned as well an ally to us werewolves in terms of the wolfsbane potion, but they aren't like Harry Potter or the Halloween witch. Actual devil satanic witches or Wiccan to the earth! However, all remain in the same question. HOW THE HELL DID WE GET HERE?

King Lycaon of Arcadia was the first Lycan. It's believed of our curse, but the loup-garou believes of the moon gift to the hunters, Limikkin/shaman worship of their spirits, Devil worship? And more that hold no natural cause or evidence. I closed the book panting out of breath. So lost and yet confused of all this information being given. We all live in a world with two realities that of the normal lives of humanity and that of the supernatural where humans are the prey.

**.o0o.**

"We meet again, Diana." I had woken up when a cold hand cover my mouth in tight hold. I struggled to get up from the intruder. Only to be thrown across the room and crashed into the book case into splinters and hard cover novels pounded into my skull. I groaned in a dazed to see Riley. He stood there with a profound smirk amused while his crimson orbs glow for lust in blood. "You are in use puppy."

"What do ya want," I growled rage state expose, unsheathing my talons, while my wounds healed instantly. He knelt down eye level to me then cocked his head. He lifted a cold finger and traced an exposes scar on my chest, a moan escaped. Ice upon fiery flesh! There I saw a crescent bite mark on his palm, _"Victoria."_

At the moment her name hissed out. Riley growled slinging me back onto the bed, no time to register as his lips were sealed in a possessive make out session with a vampire. Waist straddled, arms pinned over my head in one dominate hand while the other groped my clothed breast. It was rash, unexpected as his scent flared my senses.

"_They are the world's best predators, Diana," _Bella voice whispered in my head, when she told me about Edward when she return from Italy. Warning me not to fight him, "_Everything about them invites you in: -their voice, their beauty, even their smell. Impossible to out run them or out beat them!"_

However, I was stronger and their scent was a sickening sweet smell mixed with their once personal scent that burns my nostrils. Except, Riley's was different; it was intoxicating. The fragrance of forest and lake water, yes, but nothing sweet or toxic. But an unknown smell that Axe commercial should really use in their brand. A scent that can either make you: faint or luster over? But my wolf held its guard up to fall for this creatures trap. Including, I didn't replied to his action. Riley knew I was rebelling against him until he slid his icicle hand slid under my shirt cupping my breast. I gasped into shock on temperature change, which held an opportunity to slide his tongue in.

Lock in a French kiss, he was demanding yet needy in this passionate moment and yet gentle at the same time as out tongues massage one another. I was the only one making sounds in moans of pleasure, pain, excitement. Though trying to break free; this was wrong all wrong and yet all right at the same time. For each kiss send a sparks of lightning jolt of electricity through my spine, in shivers. I gasped while a primal growled escaped through his lips and his hand slide down my stomach tracing the scars causing me to moan. I moaned when his hand rested on my hip. Rubbing smooth yet rough circle into my pelvic bone.

From all the guys I kissed, only two send such magic but this was still wrong. But this physical, feelings in Riley stone hand taunted me along with his lips. The taste of blood and venom excited me through and through. Wasn't their venom supposed to be poison to all werewolves and yet it was like a drug. A liquid cocaine coating my teeth! Fire and ice that I gave in. Forget all morals or taboos.

Riley pulled away and I gasped for air, but his lips never left my skin. He was biting and nibbling and sucking my neck but never broke skin. The taste of human blood from his last killed linger on my tongue that I hissed. A wave of adrenaline and a memory of a quote I read and accustomed to.

"_In fear I hurried this way and that. I had the taste of blood and chocolate in my mouth, the one as hateful as the other." _I mumbled from the inspiration quote from my favorite book and originally written in _Steppenwolf,_ by Hermann Hesse. But that wasn't the book.

Riley stopped all of the sudden, sitting up to look down at me confused, "An ideal quote for _Blood and Chocolate,_ but I read the original, _Steppenwolf_ . . . in college."

Instantly he jumped off me hands over his temple as if having a worst head ache or mental debate. Then in five seconds stop. My Jacket was on and hands tied in duct tape. Riley gave a confused apologetic looked. Afterwards sling me onto his back and out the door in ten second.

**.o0o.**

I was dropped onto the ground and groan in pain, quickly sitting up to glare at Victoria, Riley and some scared girl who was about my age if not younger with long brown hair and red eyes. Victoria smirked and pushed me into a tree, the back crunch from behind.

"Good morning moon hunter, did you miss me?" Victoria asked playfully, almost innocently of a defenseless creature. That must be how she controlled them, her persuasion of a defenseless woman. A damsel in distress!

"Like a thorn in my thigh." I snarled, still in rage state form that my voice was in a new volume tone close to a wild animal echo. I mustered up all my strength and ripped off the duct tape and pushed the bitch off me. "So what reason do you have to bring a newborn army, just for the sake of one human?"

The girl stiffen as did Riley, confusion written in their eyes while Victoria fixed herself, she'll do anything to have me on her side. Orion journal mention the dominate reign in power of werewolves and connection damage between humans. But those are to loners, not me. I was in a pack and have a partner. She circled around me like a feline toying with the mouse. "So we can feed. We all feed on the same source, but to have their retaliation our thoughts are not safe against the Cullen's. Don't you want to run in your pelt in the moon light without caution of them tracking you down? To treat you like a cage animal."

"And a newborn wont or even the Volturi, even when these lands belong to Lycanthropy? They'll retaliate and Hound Marshal will get involved. Look, just leaves if you get involved the Cullen's would only attack out of defense." I said to them and glared at the vixen "Whatever she's telling you are lies. Just for the sake of vengeances not a rebellion or revolt of-"

Before I could finish the bitch punched me the face hard that I fell tasting blood. A growl echoed in my head but I restrained my inner beast.

"They have gotten to her with their mind tricks. That is what they possess and turn her into a pet. To be free, we need to kill their mind reader and his mate." Her sweet soprano voice acted as Riley around in her clutched, though the girl looked at me in fear restraining her from the blood. I pleaded in my eyes to turn back now and she shall live. But she nodded.

"Our thoughts aren't safe." She whispered.

"Exactly Bree, our thoughts are not safe." Victoria cooed like a mother does to their child for reassurance. "Now, the mind reader isn't with his coven his scent leads north up the mountains. Riley be a dear and carry Diana."

Riley nodded and picked me up, impossible to fight do to the lack of air or body strength to register. Damn it, did she have to hit me that fucking hard? They ran towards the mountains to see it was cover in snow. I screamed mentally out loud for Edward if not the pack to hear.

"_**Edward, anybody, they figured it out disengage, leave the mountains quickly, hurry. They used your scent! Get Bella out, NOW!"**_

Victoria gave the command to split up and Riley gives the distraction. Bait, I was bait! Bella wouldn't forgive herself if I was hurt again. Riley then stopped and dropped me on my bare feet that I squealed, jumping up. _Cold snow, cold snow, _even with socks, it was fucking cold snow!Riley held an amused chuckled then gotten serious and grabbed my arm in a vice grip and dragged me to the opening, where Edward and Bella stood. Bella shocked to see me while Edward held his poker face.

"Riley, listen to me," Edward started standing in front of Bella, "Victoria's just using you, Bree, and Diana to distract me. She knows I'll kill you."

Then Bree and Victoria appeared on either side of us waiting for an opening, ready to strike, "In fact, she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore."

Riley stopped, Edwards words finally gotten some sense into him.

"Don't listen, Riley." Victoria said in her persuasive voice. "I told you about their mind tricks."

"I can read her mind. So I know what she thinks of you."

"He's lying," Victoria protested calmly. Wow, way to put a guy between a rock and a hard place. I stared at Riley to see his expression; the brown lost color exposed them slowly in the mixture of blood.

"Please listen to him, Riley." I snarled. For some reason, I wanted him to live and I don't know why after what he has done.

"What happen to your best friend, Diego? She got rid of him when he figured it out." Edward announced.

"No, Victoria said he abandon us," Bree whispered now confused touching her lips. "No longer care for us."

Whoever Diego was, he must have been important to Bree her mate or boyfriend by her age maybe. Riley stiffen again whispering Diego's name in a guilty tone. Could he have killed his Best friend?

"She only created you and this army to avenge her true, mate, James." Edward continued as Riley stared at Victoria, "That's the only thing she cares about. Not you."

"There is only you. You know that." Victoria struggled in her lie. For I seen many girls lie to their boyfriend at school or films. I then shoved Riley off me standing in front of him and grabbed his hand.

"Think about it. You're from Fork's. You know this area; a one solid reason she chose you. Can you see it in her eyes she doesn't love you. _Compare it to when you kissed me."_ I said whispering the last part for only him to hear. He looked at me with thought. Even though I wasn't fond with our make out session under the effects of teenage hormones; the kisses were filled with passion if not longing. You can just feel his emotion in action!

"Riley. Don't let them do this to us." Victoria faked pleaded, "You know I love you."

Damn those three little words, really _I love you_ gets them every time. Riley sighed; his eyes now a solid red as he gently scooted me aside and took a couple steps then smirked.

"You're dead."

As he was about to strike, a sand color wolf attack knocking him down, Seth! Bree gave a cry about to help Riley, except I launched at her pinned to the ground, arms behind her back. A loud crack was heard follow by Riley howling to see Seth bitten off his hand. Victoria hissed ready to leave but Edward stopped her.

"You won't get another chance like this again," Edward taunted stepping forward leaving Bella open what is he thinking? Provocation won't settle the cause. "You want her. You want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James! When I tore him to pieces. When I turned him into ash. When I turned him into nothing."

At that moment Victoria snapped, she roars, and attacked. Bree head butted me that I tumbled back while Seth tried to bite Riley, but Riley kicked Seth in the face.

"SETH!" I cried when I saw him collapse.

I was going to attack Riley but Bree jumped at me in a headlock, tripping backwards to smashed into a boulder. I took this advantage and slammed her hard into it a few times to let go. She did then I did a straight uppercut into her head. A crack was heard; to see a large crack from her temple down to her cheek. She collapses in post mortem, a tenderly time to heal. Riley was instantly behind me in a dead lock around my waist and chest. His breathes behind my ear, scent engulfing my senses.

"Even if this was a lie, you and I can be together." He whispered licking my neck. He ripped my jacket off and took a bite on my shoulder. I screamed loud from the sharp intake of pain. That everyone gasped. However something else took place the smell of human blood. Everyone paused of the rich smell, all eyes at the source Bella, as her right arm was bleeding. For a moment, I swore I saw the Third Wife next to Bella. Blood on her white gown where she stabbed herself to save her tribe and her loved ones. . . _Courage._

The act distracted Victoria and Bree enough for Edward to fight back. While I did something I thought I would never do. I _sing_. Whamming my arms into his _**S**__houlder plex_, taking an___**i**__nstep_, back punch his _**n**__ose_ and before I could get to his _**g**__roin_, Riley stepped back leaving him open.

_Dia duck! _Seth yelled as I launched forward behind Bree who charged at Bella with bloodlust. I grabbed her neck and fall backward. She landed on my body hurting like hell. But I ignored it and turned her around and pinned her to the ground. This time head secured as I force to watch Seth surprised attack on Riley. He called out for Victoria.

"Victoria! Victoria! Victoria!" he cried but Victoria did nothing. Betrayal was written in his eyes as he stares at me with begging eyes. I looked away when Seth took him down to be diminished. Bree gasped in horror and stopped her struggled whispering the words 'no'

_Dia, do you have a lighter? _Seth thought back_._

Victoria grunted charging at Bella. However, Edward intervene, they swung a few strong blows, before Edward pushed her into a headlock flinging her across the clearing. Then slammed her to the ground afterward bit into her jugular. By a faint crack, Victoria head was decapitated from her body. Silence engrossed of the sudden event. Victoria was dead. It was done.

Edward looked at Seth as he joined us then at me; I shook my head no and pointed at Bella. She's the one who needs help. Edward sighs and treated her wound. Seth joined me and whimpers.

_He bit you. _Seth exclaimed eye's worry if I would be turn.

"It's nothing. Lycans are immune to their venom. I'll feel sick, but my body will detoxify later?" I said rubbing his head.

Seth whimpered licking the wound then spat it out saying it taste discussing. I chuckled that was until he stiffen, walking up to Edward. _Hey, Pixie said she needs you two immediately._

"Something's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Alice need's us to go. Now," Edward replied tossing the lighter on Victoria's body. Immediately her body was consumed in flames. A strong fragrance spewed out. "Diana, how you holding up?"

"Even though I didn't get much beauty sleep, I'm fine." I answered that made Mr. Leech huffed a laughed and shook his head as he tossed a second lightered. Bree wiggled afraid in what's to come. I sigh. "Go, I need to knock some sense into this kids head, an intervention."

Edward nodded and carried Bella away while she protests to examine my shoulder. Five minutes later Bree calmed down since Bella scent faded away.

"Are you gonna behave now?" I asked.

She nodded, "The human scent is gone and yours I can cope with."

I got off her she stood up and dazed into Victoria's fire. "So we were her pawns."

"Yes, vengeance could be a cloud that can fog one's mind to think straight. To release one's inner Beast." I said getting up and petted Seth's head. "It can show physically on one's body like Seth and I or mentally as Victoria has shown. _A beast in human form._ "

Bree turned around and faced me, "Why didn't you kill me? I almost killed you?"

"Someone once told me to live through your life even through hell. A second chance was given doesn't have to be short. Now come on, let's put your friend back together." I said which Seth growled in protest. "We'll put his arms last. Geez, for moon sake what is your problem?"

_Oh, for a fact that, that leech almost tried to killed me! _Seth growled. He was going too continued but I gave him a wolf glare to shut up. He whimpered stepping back as I muttered cowardly dog.

_HEY! _Seth pouted_._

"Love you too," I chuckled.

Anyhow, we put Riley back together except for his arms. He was on instinct at first till Bree explained what happen. How Victoria had betrayed them. Using them by her love as a lie upon the newborns. Riley looked down ashamed. Heartbroken.

"What now?" He finally asked.

We all sat down by the camp. I wrapped in a sleeping bag leaning on Seth for warmth explaining thing that I know of, "Well, you can start a new life. In this world there are rules however. The important rule is for humans mustn't discover or learn of our secret. If do, the consequences when found out is either turn them or kill them. The Volturi are the Vampire government, they set the law for your kind, cause to much trouble and they'll kill you."

"But how are we supposed to survive without killing people?" Bree asked.

"You can go by the Cullen's way and have a vegetarian diet." They gave me a confused look, "Drink animal blood."

"Any other advice?" Riley asked.

"Some, until you can control your thirst, stay away from people and when you can try to interact with them. Though, I highly recommend you live in cloudy places or travel on rainy days or night unless you go in no record trails. Just to feel normal, no ruff housing that'll get you notice . . . god, I'm not good explaining this. Maybe if I take you to Carlisle he can explain. The Cullen's are actually nice; they might even accept you to their coven."

Riley shook his head no, "I don't think that wise. Since … I'm the one who planned this attack; maybe another time, when things settled down?"

"Got anywhere to go?" I asked. Sure, I can't invite them over to my house not with Charlie also how to explain their eyes. He'll think their Goth or Emo or both wearing red contacts.

Bree smiled, "My friend Fred is waiting for me at Vancouver. He wants to see the world."

"Well, that's good to hear." Then all of a sudden Seth stiffens and gave a whimper in pain.

_Dia, Jake got hurt. _He cried, he was needed immediately_._

I wanted to leave but couldn't leave them here. Riley smiled. "Go, we'll go to Vancouver and besides, I got your number." Wait that was him but how? I growled annoyed and got up to let Seth stand. "Diana…"

I turned instantly to be kissed, a peck this time that held a spark. That when I knew he was one of many of my fragment soul mates. If we were human we've possibly gotten together or something along those line. Riley pulled away back up to whisper in my ear, "Maybe in a distant future?"

I blushed which made Seth growled, ordering me to mount him. "Can't promise anything, and beside aren't we natural enemies? But we can be friend?"

"Friends," Riley repeated with a shrug, "Seems foreign, but who knows. I'll keep my doors open for ya."

Bree giggled standing up to pet Seth's mane. The wolf stiffens then relaxed. "We got forever, hope we can hang?"

I chuckled, "The gods must be laughing at us? Rival species befriended one another."

We all laughed, including Seth, "Well, this is goodbye for now; also I've been told there's another veggie coven in Canada or Alaska they might help."

"Thanks for everything," Bree said standing back.

"Sometimes, third time the charm, just don't kill anybody. Ciao!" With that said, we said goodbye and Seth took off straight for La push. Less than an hour later we reached to the Blacks residents. As Seth phase putting on his shorts and we dashed to Blacks house. Seth banged the doorbell which Billy answered. He looked shock at our state and the blood on my shoulder.

"Is Jacob here?" I demanded.

He shook his head, "Diana, you're bitten! Did they- are you going to turn? Wait, what about my son? What happen?"

"Billy, I'm fine. I'm immune to their venom, so I won't turn into a hybrid but Jake-" I started

"Jake injured, Billy," Seth finished. "He got hurt in battle to save Leah and the pack should be here."

Just as said, the Pack came into view along with Orion caring Jake who whimpers. Billy ignored us and rolled to them.

"What happen?" He demanded.

"A leech got to him," Embry answered. Billy's eyes widen.

"The treaty is lifted for Dr. Cullen could examine him." Sam said determine as they carried Jake. Jakes eyes open and stared at me through pain but ashamed when he saw the blood. I lifted the remains of my jacket to cover the wound. That's when he howled while his brothers adjusted to bring him in.

"Diana Helen Swan!" I winced to hear my full name, turning ever so slowly to face an angry Lycan. Orion being six five hovered over me, arms crossed. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the apartment, you couldn't gotten hurt or killed by the smell and-"

I just punched him dead on in the face, "Sorry, but a vampire kidnapped me! Do you think I purposely decided to wear my pajamas out and about?"

Orion fumed in rage then burst out laughing giving me a hug. I yelped if not wince. He muttered a sorry and lean into my ear. "I'm proud of you, Diana, for thinking logically while containing your wolf. Don't worry about the pack on your new friendship. I block it in Seth head so they wouldn't hear except for Leah."

Looking over Orion shoulder, I saw Leah's glare but she sighed, she can't be angry at me forever. Billy and the others came out and comment about my appearance. I examined my clothes: my jacket was ripped half way soak in blood and drench, tang top handing by one strap exposing more skin, shorts tattered in the rims and socks drench that my feet were already pruned. I gave an exaggerated groan which Paul made a comment about having a thing for wild woman. In result for him to get punched hard by Quil who said out loud, "Don't even think about it, she's our sister!"

"Diana, would you like some change of clothes? I believe my daughters wouldn't mind." Billy offered, immediately the gang agreed. So Orion and I went inside, for Orion he had some medical skill so he's attending Jacobs needs till Carlisle get here. I went into the girls shared bedroom and grabbed Rebecca's clothes just an old none miscible shirt and small cutoff jeans. Quickly running to the bathroom; I cleaned Riley bite mark and winked at it. The venom must have been preventing my wound to heal fast. With a sigh, I cleaned it, adding iodine then put a huge Band-Aid over it and finally the shirt. Once dressed, I was heading out till Sam stopped me with a hound over the wound. I hissed.

"You got a lot of nerve to trust those bloodsuckers." He growled which I gulped. Sam can be scary at time. As he raised his hand but he didn't strike, no he just messed up the already rats nest hair, "Our pack's Omega. A wise arctic wolf. Jacob wants to talk to ya." Sam said before he left me dumfounded. Thought he was going to kill me . . .

I sighed, heading towards Jacobs room. There he was on his tiny bed in pain while Orion examines him. It was both emotionally and physically hurt to see him like this. "How is he?"

"The bones healed but not correctly. So I need to call Carlisle to confirm it. He has more experience in re-breaking bones than I," Orion said professionally as he stood and pulled the shirts sleeve down to see the wound. He sighs and left to call Carlisle.

Silences engrossed the small room full of tension, till I moved to a cork board avoiding his eyes only to stare at some pictures. Some of his families while others of his friends and Bella... But in the center was a pictured of me covers in oils and grease. Lycaon name, I remembered that, how humiliating it was. I remembered how it happens; it was before the Bella's bike accident. Jake he needed help with an oil change on his rabbit. I knew how thanks to my dad. However, a comical misfortune to be under the car and get spilt.

"You called me greaser for an entire week." I said.

Jake gave a weak chuckled, "Fun times back then. How we joke around while Bella does the age thing . . . . Where were we?" He was going to sit up but groan, instantly I pushed him down.

"Don't move. And I believe Bella was forty-two, you thirty-eight and I was thirty-five?" I said though in reality, I was a few months older than Jacob.

"Is this how you feel?" he panted.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, holding his hands which he gave a painfully squeezed to relieve the pain.

"The full moon . . . this pain?" Jacob grunted, "Heat and broken?"

" . . . Yeah, like the muscles are strangling the bone while they shift to a new position," I answered, he nodded already broken out a major fever cover in sweat. There was a basin full of cold water along with a rag. So I grabbed it and wipe it a on his forehead to cool him down. "But having someone there eases it."

"Sorry about last . . . moon" He apologized, "Damn leech and Charlie's rules."

"SSHH, it's alright. Orion helped me," I cooed, kissing his forehead. My gazed then turned to the three by five prom pictured on the headboard. It was the simple respected position of us without the masked at prom. The best time of our lives without worry of vampires or anything, "You had fun at prom."

"Yeah . . ._ we _sure did." Jacob replied, "Didn't . . . wanna leave a lady waiting."

I rolled my eyes at that comment, to tire for anything at the moment. Jake scowled and placed a hand over my cheek, covering half of my face. I wink as it sting. Victoria must have left a bruised when she punched me?

"Pain, it's just weakness leaving the body," I teased with a navy quote that he gave a chuckle. A small speckle of light lay in his deep dark chocolate eyes. Love and concern in his brotherly ways for sure or was it something more? A connection pulled me closer, leaning down till the door open came in Carlisle and Sam; momentarily shock in what almost happen. Carlisle asked me for help to restrain Jacob while he and Sam re-break the bone. I just nodded, climbing over Jake to his good side and held him down muster some wolf strength just in case. Each break brought pain to all of us, but for each scream Jake made, was a knife to the heart.

I lied about the pain; never telling anyone, the one Jake felt was second stage. The worst stage was this, to feel your own bones breaking. Tears fell on their own occur as I help cast Jakes right side and the shot of morphine. Although his body temperature will burn it off soon. Sam and Carlisle excused themselves.

"If Bella comes, can you let her in?" Jake asked.

A wave of guilt burned me. When I moved here, I was on team Jacob for Bella to be with but realizing the circumstances, lost in all of the commotion I change of heart and agree she belong to Edward. Such a hypocrite, a dagger in his back, more tears fell.

"Hey, don't cry," He tried to help but didn't work. "Stop or you'll make me cry."

His it didn't work. Usually I would smack him upside his big head, but not now, maybe never. To witness death that of loved ones and foes, to experience pain in all ways of health. I saw death in many forms, no longer was he in his black robes a scythe in hand. No, he was everywhere watching through all eyes while I embrace closer to my sanity of what I am. Sooner or later the pack would be gone along with Jacob, my stepping stone, my boulder of support and most of my entire friend. One would say I used them, but they say they were happy to help. If it weren't for them, for Jake, I might have lost my sanity through confusion.

A werewolf's curses are supposed to happen once a month; on the night of the full moon to experience utter torture to lose ones true self, one many mortals consist to think of. But I realized this was the curse: every day, each passing moment watching people pass by, making plans, what I used to be. It also goes to those in this hell, Lycan, werewolf, vampire, ghost, whatever we are; the voice in our head taunt, '_This is what you get. This is what you deserve. And this is what you are.'_

I can't do this, even from the support of those I love. I can't do this anymore and today proves it. _You just need to let go of normal reality and accept the supernatural. _Sooner or later, my best guy friend would imprint, become the next chief of the Quileute's, have a family, grow old, and die. Jacob has obligation bounded to these land while I'm a free spirit, a gypsy of the fates.

A knock was heard as Bella entered. "Hey Jake . . . Diana, I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No, just leaving," I sighed, pecking Jakes forehead. I left only to stop by the door, "Bye Jake, get well soon."

"See ya, Dia." He breathed.

It's funny, my name Diana means _divine _after the roman goddess of the hunt and moon. Who was Artimist in Greek mythology and yet, he calls me _Sun_ upon the _day_. Outside the pack gave me a questionable look, before I could reply Embry and Quil hugged me. In fact, the entire pack gave me a hug. They didn't consider me a stray but a member, a sister. Orion smiled and hugged me once more.

"You understand?" He whispered so low that of a dog whistle.

"I've accepted." I whisper back holding a sob. Saying goodnight to everyone, Orion drove us back to his apartment. He led me through a numb state, cleaning me up, bandaging the bite wound with unique antibiotics. But I didn't care and dress me in fresh pajamas, afterwards washed my face, brushed my hair and lay in bed in his arms. That was when I cried, to let go of all of my emotions and cried.

Orion rubbed down my back murmuring some quote that I never heard before.

"_There is only one day left, always starting over, it is given to us at dawn and taken away at dusk." (Jean-Paul Sartre)_

_Dusk _that's what I am

**.o0o.**

Two days later in the living room getting ahead start on my summer reading. I really wanted to read my favorite book; however, I can't find _Blood and chocolate_ anywhere. So I chose _Agatha Christies _best seller_, 'And then there were none'._ After reading part one, the door open entered Bella and Edward both nervous. Well, technically Bella was as if she committed a crime while Edward smiled like he won gold at the Olympics.

"Okay, either you robbed a blood bank from the _Red Cross_ or Bella got knocked up." I said.

"Diana!" Bella exclaimed astonished on my accusation while Edward laughed.

"Not quite, _cousin,"_ Edward said. It took me a moment to understand the message before squealing congratulation on their engagement. I asked if not demanded to see the Edward mothers ring. It was silver with an oval shape top encrusted in diamonds.

"Diana, we have a question," Bella asked as we sat down on the couch. "Well…. I do?"

"Sure shoot." I said.

"Would you be one of my bride's maids?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

Then Charlie came home when the cruiser pulled in. Uh oh, now I understand why Bella was nervous. Uncle Charlie was chief of police with an issued gun. Well, lucky for her, Edward was bullet proof.

"If you need a personal photographer, I know the right guy . . . . Well, I'm off, wish you all the luck." I said leaving as Charlie came in, "Oh, Uncle Charlie, Bella got something to tell you."

Before he could ask, I ran upstairs to my room. I may help the couple in battles and wars against newborns but Uncle Charlie is their personal battle not my own. I walked into my room, landing on the bed and stared at the ceiling thinking random. It was less than three minutes when:

"You're pregnant!" Charlie exploded. "You're pregnant aren't you?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**That is the end of Lycaon Dusk Part one. Thanks for reading this story. Also I'm sorry the original has grammar and misspelling, if not run on. Hope you'll read part two.**

**Also thank you onaya3 for pointing out my mistakes and let me know if I did them again. I'm not a professional writer and I do this for fun. Too those who are wondering where I get the facts and details on werewolves, I got to a website called **** and** **and Wikipedia. If you think I took details from another website let me know and Ill double check. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	16. Chapter 15: Wedding bells will ring

Lycaon Dusk

**It's time for Breaking Dawn but this is more serious now.**

Chapter fifteen

A dreamer is one, who can only find his way by moonlight,

and his punishment is that he sees the dawn

before the rest of the world.

-Oscar Wilde

I woken up early to get everything settled for the big day. With a yawn I walked into the bathroom and took a showed. Today's the big day Edward and Bella tying a knot. The past few months have been crazy. When the invitations were sent out Jacob furiously ran away, decided to be more animal then human to cope with his lost. I tried to help to sort things out with him but almost got my hand bit off if it weren't for Sam.

Sam and Emily also made their announcement for their wedding to be in next spring enough time to prepare for a simple tradtional native wedding. Also Orion and Leah became a couple boyfriend and girlfriend taking things slow. Paul also imprinted shocker to be Rachel Black, Billy's daughter who's a college student at Washington state University recently graduated and been pestering me about going to college. Now that on my Quileute friends while on my blood related side was chaos.

First off Charlie turned purple if that was possible when Bella and Edward told them they were getting married. Funny he assumed she was pregnant almost got his gun if I haven't came down to intervene, he calmed down and gave his not willing blessing. Then Bella's rust bucket truck died for good, tried everything to revive the poor scrap metal as a summer project for a week until for a joke got window pain and put "R.I.P." it was the joke off the month now the truck was a lawn ornament. So Edward temporarily bought her a new car, though I didn't conceder the next years Mercedes Guardian.

Curiosity on cars from my dad side of the gene did some research this temp baby went through a flamethrower on an online video, didn't ruin the paint. But it was like a military car, exported in the Middle East, rumors of diplomats and arms dealers. Missile proof glass and four thousand pounds of body armor. It was fun talking to car geeks yesterday at the gas station with Bella the look on her face was priceless when I told them about my car, they said 'pony car and asked to see pics.

Though the worst by all nightmares was Alice favor for prom took in as she kidnaps me to go bridesmaid dress shopping. Last month to Seattle, for a weekend. Why did I agree to be a bride's maid? If it weren't for Rosalie I would had snapped and ripped pixie lips off or her hand to stop touching me. Nearly every dress was a light color of purple ivory spring natural colors. Sure purple and sea colors are my favorite color but I wasn't in the technical mood to wear bright color. You can still say I was in morn. So Rosalie helps me picked out the dress. Rosalie new I like historical event so she found a vintage flapper dress by designer Sue Wong. It was made out of chiffon a deco beaded scalloped skirt short cocktail sheath with drape bodice as Alice would put it. Well the Ivory Taupe color almost looks like purple I think? But heels Alice had to buy damn heel, death trap machines.

But worst is yet to come as Bella asked if I could make a speech or read a poem. So I spend July reading Shakespeare to find the perfect poem because I can't give a damn speech unless it's about a debate. But I found nothing so I went through an old photo album of my parents wedding Charlie had in the addict to find at least something that was when a peice of paper fell out. It was in moms hand writting but it was a poem reading it and smiled it was shaskspeare alright but it wasn't a play but a sonnet. "Shall I compare to thee to a summers day." Perfect.

So once down I finished my morning routine it was nine when I got out of the shower in my bathrobe coming out Charlie quickly barge in. I chuckled and dropped my stuff in my room and walked into Bella's she was asleep curled into a ball however bags under her eyes. A groan escape did she stay up late again? With a sigh I crawled into her bed and did my last moment of tease before she'll disappear for who knows how long. Sure I'll see belle again but not for a couple of years or a decade at the least. Tapping my finger on her nose and hummed a familiar tune. She didn't wake so I had no choice. Sitting up taking a deep breath.

"oh I can't get him up can't get him up in the morning, oh I can't get him up can't get him up in the morning, the sergeants worst then general the general is worst than sergeant the sergeants worst the General- . . . . And Bella is worst of them all!" Instantly Bella woken up with a gasped when I jumped on her bed, though lucky to pull back before her head butted us.

"DIANA!" she exclaimed while I laughed my but off on the ground holding my gut with tears in my eyes

"Sorry Bella maybe the bugle wasn't the right song how about," taking a deep breath, "rise and shine and give god the glory glory. Rise and Shine and give god the-"as a pillow made contact to my face to shut up. Jumping to the window opening the blinds to let the pale pink light, "come on Belly tis the day unless you change your mind. I got a credit card and two backpack fill with clothes in my mustang. You know,"

Grabbing a quarter off her desk, "_Heads Carolina tails California, somewhere greener somewhere warmer, up by mountain down ocean. . . "Singer_ Sugar land song.

Bella shook her head amused at my performance, "You know you got a good voice, why not be a singer?"

I stopped my action and stare at her then the floor. "I haven't decided lately."

"Diana has the school announced if you're in the academy." Bella asked

I nodded, "I got accepted so three froths of my classes will be in the art."

Bella smiled and gave me a hug, "I'm so glad."

I hugged back then we pull apart staring at Bella's face then groan, "Alice is going to kill me, what did you do, have a bacherlett party without me?"

Bella chuckled and kick me out of her room to change. Once we both changed we reminded Charlie to pick up Mr. Weber while eating our breakfast and then headed out the door into my car since Edward confiscated the Guardian. Bella saw the two backpacks in the back seat along with a map of California.

"You actually meant it?" Bella exclaimed.

I shrugged putting the key into the ignition. "Hey, you never know, come on didn't we want to see Disney land or SeaWorld when we were little or we can go on a cruise, school doesn't start for another four weeks."

"Diana,"

"Isabella," I challenged until we both laughed and drove to the Cullen's house where the wedding would take place. When we were half way in the woods I stopped and pull out a blind fold. Bella gave a questionable look. I gave an innocent smiled. Tying the fabric around her eyes, "Alice wanted me to do this she wants to make everything a surprise so chew me up."

Bella groan but nodded. Once we got to the house I helped Bella inside greeted by an overwhelming fragrance of flowers. That were scattered everywhere.

"Orange blossoms . . . lilac . . . and something else- am I right?"

"Very good, Bella. You only missed the freesia and the roses." Alice said as she greeted us up the stairs. The house looked amazing but I didn't say anything as we headed to one of the Bedroom and then the large bathroom that actually look like a beauty salon. For the counters was cover in makeup and hair products. Removing the blind fold Bella groaned.

"Is this really necessary? I'm going to look plain next to him no mattered what."

Alice pushed her into a chair. "No, one is going to dare to call you plain when I'm through with you."

"Cause you'll drink their blood?" I said only to be glared at by the pixie; I just smirked until she tossed me something a tube. I read the color_ tration _in my skin tone. I stared at her confused.

"It's for you scar a conceler if that's okay?" Alice said a little worry afraid she'll offended me. I just shrugged sitting on the counter however Alice grabbed my wrist and kicked me out. "Neck room to the right is your station."

Before I could protest someone grabbed my hand and dragged me away. It was Rosalie she smiled and took me into her room then Bathroom. Pushing me into a chair. I was also greeted by another vampire a woman with black hair with a hint of an olive tone in her chalky complexion. But relieved to see her golden eyes assuming she was from the Denalie Coven in Alaska.

"Hello my name is Carmon," she said with a spainish accent.

"Hola, me llamo Diana." I said in spainish.

"Diana," she repeated my name but in Spanish terms. Carmon was a lovely woman as she and Carmon helped me with my makeup and hair. Instead of a simple pun or curls. Carmon put my hair in some celebrity style putting my hair in a lope bun.

"Carmon can you finished her make up while I help Alice there something I need to do?" Rosalie said. I smiled she was going to make some amend with Bella. Carmon nodded and took the blush.

"Of course." Carmon said and Rosalie left, she stood in front of me. With a smiled, "before I finish, a friend of your want me to tell you something."

I raised a brow confuse what friend. Carmon nodded and handing me a piece of paper I read it.

"_Dear Diana_

_Thank you for everything two months ago and gladly to your advice. Riley and I found Fred he was shock at first but please to see us alive though bunched Riley hard in the face that it cracked. Anyway we went to the Denalie and they showed us how to be vegetarian my favorite animal to drink is elk but deer's alright. Though I feel kinda guilty when staring into their dead cold eye although we all agree to never drink wolfs blood Riley did one time and regretted it. The three of us also became our own coven we decided we now call ourselves the __**Wonderer Coven**__ since we're going to see the world or at least America. We actually heading to Idaho for unfinished business since I got a memory please don't be mad when it's on the news but it had to be done, afterward we're going to Nevada to find my mother's body. When we meet again I'll explain but please understand justice must prevail. I miss you and hope we can hang, _

_Sincerely you undead friend Bree_

_P.S Riley wanted me to mention that his arms remain open._

I chuckled at the last statement. It's good to know they are okay as I grabbed the picture that came with it of them. Their eyes now an orange color, as well has their physical health much toned. But now I know who Fred was. He looked like a college student maybe once in the school football or wrestling team by his broad-shoulders and muscular body at the height of six feet and curly blonde hair. But looking closer at the picture he wrapped one of his arms around Bree waist eyes never leaving her face while she smiled at the Camera. Though Riley stood next to them arms cross and smirks.

"It good to know they are okay." I whispered.

"All because of you," Carmon said, "You are amazing Lycan one of many reason for I came even my husband Eleazar wants to me you, but let's finished you up. Si."

"Si," I repeated. Carmon finished pampering my face and helped me into my dress and heals. Esme soon came in with a small leather box.

"You look beautiful Diana." Esme commented. I blushed and stare at the box it looked familiar. Esme chuckled. "We want to thank you for helping us with Victoria and since you refuse to take any of our gestured Jasper made some tweaks and got something from military storage unit."

What did she get at the storage unit? I mean there wasn't much items other than furniture and clothes since living with my dad we hardy spend much then what necceary. The only thing valuable other than the T.V was, oh my gods they didn't. Looking at Esme with questionable eyes. She smiled and opens the lid. Inside was my mother's jewelry. It made me gasped as tears weald to see moms military ball jewelry set were made out of Swarovski and sterling silver. The necklace with a tear drop, Matching tear drop earrings and the bracelet made out of crystals. Esme took the necklace and help putting it on.

"You deserved it." Was all she said as she kissed my cheek and left follows by Carmon. I touched the tear drop that rested on my chest and smiled. Mom, how I miss you so, shaking my head I went to go see Bella for I got something for her. Entering Bella looked gorges in her wedding gown absolutely beautiful though the others weren't there.

"And so the duckling discovered she was a swan." I said. Bella open her eyes and gasped. "You looked Beautiful."

"You looked divine," She said she stuttered. Completely nervous quickly I grabbed her hands.

"Bella breathed or should I asked Alice to fetch Jasper." I said she rolled her eye, "hey you got an hour and last minute decision and it's hello Hollywood."

"Har har, but Diana you look so different," She said.

"Rosalie and Carmon are amazing with their work along with the conceler, but don't inspect me putting this much Make-up or wearing heel." I said, guiding her to sit on the bed. "Remember when we used to live together and took Ballet class and did the production of Swan Lake?"

"Yeah, you were graceful with the black swan I was terrible." Bella being stubborn I rolled my eyes typical.

"Not always but remember how our class mates teased us because of our name?"

"They called us the swan sister, I remember you wearing a black lea tar and tutu while I wore a pink one with a white tutu. Why are you bringing this up?"

I smiled and pulled out a small velvet box, something I bought Bella was going to protest till I open the box to show two swan pins one black with a ruby eye while the other white with a sapphire with their necks formed together to form a heart. Small and simple as I picked them up, setting the box aside. I separated them and put the white swan on the high color of her dress.

"Something new." I murmured then put on the black swan on the shoulder before taking her hands. "Belly even though we never got a chance to be sisters again I want to say I love you and will always be there, we got forever, don't forget that."

"Mooney," Bella whisper using my old nick name before we hugged each other.

"Oh, my Girls!" Squealed Renee, gushing before she was fully in the room, Renee just arrived Two days ago it was weird calling her Aunt Renee again since I haven't seen her for over five years, but I helped to keep my ecstatic once recovered aunt from the wedding decoration. We hardly talk since I wanted to let Bella to have her last minute with her. "Oh, honey, you're so beautiful! Oh, I'm going to cry! And Diana aren't you lovely you looked exactly like your mother. Alice you and Esme should be wedding planners. Where did you get this dress? It's gorgeous! So graceful, so elegant. Bella, you looked like you just stepped out of a movie. Including you Diana like you just out of _Chicago _all flapper up." As she wiggled her eyebrows. I blushed what she meant. The dress I wore does seem a little seductive. We stood up and listen to Aunt Renee dialog on the wedding design theme on Mrs. Elizabeth Mason ring during the eighteenth hundred.

Alice who joined us as she and Bella and I exchanged a conspirational look. My aunt was off the dress style that was more than eighty to a hundred years. Whatever the wedding was going to be a smashed. A load gruff was heard entering Charlie "Renee, Esme said it's time you got settled down there,"

"Well, Charlie, don't you look dashing!" Renee astonished in Charlie wearing a tux, since you only see him in his police uniform or casual jeans and flannel shirt I snickered. Though Renee pouted, she complains why she had to go until she mentions something that Charlie had. Charlie pulled and produces a white box and handed it to Renee she lifted the lid and held it out to Bella.

"Something Blue," She said.

"Something old, too. There were your grandma swans" Charlie added nervous since I was in the room. "We had the jeweler replace the pastels with Sapphire."

Inside the box was Grandma Helen silver combs. As the floral shape held three sapphires. Tectonically Grandma Swan wanted the comb to go to the first born daughter however Dad didn't have time for marriage in the military before he met my mom so she gave it to Charlie to give to his daughter. I was okay with it; even though my middle name was Helen I had my mother jewelry on my person. Bella looked at me worry I just smiled and nodded.

"Mom, Dad . . . You shouldn't have." Bella said her throat quench.

"Alice wouldn't let us do anything else," Renee said and maid a joke I rolled my eyes while Alice held a smirked and put the comb in Bella's braided hair.

"That's something old and blue, and the swan pin is new . . . so here." Alice said tossing something white and frilly At Bella. I burst out laughing when I saw the garter. "That's mine and I want it back,"

Alice then kicked out Renee and me out though handed me the bride's maid bouquet of roses and orange blossom and in the middle were a few. I sigh and headed down stairs to meet Carlisle he was going to take me down the Aisle he offered his hand in which I accepted.

"You look Devine Diana," Carlisle said. I blushed until a flashed was made. Blinking a few times to glare at Orion who wore tuxes and help a huge camera

"Smiled," He said with another flash this timed I glared, sneaky photographer oh it's on tomorrow. Orion chuckled. "Do I say how lovely you looked sister?"

"Flattering will get you, no where dear brother. I replied though gritted teeth. Carlisle chuckled amused.

"Hey, not now you two its Bella's wedding!" Bella scolded.

"Sorry," Both Lycans mumble in result for Emmett and Jasper to snicker. Since the newborn army Orion and me gotten closer to be actual siblings, bickering or at each other throat sometimes even Charlie asked if we were possibly related the answered was _maybe. _ Leah and Seth made comments how weird it was to see their action stood before them. Anyway Rosalie started to play the organ, show time.

Edward stood there excited that he actually looked human. Carlisle leads me down the aisle and I saw Seth, Leah, Sue, and Billy sitting close by. Leah said she came here for Seth protection though I think it was a chance to be close to Orion while Sue came to see Orion probably since he was the wedding photographer and mothers are always curious on their daughter's boyfriends. Though Billy just nodded he came probably to comfort Charlie when Bella says 'I do' Even Jessica, Mike, Angela and Ben were here as well. Oh this is good as we walked down the aisle and bloomed wisteria trees as the petals pass along in the wind.

Once everyone was settled Bella and Charlie came down and the Ceremony started. It went quite well indeed though Bella seemed in a hurry but to see your true love by natural emotion transpire you was lovely. Even a funny moment to all immortals silently made when Minister Weber said, 'as long you both shall live' instead of 'till death do us part?' Now it was a family joke. Once the vows were exchange along with the rings the grand finally came.

"You may now kiss the bride." Mr. Weber said.

Edward smirked and cradled Bella's face carefully and bent his head and kissed her steeling her breath away. I rolled my eyes while Carlisle gave a quiet scuffed to cut it out there an audience watching. They pulled away and smile as the crowed cheers.

"May I present to you the new married couple. Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen's."

Everyone cheered in applauded while I smile to see the happiness in my cousin eye. One Swan flew away to be with her other while the black swan fly the other direction to her mysteries.

'''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

During the reception I met a lot of interesting people the rest of the Denalie coven from Alaska though it was a shame that Irina couldn't come do to personal reasons. Manly the Quileute wolves killing her mate Laurant. Involuntary shudder, better yet glad she didn't come for moons sake. Though Eleazar asked to speak with me in private he told me he had an ability to sense others gifts and told me I was a Medium. Confused by his terms he said I have the ability to see dead who wished to be seen. Great now I'm _Alicen dubra._ But it does make sense. I told him I experience meeting dead people that of my parents, Harry and possibly the third wife. Eleazar was please to hear this. Anyway, I rejoined everyone in my table for the food reception that consists of my pack friends and Orion, before the feast about to start Alice handed me a microphone. Okay Diana you can do this.

"I like to make a speech before we start." Everyone sat in their assign seats eyes on me. Taking another deep breath, "First off I like to congratulate the new coupled." Everyone then cheered and applause.

"So when I was asked to give a speech I thought of the wedding I went to and how the best man set a reminder to the groom was 'when asked something to do, do it and remember to say 'yes dear'" Instantly laughter erupted until asking everyone to settled down. "But I'm going to go easy and read every one a poem one I believe some may know.

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? _

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all short a date_

_Sometimes to hot the eye's off heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold complexion dimm'd:_

_And every fair from fair sometimes declines,_

_By chance or nature's change course untrimm'd;_

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade,_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st_

_Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_

_When eternal lines to time thou grow'st:_

_So as long as men can breath or eye's can see,_

_So long lives this and this gives life to thee. _

Welcome to the Family Edward but let me warn you Charlie has been cleaning his shot gun and Bella nice catch you really reeled yourself a looker." As I said the last part Bella blushed bowing her head while everyone laughed. Sitting back down before getting my food with a sigh of relief, Seth patted my back.

"You were awesome Dia,"

"Thanks Sethy." I breathed,

Leah waved her hand, "Awn, could have done bettered and Embarrass the leach lover even more."

Orion joined us at our table and pecks his girlfriend on the cheek,"I think the Shot gun was enough."

Soon our table was called and we fetched our dinner, afterwards it was Cake everyone laughed when they shoved cake at each faces. Soon it was the bouquet toss in which Angela caught while on the, borrow gartered and shot in straight into Mikes face. Lucky Orion caught a picture in time.

When the music started, Seth pulled me onto the dance after the couple first dance practically tripped in these damn heels but Seth caught me. We dance until the D.J announced it was time for the parents dance with their children instally I frowned excusing myself to sit at the far end of the tent and watch. Edward dance gracefully with Esme while Bella danced with Charlie. A wave of sorrow and envy filled me that my eyes became teary.

"Jasper said he felt some Jealousy and loneliness over here." Carlisle said as he sat next to me with a glass of sparkling cider. "And it's not from young Mr. Newton."

I scoffed wiping the tears away before chugging down the beverage. "Want to talk?"

"Did you psychology?" I asked

"No but three hundred years give me experience then what a piece of paper said," He replied in casual tone. "Also having a wife and now three daughters and a cousin can help."

I chuckled rolling my eyes amuse of Dr. Cullen's accusation.

"You miss your parents?"

"Yeah, never will I have a chance for mom to go bridal shopping or Dad to walk me down the aisle and have our last father daughter dance. The last time we dance was at the Naval Ball in December."

Carlisle nodded, "You still have your uncle Charlie?"

I shook my head arms crossed, "Sooner or later I'll have to disappear. He's already starting to get suspicion my action, the mood swing, and sleep walking."

"Sleep walking that's peculiar," Carlisle mentally noted as we watch Bella and Edward dance towards the woods. " . . . But I understand. Once you transform the moon won't just physically change you but utmost your blood lust will be at its peak, anger, or anything that raise your pulse."

"Sounds like rage state." I chirp leaning back to show my golden eyes for a moment before back to blue. "I accept in whom and what I am, but the human side of me lingers on, that we all feel, it's just hard to see it right in front of you."

Carlisle agreed and stood up and offers a hand to dance. I smiled and accepted the offer as we dance a waltz for a song. Dancing with Carlisle was amazing in cool breeze until Emmett cut in to an upcoming beat; follow by Edward as we dance slowly.

"I want to thank you for everything Diana."

"Don't mention it what are cousin's form." I said as we turned.

Edward shook his head, "Always selfless in many ways."

"Actually I'm doing something selfish Eddie dear." I murmured leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I'm letting Bella become one of you."

As the song ended he stared at me confused in what I just said then smiled, "You fear in being alone?"

"There are a lot of things I fear Edward and some that none of you or your family could comprehend." The music changed and Seth Tapped on Edward shoulder. Seth knew when the right moment came to save the day.

"So Dia, got plans this weekend?" Seth asked as we dance to 'I got a feeling" by black eye peas. "Cause I was wondering if you can take Leah, Orion and me to the summer festival so I-"

A primal growl of rage was heard that Seth, Leah, Orion and I stiffen. No one not even the vampire in the tent could hear due to animalistic communication. Seth cursed Jacob name and I looked around to neither notice Bella wasn't here nor Edward. Nodding for Leah and Orion to stay. Seth and I walked faster into the woods leaping behind the house creek. Without thinking I lengthen talons and muscles to the fullest of my rage state form. What we found was Jake holding Bella in a vice grip with the pack behind him while Edward stood in front glaring at the Shaken wolf.

"Jake, bro, back away," Seth urge as we join in on the dramatic moment. "You're losing it."

Jake froze in his action eyes widen in horror, Taking a deep breath deciding to attempt to use my command voice, walking closer till I place a hand on his arm, "_Jacob calm down your hurting her, just let her go."_

He looked at me furious but let go of Bella enough time for Edward to grab her. "You knew, you knew all along."

"Jacob there are things I can say, but others I can't control." I warned scared even the command voice already gone realizing I don't have that ability. Jacob was now shaking again that I was about to hug him, except none of us expects the next move for I found myself on the ground face hurt around the temple region of my left eye. I gasped touching it and wink.

"Traitor, "Jacob Bellow as Seth Grabbed him, "I thought you were my friend but you're a hypocrite." He then his eyes focused on Edward, burned in fury. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" Before he could phase I pushed him way while Seth pull as Sam came out in wolf form to get Jacob out. Looking over my shoulders with no word to get Bella out of here to Edward, He nodded.

"Don't do it Jake. Walk away. C'mon" Seth tugged hardened ignoring his insults and comment till Pail and Embry restrain him when we were a qaurter of a mile away from the reception instantly Jacob phase which Seth pushed me out of the way.

"_**That's enough Jacob!" **_Sam gave the Alpha command. Jacob shook shuddered violently but stop with a huff and glared at me. I shuddered if looks could kill and pierced my soul with fear.

"_Shit Dia your eye." _Jared pointed out. The pack stiffens while I cover the black eye that started to swell. I snarled instantly punched Jacob in the muzzle that a crack was heard.

"You know what Jacob Black, your right I am a hypercritic but I wouldn't dare conceder traitor from my _best friend . . ._ you know what it's over, until you get your head out of your ass. DON"T EVER TALKED ME AGAIN!" then I took off running back to the party but tripped a few times that my heel broke. I got back to the house and sneaked inside upstairs before anyone saw me. Running straight into the bathroom dazed into the mirror to see a swell left eye, how am I going to explain this to Charlie?

"Diana" I jumped by Rosalie intrusion, she stopped and examine my condition, she hissed and gave the order to follow her into her bathroom as she put on the conceler and redid my make up while undoing my hair. I was also given another set of shoes though sandals this time.

"Damn you lost an earring," Rosalie noted. I touched my left ear to feel my mother's earring was gone. With a sigh I removed its twin follow by the necklace deciding to put on my wolfsbane necklace. I wasn't ready to claim such inheritance, like a child. With no word I walked into a guest room where Alice and Esme helped Bella out of her gown. Sneaking up behind her I started pulling out pins out of her hair and let them fall in wavy curls. Bella turned around eyes widen at my eye instant hugging me. I hugged back amazed that she the eldest but I out height her.

"I'm fine Bella nothing sever, though-"Jacob would probably have a broken nose by the force I put into it. Alice handed me the white going away ensemble dress as I help my cousin in it.

"I'll call you when I know where I'm going." She promised.

"Don't worry I already know, just have fun and don't do anything crazy, I'm not willing to fly over to give another round of CPR Belly." I teased. "Lucky it didn't rain a miracle indeed."

As I stare into the dusk sky waving goodnight. We exchange our final good byes before going down stairs to the out stretch rows of people tossing rice as Edward and Bella walked though stopped to give her goodbye to Charlie. Once in the care she stares at me and I smiled with a simple wave, mouthing 'tah tah for now'

When the car was out of sight and the guest were gone. Alice persuades Charlie to let me spend the night. He shrugged and left once all humans were gone along with the Denalie coven I sat on the couch next in between Emmett and Jasper arms wrap around them, "I need a drink."


	17. Chapter 16: You want me to do what!

Lycaon Dusk

Chapter Sixteen

Free running down the trail during an earlier run to reliefs some of the stress that has been pressuring me since the sixth moon. Follow by the stares I get at school weren't fun, hardly made any friends other Cassandra and her boyfriend Nick along with his friend Ian. Charlie also been on my back as well, since the last moon where I practically snapped at him so hard that fear was shown in his eyes. Fear I locked myself in my room during the tortures pain so unbearable to hold in. Uncle Charlie demanded what the hell is going on so lie to him using as an alibi Charlie bought it though concern.

Including the dreams were back from long ago, some of me transforming while other were of that night of my father's kill. It doesn't make sense in the tree line I see eyes one red while the other amber surrounded by black-brown fur. And then the werewolf that crusade me who was muscular and grey with amber eyes, that I wake up sleep walking in the woods or screaming in bed. A head ache pounding in my head.

When I got home Charlie was making coffee as he handed me a cup. Recreantly we hardly see each other or talked it was strange without Bella. I went to the fridge and pulled out some last night dinner for breakfast, steak follow by a carton of eggs, scrambleing them over the stove.

"I have a doctor's appointment during school for another physical." I said aloud, trying to make a conversation, "So I'll be leaving school early can you write me a note?"

"Sure," Charlie said taking a sip of his coffee while I set breakfast down. "Diana, are you lonely here?"

Taking a seat howling at my food taking a swallow, "A little but I can cope thinking about doing a part time job at the chocolate shop that open up in town."

Charlie shook his head, "Alright Charlie what did you do without telling me?"

"Before I tell you can you ask me why you don't visit your friends in La push?" Charlie asked that I gulped he really had to bring that up. "Did you and Jacob have a fight or something?"

Instantly I stood up tossing my food in the garbage. "It nothing, been busy that all and Orion, Leah, and Seth visit and I hang with Cassandra and Nick."

"I sign us for the student exchange program." Charlie announced all of the sudden, I stopped looking at him shock he what? No no no not good, the alone time lets me cope with my werewolf and now he brings a foreign student into the picture. Impossible to avoid. Charlie saw this and scowls "You need a distraction from something so we're having a student come here and live with us for the rest of the school year."

"Charlie! and you couldn't have told me this when, damn it, a little warning so I can prepare for thing, like getting Bella's room settles for company. Damn It." I exclaimed only to regret. Covering my mouth. "I'm sorry, it's just I'm in a lot of stress I haven't gone through colleges and the councilors have been on my back."

"No, I should have discussed this with you sooner." Charlie grumbled getting up and tossing his plate into the sink. "Skip school and just go to the doctor ask them about some theorapy . . . . I know you don't need it but talked to someone whatever it is that's driving you crazy. The nightmare, sleep walking and cramps, it's not normal okay kiddo."

"Alright, so when our guest coming and where are they from?" I sigh.

"Next two weeks, her name Yvaine Smith from Scotland." Charlie said messing my hair and taking off for work.

I sigh and wash the dishes and went up stairs to shower. Looking at myself in the mirror I saw how different I looked since the wedding. I was skinner thin almost stick and bone. Paler and the scars stand out very clear. While bruised bugged hang under my eyes while my now simple blonde hair reach toward my chest. I look almost _dead_. Shaking that thought aside I hoped into the shower and washed up and does my morning routine though stopped to run into the toilet and vomit up breakfast. This was the cause my body was rejecting everything I eat this pass month. No decent meals no fats, vitamin, or proteins I can't even consume milk. I told Orion this and he notice and there was nothing he could do about it since he was in New York to do a photo shoot. But that wasn't it. The seventh and final moon is just around the corner ten days on Sunday. And the Pack has hardly responded to my need or at least the other's Sam still figuring out what to do. A lycan is the most dangerous predator than any creature on this earth.

"So hungry," flushing the toilet getting up and dress into some warm breathable clothes. That was when the door Bell rang. Coming down to see Emmett barge in. It was common for him or Rosalie to come and visit time to time this pass month however now wasn't a good time. Grabbing my coat and purse.

"Sorry Emmett but I got to go to the hospital for a checkup, maybe later okay." I said only to be smack into his chest. "Emmett please moves it's important I go."

"Bella and Edward are back from their honey moon." Emmett said not in a happy lay low self his gesture was listen and follow me as he took my hand and open the passenger door to my car. Getting in as he got into the driver seat and drove, I stared at him worry, ". . . Bella's pregnant."

". . . I thought vampire can't reproduce?" I whispered.

"Shocker isn't it. But that's not it." Emmett said as he speed up off the highway. ". . . It's also killing her."

Wait what? I know the term the fetus can be a parasite feasting inside the mother's womb but how Emmett Mr. Happy sounded it was serious and Emmett hardly gets serious not even with the new burns. During the ride I was told Carlisle will also be giving me a physical as appointed to relax Charlie but Emmett was the only one other than Leah, Orion, Rosalie, who worry that the curse has taken effect. About twenty minutes we were at the house. I stormed out running inside except Edward and Carlisle stopped me.

"I got to see her." I snarled rage state shown.

"In a minute, I need to ask you a favor?" Edward sat as I raised a brow; he took a deep UN nessacary breath. "I need you to convince Bella to terminate the fetus?"

What! Grabbing Edward by the collar and slammed him into the door, he would dare make Bella have an abortion. To kill one's own child, it's barbaric. A growl rumble in my chest until staring into his eyes full of love and fear to lose his love of his life, his soul mate and wife.

"How bad is she?"

"Like she has the flu at the moment finished the first trimester." Carlisle said from behind me as he place a hand over my shoulder, "Diana calmed down, I know your inner wolf is disagreeing with us also how wrong this sounds to kill another life but the consequences is a risk we cannot wait. Her heart may give before she can deliver."

"And you think I can hell she hardly listens to my advice when it comes to life or death." I stopped and took a deep breath a very deep breath then let go of Edward rubbing my temple for another head ache. This concern Carlisle, "Sorry, Full moon is in ten days and Charlie been breathing down my neck had to lie to him about having a cold stone lat full."

The guys wink at my lie to Charlie oh having a cold stone; they aren't fun that's what dad told me. But they understand, they knew I won't hurt Bella physically at least. Anyway Edward escorted me to the living room to find Bella on the couch reading _And then there were none_ I remember recommending it to her to read it made me smile little even though she looked like hell worst then the flue. All sick, pale, bloodshot eyes and bugs under her eyes from lack of sleep. Bella put the book down.

"Mooney, it's great to see you." I was appalled; Bella hardly used my old nick name in a long time, maybe once at the wedding but never in like seven years.

"Yeah, Belly it sure has, so how far are you in the book?"

"Roger death with an Axe."

"Chop himself in half and then there were" I quoted sitting down next to her, we were left alone to talk though knew the Cullen's were listening. "You look like hell."

Bella scoffed, "So do you, what happen aren't you eating?"

"Yeah three meals a day." I lied, don't want to worry or stress her. The truth was food started to taste plan and revolt even a McDonalds Cheese burger. Couldn't say I'm interested in rare meats practically ate one raw out of the fridge. Though I've been keeping tabs on Charlie's diet to healthy instead of relying on the diner, but still food revolts my stomach.

Bella scowled and smack, I growled at her in challenged daring not to do that. "Don't lie,"

"Fine you know what, I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smelly things I shouldn't see, hear or smell. I do thing that are like impossible, I'm sleeping walking out into the woods, having hormonally mood swing, lost my appetite, and I'm pretty convinced that I'm losing my fucking mind!" I gave a loud sigh of relief after the outburst before covering my mouth. That should have come out staring at a bewilder Bella until she chuckled.

"Yeah, I think its called Lycanthropy happens once a month." She teased making a silly howl. I scoffed rolling my eyes; seriously she thinks this is funny at a time like this when both our clocks are ticking. Sighing again crossing my legs under me with a pillow screaming loud into it. Bella patted my shoulder concern until I stopped starring at her. "You okay?"

"So a stark told me a new addition has come into the picture?" Changing the subject this more important than my issues.

"Yes," Bella breathed petting her Belly, "Surprise isn't it, but I'm happy . . . . Edward asked you to persuade me into killing it?"

I sigh taking her hand, "Bella I don't know much about this child condition only that it's slowly killing you in a quick pace. We know you're stubborn to listen but hear me out at least. . We can't lose you; Edward would die if you die. . . . . If you want a kid, consider adoption or foster care. What is one compare to helping others?"

"Bella shook her head amused, "You thought this through Miss. Anti-abortion."

I growled standing up to stare down at her unknowing that my rage state shown, "Isabella! I approve abortion on certain terms when it come to the mother's health, rape, or underage. Now this fetus isn't a bastards child and you're at legal age but it's making you sick!" as I collapse onto my knee's head resting on her lap in tears. "I lost so much; I can't lose more in my family."

Bella sigh a run her fingers through my hair, "You're not gonna lose me, and you're not alone, Charlie-"

"Charlie doesn't understand me or what the hell is going on anymore."

"Well there's your pack mate brother Orion, the pack . . . . And the Cullen's their you cousin now." She said scratching behind my ear that my foot started to thump along the floor it made her giggle. "Also you'll find love-"

"I don't think I'll ever love nor find the perfect mate, a fragment of me mates is already a vampire so not in a long time," I cried, "Please think this through?"

"Mooney, what does your conscience think about me being pregnant, not what Edward or Carlisle told you?" I set my human thought aside and smelled her, to sniff out any danger my talon palm rested on her swollen stomach to feel the bump, how it move slowly until light headed. Opening my eyes to see darkness and liquid red and orange and brownish black on flesh walls while the atmosphere of love and protection warmth the feeling we felt when cuddling with mom when a child. To hear mumbles voices on the other side of the walls starting to feel afraid while something add pressure. I gasped falling backwards off the couch.

What the hell was that? It was like that discovered or health channel show on babies or baby week. A clip on the human body, I saw in health class. Involuntary shudder hesitantly place my hand on the baby bump focusing my instinct energy into it to sense negativity. My inner wolf whimpers concern for the fetus. SO confused, logically this parasite should be terminated before the host but morally and animal instincts it should be loved for it was a living organism, that has a heartbeat, one who could hear us now sense us, feels safe however fears what the mumbles talking about. It was human or half human that a bond between mother and child was made. Moon or gods help us now for it was too late.

"To bear the child." I thought aloud without thinking as a pale hand covered mine.

"you feel it don't you," She said, " Diana, there are things I'm gonna give up to be with Edward But I'll be damn if I killed our child and If I don't make it he'll have his father, his family and his favorite cousin aunty."

" . . . What makes you think it's a boy. It might be a girl?" I scoffed standing up, a migraine growing in my temple so much information and drama.

"Diana are you alright?" Bella asked, now concern as I started to walk to the window only to collapse my head hurt as cramps came with it. "Diana!"

Suddenly Cold hand carried me up looking at their owners to be Carlisle. "Diana how long has this been happening?"

"Two weeks," I coughed, Carlisle nodded and assures Bella it was stress and carried me into his office for an examination. He laid me on the lounge and took out his medical bag and started the examination putting on his stethoscope and places the cold metal und under my shirt over my heart.

"Deep breath." He ordered so I did as many times to hear my heart beat at unusual rates if I'm still running. Carlisle scowled removing his stethoscope and continues the physical. "I want to thank you for trying Diana."

I sigh, "She stubborn I can't believe she railroad me."

"You're though abortion is medically used on health reason or rape patient. So proffescenialy I would agree and terminate however my wife is against it and it morally wrong." Carlisle said tapping my led with some sort of triangle mallet on my knee's for reflex. Until he asked me to lie down and lifted my shirt over the torso to examine the scars. I flinched when he touched the bite mark an oval shape of teeth on the side.

"Sorry, does it hurt all the time?" He asked while writing notes.

"Only when touch," Carlisle nodded then scowled how visible my ribs poke through my skin.

"Diana, you're thin, let's check your weight?" He said helping me up and onto a scale his scowled deepen, "Hardly a hundred pounds, Diana you are under weight." He touched my arm a gave a light pinched "hardly any body fat, have you been eating any dairies or proteins?" But I didn't replied,

"Diana anorexic isn't healthy-"

"I'm not _anorexic!" _I snapped taking a deep breath walking back to the lounge taking a seat my face in hand. "It's my appetite. When I eat normal food it just taste wrong or I puke it out five minutes later. But when I eat raw meat or rare I inhale it fast until realizing it to vomit."

Carlisle instantly by my side, "Have you told Orion this?"

"Yes and he doesn't know what to do."

"What else has changes over the past month and be truthful for if this is a side effect of your curse then there are problems?"

"I've been moody, mostly angry that I just run. I sleep walk more than usual to find myself at least a mile away from home. Charlie's been down my back that I get these thought to kill or hurt others who dare taunt or provoke me. Including the sedatives hardly work. I get tremors in my hand and migraines. Felines hiss at me and dog's coward away. And the usual dream that now I wake up screaming."

Carlisle wrote all this down, "And what of these dreams"

"Usually a painful transformation, to feel wild before wake though they stopped by the second moon till now however I get this nightmare that of that day. The night I was attack and my father murder , two see these eyes opposite from each other in the forest line one that or amber wolf iris while the other an icy blue or red I don't know it shifts each color time to time. Then finally the actual attack of a huge grey Lycan mauling at me, my screams unheard till a sound of a gun." Sobbing at the vampire, "Why do I dream of that night, why do I have to see that blood bath over and over again?"

"I don't know but you been in pain all this time and you didn't tell anyone Diana, having the same dream countless time isn't healthy on physiological terms . . . until you transform I don't know what to do, I can't force you to stay here and keep you cage from your last moment of being human.'

After that Carlisle finished the examination with a blood test to see if this wasn't a natural cause of my illness and just a virus. Though I doubt that. Soon my phone rang checking to see the caller I.D to be Charlie's office. Answering it, "hey Uncle Charlie,"

"Hey Diana how's the check up?" Charlie asked, biting my lip looking at Carlisle as we listen.

"Okay though Dr. Cullen couldn't figure out what's going on with my weight might need some medicane for sleep and abdominal pain but I'm okay."

"Dr. Cullen huh, has there been any knew about Bella or Edward coming back?" Charlie asked excited. I gulped as Carlisle along with Edward who instantly stood infront of me, wonder what I'm going to tell Charlie that their presses was making my body rapidly shaking in small tremors on this situation.

"Uncle Charlie, Bella caught a decease while in the tropic, chlorination even before transferring her to a hospital somewhere for treatment they asked for a relative blood and DNA sample just in case if it not related." I blubber out confused in my own words. The two vampires sigh in relief to my fib while Charlie freaked out that I handed the phone to Carlisle to deal with this. As they explain thing through a head ache was growing on my left temple that I rubbed it. Why am I feeling so fatigue and angry and starved?

"Yes Charlie I'll let you know of her condition." Carlisle said as he hanged up then stares at me taking my hand. "Diana, what's wrong, you got to tell us."

Whatever it is, my body felt warm and my nose burn from everyone scent as echo of the others came into the house. Staring into Carlisle's eyes, my mouth watering dehydrated, looking into his body to see all available week points to crush his neck, this feeling sensing a threat pulsing through me. A growl rumbles in my chest that the two vampires back away. Edward was going into defenses about to attack until Carlisle place a hand to stop him.

"NO Edward gives her a moment, the wolf seems pressure close to threat." he said turning to me.

"Well we can't let her in the house what if she-"

"She wouldn't this if a fight or flight mechanism"

Is stood up panting walking away from them close to the window to breath, a moan escape what is this feeling so warm and yet . . . impossible to describe a pleasure pain. A pulse thump in my left hand looking at the five pigments of the curse it burn on those spot. Lost in the gaze of the forest something called to me far off into the west. Listening closer as far as I could to hear the waves, water . . . the ocean.

"UUGh!" Wrapping my arms around my waist why my knees gave away, looking straight ahead eyes zooming forward hearing amplified to hear the sound of a deer.

_**Run, Hunt, Chase, Kill, Flesh, Blood**_

"Edward stays with Bella and don't leave her side."

"What's going on?"

"Diana listen, ignore the desire it's too early, breath you shall have your kill in the hunt, but the moon isn't ready." Carlisle said.

"I . . . I can't . . . be . . . here." I choked out danger in the atmosphere when I close to Bella I was okay but now alone with a vampire I just have the urge to kill, a sudden burst of negativity and hate.

Not daring to risk it I stormed out of the house into my mustang and drove. I needed to get away or else I'll regret my decision on impulse the farther I was the eased my body came to be. MY cell rang a few times though I ignored them as I drove all the way to the source of this pull, somewhere in La push, to first beach.

""""""""""""""""";;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It rain but I didn't care just walk bare foot on wet sand and watch the rainy horizon, listening to my I-pod. Whatever it is I felt at ease by the ocean presence the smell of sandal-wood and salt water. I was born by the sea, rise near the sea and desire to be close for so long I've been away almost two months. Two months of hanging with my pack friends, away from this beach so memories , a time of imagining being a pirate when little now thinking of a song from pirates of the Caribbean playing hoist the colours singing along while sagging my walk.

"_The king and his men stole the_

_Queen from her bed_

_And bound her in her bones._

_The seas be ours and by the powers_

_Where we will roam!_

_Yo, ho, all hands._

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave, ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die!_

_Yo, ho, haul together._

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave, ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die!_

_Some have died and some alive_

_Others sail on the seas_

_With key's to the cage and the_

_Devil to play_

_We lay to Fiddler's green!_

_The bell has been raised from its_

_Watery grave . . . _

_Do you hear its sepulchral tone?_

_A call to all, pay heed to the squall _

_And turn home your sail to home!_

_Yo, ho, haul together._

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave, ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die!"_

Somehow coming to first beach was soothing. Orion once told me the moon and ocean were lovers having a push and pull sensation. Sitting down not a damn if soak and dazed into the ocean and the gray sky rain tapping on my face. The waves moving in and out, in and out, creating white foam on darker gray.

In and out . . . in and out . . . . In . . . and . . . out-

'''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I woke up to find myself in some one's bedroom in someone's bed, instantly lifting the covers to find myself in my underwear and gym bra, shit, cursing under my breath until sniffing the air to smell Emily and Sam scent everywhere. With a sigh of relief though hope it was Emily who undresses me and not Sam or the pack otherwise there will be hell to pay. A flannel shirt and cut off jeans rested on the end of the bed, grabbing them to change quickly then went down stairs slowly. The cabin seems quiet, too quiet.

"Sam, what's happening to Dia, she's so thin?" It was Emily it smells like she was cooking, sitting on the step and listen to their conversation.

"I don't know Emily, Billy said that Charlie told him that she been acting strange since the leeches wedding, she been avoiding him when she snaps, when doing dishes a plate is broken, haves nightmares and hardly eats." Sam replied

"Could it be the curse?"

"Maybe honey but I have other theories of the _postpone bind_ of a certain someone or the Cullen's."

"Postpone bind, Sam is that even possible the last time that happen was long ago and it destroy the couple. But if it is then who?"

What the hell is a postpone bind, is it some werewolf thing or a shifter thing?

"I don't know Emily, she been around the back to make a connection with us, though not me, Jared, Leah, Quil, and Paul even. So that leaves the rest highly doubt the twins would form a bound. So it leaves three guys. Embry was the first wolf she met, than there was her old relationship to Jacob, and finally Seth,"

"Sam this isn't good, remember she broke off have of her relation because of Jacob, you should let him-"

"His thought are not clear Emily, until that boy can focus he is under the command. I'm doing this because Diana said so. Damn it, because of that the pack is also avoiding her, sooner or later she'll think . . . I don't know hate us maybe. And worst is yet to come."

"Then tell her, Sam she is a sister to us all and she must know what's going to happen when her cousin is bitten."

My eyes widen shock to remember the treaty. If a Cullen crosses Quileute land or bite's a human then the treaty is broken. First sight of a vampire and it's game over. Instantly walking in.

"You wouldn't!" I cried stumbling some.

"Dia!" Emily responded shock in my intrusion but I stare at Sam as he stood up.

"Diana let me explain that is the law of our treaty." Sam motion to breath.

"But the treaty doesn't mention the human preferences. Bella was once an allied to you when Victoria scourge your land, she told every about her about thyem. Bella made her choice you're not going to punished her for it?" I said desperate, Sam thought about this clearly, "Please Sam the Cullen's are going to fight unless defense and will be gone very soon."

"And what do want for this?" Sam asked serious in his alpha voice.

I bit my lip, "To spare them, we allied with them to save forks and La push let our past alliance spare them at this decision. Let this slide, until they break another rule if they walk on native land or bite another human, or a major threat. They're going to leave to isolate her anyway. I beg you Sam do not challenge them over your ancestor treaty. This is a new generation a new pack. Would you risk your brother's lives without a provocation?"

Sam stared straight into my eyes reading my expression then sigh, "Why are you doing this, for the bloodsucker and leech lover?"

"For she is my cousin and therefore a part of me."

" . . . . Very well I would not risk the pack under provocation nor harm your cousin, but if there is evidence of a danger then I have no choice but eliminate '

I healed my tongue on mentioning Bella pregnancy how vampires can reproduce if do so Sam would barge out and assemble his pack and killed them all out of fear, out of caution. Clenching my fist to my side looking down speaking through clench teeth, "If that day comes than you just lost a sister."

"And we shall mourn in our lost and remember you always." Sam said sighing the deal to our negotiation hand out. However he doesn't know it would be mourn for my lost if this ordeal takes place. I being exile but Bella would be the enemy even now. He and the others won't hesitate and the Cullen's will be slaughter. With a deep breath I shook his hand. Why do I feel like I sold my soul to the devil?

Emily shifted her stance that we pulled back only to be clobbered into a hug her rambling on how I should come and visit more often before pushing down on a table and shoved a bowl of soup of their tribe native stew. The smell was mouth watering that I couldn't stop myself and inhale it all down, savoring the taste like I found eating a delicacy. Sam laughed how I acted like one the pack.

"You must be hungry," Emily giggled as she place a second bowl down.

" . . . Sorry for my table manners it's just my stomach been acting up," I mumble ashamed, "I've been craving for _meat."_

Emily smiled as she rubbed my back, "It's alright Dia you should see the boys when there's a BBQ. . . when was the last time you ate. Truly ate?"

"Two days ago?" I guessed. Sam brows furrow while Emily gasped instant pouring another bowl of stew. I chugged down have the already bowl whatever is in this my stomach is satisfy by some reason. Though the look on Sam worry me. "I don't know why Sam but normal food doesn't satisfied me, not fish or chicken or even vegetables anything unless a stomach aches."

"And now after the stew?" Sam asked.

"God I'm in heaven," as I took another spoonful, "What's the recipe?"

"Parsley, rosemary, potatoes, onion, carrots, mushroom and instead of beef tenderloin I use Venison sometimes elk on special occasion." Emily said that the spoon fell.

Venison as in deer? Remembering biology class when learning about wolves what was their diet again? Carnivores in other words meat, so they mostly eat caribou, bison, elk, moose, Deer, rabbit, meat I can only be satisfied by red rare meat . . . ._**Flesh.**_

Shaking that thought aside, can't think such thought, clinging to my wolvesbane county now twenty backwards. The beast growled louder inside that it echo in my head massaging my temple to relief the pressure. It or her temptation her desire howling at me,

_**Run, Hunt, Chase, Kill, Flesh, Blood**_

"Diana?"

Blinking a few times, out of breath, that I got up scooting off the chair as fell over, Nervous pushing me backward till back made on tack to the cold metal fridge. My body shaken in fears or was more was it something else? Emily and Sam gave me a question look.

"Diana, is something wrong?" Emily asked,

_**Run, Hunt, Chase, Kill, Flesh, Blood**_

"I . . . I gotta go," I whisper dashing out the house grabbing my coat that hung on the rack and rain into the rain. That was the second time I ran from my family today. Why am I running away from them from their help? Charlie concerns, the Cullen's worries and the pack my overprotected brother, was this my instincts to fear of danger a self preservation among those I love to protect them against me by pushing them away?

Was I meant to be a loner?

I ran about a mile when I got to my mustang and drove back to Charlie's fast though legal to the speed limit including when I saw a brown chocolate wolf running with in the tree line. Quil taking a deep breath I slowed down till stop on the side of the road. Getting out and ran up to Quil. He stood their panting when I got to him. Instantly I hugged him, to feel his soft rough fur.

"_Dia what's wrong are you sick say something." Quil responded his whimpers echo._

"I want to remember you before it's gone." I said before running back on the road toward my car.

"_DIA!"_

But I drove all the way home around five. Uncle Charlie wasn't home nor will he be tonight for he got the night shift at the police station. And it was Friday. Decided to take a shower when I was sitting inside the tub a moan escaped of relief to feel hot water over chicken skin. But my body continued to cramp, shudder and sensitive to the pressure given as the wolf growl and snarled it desire to be free. Lifting my hand to see talons stretched out.

Ten more days, just ten more days,

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Silent wolf singer**

**Serious chapter coming up don't want to miss it.**


	18. Chapter 17: Shewolf

Lycaon Dusk

**Tis the day of the final moon.**

Chapter seventeen

An origami paper crane landed on my desk during western civic class, as its red wings had writing on it. I look closer it red

_Diana Swan, will u go 2 dance with me, fri-. Ian C_

Turning around to stare at Ian change he was an Asian- American I believe tall and tone in figure and looked kinda cute even Nick friend we talked a few time's though never inspected to be interested in me. Since he was the schools vice president for senior class and co-captain of the basketball team and if I'm not mistaken a member of the habitat human society never thought he would like an art geek like me. Ian looked at me three chairs away in question, I smiled and nodded. Ian gave a fist punch while his classmate next to him groan, muttering he wanted to ask me out. Then the Bell rang as Ian came up to my desk.

"So I'll meet you at the dance?" He asked/

"Sure," Lucky that the full moon was on Sunday from what the lunar cycle calculated. Ian smiled as he handed me a ticket. Wow, he truly wanted to ask me out with another smiled I walked back to my car Inside I squealed like a girl. Yes, yes, yes, I got a date for once and he's one of the popular guy's at school a bonus.

Once I got home, Charlie raised a brow about how giddy I was.

"I got a date!"

"With _whom_ I may ask?"Charlie asked overprotected.

Ever since I ate Emily stew my attitude lightens up. Knowing I need to eat some wild meat now and then. Charlie didn't mind eating deer or rabbit once in a while along with red meet lamb, cow, pig, and such. Though I do sneak a midnight snack that of raw meat, somehow it seem okay to swallow or in just though it was wrong it help my hunger.

"Ian Chang,"

Uncle Charlie sat down on the couch watch ESPN on some football game, "Ian Chang, nice boy, his mom's one of my coworker's."

After finishing what little homework thanks to art academy (She only has three core class, sig triganomoty, 12th grade English and western civics.) and Making Dinner putting a meatloaf in the oven I went to my room and call Bella or at least text her. Since the last time I was at the Cullen's my instinct went into over drive of fight or flight. So not having another episode like that for their if not Bella safety I call them.

_Got date 2 dance_

Five minutes later 'cool** how r u?**'

"_IuI and u?'_

**Tired, Jake came over. Tried to change my mind then took off.**

Why would Jacob be at the Cullen's in fact go on their territory wouldn't that break the treaty? The only people who have immunity were Orion and I since we're lycans. Orion's friends with Carlisle for who knows how long and Bella being my cousin, this doesn't make sense.

**Dia is something wrong?**

_How's the baby? _Changing the topic didn't want to stress Bella.

**When does baby bump come on pregnant woman?"**

_About 3 months why?_

**Cuz I feel like a whale**

I burst out laughing at that comment. Poor Edward he must have to deal with her mood swing.

**When you coming over I miss you?**

_After full moon Belly, my instincts are unstable around vampires, just 1 week ok_

**Ok bye**

_Bye_

I sigh falling backward till my head hit the headboard. Five days

Five days, Five days, Five days

_**Run, Hunt, Chase, Kill, Flesh, Blood**_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

The past few days were all a blur, in a good way makes me lose focused on the pain in fact there hasn't been any pain, just pins and needles along with cramps here and there. I also regain ten pound. In a good mood I got a text from Alice saying Carlisle is please even advice to drink protein shakes. Though my six sense senses something was wrong worry about Bella and the baby. But I couldn't risk it for their safety so going by Edward and Rosalie word that Bella was alright.

I also hang out with Ian at lunch, talking about our future dreams. He wanted to be a lawyer just like his dad already had enough ACT and SAT score follow by his community serves and other event to get accept to Yale, Harvard or Princeton. He asked about my future plans, I told him about being a G.I Jane or military serves but change my mind and study in communication, history B.C , mythology or some art business. Ian whistle amused at my choices with the word teacher. It was fun talking to him, didn't even surprised me that he like Anime however his music choices did. Thought he would be with every ones music but turns out he likes Alternative and country music as well. Though the more I hang with him I notice the feelings are neutral not like a couple thing more like friends. Ian senses this and agrees by Friday if the dance doesn't improve anything then its friendship.

SO here I was going through my wardrobe on Friday to figure out what the hell am I'm going to wear. It wasn't formal but everyone says the theme was like a club. _Club? _Diving deep into my closet and pulled out the dress Alice bought me. Perfect, shoes? Going under my bed to pull out those black sandals. Mirth everywhere I did my hair and makeup and straighten out my hair with a lone braid. Now jewelry, I walked up to my dresser and open my jewelry box that was on top, it was big as I open it a small porcelain fairy pop out as the music box played the melody _Ave Maria _but stare at the velvet box that had moms jewelry the one I wore at the wedding. How an earring went missing. I sigh and grabbed my brass arm band.

I examine myself at the mirror. I look hot. Maybe Pixie was right . . . . I can't believe I just thought that. Grabbing my jacket and purse before heading down stairs.

"I'm off," I yelled

"Alright got your-"

"Pepper spray," as I entered the living room showing him the pepper spray. Charlie grunted his approval.

"Oh and Alice called said she wants to remind you about a sleepover this week end." That's right Orion still was out of town and the pack wasn't responding to my messages on the full moon including Monday school would be close for some local holiday that I'm not acustom to or some federal holiday."

"Thanks for reminding me, I'll be home by ten," kissing his cheek then took off but heard Charlie chuckled muttering 'squirt finally having fun.' I smile and left driving towards the school. The parking lot was pact though luck to find a spot by the gate...

"Alright Diana time to go out there and have fun on your last night being a human," I thought aloud butterflies in my stomach a whole lot of butterfly just nervous.

When I got to the entrance I found Ian and our friends Cassandra and Nick. Ian looked hot in his black button up shirt though two unbutton and jeans. We hug pecking each other's cheek.

"Ian-kun," I added the honorific to his name.

"Diana- san, you look amazing tonight." Ian said.

Cassandra and I talked a bit complimenting each other dress then went inside to find the gym decor with streamers, banners a disco balled and colorful lights everywhere while the DJ played _Lady Gaga Just dance_

"c'mon let's dance!" Cassandra exclaimed over the music after we found a place for our coats.

Ian took my hand and led us close to the DJ us dancing crazy. When the song ended a head ache started to form though ignored it for five more songs later excused me to use the girl's room. Stumbling a bit. Damn, it was hot out there. Damping a paper towel over my neck but I saw the main veins wider ore exposed as it pump blood faster. What the . . .

Touching it but they faded back in. Taking a deep breath. Just excited, the music loud, body heat everywhere, senses overwhelmed, my eyes seem blood shot a little.

When I got out Ian found me with a cup of punch to taste a bit of alcohol in it. Raising a brow and handed it back to him as he took a sip in a result of a scowl. Great somebody spike the punch we both know if our parent or guardian hear about this, sirens would be outside. So tossing the cup and walked back to the dance floor to a slow song. When Ian placed his hand on my waist a jolt of electricity shock me but not in a good way or how Riley touched me. Shaking that thought as _Shakira She wolf_ play oh this is going to be good.

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_/_

_A domesticated girl that's all you have asks of me_

_Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy_

_The moon's awake now with eyes wide open_

_My body craving, so feed the hungry_

_/_

Swaying my hips as I dance into the rhythm impossible for any guy. Though Ian took the hint in attempt to join me in this song while Cassandra got the hang of it as we dance in tight forms touching our body's as our hair tossed around.

/

_I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday_

_And Friday to Friday_

_Not getting enough retribution or decent incentive _

_To keep me at it_

_I'm starting to feel a little abused like a coffee_

_Machine in an office_

_So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover_

_And tell you all about it_

_/_

_There's a she wolf in the closet_

_Open up and set her free_

_There's a she wolf in the closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

_/_

_Sitting across a bar, staring right her prey_

_It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way_

_Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent_

_The moon's her teacher, and I'm her student_

_/_

Ian soon grabbed my hips and swayed with me as we dance around to the music. My heart racing in adrenaline as I was savage in his scents that of his cologne enough to woo any girl but not me. Turning around to give a light push as he stubble back into a ring of males as us girls shake our hips more taunting our dates.

_/ _

_To locate the single men, I got me on special radar_

_And the fire department hotline in case I get in_

_Trouble latter_

_Not looking for gut little divos or rich city guys that_

_Just want to enjoy_

_But having a very good time and behave very bad in_

_The arms of the boy_

_/_

_There's a she wolf in the closet_

_Open up and set her free_

_There's a she wolf in the closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

_/_

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_/_

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_/_

Ian came up to me from behind wrapping his arms secured around my waist though swayed his hips but didn't grind. Tossing my hair to the side breath near my neck.

"You are defiantly a she wolf."

/

_There's a she wolf in your closet _

_Let it out so it can breathe."_

I started to pant as if I ran a marathon, cramps formed in my abdomen. Ian asked if I was okay, I just nodded as another song played turning around to face him arms across his shoulder while he held on to me. Whatever Ian wore was intoxicating hearing his heart beat including the rhythm increased it. Infected all around me was a hazed as everyone scent, their desires, sexual desire all in all my heart rate increase into hot white adrenaline.

"_I was a heavy heart to carry_

_My beloved was weigh down_

_My arms around his neck_

_My fingers laced the crown._

_/_

_I was a heavy heart to carry_

_My feet dragged across the ground_

_And he took me to the river_

_Where he slowly let me drown_

_/_

_My love has concrete feet_

_My love was an iron ball_

_Wrapped around your ankles_

_Over the water fall_

_/_

I turned around raising my arms placing it on his head as I lean into his form while he placed his hands on my hips swaying. He figures I hated when people grind against each other. I panted when his other hand took my hand entwining his fingers as we dance to this song I never heard before. A jolt of pain shot through my spine involuntary shuddered.

/

_I'm so heavy, heavy_

_Heavy in your arms_

_I'm so heavy, heavy _

_Heavy in your arms_

_/_

_And is it worth the wait_

_All this killing time?_

_Are you strong enough to stand_

_Protecting your heart from mine?_

_/_

_Who is the betrayer?_

_Who's the killer in the crowd?_

_The one who creeps in corridors_

_And doesn't make a sound_

_/_

Ian pulled me closer to him close but not to close as a third jolt pulsed as my ribs clenched (like an athlete who drinks too much water while running) We continued to sway taking option from hazed and the scent of lust from everyone lost in a mist.

_/_

_My love has concrete feet_

_My love was an iron ball_

_Wrapped around your ankles_

_Over the water fall_

_/_

_I'm so heavy, heavy_

_Heavy in your arms_

_I'm so heavy, heavy _

_Heavy in your arms_

_/_

_This will be my last confession_

_I love you never felt like any blessing_

_(ohhh)_

_Whispering like it's a secret_

_Only to condemn the one who hears it_

_Whit heavy heart_

_/_

Turning around in his arms body on impulse as we grind against each other a foreign tightness on my spine, body tremble. A swift pang hit my gut and I whimper leaning close to him to see the sweat running down his neck., dry mouth already in thirst leaning closer about to lick it off but the richest of his smell.

"You smell good are you wearing cologne?" I whispered

Ian chuckled, "No nothing of the sort."

My eyes widen if he's not wearing cologne then why, looking closely at his neck easy to see his pulse that pump _blood_, biting my cheek no can't think such nonsense. Ian bent his head down getting his lips close to mine meeting him half way lost and confused in just a peck, lost in a dizzy surge of this tortures motion of rippling up my spine. Until a stab in the back made me double over a little.

_Heavy heavy I'm so heavy in your arms_

_(I'm so) Heavy heavy I'm so heavy in your arms_

_(I'm so) Heavy heavy I'm so heavy in your arms_

_(I'm so) Heavy heavy I'm so heavy in your arms_

_/_

"Diana are you okay?" Ian asked pulling away a head ache from earlier turn into another migraine the music wasn't helping by the beat that my ears ring. Ian frowned and places a hand on top of my forehead, "Diana san you have a fever."

"I . . . I need to go," I breathed "I'm . . . Sorry."

Before Ian could say anything I walked away everything jittered around being pushed and shoved by other. My stomach turn as If I'm going to puke until someone pushed me in hazed caused me to trip into the next person.

_I was a heavy heart to carry_

_My feet dragged across the ground_

_And he took me to the river_

_Where he slowly let me drown_

/

"Yo, Dian you alright?" I shoved the person off me can't focused as I grabbed my coat and pursed from the table a stumble faster out of the gym.

_/_

_I was a heavy heart to carry_

_My feet dragged across the ground_

_And he took me to the river_

_Where he slowly let me drown_

_/_

_I'm so heavy, heavy in your arms._

_Heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms._

I ran towards my mustang losing my shoe as my hand shake to grab my keys, getting in and starting the ignition. Driving home quick though street sign s became fuzzy to read was the elm street? Once I got home I tripped down over the coat rack onto my knees as a cracking sound hums softly. I groaned

"Uncle Charlie?" I cried, using the side table for support there was no replied nut a note fell onto my lap. Damn it, Billy invited him for fishing won't be back till Monday. A vibration echo from my purse grabbing my cell phone to read a text also the time 8: 45pm

_**Calculated wrong full moon is tonight!**___

Oh, you got to be kidding mmeeeee. Instantly wrote a note for Charlie incase he comes home early saying Alice picked me up early.

**Run, Hunt, Chase, Kill.**

I stagger but made it out side.

"Gah!" I groaned why this is slow and painful as I continued to stride farther into the forest. Looking up to see the full moon in all her glory. She shine bright illumination her grandmother earth.

Crack!

I screamed tripping over a branched smacking hard into a tree.

_A half breed can experience pleasure if they do not defy the transformation because if they do, it can_ _back fire_. Orion notes echo in my head, so if I let go then all this pain would be something else. Taking a chance a risked I'm going to take. Standing up taking deep breath as I listen to the night for there was a rhythm of its own.

I felt a melancholy crunch shot up in my spine – sharp pain-sweet pain as a hot rush of blood burned my vein into my hands and feet as talons grow. I gave a gasped a pleasurable gasp this was by far no describe word in what I felt, it wasn't torture but ecstasy if I wasn't a virgin maybe that's what we all feel in our intimate moments. My knee's pop a ripple in fleshed as they tighten around the bones. Hearing my heart beat creased to no unreadable pace faster than any mortal. My skin burned in the moons silver light scratching my arms rubbing it hard cutting skin that bleed until removing it off and ripping my skin of my left forearm. Looking at it to see white pelt fur, so I'm white fur my train of thought soon lost when I sudden pang a tearing corrupted in between my legs that I screamed and cried as tear fell down my cheek and warm liquid slide down between my legs smelling my own blood.

Dropping onto my knees eyes wide open in silent screams. Body spasm it waves of pain and something was my endorphin keeping in to sustain it. I howled out again when a rage settled in all thought that got me angry the awful moments. Pounding my fist to the ground hearing past voices their taunts.

_Hit the breaks!_

_WHY? WHY? YOU'RE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!_

_AW, is the puppy scared_

_**Kill her**_

_Why do you do this for me? Why help me?_

_GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!_

_Fate and destiny_

_**So you're paying a debt to a dangerous beast one that can kill in one night?**_

_Are you crazy the woods aren't safe?_

_There's more danger that exists out there, some that could not be explain._

_Devil mark or Wiccan star_

_Don't push it little girl_

_Pale wolf_

_You may come in use moon hunter_

_The beast inside you is not a threat. It's only your emotion and your guardian animal._

_Best friends_, _**you traitor, you betray me.**_

_Damn it Dia whose side are you on?_

_We'll desire something more . . . the flesh or blood of an animal or __**human**_

_521 years old I've seen things that should never be retold._

_They aren't Jake their scare, telling them like this won't help, we need them to think positive know their still human._

_Our magic is awaken in our blood, when they're near and we sense it now, we feel the threat in our blood, something terrible is coming and we must be ready._

_Even we have to prepare for our adversaries_

_Have you considered he might be dead?_

_No no I haven't not even when you were in surgery_

_You're not the only one who associates with vampires_

_A werewolf child who contain the gene but not the curse_

_If you had the ability to control yourself would you turn Bella into a werewolf?_

_No I wouldn't want to condemn another soul _

_So will you disappear?_

_It means an ugly fight with lives lost_

_This isn't some game Jacob_

_He doesn't see how a jerk he is to you._

"_I don't know Orion but I'm not risking a chance to protect those I love. I've seen death and felt lost. Hardly have anyone to lead me through this." _

"_**That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever want?"**_

_You've been given if not awaken from something that most mortal being would kill for. __**The bite is a gift, given to us by the gods."**_

"_I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared."_

_**You're dead**_

_You know what Jacob Black, your right I am a hypercritic but I wouldn't dare consider traitor from my best friend . . . you know what it's over, until you get your head out of your ass. __**DON"T EVER TALKED ME, AGAIN!**_

"_I don't think I'll ever love nor find the perfect mate, a fragment of me mates is already a vampire so not in a long time,"_

_Why do I dream of that night__**, why do I have to see that blood bath over and over again**__?"_

_Why are you doing this, for the bloodsucker and leech lover?"_

_For she is my cousin and __**therefore a part of me**_

_And we shall mourn in our lost and remember you always_

_I want to remember you __**before I'm Gone**_

_**Run, Hunt, Chase, Kill, Flesh, Blood**_

I howled out in sorrow thrashing everywhere running away from the emotional pain ripping of my flesh as they turned to dust. To get away from reality away from this life I want to be free no longer in cage no alliance or boundaries away from everything. To be free to be wild. Grabbing my face as pain scorch through ripping it off for the muzzled to evolve lost in human tongue and howl to the moon.

''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

(A/N I know I said this is going to be an all Diana POV however I realized Diana loses her human mind when in her pelt not thinking straight as you can see so we're going to have Sam explain also in the book the pack didn't attack the Cullen's the almost but didn't because of Jacob. So what prevent them from a full on attack? Yeah I'm staying to the book on this part not the movie sorry)

_**!**_ Howled an unfamiliar sound

The pack or what's left of it stopped and listen to the howl how sad and in pain it is, for the wolf was lonely however it was too loud to be an average wolf nor was it any of our own including it was feminine. But it wasn't Leah's, then who could it be it's impossible for any of our own tribe members be phasing without any of us knowing it. No I would get a head's up if anyone took an absent from whatever they do for a sick day.

_Sam is something wrong, who was that? _Brandy asked as he and Collin were with me on our end of the treaty border prepare for another persuade against the Cullen's if Jared and Paul don't respond.

_Everyone report now did anyone howled_? I commanded

_No Sam just phased and we don't have any good news_. Jared said,_ Even lied to those leech lover traitors it was one of us._

_Where's Paul? I asked_

_I'm here need to run away from attacking Jacob Rachel would kill me if I harm her oh so little brother. . . . _Paul said though paused for a moment he was near the mountains from his memories however he seems amazed. _"What would Dia give a moment to see this?"_

_See what Paul see what? _Collin asked a little excited

" _. . . . This view I mean the night sky and the-"_

Night Sky looking up past the parted branched to see a full moon. The pack and I have one thought in common ". . . . . _.Shit Dia!"_

How can we be so stupid and Forget about Diana she reminded me constantly the past two weeks that the full moon was coming up and what we should do about. Except us, no I was lost in our provocation to the tribe safety and killing that monster these past few days and not of my brother and now sister. Remember Jacob and Leah memories how much pain she was during those four full moons and now the curse was in full affect.

_Collin Brady you two follow me Paul and Jared stay close to the border in case she comes near La push we can't mistaken any threats even if Diana_. I order

_One question Sam what does her wolf form look like _Jared asked

_Also what if she bites us the elders didn't say anything if an actually werewolf bites us would we die like the vampire venom or become a werewolf. _Brady asked

I never given much thought to that, what if a lycan bites a shape shifter would we be poison and die or become one of them? Shaking that thought aside _'Just stay away from her face and don't let her bite you' _the twins nodded as did Paul and Jared_. _

Spreading out we ran toward the swan's residents the only neutral land of the treaty to Diana's blue mustang park in the driveway however the front door was slightly ajar. Turning to face the twins

_You two stay here I'll check inside._

They nodded their heads. I phased and put on my short then ran toward the porch though stopped what if Diana transforms here and killed Charlie? Taking a deep breath I open the door a little more to see the coat rack on the floor along with some beaded purse taking a weft to smell no blood or other unknown scent. A sigh of relief when there was no sound entering inside. Only where the table was, was a mess as if someone was shoved into it. There was two notes on it one from Charlie saying Billy invited him for fishing and won't be back till Monday. Of course Billy would keep track of the lunar cycle he consider Dia his own niece. Then I picked up the second posit note with hardly readable writing. Alice picked her up?

Sniffing the air to find no scent of those leeches no, the house was clean from that damn smell. A lie, she must have lied in case she got lost in the woods. Quickly cleaning up the mess I follow the scent trail down to the kitchen back door open. She must have realized when it started and ran out. Running out shutting the door and saw a some fancy shoe in grass. Defiantly in a hurry, quickly in the woods I skidded and pull of my shorts and tied it to my ankles and phase.

_She's not home neither is Charlie so we have to search the woods._

_How much a wood does Diana territory control? _Brady ask as they joined me

How much wood does Diana have for territory? Shit we never discuss this with the Cullen on the treaty. And were close to human and a good fifty miles away from the leech's turf. I growled and they stopped asking question. Sniffing the shoe I brought for a scent and found a trail that was a quarter mile awaywe ran until we found shredded clothed on the ground and some sort of ash as well however I could smell blood. Though it was Diana it was off. Sniffing the soil ash again and mentally blushed, did did Diana had sex cause I know this type of blood from anywhere. Collin and Brady gawk at such thought while Paul and Jared growl. (A/n remembers Diana was at the dance and the transformation tears something?)

_If someone rape Dia they're so dead _Paul growled.

_Paul shut it there isn't any other scent, it maybe caused by her transformation _

_So Diana lost her virginity to herself? _Jared asked

_Virgin what? _The young one's asked

Oh great their parents never taught them about sex properly and they share our minds. I sigh_, never mind that but we need to find-_

_**!**_

Another howl only this time it was triumphs like a predator that caught her prey. IT was a good thirty miles from here still on neutral ground. Giving the command to follow it. Digging my claws to the earth and race away toward the source following the scent trail of the new scent that was close relative to Diana's own. We didn't have much time in case the worse is yet to come. Hiker and hunters come for some season of hunting. In January there were a few illegal hunters wonder the woods until I scared that red leeched killed them.

Less than a five minutes the scent of animal blood linger as we spread out in this hollow forest opening. To dark to tell and Diana scent and Animal blood linger here.

_Diana are you there?_ Brady hollered out

_Quit it we don't know if she crazy? _Collin snarled

_What if Dia can hear our thought would she come to us like she always does?_

That's a good point, Diana always has always responded to us in far off distance even though we can't hear her maybe she can hear us and respond? Lowering my head sniffing the ground. The scent was strong and close in this area but where the hell is she.

Drip,

Wrinkling my nose in confusion is it raining? No as I smell blood on my nose deer's blood.

Drip, drip, drip,

As more blood fell onto my face. Slowly looking up to see a male buck caught in the tree branches, follow by a pair of beady yellow eyes. A snarled rumble in its chest a warning not to move, damn it this is not good.

_Holly crap is that her_? The twins Exclaimed all together

The creature growled dropping its kill to the ground blood spattered everywhere. Then the creature soon follows onto its knees and rose.

It wasn't like I inspected in all the stories the tribe told or the movies they shown of them. The creature slowly rise and glared its amber wolf like eyes at us. It was female for sure by the bust and slender form. It was like one of our own was standing on our hind legs standing at nine feet tall. Fur as whit as snow though her mane was a few shade darker that of Diana hair as the some color went down its spine to it long fluffy tail that whipped back in forth. Blood of it prey stain her fur. Though a few scars tear of skin as well as a cooper patch on its hip, her wolf face growled crouching low in human stances then took a step forward close to the twins but I intervene toe to toe, her teeth inches away from mine. I gave a primal dominate growl.

It hackled and muzzled pulled back from its teeth white and sharp oozed in blood and flesh them smell of the deer. Eye's lock in dominance into those amber pools of rage, confusion, hunger and hurt. The same amber I say when I actually met Diana. However this wasn't the sweet crazy fun girl who looked fragile lost and vulnerable. No this was the opposite this was her deepest darkness self the one she warned us about. Until she cocked her head and whimper stepping back '. . . . ._**Sam?'**_

Her voice sounded strain her mind confused if she was correct. I just nodded stepping forward she shrunk back onto all four front knees folded as her human like hand covered her face. I couldn't hear her but sense the confusion she was going through we're we here enemy or friend

_Diana it us the pack we're you-_

_Hey does Diana know about Sam's pack is after Bella and the baby._ Quil voice murmurs out from a far off distance Diana stiffen as the ends of her fur lifted. A snarled was heard as all of us stare at the Lycan as she raised onto her hind legs claws out. She was about to attack but I lunged at her as we tussles on the ground her claws scratching into my chest till she shoved me into a tree and roar before running towards the Cullen's.

_Should we stop her?_ Brady asked

_Or warn them? _Collin added.

_No, it's their problem now,_ I said getting up only to slouched back down and phase for a moment to heal.

_Sam!_ As the twins phased into their human forms and check on me.

"Did she bit you?" Collin asked, looking at my body the wound stop bleeding. Of five long scratches down my chest, but no bite marks. If I recalled she kept her jaw shut. Even in that cursed form she was in there and knew who we are.


	19. Chapter 18: Strange family

Lycaon Dusk

**So now you know what happen to the pack on the night before Bella goes into labor. Though I wish I could make it Diana POV however I said she wanted to get away from reality on that one night. Also because Diana is half breed descendent from pure she can disconnect her thoughts for a moment you'll later learn about my lycan just roll with me. Also I know the time line is off from the book and movies but hey fanfic aren't always perfect anyway.**

**I should put warning that this story rating might go up not M but between the lines of like TV-14 or NC-17 for Violence's, nudity, languages, dialoged and if so sex (but that may be a deleted scene don't know yet)**

**I'll put out warning if language or nudity comes up or what the age limit should be. Still Teen related however if you're under fourteen I advice not to blame me for any stuff you read from Lycaon dusk. Thanks for reading now onto the show.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Chapter eighteen**

"_**You want to live ordinary . . . well you're not as the animal lives inside you."**_

I gasped waking up to see cloudy skies instead of a cream color ceiling. A copper sweet taste in my mouth, cold sprinkle rain drizzled down my body as I laid on something damp. I clenched my hands to analyze the ground to feel moss and grass and soil. What happen last night all I remember was coming home in pain then . . . oh god last night was the full moon all memories returning to me until I fully transform after that it was blank. However I sworn I saw a Sam in his wolf pelt during the night.

My whole body aches. This wasn't like other after moon morning I feel so different. My heart pounded. I sat up amid to see I was naked though groan in protest falling backwards with a thump. The early-morning breezed that blow through the trees was damp and cold that I shuddered. I looked down myself. There were streaks of blood everywhere along with mud a grim. But where did it come from. Turning some on my side and moaned still sore until I open my eyes.

I froze, the forest spun out of focused as I stare out doe eyes. Black and empty that pierced through my soul, I shudder out of shock zooming out to stare at the dead white tail deer face. Sitting up ever so slowly to examine her condition to find the poor thing mauled. From the next to her chest was ripped to shreds ribs cage exposed and organs everywhere I can even see the liver. Chocking back the creature, I pull out my hand and petted her muzzle brim from between her eyes down to her nose. She was so cold lifeless and didn't blink. My breaths became shallow and fast like a scare animal trapped in a cage or cornered.

I did this, I killed and yet I don't feel ashamed. What if this doe was a mother to a couple of fauns or a faun who just grown up to be a valiant deer? And yet I took it I took her life away with no shame or pity that I should be. Even her blood that lingers on my lips tasted sweet. I gulped at such thought and pay some respect and closed her eyes. Shutting those empty pits of despair, I am the hunter and the world is my prey.

I sat there dazed in shock or catatonic, shock, and mentally shut down impossible to comprehend in what laid before me. How long I stare I don't know, second, minutes, hours maybe, whatever the time was the silent filled rain had another partner in this duet. As I heard rhythmic runs -dum dum-dum-dum—dull paws thuds against the soft soil earth over and over as they grew louder getting closer to me. I could hear the creatures panting as they approached until it stopped his warm radiating nothing more than twenty feet away a change in wind to sense the creature phase back to his human form and with a pause to get dress.

"Diana , hey are you alright," it was Seth as he knelt next to me and pulled my stares away from the doe, bewilderment in his brown innocent eyes upon the blood on my face then to the doe and back to me. He then looked down at my body blushed form on his russet cheeks then looked straight up. "Did you . . . Dia was last night the full moon?"

Was last night the full moon I can no longer tell or was it two nights ago and I slept the day away? Seth bit his lip afraid in my silent responses removing his vest sweatshirt and helping me put it on trying not to stare. Odd why does he need a shirt he hardly wears shirts since he became a shifter? Anyway Seth grabbed my arms and helped me up to stand as the fabric reached my mid thighs.

"Can you walk?" He asked letting go of my arm. I took a deep breath and took a step once my foot touches the ground I tumble forward which Seth caught me I whimper when my face made contact to his chest.

"Hey it's alright I'll carry yeah, the Cullen's aren't that far away." Seth murmured as he lifted me up and started to run. Cullen's we're on Cullen territory for me I can understand but why is Seth on their land.

"H….ho….how" it hurt to speak my throat sore and parched.

"Oh that's right you don't know, we'll its quite an interesting story you see . . . well you already know Bella pregnant Edward told me anyway you probably know or assume with you process in theory but the pack figured it out thanks to Jake as he visited Bella a few days ago which lead to a mess that of Jake left the pack to protect Bella and the Cullen, I join soon after cause Edwards my friend and Carlisle and Esme are nice people, so he, and I started patrol to protect Bella baby and soon Leah joins us it complicated to explain long story short." Too late as I scowled at him. He chuckled and shook his head. "We're protecting Bella and her baby."

Wait so my theory were true, then why wasn't I inform I was omega as Sam put it when the Newborns were involved.

"We didn't want you get involved because Sam was afraid of your rejection and make you an enemy to soon, you knows you're a sister to us Dia while the Cullen's wanted you to enjoy your last few days as a human relief stress."

How does he know this before I could say it, Seth smiled and stare at me in his innocent face, and "Because I know you Dia don't forget we used to hang out as kids. We're practically sibling."

I rolled my eyes in response of a scoffed from my lips. To innocent and optimistic for his own good.

"So how was it . . . being a werewolf?" I cringe at his question how was it running in my animal form. Seth shook his head. "I mean you don't have to tell me just curious is all like if you experiences what we do?"

" . . . . wi. . . ild" I huffed it out snuggling closer to his warms so tired and sore.

Seth nodded his head and strides a little faster until we reached the Cullen's but kept talking happy conversation though I listen to him. He told me how school was going that I cringed to hear he missed ten days of school. I know last year he finished freshman year home school because of the wolf temper but skipping his sophomore years I won't aloud. Better hope this ordeal cleans up or I'm taking thing into my own hands. I want my boys to have at least finished high school and not ditched.

"So what taste better deer or fish?" Seth teased he knows I hate fish and after spending who knows how long at the mauled doe I ate. So I gave a light warning growl not to go there he just laughed.

I looked closely at him to see the little boy physically wasn't there he grown, the lost of his baby fat on his cheeks, more chiseled out that he looked more of an eighteen year old than a fifteen year old. Now tall, gangly build, though his brown eyes hold his purest childish mind along with his huge, happy grin. I sigh and closed my eyes trying to remember him from when he was a baby before he phased.

"Se-th," I whispered, he looked down at me concern "stop . . . growing."

He just laughed "Can't keep promises Dia however I'm not the only one who's change wipe the blood off and you look beautiful." As he said in a simple way that little brothers do. I sigh lifting my hand up and lightly swatted his shoulder, "No I mean you do, you look a little different. But your eyes still remain the same."

"Flirt," I mutter

"Nah, just your typical optimistic friend," he said while I rolled my eyes. I'll give the kid credit.

We reached the Cullen's about another ten minutes when we got on to the front porch though Set didn't put me down, "oh, and Bella might seem a little more sick than you last saw her."

Before fore I could asked why he walked in everyone in the living room turned around to stare at us bewilder. However it was only Emmett, Esme, Jasper, and Alice as the once foyer sunroom that was close to the main window looked like a hospital room by the IV stilt and hospital bed in the cornor not what it used to be. Then suddenly I stiffen, nostril flare not of their scent but an over dose of blood follow by the immediate screams of labor and names being called.

Instantly I looked around the living room as Seth headed straight toward the kitchen and place me on the counter. He grabbed a rag and damped it before he started washing my face however I keep looking . . . . Where's Bella?

Esme was soon by our side as she grabbed another rag and help whipping the blood off, "What happen?"

". . . ate a" my throat croaked until Esme handed me a glass of water chugging down it quenched my throated coughing a little then replied to her question "Ate a deer."

Emmett chuckled out laughing until I glared at him to shut up which he did, because of the human blood I smelled my rage state amber eyes exposed. "Actually miscalculated the lunar cycle . . . . Where Bella is is she. . ."

Every one stiffen, they knew I worry about her. Once ridden of the blood on my face and arms, I was carried to the couched wrapped in a blanket with Seth next to me keeping me warm. Esme sat down on the other side of the couch, her scent stronger close to burning my nose but easy ignore as I did with everyone Anyway Esme took my hand.

"Diana dear Bella's in labor . . . "

Bella giving birth, but isn't it too early for childbirth doesn't the due date be nine months not two to three weeks. Another wail was heard the smell of blood intoxicated the air as everyone eyes turn black whiles my gold. What is Carlisle doing a C-Section without anaesthetic? Then silences the house engross in silence. No Bella couldn't be . . .

Rosalie came down as a pink blanket bundle up in her arms. She looked up and smiled. "Diana would you like to meet someone?"

I nodded quickly when I felt the familiar presences of the fetus ten days ago. Instantly arms out as Rosalie placed the someone in my hands it was a beautiful baby girls. "Hello beauty what's your name?"

"Diana I want you to meet your cousin Renesmee Carly Cullen" Rosalie introduce me to the child, Renesmee what an interesting name to combine Renee and Esme name together. But her middle name, make sense Charlie plus Carlisle equals Carly.

Renesmee then open her eyes, to see a set of brown eyes of milk chocolate just like her mother, like Bella. She stare at me strangely confused as she was about to cry. "Hey don't be scare I'm Cousin Diana."

Somehow for an infant her eyes examine closely like peeking into my soul reading my mind then gave a small smile closing her eyes. Edward did said when he reads my mind he hears music. I smiled staring at Rosalie to hold Renesmee a little longer. Rosalie bit her lip of the possibility she mention before. Even before Bella once mention the blonde vampire would be the Childs godmother. She nodded as Esme moved so she can sit next to me just in case.

Seth lean closer as the baby open her eyes again something in Seth's eyes brought to attention to the child. His brown eyes glimmer in dazed like a blind man saw the sun for the first time. It looked familiar like how Sam looks at Emily or Jared to Kim, devotion commitment how a golden arrow shot him in the heart by cupids bow in gazed of . . . . Oh my moon, Seth didn't just imprint. My free hand cover my mouth suppressing a giggled though Renesmee cocked her head and stare at Seth her gazed more focused than any invent should be. That another giggled slipped out hitting my head on the rail. Bella would have of cow or worst Leah would have her brother's head. The giggles brought Seth out of his dazed; instantly he sat up instantly surprised almost embarrass to retrieve in what just happen. So I handed Renesmee back to Rosalie.

"Edward's gonna kill me," Seth whimpered so low for only I could hear.

Patting his back hard, "Don't worry Seth my boy I got your back from him, its Leah you should worry about." Seth gulped while everyone asked what we're talking about.

I gave Renesmee a little tickled on her fragile ribs about to explain until hard foots steps came down ... –Jacob.

He looked angry motivated on revenge as his body shook. His eyes targeted in Rosalie arms instantly I stood up blocking Rensemee from view arms spread out wide as a shield.

"Don't even think about it Jacob Black!" in attempt to use my command voices it fail the last time except it can bring canine people to focus or at least calm down a notch. While my eyes glowed vibrant shade of amber not from blood but the rage canine teeth enlarged and talon unsheathed in full rage state form.

Jacob gawked froze in voiced as he examine my appearance even though I haven't seen my reflection yet other than on defenses form I must look like hell. Though something made him stop and stiffen in posture soften as he made contact with my eyes then shudder brows furrow, surprised in his eyes then scowled.

"You can't be serious Diana it killed her."

"It is a girl and she has a name," I snarled, "And Bella's not dead, I can hear her breath sense her life it's faint but her heart till beats."

Seth then stood next to me arms across ready to protect Emmett on my other side as well Jacobs eyes widen on Seth when Seth looked between him and Renesmee.

"You didn't?"

"It can't be help, bro," Seth said a little hesitant, "You can't control imprinting."

Everyone stood silent you can easily hear a pin drop or a chuckled up stairs an amused chuckled one my cousin in law give. Well now we or I know Edwards okay with it, Alice sigh skipping between us, a hand on both our chest.

"Alright now we need to calmed down and get Diana into the bathroom."

"Why does Dia need a bathroom?" Jacob asked.

"Because less than a minute the deer she ate would well . . ." my stomach turned the urge to . . .

Instantly I ran towards the closes bathroom Esme right behind me. I made it to the toilet and vomit. The revolting taste of blood, acid, flesh and fur came out while Esme held my hair and placed a wet cloth over my neck. Once done, flushing down the waste as she gave me a glass of water. Taking a sip then spitting it out.

"I shall never eat venison normally again." I groaned.

Esme chuckled and helped me up then lead me up stairs ignoring the stares and into one of the guest bedrooms. "Now let's get you clean up, would you like some help?"

Though I would protest my body was still sore especially between my legs. Embarrassed to ask I nodded. An entire hour Esme helped me clean up while I scrub merceless on my skin. She picked out the leaves and sticks and go knows what in my hair then laver it with scent lavender shampoo and condition. Then she left for during the hour to get some close while I shaved my legs though wink why do I hurt down there I don't recall having any intimate moment last night nor encounter any werewolves.

Once done with a quick rinse I got out of the tub and wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel. I stared at the mirror. My appearance has changed well not much but I grew another three inched so now five nine maybe close to six feet. My body toned and slender hips a bit wider and breast grew another cup sized B-maybe. I didn't have much of breast till now. Hair longer cover my breast a few shade light blonde close to Rosalie though brighter. But my face lost its baby fat looking somewhat a year or two older. I look almost like my mom.

_I'll always be there with you_

"Diana, Alice picked out a pair of clothes for you." Esme said thought portion open door hand sticking out handing over the clothes. I accepted the offer and put on a pair of boot cut jeans and a black tang top. Somehow Alice knew my new sizes were in undergarment as well.

When I came down out of the bathroom Esme gesture me to sit down on the vanity chair as she held a silver hair brush... So sitting down as she started combing through my hair.

"Every girl deserves her hair to be brushed." Esme said.

A tear fell while my throat clenched. How I wanted to cry, seven years it been since mom brushed my hair now esme who held a motherly air about he brought back memories back humming a lullaby.

"It's alright Diana," Esme assured tucking a strand behind my ear. It's alright to cry."

Arms crossed I rested them down on the vanity and cried. How long has it been since I cried actually cry with emotions feeling no pain but lost. Esme sigh and continued to brush my hair.

/''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''

Twenty minutes later we came down stairs Alice told Charlie I was sleeping over remember when I overexagerated on how she's going to kidnapped me to go shopping this weekend. A surprised, I sigh of relief as I grabbed a plate of food and sat outside. Leah joined me; we talked some just about life how it sucks for us. Leah also apologized for not being there for me last night.

She explains more thoroughly what happen over the past week after Jacob first visited. The theory I guess was correct that the pack would fear Renesmee could be a . . . a threat follow by the Cullen's breaking treaty laws if I haven't made a deal with Sam. A Cullen can't bite a human except Bella chosen her decision. Anyway Jacobs's refusal to part follows by Seth. Being the pup sister she came along I assumed it was to get away from Sam, but she told me wrong it was to be friends with me. I remember if the pack killed Bella then our friendship was over. Just hearing about what happen with the pack made me furious grabbing my wolfsbane however only felt nothing around my neck.

My necklace it's gone looking around me to realize I lost it during the transformation. Damn it that's my prized procession. Taking a deep breath to calm down though it hardly helps. My left hand shake that I instantly slammed it to the floor.

"Shit what's your problem?" Leah exclaimed...

"Sorry . . . I lost my . . . necklace last night." Taking a deep breath thinking something to calm me down, School, test Tuesday in western civilities, Uncle Charlie, Seth, Leah, Orion, oh he toast later. The Cullen's, Bella, Embry, Quil, little Clair how she wants me to sing to her, who else to think of. Jacob? Jacob he, help to protect the Cullen's to protect Bella and Renesmee. He splint from his brothers, turn back from the pack to help us.

_**Until you get your head out of your ass. DON'T EVER TALK TO ME, AGAIN!**_

Oh, how hard I sounded to him.

"You know Jacob didn't just do it for Bella," Leah whispered. I raised a brow confused. Leah just stared into the woods. "Ever since the wedding Jake regretted hitting you, it surprised us all when you broke his nose. He monologue how he should call or visit to apologize but his thought weren't cleared. Like you said . . . . . he does care about you."

". . . Like a sister." I breathed biting into an apple.

Leah chuckled shaking her head, "There's more than meets the eye."

"What are you a transformer?"

"No, but I am a shifter." she said in result of me punching her arm.

Five minutes later Seth and Jacob came out shedding their shirts.

"Where are you going?" Leah asked in her bitchy mask only Orion and I could see her true self.

"Doctor C wants to make peace," Seth happily said, "Since I imprinted on Nessie and the law said.

"No wolf may kill or harm a fellow wolf imprintee."Jacob mutters not looking at me. I felt . . . hurt.

Leah glared at them, "You, Jake don't you got something to say?"

Jacob shrugged, running off into the woods. Seth gave an apology looked then took off.

"Dick head." Leah muttered.

"Give him a break; he has a lot on his plate." I defended. Leah sigh standing up with a stretch till pop. Carlisle came out and asked for me to speak with him, in private. Leah growled so he offers her to come along. We nodded and went to his private studies as we sat on the lounge while Carlisle got his medical bag.

"I hope not to be rude but Seth however mentions you felt sore may I do a check up?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. Taking Leah hand for support, he did the basic like any physical. Then started asking question, "was the transformation painful?"

"Only when I was repelling it until I got to the woods, I sorta let go and the pain became . . . "

"Yes Diana the pain became." Carlisle asked. I grabbed Leah hand tighter.

"The pain became pleasurable like I enjoy it or if I was in an intimate moment when having you know . . . sex but . . . . . ." I looked down embarrass to say this. Leah wrapped an arm around me rubbing my back. Taking a deep breath, "I felt a tearing."

"A tearing?" Carlisle repeated confused in my words as he took my hand checking my pulse. "As in hamstring or muscles or something else?"

"A felt it down there between my legs, like I was being torn from the inside including I felt blood down my legs and I'm sorta sore down there to."

"Dia, you don't possibly think." Leah thought.

"It is possible that your Hymen rupture. But don't be alarm not all girls have hymen to tear another cause of the damage can be by horseback riding, gymnastic, putting on a tampon or other physical changes as your body adapted to its new form the membrane reached its limits and tear.. It's nothing you should worry about, but I must ask have you received all three HPV vaccines for cervical cancer?"

"Yes, I believe so." I said relieved it wasn't important on the subject is nothing sever to worry about. Though it's quite funny losing your virginity to yourself by doing nothing.

"Well I advice you take a forth out of precaution I prescript the medicine and give it to you next week. Now let's finished this." The rest of the physical went on and I felt a bit comfortable thanks to Leah as Carlisle asked question when I truthfully answered to though I can't recall the nasty bruised I have on my back. Like someone shoved me to the ground (a/n you know when she fought Sam)

Once done I asked Carlisle if we can borrow the phone, he happily oblige as he left. Walking to his desk I dial the number on the phone setting it on speaker. Dialing Orion, he sounded exhausted probably from last night and asked how my first night was gone. I told him everything including seeing Sam other than that it was kind of black a haze. Though he laughed at my joke about losing my virginity to myself and my reaction to waking up to a dead deer.

"Sorry about that Diana. ..." Orion sigh, "Better Bambi than some human."

"OH har, har, har," I sarcastically replied. Leah just chuckled.

"Orion when are you coming home I miss you" She said.

"By Wednesday, I miss you two. But Damn Hollywood and their drama cast."

We chuckle Orion hate celebrities photo shoots. Since his profession is to nature photography and natural human motion. But his portfolio brought interest to a director to do a cover shot on some teen movie that's coming up next year.

"Well get us an autograph from the cast." I chuckled,

"Diana," Orion groan annoyed, comes on its fun to pick on Orion at certain times.

"I'll give you two some privacy," I said stepping out the room so the love bird could talk. I walked around the second floor till I smelt Edward scent. Entering one of the guest room doors to find Bella asleep on a bed Edward by her bed side.

"Hey cousin."

Edward stiffens than sigh, "I need to get used to that."

I pull out a char and sat next to him giving him a hug, "Aw, come on you don't need to sound gloom it doesn't suit you makes you look dead."

Edward sighs close to a scoff when I let go and stared at Bella. Even though the Cullen's can't sense it I could feel Bella's pain, a six sense that Canis lupus can sense when their master has a heart problem.

"You should go see your daughter."

But Edward shook his head no; he truly loves Bella so much he couldn't leave her side through the change. I sigh and lean closer to his ear to whisper, "Do you approve of Seth?"

"He I can trust, he has the purest, sincerest, kindest mind I've ever heard I know he would take it slow." Edward said low impossible for human ears to hear. So Bella won't freak. With a sigh of relief I excused myself.

Another hour later boredom got to Emmett as he was starting to test my patient. First we were watching football, navy midshipmen verse west Kentucky. How he taunt Navy wasn't going to win but at first quarter proved him wrong. Then he started staring and then started poking me. Rosalie gave him a warning to cut it out while feeding Renesme a bottle of blood. Just thinking about made me shudder including the smell got me excited but not enough to release my rage state. However Rosalie scold didn't stop him though. At halftime score was set navy in the lead, eating some Italian lunch Esme kindly made said it was an excused to use the kitchen.

Then big bear had a stick and pointed it at my face.

"Get that out of my face," I calmly said.

"It's not in your face it's in my hand." Emmett snickers.

"Well get what's in your hand out of my face." I growl patients wearing thin.

"I wonder do you fetch."

"That's it!" I bellow launching at him.

Emmet leaped out of the way running outside me right behind his tail, We roughed housed our strength equal to each other than it was before but ended with me in a head lock.

Emmett laughed "C'mon where's the big bad wolf?"

"Remember what Jasper said?" I said to Emmett as he question loosening his arms. An opportunity I took and flipped him over a loud thus hard on his back. "Never lose focus."

Jasper Chuckled when he saw this while Emmett growled as I steeped on his chest arms across, "Aw, did vampy bear got beaten by a little puppy?"

"Not in your life," Emmett growl in a fun way grabbing my leg and tripping me over.

It's strange vampire skin are suppose to feel like marble or some sort of stone but when rough housing with Emmett his body feels like a punching bag. Thick and full impossible to break or hurt much but damn was he cold. The wrestling stopped when Esme called it off. Emmett being a momma boy obeys so we panted lying on the ground.

"Damn you're strong," Emmett complimented.

"Thanks Vampy bear." Whoa I'm out of breath.

A fight with Victoria was equal, with Esme and Bree I win with little struggle but with Emmett, it's like the ultimate bear hug one that's hurts ten folds. Emmett chuckled jumping onto his feet and then offer a hand which I hastily accept.

Until I heard a growl, immediately eyes at the forest line to see the pack. "Get Carlisle,"

Emmett saw and took off. In five seconds Carlisle was here along with Leah as she phase. Three humans approached out of the woods, Sam, Seth, and Jacob when they stood in front of us Sam eyes widen though his mature face scowled into a frown when I bear my rage form for I knew Edward didn't came out so I was translator.

"Welcome Sam it's nice for you and the pack to come and discuss things through personally." Carlisle greeted

Sam nodded, "Yes, even though the treaty is broken there been a mishap that occurs."

All eyes on Seth who nervously rubbed his neck, "Seth imprinting on the vampire baby."

"Dhampire, "I corrected, they gave me a confused looked, I sigh, "You don't read enough fictional novels, Dhampire half human . . . half vampire."

Jacob and Leah snorted Seth chuckled while Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yes Renesmee contains human traits," Carlisle confirm

Sam sigh, "The pack has a law that we can't kill our brother's imprint but Nessie is a baby . . . "

We discussed thing through and clearly and now the treaty was made. The Cullen's still aren't allowed on Quileute territory and the Black pack has liberty on Cullen's land. Rensemee is aloud on La push as long Seth is with her in when she is older. Orion and I still get our diplomatic immunity. All in all everything was settling when Sam saw Renesmme except she was a lot bigger than five hours ago.

Once settled I talked with the pack, scolding them how stupid their simple minded action if they killed Bella, Edward, or Nessie- Renesmee God now it's wearing on me too. Once out of breath, Jared thought it would be glad to pounce on me slobbering my face off.

"Gross Jar-" I giggled trying to avoided his assault of his tongue.

"_Great to see yea again"_ he replied

I got up and hug him around his neck, "It's great to see you too."

I gave everyone a hug, scratch behind the ear or a rub on the neck. Though Brady and Collin weren't here. Guess their protecting La push just in case.

"_So Dia how's it like to lose your virgi-"_Paul started but I slapped him hard to shut up.

"How did you know that?" I demanded cheeks flare how could they possibly know.

Sam chuckled, "don't you remember what happen last night," as he lift up his shirt to reveal five small pink cut in his chest. I gawk did I attack Sam last night. Now they mention it I could explain I remember him.

"Sam I'm so-"

He lifted a hand cutting me off "it's nothing, but luckily you didn't bite me then there would be a problem Sorry we weren't there for yea we try but . . . anyway we smell a certain blood where you shed you clothes last night."

I blushed how embarrassing covering my face, while the pack laughed at my reaction. Leah gave a warning growled to cut it out which they did though I saw Jacob give a stern look.

"_Dia you should come to La push more often we missed our sister."_ Quil said.

"_Yeah we miss picking on you_," Embry added only to get smack in the ear. This was getting difficult as the others asked what going on since I'm talking to two packs and not one including some in their human form.

"She still hasn't forgotten the rabies incident." Sam said aloud by guess.

"Why you," I growled we messed around till Sam gave the order to leave.

"Got to head back," Sam said before messing my hair as usual, "Bonfire next Saturday, you should come; Emily, Kim and Clair miss you."

"_Mostly Clair,"_ Quil added

"Alright, I'll come, before I doom to watch an exchange student, "I said they stiffen now curious and concern about the exchange student program. I sigh, "I'll tell you guys later, Tell Clair if she's a good girl I'll sign another English song."

The two packs cheered. Sam phased and took off along with Paul and Jared. Quil and Embry left ten minutes later afterward Leah left said something about wanting her own bed. With a goodbye I went inside washed my hands and held Renesme giving Rosalie a break to go hunting. She repels but Emmett convinced her. So with a blood bottle in hand sitting on the couch and feeding the dhampire, once she finished the metal bottle she played with my fingers sucking on them. I sigh until . . .

"Ow! " I wink astonished at Renesmee action she bit me, sucking blood. I tried pulling my finger back except it made her cried; I sigh and let her suck. "Can I have another round of blood?"

Five seconds later Carlisle returned except it wasn't blood but baby formula in a clear plastic baby bottle.

"Try this," he said.

I gave it to Renesmee she gave a few sucks then spat it out. "Now Nessie you must drink it."

I coo she tried again but refused on the third sip, "Guess she has Edwards taste in food."

Carlilse smiled and nodded as he left to get another bottle of blood. This time she accepted. Seth Join fully dress with a shirt and asked if he could hold her. Telling him how to hold Renesmee adjusting her in his position, Seth held his imprint a lovy brother joy in his eye. Emily recalled there are stages in imprinting the first stage if the person is young the shape shifter will act as an older sibling. At least it will be love that grows through time and not a sudden bomb. Even with Quil became for Clair as the best big brother the ultimate baby sitter. Seth Joke earlier today how I miss Clair pretty little princess part they had as they tested the makeup on Quil. See this proves Renesmee chose Seth to be her brother for now.

"She so tiny," Seth stated.

"Well that's what babies are." I said petting his head messing up his hair do but stopped dead center at my left hand, there weren't any pigments or freckles but a pentagram a burn mark like some branded me with a hot wire as white swell line connected the dots. A sigh escaped at least its pointed up and not down. (A/N if the pentagram points down that it the mark of the devil if pointed up than it a witches mark)

"Something wrong?" Jacob asked from behind. I yelp surprised instantly cover my hand.

"No," I mutter, great now I need to buy gloves, _hot topic_ maybe have some better option than Clairs party gloves since work gloves would cause suspision. Jacob sigh then left for the kitchen what's up with him? I sigh only to see the future couple look at me funny, "What are you looking at."

Seth sigh along with a shrug wiggling his fingers in Renesmee face till "Ow, she bit me."

"She's a bottomless pit." I groan.

Seth muttered but let Renesmee suck on his finger only to cry next. Seth didn't know what to do, so I grab a dish towel that wrapped the bottle and placed it on my shoulder then held Renesmee patting her back while swaying side to side. Five minutes later she burped.

"There there all better."

"You're amazing with children." Jasper said from the other side of the room reading a civil war book.

"Why thank you Major was best baby sitter at fort Belford when U.S soldiers wanted to take their wives on a date." I replied in a southern accent. Jasper smirked headed back to reading his book but I asked, "Where's Alice?"

"She went shopping, Nessie and . . . our friends gives her a headache. Also confirms your alibi."

"I'm surprised Charlie hasn't asked why you guys aren't in college yet." I said adjusting Renesmee for a better position.

"Alice said she wanted to travel around later. We all got our college degrees." Jasper answered flipping another page.

"Let me guess, Alice fashion and you history on the civil war area if not southern culture."

"You are absolutely correct about that."

"Diana what you considering for college?" Esme asked when she came from the kitchen.

"Haven't took much thought, but interested in the art and communication while being in art academy at school. Just a few days ago Ian and I talked about it. Maybe communication, History of B.C wars, then mythology and semiotics"

"Semiotics?" Seth asked

"Study of Symbols" Carlisle answered. When came down stairs. He was amused on how I held Renesmee. "Consider Pediatricians?"

I shudder, "No way, Baby week on discovery channel proves enough nor can I be committed to the medical field . . . . I got forever including traveling around the world maybe become a hound marshal or find my grandfather?"

Everyone gave a questionable look so I sigh and explain. "My mom was a werewolf child if I have the gene to become a half breed than the gene must have come between my grandparents. Grandma Sophie was human when she dies of Cancer so that leaves,"

"Your grandfather." Esme finished

I nodded, "I haven't discuss this with Orion yet but I want to know my entire family if he and I are related and my grandfather is a werewolf than theirs a pack out there who hold the same blood as me." As I stare a Renesmee then at the Cullen's.

"Well if you ever need help we're gladly to fund." Carlisle said

Jacob looked down shock to hear . . . queer it's none of his business. Orion did agree to let me see friends of his to shove me the Lycan werewolf worlds along with Leah. She was excited to see the world no longer obligated to Uley pack but the Black renegade. Even though Leah hadn't told Orion about the imprint thing on him, he was starting to feel its effect. Renesmee then whimper checking her diaper to see it was clean, then a bottle of blood which turn down. So I checked the clock to be 5:47 pm. Nap time.

"Someone fussy," I sigh thinking of a song to sing to sing for this one.

"_In the morning when you rise_

_I bless the sun, I bless the skies_

_I bless your lips, I bless your eyes_

_My blessing goes with you_

_/_

_In the night time when you sleep_

_Oh, I bless you while I watch keep_

_As you lie in slumber deep_

_My blessing goes with you_

_/_

_This is my prayer for you_

_There for you, ever true_

_Each and every day for you_

_In everything you do_

_/_

_And when you come to me_

_And hold me close to you_

_I bless you_

_And you bless me too_

_/_

_When your weary heart is tired_

_If the world would leave you unspired_

_When nothing more of love desire_

_My blessing goes with you_

_/_

_When the storms of life are strong_

_When you're wounded, when you don't belong_

_When you no longer hear my song_

_My blessing goes with you_

_/_

_This is my prayer for you_

_There for you, ever true_

_Each and everyday for you_

_In everything you do_

_/_

_And when you come to me_

_And hold me close to you'_

_I bless you_

_And you bless me too_

_I bless you_

_And you bless me too_

_/_

Renesmee sigh and went to sleep in my arms instantly I saw misshapes and colors and blurry faces. Shaking my head, "Well now I figure out her gift."

This caught Carlisle attention so while walking upstairs to Edwards's room where a crib was made. I told Carlisle what happen that Renesmee can communicate her memories or thought when touching. Turns out Rosalie said something similar as I laid the child down. We went down stairs again after checking on Edward with the report except he already knows.

"Damn mind reader, wouldn't surprised me if you had the force and had Jedi mind tricks to control people." Carlisle and Edward gave me a confused look, "oh c'mon you know star Wars. You two are over a hundred years old and yet you don't know what star wars is?"

They shook their heads no. I slapped myself in the face muttering movie marathon sometime. Later things were quiet do to the baby asleep so I sat on the couched reading _Dracula_ quite ironic that Carlisle possess the first addition book along with Marry Shelley '_Frankenstein'_, Rosalie and Emmett return ready for another round but refused rough housing would wake the baby.

Esme was generous again to make dinner for three scratches that make that six that after eating I help wash the dishes. A yawn escaped except before going to bed Carlisle wanted to do another check up. He gave the okay amazed on how fast I healed for the bruise on my back was gone.

"Can I do another blood test?"

"Pardon?"

"A blood test I know I've already taken some ten days again but I want to confirm my hypothesis with a full DNA sample." Carlisle said. I gave him a question look, "I check your DNA sequences and amazed how the wolf DNA been dominated to your human DNA fascinated by it after I check for any sickness. Including your chromosome count."

"What," totally confused and tired. "Sure, sure I'm curious as well so in my metamorphes stage how many chromosomes do I have, assuming it's not twenty three anymore?"

"Twenty four actually." He answered as he tied a rubber band around my elbow. Wait the human contain forty six when pair of chromosomes how can a werewolf hold forty eight and yet twenty four. Carlisle made the question worst when he mention vampires have twenty five. I groan I wasn't a sciences geek nor did I pay much attention in Biology.

"You're not the only one who have twenty four chromosome even Jacob has it. Though it wonder me about reproduction system how Edward and Bella can consume a child when the total count is off. Including on the imprinting how by one set the shifter and your species can reproduce with human. If this didn't happen then I would assume you and Jacob would be mates."

I blush a little when he mentions Jacob and me as mate. The strange feeling in my chest thump again as I looked down when he dab the syringe into my veins.

"If it wasn't possible I would even be born." I said a reminder my grandma was human.

"But if your grandfather was human and fate still happen you would still be a werewolf either way." Carlisle breathed. As he got what he needed.

"Sometimes I believe the fates are laughing at me for the entertainment these pass eight months." I said licking the small amount of blood as it instantly healed. Jumping off the desk. "I have enough of surprises for one day and yet the unknown wants to fill me in on everything . . . night Carlisle."

"Night Diana get some sleep you need it."

Walking out and into the guest room Esme assign me only to find Alice there with five big shopping bags filled with clothes from department stores and one of them was pink with red stripes.

"Alice where did you go, Seattle?" I question in fear. "Shouldn't you have gone to Port Angeles?

"Nope," popping the 'p' Alice then handed, me the bag filled pajamas some regular tang tops and shorts while three laced night gown were inside. I blushed what she is thinking while she just smiled and handed me a Victoria secrets bag. I gulp. Inside I found 35-B bra's some printed some basic colors and smile underwear and boxers. No frill, lace or worst thong.

"Thought you like something simple a mod or vintage style and guess what you love it."

"Thanks Alice," I said giving her a hug her fragrance was sickening but yet sweet.

"Alight now off to be." With a good night I went to bed in my knew pajamas.

Sleep in empty dreams, though later I dreamt of someone entering the room petting my hair and humming some foreign lullaby though familiar as well.

"_I'm sorry."_


	20. Chapter 19: Forgiveness

Lycaon Dusk

**Man chapter eighteen was a long chapter writing it took me three days typing it took me five hours on a Saturday. Anyway As I said the story is getting darker at this point. Now Diana going to have it difficult in this chapter so warning on language here.**

**/…/**

**Chapter nineteen**

The next morning I felt fully rejuvenated dad always said swans are the best morning people when having nine hours of sleep. Though I believe it was the military thing an old habit returning to me for my body now accommodated with its own clock. It's difficult to explain. Anyway after doing my morning routine and changed into my new clothes I went down stairs to smell food, eggs and bacon. Seth already inhaling the grub, Rosalie feeding Nessie on the couch, Emmett and jasper watching sports and Esme rearranging the flower, since I assume Edward was with Bella and Carlisle was in his office by the sounds of paper shifting.

"Ah, Diana your awake," Esme cheered as she disappear and reaper with a plate full of breakfast setting it on the table. "I made you breakfast, come eat."

"Thanks," as I sat down, taking a bite of scramble eggs and hummed, food, meat. Esme smiled handing me a glass of juice.

"I assumed you like it." She stated.

"Yes it's good." I said when I finished eating though scowled what am I'm suppose to do today. It's Sunday and I finished my homework Friday before going to the dance, Shit the dance I totally forgot about Ian he must think I stood him up. A whimper escape.

"What's wrong Dia?" Seth asked.

"I totally forgot about Ian, I sorta left him hanging on the dance floor Friday night." I whimper hands covering my face.

"Hey, I'm sure he'll understand sis, tell him you got sick." Seth said.

I cocked my head at him, "That's the oldest excused in the book Seth."

"Yeah, hey want to go for a run or ride my back I know that makes you feel better." Seth chuckled rubbing his neck though eye's never left Renesmee he truly didn't want to leave her.

"I'll take her Seth you rest." Jacob said as he enters the house. All eye's on him in shock. Why would he . . . Jacob shrugged, "There are thing we need to discuss anyway in private."

"Alright," standing up while following him out of the house and into the woods, I turned so he can phase except two strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to him as he turn me so my face rested on his chest.

"I'm so sorry Diana, I was a huge jerk to you." When he said that my body shake. I growled and shoved him off me. I wanted to yell at him, punch him do horrible things to him and now I can't but my body did the only thing I could do was run. So I ran I ran as far as I can in free run against the trees. With Jacob in pursuit.

"_Dia! Hold up."_ Jacob called.

I kicked the pace faster the trees and shrubs looked nothing more but green streaks and brown blurs. The wind whipping into my face unpleasant touched like I was flying heart accelerating to such velocity. Climbing a fifty foot tall tree to the tallest branch body still shaking of furry as I looked down to see Jacob in his wolf form he looked up and scowled.

"_Come down Dia we need to talk." _He thought loud that I cover my ear. He whimper, "_Please I'm sorry that I hit you and-"_

"You didn't just hit me, you almost practically destroy me." I snarled he flinched at my tone stepping pack, "You call me traitor after everything I did for you and the pack, I ditch school many times for you all, and I ignored my cousin during the time for the Cullen's return. Even with my crucibles I helped with your there day after you phase. I try avoided them and still I get treated like crap. You think your all that, you were rude to Orion, to my family, runaway from us, almost bit my hand off during the summer, hit me that I got a black eye and call me a traitor. I was there for you but where were you when I needed you.

"After the wedding I was struggling I need my best friend, I couldn't eat, I had nightmare and was sleepwalking, and many episode. I almost snapped at Charlie. Why why do you do this to me?" I exclaimed all my anger out.

Jacob pouted looking down, "_I'm really am sorry please understand there are things I want to tell you but not yet. I can't do it if you're mad at me. I know I deserve every punch, yell scream curse anything you give I'll take even if I get bit by your teeth."_

I snarled not of rage but shock he would dare conflict with my demon form. I huff a laugh lying back on the branch hands over my face. "Some time's I wonder why my wolf made familiar with you?"

Jacob breath hitched as I heard him phase. I closed my eyes and listen to the forest, taking deep breathes when I open them I was face to face with browns eyes follow of regret and sorrow however something else linger in them but I couldn't put my money on it. My breath hitched as his scent consume my senses of his dark spice as he lean closer grabbing my wrist immobilizing me from running away.

"Let go," I growl low

"No, not until you understand, I'm sorry damn it it's been torturing me from what I did okay, I'm sorry for everything, hitting you, snapping, every god damn thing I did to you, I've been an ass and I want our friendship back together even if you hate still I understand but please don't end what we had."

I scowled "Then be nice to Nessie and the others."

He pulled back and groans "Are you serious that thing kills Bella and its annoying how everyone goes googoo gaga to it."

I glare at him through golden eyes. Lips curled in a snarled, "Sooner or later when you have kids you'll go goo-goo gaga at them."

He stiffens for my voice no longer sound human more like demonic not deep but an echo to it. Jacob glares back at me.

"Like as if I want them."

"Well your imprint would." I spat pulling my hand back.

"As if I'll ever imprint once Bella wake I'm living in the woods."

I took a deep breath counting twenty backwards he's not worth it. "It's natural, accept it."

"Like you did?" he question.

My hand pinch the brim of my nose a headache forming full of annoyance. "My curse doesn't happen to be once a month . . . . It's what's surrounds me. So stop mopping and get your act together. Bella wouldn't approve such temper."

Jacob opens his mouth about to speak but shut it. One point for lycan. That was until he asked. "Do you want kids?"

I sigh adjusting on the branch so my legs dangles. "I do but now I can't not for a very long time. Also I need to find a mate."

"Seth mentions something about you already found a soul mate is that Ian kids him."

I burst out laughing, "No, he's not my fragment soul their rare but one of my many soul mate is already a vampire. Riley said he keeps his arms open though I don't think it would work out."

Jacob growled, "That leech is the one who molest you."

"Yeah and he's a good kisser but it wouldn't work you know natural enemies and all that crap."

"Then how do you tell if you found your fragment mate?"

"By a kiss, Orion mentions a few who describe finding their fragment through just a kiss that they feel an electrical shot of lightning or any happy excited metaphor that's out there. Fragment or any wolf I don't plan on mating anytime soon. I want to know who I am, and don't go on the list Jacob. My mom was a werewolf child and the bite from Orion brother, awaken my true self so I need to know who my grandfather is even if it means going to Scotland or travel the world or become a Hound Marshal so be it I got forever."

"You're such a free spirit." Jacob muttered.

"And proud to be one," I breathed then looked at him, "Do you attend on becoming a solid wolf Jacob it's your choice but you're throwing a lot away. Your dad, Rachel, your friends, and your obligation you're an alpha now and next chief of your tribe."

"Diana I didn't want to be in a pack nor lead it and being chief is a set of honor not a destine choice, but things change. Maybe I'll take up on your offer."

"What offer I didn't offer anything?" I said raising a brow did I offer him anything?

"Maybe I'll become a Hound Marshal as well come on the pack is already splitting, Leah, Seth, Quil imprinted, and Leah is going to follow you and Orion when you travel and-"

"No," I practically exclaimed, "Jacob you can't be a Hound Marshal there are thing you can't –"

"Can't what do," Jacob interrupted, "I can do nearly everything you can if not better, I can delay aging, faster than any bloodsucker if not stronger, phase at will and . . ."

"It's not that Jacob," I exclaimed slapping him in the face, "If you become a Hound Marshal than there's a possibility of you becoming a werewolf an actual Lycan. I read it all, for curse the transformation is brutal and I experience it. They aren't sane like Orion either one false move or they'll rip you to shreds. They kill for hunger and game not lust or pleasure. So Hound Marshal must hunt those who dare. I can't risk losing you to one of them do you hear me, they aren't shifters and they aren't like vampires . . . . DO you know what we eat if we refuse to eat like humans?"

"Animals and whatever wolves eat." He answered confused not getting the message.

"Jacob, why do my eyes turn gold?" I asked as I took his hand unsheathed my claws and cut a small line on his leather soft skin. My breath hitch as the scent of bloods overrides my senses but I stayed in control through the sudden excitement as my eyes turn amber. Jacobs stayed still, shock, "This mid form doesn't express just emotion . . . . It the excitement of the scent of blood no matter what it is. We are the hunters and humans are our prey."

I was breathing heavily as Jacobs's blood was strong. The urge to taste it but I bit my tongue to prevent that. I am no wild animal. Jacob eyes widen understanding what I meant removing his hand however didn't wipe the blood off.

"You a monster as well." Jacob said and it hurt like a silver dagger.

"Human form by day but show our pelt by night when the moon is full, the movies and books aren't not exactly what they seem. I had hurt Sam as you saw the wound I inflicted and killed a doe without mercy we are beast with two forms cursed by the gods for the pleasure in blood this is punishment from hells gift. So I advice you don't ever consider in becoming a Hound Marshal for your own goal is to eliminate the threat before more souls are condemn."

Jacob didn't say anything though question my panting as I stare at his hand at the blood. All of the sudden he lifted his hand near my mouth offering it. "If it'll calm you down."

Shock I shoved his hand and through it at him, standing up. "I'm not going to lose myself to that instinct or desire, don't ever do that again. You hear me?"

"Sorry" He grumbles wiping the blood on his shorts. Then looked down. "How are we going to get down?"

I smirked, "Easy like this," As I jumped down from branch to branch until I reached the bottom. Looking up and smirked, "Come don't be such a scardy cat."

"Why you show off." As he took a big leap and jump two stories than another jump to the ground. I rolled my eyes with a yawned, "Oh so you think you can do better?"

"Well I did out run you mutt."

"Bitch,"

"Son of a bitch,"

"Okay let's not get to personal there."

"Sorry," I apologized Sarah was a sensitive topic around him and she was a nice woman I met before she died. I sigh and started walking, Jacob right behind me.

"So are we squared?" He asked.

"I'll think about that?" tapping my finger on my chin, "I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking . . . . . fine I'll forgive you as long as you don't do it again. Better get the most of our friend ship before fates snipe's snips."

"Why do you say that, it's not like our friendship is over?" he said with a huffed but I looked away biting my lip, not daring to look at him, "Dia what are you hiding,"

I snarled a warning to shut up, "Listen and listen well Jacob I don't know everything but I have unparallel instincts that cannot be explain so when I don't answered there a god damn reason. So shut it and mind your own business."

Jacob shut up with a frown as he walked ahead of me, I sigh as my heart tighten. There are times I hate what I am and what I regret when snapped. And snapping at Jacob like that, I regretted the most.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I was on the couched holding Renesmee as I fed her bottle of daily blood. The smell excited that my eyes turn amber but not enough to rip it out her hands and taste it. By far babies' make me calm a weakness I have since I was ten. I loved them and when I seven I asked my parent If I could have a baby brother or sister. My parents tried but my birth was too much for mom to have another. So I take up on babysitting or family events and played with young ones. Kids love me and parent immediately calls in for a babysitter for any given weekend.

Renesmee mumble as she placed her hand on my wrist as she send a picture of me looking a bit sad. I shook my head and smiled. "It's alright Nessie cousy Dia is just tired "

Then she showed me an image of Bella after giving birth. I shiver at the bloody scene.

"Mommy's okay Nessie she's just sleeping just one more day tomorrow I promise but tomorrow is her birthday what should we get her?" I said in a lovy dovy voice.

She pouts thinking, for a two day old who looks like two weeks old in not a month is intelligent. She taps my wrist again and showed a tired Edward.

"You want to ask daddy?" She nodded. I sigh setting the bottle down and carried her up stairs I know on the door Edward and Bella were in and Edward open it though smiled when he saw his daughter. I nodded my head to the next room which he complied since we didn't want Bella to hear.

"What is it is something wrong?" Edward asked.

"No, Nessie wants to meet her papa and asked him what should she get momma for her birthday?" I said still in my baby voice nuzzling my cheek into Renesmee warm blubber."

Edward sighs and held his daughter for the first time. "Don't worries Nes-Renesmee I got your mother settle she got a new car and a surprised from the family?"

Renesmee smiled as she gave a gummy smiled Edward chuckled, and then look at me "how are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "Tired but this little one kept me occupied she has her mother's eyes."

"Yes she does, I heard you wanted children," Edward said.

"You know sometimes its get annoying to peek into conversation of other people heads," I crossed my arms and sigh, "Yes but not now, I want to adjust at first before I search for a mate that maybe a few decades. So quite it this one is enough we don't want little werewolves running around yet." 

Edward chuckled tangling his fingers in his daughter curls. "Have you gotten a gift for Bella?"

"You know she hates presents and beside I gave her the ultimate gift, by breathing and apart of her life remember in a few decades I'll be the only blood relative left . . . . And I drew her something though the star of the portraite can't stop growing."

Renemsee goo at that that we all chuckled. "She's too cute for her own good, say how is she?"

"Bella I don't know she quiet and doesn't show any sign of pain. I fear she's already dead however her heart still beat's." Edward replied.

"Belly is a strong girl and selfless she wouldn't want you to worry just stand by her breath talk to her cause I think she dyeing of boredom, not the pain." I said taking hold of Renesmee,

"May I ask how you know of pain?"

I sigh "You just experience this three day torture of fire burning once we werewolves have to experience once every full moon for the rest of eternity. Do the math genius."

Edward frowns and apologized. I may have experience a pleasure pain the other night doesn't mean it didn't hurt. I sigh and took Renesmee as we went down stairs back on the couched and fed her bottle. I was so tired, exhausted from all this drama and more is coming. So taking deep breaths I watched the forest through the window seeing Seth rough housing with Emmett. I smiled and close my eyes humming a tune at random lulling sometime. Until someone sat next to me and Rosalie took Renesmee that was when I fell asleep.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_We were at our cabin outside on the January winters night. Dad lit a fire in front of the rented cabin. It wasn't snowing and the temperature wasn't that cold. So I got out some smorez and we roasted them._

"_So Diana enjoy skiing today?" Dad asked_

"_Yeah even when you got us stuck on the powder hill," I laughed while dad scowled at the memories of getting stuck. He saw a short cut to bet on the main hill untouched though didn't notice the snow cover half the small pine tree that when we pass through we sunk two feet. Difficult to move, took us ten minutes to get out and ski rest of the slope._

_Dad sighs and looked down then chuckled, "I got a letter from a family member,"_

"_Is Uncle Charlie okay?" I interrupted worry since Uncle Charlie was alone and we try to visit him when on the mainland._

"_He's fine, your cousin Bella is living with him," Dad said rubbing his neck, "But this is from your mother side of the family."_

_I looked at him confused, "Dad grandma Sloan passed away fourteen years ago?"_

_I looked at the forest for I saw movement, a solid form in the woods. Looking closer two color dots stare at me. One red the other yellow, it was like I was lost in a trance staring for a bad feeling crept over. Was it an animal a deer or some other nocturnal creature? Dad saw my paused and looked at the same direction as me._

"_What is it Diana?" He asked standing up grabbing the bucket of watered._

"_There's something out there a deer?" I question as I cocked my head. _

_It did the same that was when a blur rushed out and made impact into me. The collision of force pushed me hard into the cabin stone step my head hard that I cried. Suddenly something sharp started scratching me that it hurt. Opening my eyes and see a grey wolf as it glare at me with those two color eyes in hate as it growled clawing my arms. I screamed in horror._

"_Diana!" Dad exclaimed grabbing the act about swing but the beast let launched back and charged at my father. I collapse and fell to the ground eye lost to the battled as my father try to dodge the monster. It was huge, gray and almost . . . . _

_A gun shot was heard and everything went black._

_When I open my eyes again I was lost confused as everything was hazed clouded as I saw something big move around. Brown and murky to describe as it crawled around the tattered camp sight, red spots on the ground my stomach hurt. I groan trying to sit up or lay on my back. It stopped and turned to face me my sight so fogged up that I only see these two amber eyes._

_Those were the only thing that was clear in front of the blur. Warm harvest yellow eyes, the color of liquids topaz- the color of the yellow moon that hung above. Though it pupils dilated expanded to full extent not a trace sclera (white of the eye) Just amber iris and combusted pupil almost like a dog. The thing whimpers a growled and crawled toward me as he turn me on my back and set its face in mine sniffing my scent. I coughed blood oozing out of my mouth drown in the revolting taste of copper._

_The creature growled again forcing my shirt up to see what damage then whimper. Confused was this, a dream or was it real and what is this thing or who is it. All remaining train of thought disrupted as something wet wipe across my abdomen. I moan to some pressure and gasped when it was force down deep into sever wound. What was happening what is it doing?_

_Until a hand pressed against my chest forcing me down as it other on my leg. Before I could protest with what remaining energy, I screamed as sharp countless mini knives plunged into my skin close to me ribs. I screamed arching my back to such pain while the force on my chest pushed me down. The monster bite harder while its tongue continued to lick the mound it made swallowing blood._

"_Pl . . . please . . . sto . . . stop!" I cried_

_As by command it stops pulling back. With a sigh of relief I closed my eyes in hope death would come or somebody. My eyes were now heavy but my body was still awake and bleeding in stabs. A warm hand cupped my face._

"_I'll set revenge and bring down the monster that destroys your future, but I'll need your help later on. Welcome sister for you have awaken." Said a husky voice_

_When I gagged on blood I open my eyes again and stared in horror that of a blood bath, as my father laid still across from me his eyes empty in horror blood everywhere, his chest look like . . . I couldn't describe it, stomach ripped open to see inner organs ripped out but what caught sight was his left arm missing easy to see the bone now shattered on one end marrow leaking out. I wanted to scream, to turn away to wake up but couldn't. In which I cried silent tears. Before screaming in pain-_

"""""""""""""""""""_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

I woken up with a silent screamed to feel strong arms around me. So overwhelmed I cried sobbing into my hand as a constant headache return to new standards. I sobbed for my father in grieved. While the other person held me close to them settled me on their lap and rubbed my back. I grabbed their shirt and cried harder.

"What happen?" Jasper ordered.

"I don't know one minute she was whimpering the neck she woke up crying," Jacob said as he continued to rub my back.

"It's another nightmare, Diana mention she gets these constantly," Carlisle said his cold hands placed on my neck to check my pulse though Jacob chest virbrated.

"Diana, can you tell us what the dream was about?" He asked

"Dad . . . dead . . . blood bath." I whisper wrapping my arms around Jacob neck and cried again.

"Do something to calm her down." Jacob growled worried.

"I am Jacob but she is too overwhelmed." Jasper replied.

"Jacob can you take Diana to her room maybe that would help," Esme subjested concerned.

"Sure, sure." Was all Jacob said as he stood up and carried me to the guest room and laid me on the bed as he was about to leave my heart jumped in fear instantly grabbing his hand. He turned around anguished written in his eyes.

"Please, don't go." I begged.

Jacob knelt down and cradle my cheek, "I'm not going to leave you I'm just shutting the door."

I nodded and watched him shut the door then walked back to me, when he sat down I instantly hugged him and cried. My headache hurt badly as the flash back continued to pop in my head like crime scene photos while the camera sounded echo exactly like in those crime shows. Instantly grabbing my head rubbing the temples to make them go away, I don't to remember my father like that, remembering those damn pictures some reported took and his stupidity to show them to me after two days of recuperation.

"Make it stop, make it stop." I mumble shaking my head side to side.

"Dia," Jacob called grabbing my shoulder and forced to face him, "Look at me."

I open my eyes my sight milky but able to see his face, "It was just a dream, it wasn't real."

I shook my head no tears coming down; "No it was real," Resting my head on his chest in his response wrapping them around me, "Why why do I have to dream that night? I want to forget the horror the blood, but I can't . . . . " 

"SSHH, stop you'll make yourself sick." Jacob murmured.

A hiccup escape that I coughed hard while rubbing my temple, Jacob saw this and took my hands and pull, them away.

"Does your head hurt?" I nodded, he sighs and encourages me to lie down that I rested my head on his lap, "Let me,"

He began to delicately massage my head, removing the scratchy out and fan my out on his lap and brushed his fingers through them softly. Jacob the hummed a tuneless song under his breath, It sound familiar but the migraine made it impossible to think as my breath were heavy chest raised up and down fast that I grabbed the closet thing and it was a pillow. The light wasn't helping either all gray near white for sensitive my eyes were scrunching them tight. A whimper escaped.

"Calm down, I got you just relaxed." Jacob murmured adding pressure that a moan escaped. I open my eyes shocked for what came out of my mouth and stare at Jacob.

He didn't care but gave a crooked soft smiled one that I thought was lost forever. His gazed more focused than any person should be. His eyes were nearly dark almost black, it reminded me of dark chocolate- the bitter sweet treat strong though . . .

My migraine lighten although it pulse heavy in my veins of the temple; a warm engulfed me for the wolf locked inside purr, her anger her distrusted, her sorrow, our pain soothed to manage state. What was it with this connection I had with Jacob, we were playmates when young when spending summer vacation in forks while our dad went fishing, our mothers chat, and we played on the beach making mud pies at time. But then time separated us from over sea's trips and it wasn't till eight months ago we met again, a friendship restores though strangers. Siblings our family and friends would say until now since chaos erupted in emotion drama of the supernatural.

The curse of emotion that of love on this condemn world, friendship broken, natural enemies, alliance, and betrayal in which can be solve logically. However we're not human, logic morals was a faint string a simple thread while instincts the animal take control the dominate conscience. The little voice in our head screaming so loud that you can no longer focused on reality and fall into madness that of insanity. You can't think straight, even though you know what's going on your body reject your demand and let matters take control. Another person speaks for you a shield of your darkest self who just wanted to protect their vulnerable self, their secret or common twin from pain even the true person watches the moment happen. Like going through the motion . . .

Why though? Why or how did I make familiar with Jacob? IN Macbeth the third witch had her own familiar a toad name Paddock was he actually Hecate servant or was he friend to one of the weird sister being a life rave for their madness or such. A acquaints Jacob was to me or was there something more that the ancient Greek fates chosen in there tapestry to fool one's mind in riddle of unknown reason a game they play when form a tapestry in which the plot wasn't right for the future that they rip it out and sew another story. The future may not be set in stone however who control the time and dementions sure did.

And yet here we are in this sick twisted joke_ they_ chose whoever t_hey _maybe. A bond form between us was having many things in common. To lose one parents, cursed to be a monster, we discover what we were on the same day, our purpose or what it maybe, the torment of the unknown taking our desires away. Jacob was an innocent sweet guy and the spirits took his persona away and dropped him to reality of the unknown. While for me, I should be dead except that person whoever he was gave me a second chance to live awaken my true self but with no cause no reason and condemn me to wild insane life of pain.

Why, why can't I hate him? From everything even though I accepted his apology for his action most would hate and won't forgive. But I can't why is that, these tugs on my string when one, alone from pain, physical or emotional.

I may never know but I can't see my life without him, when the time comes Diana Helen Swan will be gone and loner shall awaken.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""""""""""**_

_**So can anyone figure out what connection that's going on between Diana and Jacob?**_

_**Or who was the person in Diana dream and was it two werewolves that were present on that night?**_

_**Thanks for reading leave a review.**_

_**Please and thank you**_

_**Silent wolf singer**_


	21. Chapter 20: Loch Ness Monster

Lycaon Dusk

Chapter twenty

"_Change, like sunshine, can be a friend or foe, a blessing or a curse, a dawn or a dusk."_

_William Arthur Ward_

Bella awaken from her change about five hours ago as she and Edward went hunting to sooth her burning thirst before she was able to see her family. Though I'll admit it was quite funny when watching Bella through the window ripping her cocktail dress and tossed her sliver stilettos back at Alice. We all heard Alice grumble if I quote '_her fashion sense hasn't improved as much as her balance.'_

Now the Pixie saw them coming back home in five minutes however everyone was worried for Renesmee she was still half human and even though Carlisle said Bella seem tamed Seth and Rosalie couldn't take the risk. So Jacob and I volunteer to do a test on Bella blood lust, remember we were parcel human or at least beast who can reproduce blood in our veins and body. We stood by the tree line across the river and waited. Jacob had his arms cross over chest, his jaw clenched while hand where on my hip nose flared about to burn when I said I can get use to the Cullen's scent I thought it would easy however a freshly odor so strong burn my nose.

"_Now you understand our pain" Leah thought along with a chuckled from Embry who hid from behind._

"Very funny you two," I muttered which Jacob gave me a questionable looked. I rolled my eyes to the back where our friends hid; he just rolled his eyes as well.

It wasn't long before Bella and Edward came out of the woods,

"Careful Jacob," Edward said. Taking her arms and clamped them to the side by his hands. "Maybe this isn't the best Idea-"

"And you think it best to let her near the baby" I interrupted, "Look we just want to see how she does with us and beside I'm immortal and . . . he heals fast."

Jacob gave a light scoff why Bella was shock if not anxious. Edward paused and debated himself for a moment concern on the decision before he shrugged as he hostility said, "It's your neck, I guess or his."

I laughed while the others growled, I couldn't explain why but I was excited if not extracted with my rage state exposed I could see more clearly and Bella looked gorges which she would call _god-like beauty_ almost a Athenian sculpture. Though her warm color cheeks were gone in now snow, hair now dark and wavy heavy hair. Limbs smooth and strong from what I knew about newborns though my instincts took a step when our eyes met.

Although I excepted to see crimson orbs of blood, it felt weird that I caution myself taking a step back which Jacob and Edward notice. Bella saw my movement and gasped of my change in appearances as well so I smiled a little a gave a small wave,

"Diana is that you?" She asked her voice sounding like bells, mentally chuckled for one of her nicknames suited her voice,

"Yeah, it's me we both change haven't we." I murmured which Bella nodded.

"I gotta say, you two, you're a freaks show." Jacob said which only to get a smack on the back of the head hard.

"Watch yourself, mongrel." Edward growled a warning.

"No, he's right. The eyes are really something, aren't they?" Bella said after taking a deep unnecessary breath.

"Super-creepy, though not as creepy as hers when she's pissed," I growled a warning, giving a second smack though he dodges it this time.

"Gee- thanks for the compliment."

I chuckled things are getting back to normal or sort of, "Ignore him you still look like you sorta but a few deers and cougar and you'll have beautiful eyes like moi."

Bella chuckled amused as ever on my antics on jokes. "I don't know about ocean blues but amber would be close enough."

I placed a hand over my chest, "should I be offended by that statement or not?"

Looking at her closely I noticed she looked calm not a sly bit nervous or angry if not irritation. I looked at Edward in question though Jacob spoke it verbally.

"Thanks I don't think Seth would like to say it to her then you." Jacob said.

"Well if it was you I hope she gets irritated and rips your head off." Edward suggested.

Jacob and I snorted.

"What's going on?" Bella demanded, "Are you three hiding something from me?"

"We'll explain later" Jacob said and stare at me in question if she was safe, closing my eyes and using my six sense to sense any threat or danger. Then nodded 'she's clear' Jacob grinned, "First, let's get this show on the road."

I scoff and gave a warning growled to not push this while Leah whines in protest. I told her it was alright and head back home and rest. Though she and Embry waited on the forest line as we got closer to our vampire friends her fragrance now strong of some perfume with bleach if not sickening sweet. Bella stiffen as we step closer.

"C'mon, Bells. Do your worst?"

"He's getting older here, Belly, "I taunted, "Well not really but you get the point. C'mon cous take a whiff."

Bella asked Edward to hold onto her as she took a sniffed then scrunched up her nose, "huh. I see what everyone's been going on about. You stink, Jacob."

Edward burst out laughing hand wrapped around his stomach while Embry barked laughing if not Emmet booms from the house. Really what's with everyone and scents. Jacob smells like spice and forest if not _something else that was hard to put my money on. _While they are a sickening sweet fragrance with what remaining human scents they had. Edward took back his stance while Jacob covers his nose.

"Look's who's talking,"

I groan about to smack him again though he dodge yet again, "Really what with you and scents, I for one is getting high on an overload here." Jacob chuckled and rubbed his neck while the newlywed got close together as Edward I love you to his love ear. Jacob kept grinning while staring at me. Okay this is creepy, what got him high or something? Well at least whatever the cause was its letting them have their friendship. Maybe her scent ruin his romantic feeling for Bella whatever no more mood swing love triangle?

"Okay, so I passed, right?" Bella asked which I nodded in approval as the baby whined inside. "Can I see my daughter now?"

"Go, she's a beauty and misses you." Just said she and Edward said something and dashed fast towards the house with the second trial of the ordeal. I snicker and walked up but stop and face Jacob. "You're okay with this right? As in them together, no decision to live in the wood or something likes that?"

Jacob sigh and nodded as he came up to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder heading inside, "You snooze you lose, I'll live Dia, glad she's . . . almost alive but you were right _there are thing we can't control." _

I nodded as we headed inside though he stopped me, and peck my forehead where a sca0r rested. I looked at him dumbfounded. It's been a long time if not forever he did that pecking that one little scar.

"Why did you do that?" I asked brow rose as I calmed down eyes now a blue than amber.

He smirked, "Just felt right, c'mon I got to see this maybe she'll knocked down grizzly and tear them apart."

This time I smacked him upside the head hard. He winked rubbing it. "Geez Dia, I was only joking. I always forget you're not human."

I rolled my eyes "Big baby,"

"Hey at least you love me," He laughed though something was off in his voice.

"I'll think about it, don't get your hopes up." I teased to earn a scoffed then walked inside to see a touchy moment as Bella held her daughter in her arms for the first time. Staring at this for a moment to remember it well for an ideal Christmas gift.

Seth walked up with caution though relieved Bella wasn't going to hurt Renesmee, "Haven't we had enough experiment for one day, Bella passed let's not jinx it."

Bella smiled and looked at Seth what happen while we were out? Damn, I can hear well however I can get side tracked and focused on one conversation at a time, "Thanks Seth?"

Seth nodded stepping closer his chest almost touching Renesmee looking down at Bella's daughter. Like a blind man staring at the sun for the very first time.

"No!" Bella gasped.

Uh oh, as I stare at Jacob which he smirked amused as we watch Edward restrain Bella around her chest and Rosalie holding Renesmee though Bella order Edward to protect their daughter while she went into hunting position ready to kill.

"You didn't Seth," She snarled at him.

Seth backed away nervous if not scare like a kid got caught when stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. I stare at Jacob in question amused if not enjoying the show, good thing Leah went home. The young pup palms were now up in attempt to reason.

"Bella please it's something I can't control and I didn't mean to." Seth begged.

"How_ could _you? _My baby? We trusted you!" _

Seth ran into the back yard giving begging eyes for help at us. I was going to intervene when Jacob grabbed my hand. My cousin ran outside in human pace.

"I've only held her once and already you have some moronic wolfy claim on her? " Bella exclaimed, "She's mine."

"Bella please I'm not going to take her away I want to be her-"

"How dare you _imprint_ on _my_ baby. Have you lost your mind?" Bella scold.

Seth nodded his head down ashamed as he whimper, I shrugged Jacob arm and use quick speed to stand next to Seth and wrap my arm around him. To show how serious this was I summon my wolf rage state at full maximum, incisors enlarged, talon unsheathed and eyes amber while my lean body strengthens.

"Listen it's involuntary," I announced on Seth's defence. A snarled thunder through her teeth that she pronounced her fang, now I was in my fight or flight mode on instincts that I crouched down as well. They saw vampires are beast in human form however I wouldn't consider an over protected mother as one. I gave a growl in warning not to do this, but she didn't listen.

"Bella, I'm not like Sam's pack please listens to me?" Seth Begged as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "Dia, don't fight her."

"Why should I listen?" Bella hissed furious than ever that a moment it remind me of Victoria how her emotion clouded her mind from logic.

"Because we're friends Bella, please I just want to be her best friend nothing else, and besides she's just a baby."

"That's the point!" Bella yelled.

"Edward, Jacob stops them or they'll regret their action." Esme said, though I saw no one came into pursuit.

"Bella think it through remember what Seth has done for you and hear him out it's not like he's asking for her hand in marriage any day. Damn it Bella I know you better than this." I exclaimed Seth was family a pack brother to me like Orion I wouldn't allowed him to get hurt. Seth places a hand on my shoulder and forces me to stand behind him.

"Runaway while you still can," She threaten at Seth then look at me, "You out of the way."

"C'mon Bella, Nessie like me." Seth insisted.

We froze as I watched her stiffen. Great Edward didn't tell her about Renesmee nickname as I glare at him which he gave an apologetic look. I shook my head then turn to face Seth.

"What . . . did you call her?"

"Better phase my boy?" I chuckled nervously as I stood back by impulse Seth looked back at me with a face that said, '_thanks a lot'_ I shrugged and mouthed, '_instincts'_ as flight won the battled grabbing his shirt. Prepare for the evacuation drill.

"You nickname my daughter after the _Loch Ness Monster?" _She screeched and with that said lunged at us, though I saw a blur of brown.

"""""""""""""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Okay Jacob either you're brave, stupid or a masochist." I muttered tying some thick gauzed around his arm while Carlisle inspected my treatment then tied his arm a little hard to his chest. He gave a yelp than smiled. Carlisle examined my worked and nodded on how good I did. After Bella collision Jacob phased and intervened even though I lung, Seth and I backward in time to avoid the death blow. Jacob wouldn't let anyone near him after the struck while Edward got Bella to calm down with help from Jasper. Still Jacob wouldn't phase back so I had to use my soothing command voice and promise I'll bandage him.

If this damage was from a vampire mother reaction to protect their kin, imagine a She-wolf behavior.

"Nice first aid treatment Diana, something you learn in JROTC?" Carlisle asked.

I huffed, "Nope _American red cross_ need to get a babysitter liscen to ease some mother worry." Then I wolf glare at Jacob, as he nervously smiled at me, "Stupid, I'm going with idiocy, don't move, or your bones won't heal properly and we don't want another round of rebreaking now do we."

"Sure, sure." He laughed while I rolled my eyes taking a seat next to him while Bella was sitting on the other side of the couch.

"Jake I-"

"Don't worry Bells, it's not like I experience it before." Jacob said which I scoffed to.

Edward tried to sooth Bella since she was beating herself around the bush, immediately she muttered, "sorry, sorry!"

"C'mon Bells it's nothing," Jacob assured her while patting her shoulder with his good arm, "At least you didn't bite me."

That's right unlike lycan who are immune to venpire venom shape shifter's are not. It was poison to them. By thought I rested my hand on my shoulder where Riley bit me, his bite left a good silver crescent scars there that it's hardly noticeable for how pale I'm getting. Bella saw this and gave a sympatric look only few know that one of my fragment soul mate was a vampire. The conversation spent on reassuring Bella she wasn't a bad person until Esme came to me and announced the time, almost noon.

"Gotta go guys," I said standing up with a stretch till pop.

"Why is something wrong?" Bella asked.

I smiled at her sheepishly scratching my head, "No, unlike you I'm still in high school and it's a school night also gotta pick up the exchange student Friday. So I'm going _Blitz _in your room anything I should bring back?"

"I don't think so but take a look for me?" She said.

Doing a salute, "Aye, aye Capitan."

Then look at Jacob, "Don't move a single muscle, don't even breath until your arms heal."

Jacob nodded thought not happy for some reason. I gave another scowled glare in which he complied as he leaned his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes. Second later he was asleep. I sigh and wave to Bella and Edward and reminded them about my gift.

"See ya later and Belly happy B-day." With that said Esme walked me out to Carlisle Mercedes inside with some of my new clothes and drove me home.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Once I enter Charlie's house I headed up stares to my room to drop off the shopping bags then went down stairs to make some lunch though I smelled somebody in the house. Releasing my rage state prepare for the intruder claws unsheathed as I saw the person in the kitchen [putting fresh food in the fridge. Taking another sniff in the air to smell apples cinnamon, and candy sweets of incent.

I sigh in relief as I sheathed my talons and eyes return blue, "Sue, what are you doing here?"

Really everyone knows Sue was a strong woman may even be consider a shifter if she had the active gene, Billy did say one time '_Sue would have been one hell of a wolf.' _IN which I would agree to for her silent movements. Sue stood and smile setting groceries away.

"Just thought I come and help around, Tell me do you just cook meat and potatoes?"

"No, I cook some casseroles, lasagna, and other meals that mom passed down to me." I defended while pointing at the small carved tea box that was full of mom's recipes. Sue grabbed and took a quick as she found about thirty recipes from many cultures and those of her own Creation. (Unlike Aunt Renee.)

"Luna was an excellent chief," Sue said, thoughts in memories since Luna was Sue's best friend when I was little. In Fact I believe is my god mother. So if Uncle Charlie wasn't around I would be living with the Clearwater's. I nodded to Sue as I help finished setting groceries away.

"Well how about I cook dinner tonight have Leah come over as well she been lonely since her boyfriend is away." Sue offered as we had our lunched.

"Why do I feel like got demoted from Charlie duty."

"Cause you have," Sue laughed as we got up stares to my room to sort my old clothes to see what fit and what didn't.

Sue was happy about many things since Harry death. Leah imprinted and dating Orion. Seth now recently imprinted on Renemee's a surprised but now pleased. Once done with clothes I was shock to see practically half of wardrobe didn't fit. So we decided instead of pitch we donate them to the Rez. Since economy was getting difficult for some to purchase new clothes. Afterward we invaded Bella's old room. Packing old stuff into boxes for the attic, those of pictures, trophies and stuff,

"What about the comfeter do you think she'll want it or leave it for Yvaine?" Sue asked.

"Leave it, remember they don't sleep." I said picking up a box and headed toward the attic door.

"Isn't that heavy dear, I could hardly lift it?" Sue asked.

I shrugged, "no. Lycan remember."

"Yes, it amazes me how my children are special." She said.

When we finished cleaning, Leah came over with some ingredients for margritas as we cook dinner in our traditional way. Charlie came home an hour later, and asked if I change my hair or had another growth spurt. Us girl froze debating what to explain until Charlie joked how kids need to stop growing.

"So Diana how was the dance or your sleep over?" Charlie asked.

Crap I forgot about Ian again he must be still worry.

"Great, though left early because I wasn't feeling well." I white lied.

"Well you kids do listen to loud music." Uncle Charlie said taking another bite of his food. "This is great Sue."

"Thank you Charlie thought I may help around here since the girls are busy with their personal lives." Sue said that Charlie blushed as a faint pink dusted his cheeks.

Leah and I stare at each other and giggled making bets on when a relationship may form between her mom and my uncle. We practically family in all, after supper Leah help me with the dishes while the future love birds watch T.V in the living room.

"Diana, has Orion told you when we're leaving?" Leah asked as I handed her a dish.

I sigh, "After graduation he thinks we can act out we're going to college when were actually meeting other Lycans."

"It's going to be hard isn't us leaving our families." Leah whispered.

"It's a price to pay," I mumbled.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Short chapter I known but I couldn't think much for this. Anyway certain quotes belong to Stephenie Meyers so please don't burn me. Yvaine the exchange student will soon make her appearance and she'll be an important character in the story. So thanks for reading and leave a review.**

**Silent wolf Singer.**


	22. Chapter 21: I'm mad as hell

Lycaon Dusk

**Song is going to sung so you know who sing what part**

**Diana **_I'm mad as hell_

_**Cassandra **__I'm mad as Hell _

_**Together**_

_**(Cassandra echo) **_

**So you know also a warning for strong language is being used.**

Chapter twenty one

I got to school early the next day. Ian parked his car next to mine as we sat on the hood to _wild thing _tail _(a/n her mustang)_

"So what happen Friday?" Ian asked

"Okay don't hate me to give the most absolute excuse of all times but I got sick and the loud noise made it worst.' I blabber out hands together.

Ian just laughed as he tuck a lose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Chill out Diana-san, turns out a lot of kids got sick because of the spike punch." Ian assured, "glad you're bettered though."

We were quiet again till Ian spoke out, "I think we're better off as friends. You're a fun girl but I don't think we make the perfect couple."

"Couldn't say it anymore than that," I chuckled and peck his cheek. We agree then we didn't have love interest but friendship. So we talked a little while till the bell rang for school to start. Hello human reality.

""""""""""""""""":::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""""""""

When I got home from school around two thirty, Uncle Charlie's cruiser was in the drive way must be a sport day on ESPN again. Though something didn't feel right I could smell him and also Jacob. Why is he here? Following their voices to the kitchen as I saw the back door open. Exciting out to see Jacob center of the backyard naked his behind at us. He wouldn't-

"Jacob don't!" but it was already too late as he phase into a giant russet wolf.

Charlie's mouthed dropped flabbergasted while I was furious rage state exposed to full potentials impossible to control. How could he, how could he do this and break the most sacred if not number one rule of our world. So I ran up to the wolf and punched the bastard in the muzzle.

"You idiot, have you lost your mind?" I snarled in wolf voice and punched him again.

_He deserves the right to know Dia and besides he looks well." _Jacob replied casually. We looked at Charlie to see him mouth still open if not more pale. Jacob phased back behind me to put on his shorts till my fist made contact to his face again knocking him down.

"Take it well" I bellowed, "The guy's in shock!"

"Sure, sure," Jacob chuckled.

That's it, as I pounced on him and punching the living daylight. Remember Lycan have short tempers as well. Punching sense into his stupid big head of his, close to ripping his throat out when cold water sprayed us. Looking up we saw Charlie holding a hose in one hand and a taser in the other. Great, one second you punch your _ex-friend, _the next you uncle pulls a taser at you. Isn't life in the Swan resident house hold great, next you'll discover Grandma Helen was a witch?

"Alright you two cut it out." Charlie orders which Jacob shoved me off him. I growled about to attack except Charlie sprayed me again.

"Damn it Charlie, that's cold." I snarled still angry at wolf boy who smirked. I raised my talon and Charlie sprayed me again.

"Now someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Charlie seriously freaking out.

Jacob raised his hand in defense, "I'll explain chief if Dia doesn't hit me again,"

"Well I wouldn't if you keep your trap shut." I snarled hands shaking rapidly to strike.

"I get under that scar up skin of yours," Jacob said.

"Jacob!" Charlie warned but it was too late to realize he hurt my feelings. I wrapped my arms around me try to cover any revealing scars on my arms. Jacob was about to hug me,

"Shit Dia I'm-"

"Just tell him and go." I monotone interrupted.

Jacob took a deep breath and explained (From the book) "_Charlie, you don't live in a world you thought you live in. The good news is, nothing's changed—except that you know, life'll go on the same way it has. You can go right back to pretending that you don't believe any of this."_

Charlie paused for a moment and demanded what is going on with us and Bella. Asking about the whole rare-disease thing. Jacob explains everything to him in simple terms that Bella was cure just different. Uncle Charlie than asked about her wanting to be an animal.

"_She wishes she was that cool!" _Emphases that I smacked him upside the head.

"And you Diana are you part of this whole plot?" Uncle Charlie said.

I nodded, "Yes, however unlike Jerk Black here I am curse. Charlie it wasn't a bear or a mountain lion that attack, the night of dad's death was caused by a werewolf. A lycan similar to Jacob but different, like what you see in the movies. Please Charlie I didn't wanted you to know about this for your own protection."

Tears were coming down as I confess in what my big secret was, why I have mood swing, the nightmare, the pain, everything. Charlie was surprised to hear about this dropping the hose and knelt down to hug me as I cry. He whisper it's alright and felt sorry for what I am for everything that brought me into this torture and wish he knew what he could due. However there wasn't when I told him there was nothing other than support. Jacob soon started explaining the whole werewolf thing to him but Charlie didn't want specific details.

"Did Bella know she was getting herself into when marring Edward?" Charlie asked.

"_Sure, she's known all about this for years, since the first came to Forks_." Jacob said.

Charlie didn't like that answer very much, ranting everything out. It's surprised what a sailor mouth he had of all the cussing and commented about Bella for her ridicules choices while muttering I didn't. I glared at Jacob.

"If he gets a heart attack I putting your stupidity as cause of death." I muttered.

Jacob nervously chuckled as I wolf glare, lips curled up to expose my canine incisors sharp ready to bite. He stops and look away ashamed though asked why it was so wrong. I explain to him that I'm a lycan not a shifter and all the laws we had similar to the volturie. He flinched but it didn't reach his big head. Charlie then calmed down.

"Alright I want to see Bella now." I flinched at his authority tone.

"Sure, let me get a head start." Jacob so he can oh so tell the Cullen's everything.

"But also I want to be told, little as possible of all this." Charlie said I was glad Charlie wasn't essential about this.

"Oh there's more Charlie," Jacob smirked at that. I glared at him,

"Don't even think about it.!" I exclaimed

"Edward inherited a new little mouth to feed."

Charlie was overload on information when he heard what Jacob said processing it in. I smacked my forehead I truly wanted to kill this bastard who sat next to me.

"They adopted a beautiful baby girl, Uncle Charlie while they we away." I lied which Jacob snorted.

"Like a daughter? I'm sort of a grandfather?" were Charlie's word. We got up and Jacob smacked him on the back.

"Congrats, Gramps."

Even though I felt relieve of seeing a small smile on Charlie's face I was still mad. So excusing myself and as to speak to Jacob in private. Once Charlie was inside I smack the idiot hard.

"What the hell," He complain, rubbing his head. "What's with you and smacking people?"

"You're a fucking idiot Jacob Black, A big stupid fucking Idiot. Have you lost your fricken mind and Tell a human . . . .? No scratched that my uncle my if not our secrets. Have you forgotten what the Volturi can do or the Hound Marshals. Damn it Black because of that, I might have to leave for good." I bellowed.

"Oh they won't know if know ones tells them." Jacob assured.

I shook my head no, "No they will know Black, and they will Orion is a Hound Marshal, my pack brother and my damn Cousin. He's has resources and subordinates. Why do you think he came here out of sympathy or pity? No he came here to watch me, prepare when I snapped when I exploded my fricken secrets to man. _**Rule one to werewolves: Never tell a mortal your, secret otherwise you turn them or kill them**_."

Jacob shook his head, "You're over exaggerating Dia—"

"Diana," I snarled, "You lost privilege to call me that you Jerk."

"Diana, please he's has a right to know." Jacob replied a bit hurt. "He has the right to know including when his daughter disappears, and his niece doesn't respond to him."

"I was planning to respond to him Jacob," I cried slamming my fist to a tree, "I have five or so years before my body stops aging. Five years I could see him till its all letters. And you ruin it. You know what since I can't get to your damn head, Go to the Cullen's and tell them your super plan. Maybe Edward or Rosalie will actually rip your head off or even Bella. I don't care I'm not your packs Omega piece maker."

"C'mon Diana you don't mean that." Jacob playfully whines. Have I hit him too much or hard that his damn brain is bruise or did he lost some brain cells over at the Cullen of inhalants by their scent.

"I do Black I fucking do. You blow it everything think it about aren't we all monsters in this world?" I said. Jacob scowled but couldn't say anything. "Exactly, so go and never come here again if I find you on my territory with no excuse I'll transform and rip your throat out."

Jacob gave a huff bemused before he left into the woods and phase. Once he was gone I unsheathed my claws and scratched the tree bark leaving four deep trenches. My body shook as If I want to transform now. It was possible for half-breed to transform between Waxing Gibbous but it's not a risk I'm going to take. So with another punched I headed inside while picking up Jacob discarded shirt then went inside.

Uncle Charlie waited inside, "So every full moon should I excuse you from school?"

For some reason I burst into laughing, "Uncle best day after full moons to rest."

"Diana, I may not understand all this on your part but I still love you and I'm not afraid just don't leave." Charlie said.

I sigh going upstairs, "I can't make promises but I'll still contact you."

After saying that I ran into my room, locked the door and jumped in my bed to scream into a pillow.

Suddenly my cell phone rang, it was Cassandra.

"Hey Cassandra,"

"Hey Diana so do you have an idea what are we going to sing in chorus the assignment is do in two days and I got nothing." She responded.

I sigh, our Choir teacher decided to be a glee class since the hit new television show on fox became a hit sensation. I enjoy watching glee thought Rachel and Santana bug me. So Mrs. Dame thought we should have projects in singing songs in shorts periods while practicing our class ensemble. Even made a contest for the winner would perform at the schools winters concert. So Cassandra and I paired up.

"No I haven't,"

"Hey what's wrong you sound angry?"

"A friend of mine not you, pissed me off. Ugh _I'm mad as hell_."

"Wait says that last part again."

"I'm mad as hell?" I repeated.

"I have an idea for a song do you know _Dixie Chicks?"_

"Yeah, best female country group ever."

"We'll then how about we express your feelings. Tell me all about it."

I sigh and gave a modern human version in what happen since Bella's wedding. Cassandra was furious about the harsh moments and gave her condolences. But agree that Jacob was stupid for it wasn't his business on my cousin decision on life. So we picked out a song from Dixie Chicks, _Not ready to be nice'_

So after discussing who sings what part practically me lead singer. I printed out the song and highlighted the lyrics. Charlie didn't come home till late and explain everything was settled. We talked thing through about what's going to happen including the exchange student was coming over Friday. I told Charlie I was going to be fine when passing Waxing Gibbous moon but the three moons he can't bug me on. He understands however made some rules, which I understand.

No ditching school unless I can't control my anger or it is the full moon.

Watch my mouth when the exchange student or guest arrives.

And be home by eight on a school night.

I'm guessing Seth and Leah explain what's going on. But I'm glad Uncle Charlie and I settled these out and got my back every step of the way. However he seems likes he's holding something and I don't like it when he holds something from me. Except he's the adult and I'm the minor of the house. So two day past by and I spent every avable day with Cassandra practicing our song none stop, stole the choir room to practice at lunch with Nick and Ian helping on comments and dialect until the big day.

Now the gang and I were at school by my mustang hanging with a finale practice of our song.

"Hey did you guys hear about some transfer student." Nick asked

"No, only the exchange student Diana's hoisting." Ian said.

"Ooh tells me the gossip." Cassandra murmured,

Nick nodded, "We I was going to the office to drop off a note for Mr. Molina about the blood test results in Bio when some woman I think she was from the Rez was asking for two students to transfer here. Principle Greene and Mrs. Cope discuss the reason why when the woman said two of the rez kid are smart however miss the last quarter of junior year and need credit recovery which La Push high doest have."

I had a bad feeling about this when he said it was two Reservation kids. Then everyone stared at me.

"So Diana your friends with them got any clues," Ian asked.

"Yes and no," after saying that as a Volkswagen Rabbit pulled into the student parking lot. Shoot me now and let me die in god's name be a rabbit that's been sold for money and not who I think it is?

Though as usual fate hated me as the Rabbit parked across the parking lot and Embry came out of the passenger seat. Please be Quil, please be Quil, for moon sakes be Quil in the driver seat? No it wasn't as the driver door open and Jacob came out. Cassandra remembers Jacob face and took my hand and said it was time we should get to class before the bell rang. Nick and Ian didn't know about the fight Jacob and I had so they just follow as I went to my English class of Mr. Mason.

I was sitting in my assign seat when Embry came in and handed Mr. Mason the infamous note for the teacher and a signature. Mr. Mason asked Embry to introduce himself then sit down next to me.

"Hey Diana, long time no see." Embry said.

I glared at him, "Why are you and Jacob here? I thought you two had GED?"

"Yeah, well my mom didn't like me getting a GED and the bullying from LPH so she transfers me here. The council thought it was a good idea." He announced while wrapping his arm around me "C'mon Dia you know you love me."

I chuckle a sigh, it was impossible to be angry at Embry "Yeah yeah let me see your schedule."

So he handed me his schedule turns out we had Trigonometry with Mr. Varnor and World civilization with Mr. Russo. But still it bothers me.

"Why's Jacob here?" I growled low. "Also where's Quil?'

Embry rubbed his neck sheepishly, "I kinda know but I can't say and Quil decided to stay at our old school easy for him to be closer to Clair."

I sigh, "Well isn't this going to be drama fest."

"Diana come on, I know Jakes been a pain but he's change and feel's stupid." Embry defended

"Like hell," I gritted out then took a deep breath, "Fine, someone up there got a thing with me and I bet its Victoria."

Embry laughed and class begun Mr. Mason thought since we had a new student we should watch a movie to understand the book we're going to read, which was the 1967 classic of _The Taming of the shrew with Elizabeth Taylor and Richard Burton_. No one could hold a serious face as we all laughed of Katharina being chase by Petruchio all over the mansion. Even Embry made some commentary about it that made me laugh even more with tears in my eyes. Although the fun ended when the Bell rang,

"We shall finished the movie tomorrow and remember to read act one of the book." Mr. Mason called as everyone scurry to the next class.

"Well, see you at Trig," I said to Embry.

Embry nodded and walked out. I chuckled and headed to my next class chorus. Cassandra waited excited though a little annoyed in why Jacob and Embry was here.

"So do you know why?" She asked

"Well Embry here because his mom won't let him get a GED and being picked on at school but I don't know about Jacob." I answered.

Cassandra sigh, "Okay I'm worried about you Diana and from what I hear I can't trust him even if he's hot."

"I know, c'mon let's take our seats and think about our project." I said Cassandra nodded as we sat down on random chair in the choir room as Mrs. Dame went over attendance till a knock was heard. Then Jacob entered. I mentally groan why oh why does the world hate me?

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Dame asked.

"Yeah, my schedule wasn't fixed yet so they tell me to come here." Jacob said handing a note.

Mrs. Dame accepted the note and read it before telling Jacob to take a seat. I was lucky that all the chairs around me were full other why's there be hell to pay. So with attendance Mrs. Dame clapped her hands.

"Alright class today our contest for who would perform their group ensemble at the winter concert we have ten groups so when I pull out your name you and your group come and stand before us let's begin." She said.

Some of the students were ecstatic to perform if not to win but to have fun so a lot of people went first. We watch class mates perform, singing Miley Cyrus, Taylor swift, Eminem, Beyonce, Black eyes pea's, Justine beaver and all that Jazz of famous artist. It wasn't until the eighth song group played that Cassandra name was pulls out. We nodded and stood in front of the class, while Cassandra got her guitar and started to play. I took a deep breath, nodded to Mrs. Dame to play the I-pod player.

"_Forgive, sounds good_

_Forget, I'm not sure I could_

_They say time heals everything_

_But I'm still waiting_

;;

_I'm through with doubt_

_There nothing left for me to figure out_

_I've paid a price_

_And I'll keep paying_

''

As I sang that I stare at Jacob for a moment till back at the class.

_**I'm not ready to make nice**_

_**I'm not ready to back down**_

_**I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time**_

_**To go round and round**_

_**It's too late to make it right**_

_**I probably wouldn't if I could**_

'_**Cause I'm mad as hell, can't bring myself**_

_**To do what it is you think I should**_

''

_I know you said_

_Can't you just get over it?_

_It turned my whole world around_

_And I kinda like it_

''

_I made my bed and sleep like a baby_

_With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'_

_It's a sad, sad story when a mother will teach her_

_Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger_

''

_And how in the world can the words I said_

Send somebody so over the edge

_That they'd write me a letter sayin' that I better_

_Shut up and sing or my life will be over_

''

Amazed how Cassandra could multi tack on playing her guitar while singing that verse which was fast and strong. She took a deep breath and smile at me as the music from the I-pod play. I smiled back as we sang the next verse together.

''

_**I'm not ready to make nice**_

_**I'm not ready to back down**_

_**I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time**_

_**To go round and round**_

_**It's too late to make it right**_

_**I probably wouldn't if I could**_

'_**Cause I'm mad as hell, can't bring myself**_

_**To do what it is you think I should**_

''

_**I'm not ready to make nice**_

_**(I'm not ready to back down**__) I'm not ready to back down_

_**(**__**OOOHHHH!)**_

_I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time_

_To go round and round_

_It's too late to make it right__** (**__**It's too late to make it right, it right oh!)**_

_**I probably wouldn't if I could**_

'_**Cause I'm mad as hell, can't bring myself**_

_**To do what it is you think I should**_

''

_Forgive, sounds good_

_Forget, I'm not sure I could_

_They say time heals everything_

_But I'm still waiting"_

We took a deep breath as Cassandra played the last notes of the song. Everyone in the class room applause to our performance, some with tears. Even though we didn't go all that with dance we express well I express my emotion as did Cassandra since her mom been on her back lately. Smiling, we both took a bow as Mrs. Dame joins us.

"Excellent work girls that is what it take to express one's emotion. I thought no one would know a Dixie chick song. Good job have a seat as the next group would be Dan's" Mrs. Dame said.

Cassandra and I squealed and ran back to our seats though I turn my head to see Jacobs express. He seemed focused if not anguished written on his face. Maybe the song was to straight forward. But it express how I felt these past two months. After watching Dan's group perform a mash up of Bon Jovi. The bell rang to signal to switch class. I sigh and said 'see ya' to Cassandra as I headed towards art class. That was until a warm hand grabbed my own stopping me. I turn to face Jacob; we stare at each other his eyes were again holding that weird emotion that was impossible to describe.

"Diana look I'm sorry," Jacob started as I pulled my hand back. "I wasn't thinking please understand."

"How can I understand, you blow it." Walking away though he grabbed me again, I turn and show my wolf amber eyes, with a warning growl that was low, "Let. Go."

"Did you actually mean it . . . the song?" he asked.

"Think I'm no longer giving clues." Shoving my hand back and run toward Art.

I went to my cubby and pull out my assignment and sketch book then went to my art desk. However Jacob came in. Damn it does the world hate me or something, why couldn't he take auto shop he's a fricken mechanic? Grumbling in misery as I pull out me assignment and focus on my project. It was a sketch drawing that needed to be charcoal for the final detail. It was a picture of a wolf.

"Awesome drawing," said a voice I jump and smeared charcoal on the desk. Turning around to stare at a amuse Jacob, "When Charlie said you were an artist I thought he was being melodramatic."

I glared standing up to get a wash rag before the charcoal settle into the woods desk. Mrs. Hook didn't like dirty desk.

"Diana would you please talk to me," Jacob begged as he follow me.

"How's your arm?" I muttered, damping a wash rag by the sink.

"Good thank to you." He said.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my desk cleaning up the charcoal then though the rag back into the sink. It made it with a glump. One of the students saw and cheered saying two points. I rolled my eyes again and stared to charcoal my drawing. Attempted to ignore Jacob as he doodles while staring at me. The tension was strong so I smack my hand desk standing up grabbing my sketch and walked to my cubby to put it away and asked Mrs. Hook if she needed help in the supply closet.

"That would be nice dear can you reorganized the construction paper the first years messed it up?" She asked I nodded and walked into the supply closet and reorganized the colors papers. Muttering how freshmen are sloppy on picking a damn color.

"Who would have thought you have OCD issues." Jacob murmured.

I glared at him as I turn only to knock the paint brushes down on to the floor. I cursed bending to pick them up. Jacob chuckled as he knelt down and help me clean it up. Though his hand grabbed mine as we grabbed the same paint brush, a jolt of warmth shocked me immediately pulled my hand back. What the hell is going on?

"Diana," Jacob started taking my hand, "You feel it to, every time we're near, knowing how one's feel."

I shook my head standing up and put the paints brushes in the pottery vase. Not saying he was right that I feel something but not his emotion but an increase in mine. Ignoring the statement I went back to the construction paper.

"Diana please we need to talk about this."

"Talk what Black, talk about how stupid, cocky, arrogant jerk who can't understand . . . . Look you screw up big time." I muttered low so the class wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, I know but something has change and it's bugging me and—"

"And what, can't talk to your dad about this or Old Quil, I'm not a shifter Black so unless you need advice about not committing suicide go to them."

"Shucks thanks for the offer," Jacob said rubbing his neck.

"I'm not joking Black go home or leave me alone. Here it's my haven to feel . . . "

"To feel what?"

"To feel normal, to be human, to know and experience what human possibilities I have left before I leave. To go on normal dates, talk with friends about today's fads or what's the gossip is that doesn't involve vampires, full moons and legends. Go to a football or school game to cheer, some dances if not prom with a boy who ask me out. Please Black just leave me alone, if your here for a diploma good to know but don't think everything resolved."

With that said I walked out of the supply room and back to my desk to doodle in my sketch book. The Bell finally rang and it was Trigonometry next. Maybe Embry can comfort me he knows how to do that since second moon. So grabbing my back pack I headed to trig with Mr. Varnor. Sitting in the front as always, since my doctor recommended it to focused better ever since I was ten. Embry and Jacob came in though they didn't seem very happy as Jacob passes me and Embry gave a high five. Class went by and soon it was Lunch.

After I paid for my lunched in the cafeteria, I joined my friends at our table discussing how classes went with Cassandra, when Nick and Ian brought Jacob and Embry to our table I secondly glare before poking my mash potatoes.

"Hey guy's I want you to meet the new kids. Embry and Jacob." Ian introduce as they took their seat Embry sat next to me.

"We already met." I stated.

"Oh well, guy's this is my girlfriend Cassandra." Nick said wrapping his arm around her.

"HI," she said as a girl came up to with her camera and took a picture.

"Front page for the paper." May said. She was a sophomore student who in the journalism club and school news paper. She paused surprised, "Sorry just everyone's gossiping about you is it alright if I put you two in next week's feature "

"Sure," Embry said.

"Thanks," taking one more picture she left.

"Who's that?" Jacob asked.

"My sister May," Nick said. "She's shy and spends time's writing articles. Though I wish she's more socials."

"Yeah I remember her shy when interviewing me last year." I said. As I pull out my binder to show the article page for February." Ian took it as he read it out loud.

"Diana Swan age seventeen, move here from Maryland Annapolis from the naval academy being a military brat—" Ian stop and laugh, "If I didn't know any bettered I would place Mays work to Rita skeeters."

"Hey that's my sister your talking" Nick replied.

I took the article away. "She's creative with words but she was thoughtful on not adding the attack."

Nick sigh a thank you as we ate. "So Embry Jacob what do you guys do for fun shoot hoops?"

"Nah, but play some football though Jake likes to fix cars." Embry said.

"So did you repair that wagon?" Ian asked.

Jacob nodded, "Yep, took two years but she's running smoothly in fact Diana help out." All eyes were on me as I glared at him to not bring it up. He just smirked, "She did the battery and oil change though got oiled I have a picture of it."

"Don't even think about it." But it was already too late as he handed a small wallet size picture of me cover in oil. Everyone laughed while I muttered thanks a lot."

"Awe c'mon, Dia you know it was funny." Embry assured.

"Dia?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, that's her nickname on the Rez," Embry answered.

"Who thought of it?" Cassandra asked.

"I did," Jacob said,

Soon the conversation was about them and me in the past spring doing crazy stuff from the bikes to cliff diving if not the mentioning the prank Paul and Jared pull. I groan and smacked my head hard on the table. Why me? Oh by gods or moons name why me?

"So do you guys want to come to the bonfire Friday?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::""""""""

**So here's a sample of Diana life at school and now add Embry and Jacob. As you see Diana isn't a happy camper at the moment. I'll introduce a new character as well and find picture to post for Ian, Nick, Cassandra, and May. Their like Secondary character just like Mike, Jessica, Eric and the others.**

**So what is it that Jacob needs to tell Diana about?**

Silent wolf singer


	23. Chapter 22: Kiss and Tell

Lycaon Dusk

Chapter twenty two

_I have a problem when people say something's real or not real, or normal or abnormal. The meaning of those words for me is a very personal and subjective. I've always been confused and never had a clearcut understanding of the meaning of those kinds of words._

_- Tim Burton_

I'm starting to hate my life and don't take me wrong I love my family and friends. However the guy you once trusted to be a complete jerk is now grovel at my feet. Well not like pumba did to Simba in Lion king or some servant who begs forgiveness to their master. It's quite annoying. Cassandra notice how Jacob been and she's absolutely dislike him but likes Embry. Crap these two werewolves been here for two days and they are the hit sensation. Lucky it's Friday and the bonfire with the pack was tonight. I warn Sam that our title voyagers invited four more people some pale faces. He didn't mind and will warn the pack and council not to spill the beans.

The Bell rang in Western Civilization and I gave a sigh of relief as I got up and head toward my mustang.

"So Dia will see you at the bonfire?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, but I'll be late have to pick up the exchange student and see how she's doing, Scotland is far away."

"Why not invite her to the bonfire?" Embry replied.

"I'll see," I said then scourge through my purse to find my keys. "Well, see you at six."

"Okay, oh and Emily wants me to remind you to pack some clothes just in case."

I smiled and kiss Embry cheek good bye then got in my car and drove to Port Angeles Airport. It was a long drive so I let my thoughts run while the radio played. I was so confused lately, and it wasn't Trigonometry, no it was my dreams. I keep having the same nightmare over and over again of the night of the attack. I talked to Orion about this yesterday. There were actually two werewolves that came that night. The one who attack me and my father was a huge gray were wolf with what Carlisle calls heterochromia iridium. While the second werewolves which probably had brown fur.

But also mention the justice promise of revenge

"_I'll set revenge and bring down the monster that destroys your future, but I'll need your help later on. Welcome sister for you have awaken." _

This got Orion on over time as when I told him this he just told me I maybe meet my curser soon rather than later. Except who curse me? Was it his brother whose name I do not know or was it the second wolf? Both bit me but the brown wolf bit me longer as Orion journal said: _To become curse or awaken the wolf must bear his fangs for a long period time and drink the victim's blood._

I truly never understand werewolves that are real compare to those that are fiction all. It's kinda a pain. Any way I just hope this exchange student is smart and knows what's good for her.

Once I got to the small airport and parked in the garage I ran toward baggage claim holding a sign that read: _Yvaine Smith_

From what I knew about this Yvaine Smith was that she's fifteen, a sophomore, and is from Scotland. The baggage terminal was vacant if not twenty people since people would perfer Seattle than here so I waited by a bench near the converter belt from the flight of Vancouver. It wasn't long till they annouced the flight from Vancouver landed and twenty minutes later the passenger came out to reclaim their luggage.

I looked around, standing holding the sign up. It wasn't long till a girl around fifteen and a guy about twenty saw it, the girl pointed at herself and mouthed 'Swan'. I nodded as we joined up. The girl was tall and lean with slight wavy brown hair, pale skin, full lips, straight nose, and vibrant hazel eyes. Though her companion was a hunk, mister muscles of handsome athletic, broad shoulders, height pass six feet, slight curly dirty blonde that went up, jaw line and Roman nose maybe. But all I could say he's hot including his green eyes. However something felt familiar about him. Though looks can be deceiving my inner wolf, whimper afraid.

"Hi, I'm Yvaine Smith." The exchange student announced.

"Diana swan, it's nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand.

"No the pleasure is all mine."

"Odd you don't sound Scotish, not to be rude."

"Oh, well I was born in Scotland though move to America for five years then back to Scotland." Yvaine announced nervously. Until handsome coughed, which cause the girl to giggled, "And this is my cousin Hunter,"

Hunter offered his hand, which I shook. He gave a firm hold though his skin was warmer than usual also a strange atmosphere from him. He seems normal but something was off.

"It is an honor to meet you, I'm sorry for your lost though and our family gives their condolences." Hunter said, voice tener, masculine, and husky.

I pulled my hand back on impulse, six sense tingle. Something was off if not familiar. I didn't like this, as the word trust with caution on his forehead.

"Thank you but my uncle and I were told Yvaine was coming?" I said.

"Yes, well I'm just her escort, didn't want to worry her mum. Also heading to Seattle for a job there," Hunter replied. "So I hope you don't mind if I join your company till Sunday at the least?"

"Not at all though my Uncle may recommend you sleep on the couch," I said, "He's the chief of Police, hope you understand."

"I understand perfectly well, Mrs. Swan."

"Please call me Diana no need to be formal." I said it was strange are we having like a conversation. Yvaine coughed.

"Okay, so can we go not to be frank but I'm exhausted." Yvaine whine.

Hunter and I chuckled and nodded. Once we reclaim their luggage we head towards my car. Hunter complimented the mustang, and I laughed telling him he should see my cousin and best friend's car (As in Orion) so we headed back to Forks Yvaine in the back while Hunter in the passenger seat.

"My friends in LA Push are hosting a bonfire are you guys interested?" I asked.

"No, I would like to, but to tired." Yvaine yawn, "How about you Hunter, you don't have to baby sit me all the time?"

Hunter shook his head, "I have to call my boss and let him know I land and discuss private mattered."

I sigh in relief not to be rude, but something about him didn't feel right. "So how old are you two?"

"Well I'm fifth teen." Yvaine announced.

"Twenty two," hunter answered, though a hint of a lie was in it.

"Seventeen though turning eighteen next month," I responded on the pass along question.

Soon the car was quiet, so I asked hunter to turn on the radio. He oblige setting it at the local today's hit music_. As the script "breakeven_" played, Ironic for two Scottish are in the car and an Irishmen sing on the radio. Once we got home, I gave a small tour of the house, showing Yvaine her room that used to be Bella's. Then notify that's there's one bathroom. They were okay with it, so with that said I went to my room and pack some emergency clothes just in case if I do have to sleep over. It was about five when I came down stairs. Yvaine was in her room while Hunter was on the couch reading _Harry Potter._

Hunter looked up and stood, probably some British manner thing.

"Well I'm off to the bonfire; I'll be home around ten. Uncle Charlie would be in about an hour. There's a casserole in the oven so take it out in thirty minutes." I said.

"Thank you, for your hospitality Diana." Hunter said.

"You're welcome though I wish I could stay."

"No, have some time with your friends no need to secure on your duties as our hostess." Hunter assured as he escorted me to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? I mean you've been stuck with your cousin for the past seventy two hours want a breather before Monday?" I asked again putting on my coat.

"Yes, though thank you for the offer." He said opening the door and walked me to my car. He even opens the driver seat.

As I got in and buckle up, "All right you snooze you lose."

Hunter chuckled and shut the door stepping back. I pulled out of the drive way onto the main road, while looking through the rearview mirror to see him stand there till out of sight. What a gentlemen. Don't see those every day.

Once I got to Emily's I parked, though before I could get out the door, Collin pulled me out and into a hug along with Brady.

"Dia sandwich" they exclaimed. I forgot they were more tall and muscular than any thirteen year old. But immature preteen they were.

"Guy's . . . miss you . . . can't breathe!"

The twin's laughed and backed away which I savor the air, "sorry Dia"

"No . . . problem" I choked out, panting then stood, "So who's here so far?"

"Sam, Emily, Quil, Clair," Brady started.

"Though it's weird he imprinted on a kid," Collin added, "Then there's Jared, Kim, Paul and Rachel, Embry, Leah and Orion—"

"They guy's cool by the way, also Jake and your pale face friends and the people you love the most." Brady finished. I smacked his heads which he whines about. "Geez wiz Dia, what's that for?"

"No race jokes or comments you two or so help me…."

"You'll neuter us or send us to the vet." Collin murmured.

"I was going to say kick your but, if you insiss I neuter you so be it." I said with mirth as my lips curled up into a smirk. The twin gulped, automatically cover their family jewels. "Thought so, hey what about the council or Seth?"

"Oh yeah, Seth home sleeping Bella kicked him out on bed rest measure or need to be at school or something along those line. So he's home sleeping." Brady said as we started to head toward the bonfire.

"Also it's a party not a council meeting so the old fart's except Sue are home." Collin added only to earn a smack.

They laughed as I stomped forward it was even five feet when they spoke again.

"Hey, Dia!" Collin called. I turned around to see them running straight for me. I gave a playful scream and ran. Brady crouched down just a little as he grabbed my legs while Collin grabbed my arms as they carried me away.

"Brady! Put me down NOW!" I yelled between laughs.

"Oh, c'mon we miss pickin on you." Collin teased. I rolled my eye's follow by a huffed

"Alright you two we're already late since patrol." Brady chuckled as he carried me away.

Once we got closer to the bonfire I can hear the music and chatter. We got there as everyone laughed at our position that Orion took a quick picture. I scowled.

"You're late Dia," Paul laughed.

"Sorry Paul, but you know I like to be fashionably late if not carried by a divine muscle two men to carry me." I joked.

Everyone laughed, "I don't think Mrs. Fuller and Connie would approve for their son to date a cougar." Jared said.

"Or a threesome," Nick added.

The twins made a yuck sound instantly dropping me on my bum. I glared at Nick while everyone laughed at his comment.

"Very funny Nick, but mom wouldn't approve if she heard it from you." May scolded which caused Nick to gulp. Guess Mrs. Everheart is a strict woman.

I got up and wipe the sand off me. Then swat the twin for dropping me Collin doge the assault but Brady took in the impact. HE didn't complain or nothing but stayed focus on what stood before him. His brown eyes sparkled in dazed and it's not the fire. But almost like how Seth look at Renesmee. Did he . . . . Following his stare to see eyes lay on May. My mouth dropped as Sam looked at our expression and follow Brady stare then smirked. Maybe this would be a good thing, hey May is shy and Brady hyper active it may get her to lose the shell.

Shaking my head, muttering through gritted teeth low, so only he can hear, "Don't just stand there introduce yourself."

Brady nodded as he took a seat next to May and introduce himself. Collin whimpers at a loss of a friend as he took a seat next to Embry and Jacob. The only two single guy's of the Quileute wolves. I sigh, what a pity.

"Dia, dia, dia" Chanted a little voice looking down to see little Clair running towards me. I knelt down and picked her up. I only met Clair twice since Quil Imprinted on her. But not enough to know each other just a pass and go.

"Little Clair oh my, you've grown." I said in my fun voice spinning us around. "I heard there was a birthday last month who was the lucky Princess, was it Emily no she's a queen, Rachel or was it Kim I can't recall?"

"Me, me, I toon thwee." Clair squealed.

"Really I thought you turn two?" I teased. As I adjusted her on my hip.

"No, Dia, no twoo buth thwee." Clair confirmed.

"Well I guess you are too old for the present I got you." I sigh about to hand her back to Quil.

"No, no, no, plee giv me pressy." She begged.

"I don't know maybe we should Aunty Emily?" Quil suggested as we stare at Emily.

"Give her the present she's about to cry." Emily scolded. I chuckled and pull out a small pink wrap present out of my purse. Clair greedily took it as Quil sat down. She unwrap the paper to find a carved box.

"A box?" Clair asked.

I chuckled and sat next to her and Jacob. "It's a special box, open it."

So she open it to find out what's inside for she pull out a circular small but big jewelry box made of brass that was engraved, green glass, a rhinestones. She tried to open the lid but it wouldn't open. Quil tried but he couldn't either. Cassandra saw what it was and chuckled as did May. So I grabbed my purse again and pull out a small velvet box with a pink ribbon.

"How about opening this first?" I murmured.

Clair took the box to find a small golden flower necklace. I took the box and show her it was a key. Placing the necklace against the key whole and turn it a few time. Then gave it back to her, for the box lid lifted up to reveal a small hand crank music box.

Clair awe at its beauty listens to the melody.

"Petty." She awes.

"Awe that but that's not it." I murmured pulling the music box and wind it up a few times and then let it play.

"Diana, how on earth did you find this?" Cassandra asked.

"What is it other than a music box?" Kim asked.

"Not just any box the melody." May said.

"And what song is that?" Jacob asked.

Leah, Rachel, and I chuckle, we watch the movie before together when we were little, Leah shook her head. "Tuck everlasting."

"No it stops" Clair pleaded as the lid automatically closed.

We all chuckled at how she reacted that I handed the key to Quil so he can whine it out.

"To answer your question Cassandra I bought during two years ago. There was this jewelry Clock store in Europe, I've believe was in France. My dad had a meeting there so we explore Paris and there was this antiec shop for jewelry, clocks and music box. I can't recall what it was call but the clock smith saw us and showed me the music box. It surprised me it was the exact replica to the movie small and audible. So I bought it. Though I hadn't much interest to it for awhile, so when I heard Miss Clair's birthday I thought she may like it."

"Oh, Diana you shouldn't have it looks expensive." Emily worried.

"Nonsense the jewelry box is but that doesn't matter," I assure then look at Clair. "Now Clair this is special gift, so I asked you to be carefull and don't lose the key. Otherwise it won't open."

Clair nodded rapidly as I lean over to Emily and whisper, "There's a key underneath just in case."

Emily nodded glad to hear that just in case. Soon the little Princess yawns. Emily sigh, "Guess we should get you home sweetie."

Clair squirms in Quils arm. "NO, I wan Dia to sing to me . . . . Quil promie, Quil promis!"

I giggled and took Clair in my arms resting her on my lap. "You want to hear me sing a song?"

"Yes, plee?"

I looked at Cassandra as she nodded "we should sing the song from Choir."

I nodded as we stood up Clair in my arms as we hum the lullaby together Cassandra next to Clair tweaking her guitar.

"_Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket_

_Never let it fade away_

_Catch a falling star an' put in your pocket_

_Save it for a rainy day_

''

_For love may come an' tap you on the shoulder_

_Some starless nights_

_Just in case you feel, you wanna hold her_

_You'll have a pocket of starlight_

''

_Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket_

_(Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket)_

_Never let it fade away!_

_(Never let it fade away!)_

_Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket_

_(Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket) _

_Never let it fade away!_

_(Never let it fade away!)_

''

_For love may come and tap you on the shoulder_

_Some starless nights_

_An' just in case you feel, you wanna hold her_

_You'll have a pocket of starlight_

_(Pocket of Starlight)_

''

_Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket_

_(Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket)_

_Never let it fade away!_

_(Never let it fade away!)_

_Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket_

_(Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket) _

_Save it for a rainy day!_

_(Save it for a rainy day)_

''

Before we could sing the next verse Clair was already out cold. Cassandra and I chuckled as I hugged Clair closer and kissed her brow and murmured.

"Save it for a rainy day."

She mumbles something as I handed her back to Quil. "Well I guess I can take her back to Em place and babysit till you guys get back." Quil suggested.

"Thanks Quil, we'll be back in about an hour or so." Sam said as Quil nodded and took Clair back to Emily's place.

Cassandra and I soon sat back down and were tossed a soda.

"So what did I miss?" I asked

"Nothing we were just getting to know one another," Rachel said.

"Yeah, their fun to hang with Diana why didn't you introduce us to them earlier?" Nick asked.

I tap my finger under my chin, "I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm think-"

"We got it," Leah interrupted annoyed.

"Sorry, geez what's got your tail in a knot?" I muttered taking a sip of my coke but stop. "You didn't spike it did you Paul?"

Instantly, Sam, Emily, Jared, and Embry along with Paul burst out laughing. How could we forget our first bonfire party? Since Paul spiked my coke last time and strong liquor can make me buzzed. Paul shook his head.

"Nah, not this time, already got myself a girlfriend though I have to admit you're a good kisser." Paul replied smacking his knee.

A low growl was heard as I turn to face Jacob, he wasn't happy about it.

"Oh c'mon Jake nearly every guy over the age of fifteen has kissed Dia." Embry assured his friend.

"What, how many guys have you kiss?" Collin asked.

"Pecks, lip locks, or French kiss?" I asked.

"All," Kim asked curios.

"Let's see" as I used my fingers to count, "There Tom and Mark, those two were peck and ex's. When I got here it was Embry and Paul on lip locks and let me tell ya Rach he's definitely a good kisser."

"Thanks glad to know," Rachel said with sarcasm but not in a mean way but 'I already know.'

"Then Bella—"

"Wait you kiss a girl!" nearly half the guys exclaimed some murmured sweet.

"CPR, you pervs!" Jacob corrected.

"Thanks," I said to Jacob, "Then Jacob here about" Counting my fingers, "About twice if not three attempt caught in the moment."

Sam nodded to that. "Who else, Orion as well but a peck so don't shoot me Leah it was before you two were the real deal."

Orion nodded while Leah was okay with it.

"Afterwards it was . . . ." I blushed on thinking who the next boy I kissed was.

"C'mon who else did you kiss it's not like you make out with them?" Collin said only for my blush deepens. That all the girls squeal announcing Diana wasn't so innocent after all.

"Who was it?" Paul and Jared growl.

"Riley." I squeak to earn some deadly glares.

"You kiss that leech!" Paul boomed.

"Hey it's not like I had a choice," I defended, "We were caught in the moment, lonely, hurt and needed comfort okay. His_ girlfriend_ was using him."

Sam gave Paul a silent command to calm down while Rachel rubbed his back.

I sigh and continued, "And finally Ian, though I'm still sorry I ran out on you like that."

Ian shook his head, "its okay Diana-san, you were sick. Just be glad I didn't ketch it."

"So you kissed about nine no scratch your cousin, eight guys you kissed." May announced. I nodded blush even deeper.

"Who would have thought Diana was a player." Brady said.

Instantly Jacob rose from his seat and stormed off towards the woods. Somehow I worry about him and yet why should he be angry about the guy's I kiss. Okay Riley I understand but still, he's not my dad or keeper.

"What's up with him?" May ask.

"Don't mind him," Sam said, "it's just some personal issues."

Soon all Quileute and there imprints stare at me. Alright what did I do? It's like I've been treated like the bad guy for what? I gave a slight wolf glare to make them back up. Which they did, Emily being the fastest started another conversation.

"So have you guy's heard our tribe stories?" My school friends shook know, Emily smiled and pull out her journal. "That's good because you may not have heard anything like this."

She told them the Story of Taha Aki and the spirit warriors. Follow by the cold ones. Then she cleared her throat, surprised, "I forgot I written this down."

"What is it Emily?" Kim asked.

"I have forgotten about this story?" Emily said which the two packs went silent.

"Is something wrong?" Orion asked as if he knew but not confirm.

"It's nothing, let's forget about it. How about we hear some other story?" Emily apologized, for some reason I felt there was something to that story. I couldn't explain why but there was some. My school mates didn't mind to give respect so we decided to just chat and tell some other's story. It wasn't even an hour till my cell rang of police sirens. Knowing it was Charlie calling.

"Hey Uncle Charlie what's up?"

"Nothing just calling for you to come home its late and our guest are here." Charlie said.

I check my watch to see it was already nine. "Okay, I'll be home in about an hour."

"Okay then." Charlie said before hanging up.

I sigh and stood, "That was Charlie, it's getting late and we have guest."

"That's right the exchange student," Ian spoke, "what she like?"

"A dead log, she's tired from jet lag along with her cousin." I answered, getting stuff along, "I'll introduce you guys to her Monday but now I got to go,"

So with hugs and goodbyes I headed back to Emily's to my car. Though stop halfway and glare at the woods.

"I don't know what it is Black, but you need to grow up." I snarled toward the forest line to see a thick mass in the dark shrunk, and then Jacob came out wearing his cut off jeans.

"They didn't tell you did they?" he asked.

I gave a confused look, he sigh, and "The forgotten story?"

"No, Emily and the others didn't feel comfortable about it." I said then adjusted my coat, "Well got to head back."

Jacob soon grabbed my hand, "Wait, and let me . . . walk you to your car?"

"I'm a big girl Black." I muttered annoyed.

Jacob chuckled already know, "Yeah but still."

"Fine," I groan, "Big baby."

Jacob gave a sigh of relieve as we head towards my car. I shiver for it gotten cold.

"Cold?" Jacob asked.

"I'll live." I muttered though Jacob thought differently as he wrap his arm around me being warm instantly. I scoffed, "You know it's strange we're werewolves though you're warmer than me."

"I would say I'm hotter than you." Jacob teased.

"Watch it mutt," I growled rage stage show. Then sigh, "Sorry. Without my wolfsbane it's difficult to control my emotion."

"Oh, right, my dad, Harry and old Quil made it for you." Jacob said.

"Yeah, it was a special gift I mean Harry was like an uncle to me along with your dad, and old Quil I respect even though the guy is serious he's wise."

"What did it look like again?"

"Um, it was about two inches circular almost a tear drop made of glass while single wolfsbane was inside, and the top was engraving metal small petals on vines with a chain."

"Like this," Jacob question as he pulled out my necklace out of his pocket and dangle it in front of me.

"My necklace, how did you find it?" I gasped grabbing it.

"I found it three days ago when you yelled at me about Charlie. I ran to the place you phase and found it. Almost broke it but glad I didn't." Jacob mumbled.

I looked at him shock; he took the liberty to find my necklace. Without thinking I hugged him. The action surprised him a bit though he soon wrapped his arms around me. This feeling grew instantly that I couldn't be mad at him. I just can't. When we pulled back our eyes met and I saw that light in his eyes. HE was leaning forward except my cell rang. It was a text. Pulling it out to see it read:_ Chief wants you home. HS_

It was Hunter since I gave him my number for emergency. I sigh with a slight headache not understanding what's going. I was absolutely confused between the realm normal and abnormal.

"Gotta go . . . see you Monday."

"Or we can hang this weekend?" Jacob insisted.

I shook my head, "Sorry Jacob but I promise to host my guest."

""Say that again,"

"I have to host my guest?"

"No not that, you said my name you've calling me Black this past week." Jacob stated.

"Guess I did," I murmured, "Look I know we've been having difficulties but I want us to be friends except . . . "

"How can you trust me from all crap I did." Jacob finished a bit hurt but he understand, soon Jacob took my hands. "Diana please I really care about you and I want us to be together as friends or something. Whatever it be just don't ignore_ it._ There's something going on and I know you can sense it and maybe had since day one, but I asked you not to ignore it otherwise_ it'll_ hurt _us_."

I shook my hand away stepping back. "What are you talking about Jacob?"

He looked down, "I'm not sure, just don't ignore it."

I didn't like the answered so without saying a word I ran, this time Jacob didn't follow. It was wrong to leave him there hanging but I had no choice or a fight would, broken out. So I got in my mustang and drove home. I couldn't understand, so confused in this catalyst. It was messing my mind up. Looking down for a second to see the necklace on my lap, I stopped at a red light outside of Forks.

Picking the jewelry up and notice something was off. There was a statement that he stepped on it. However the glass seems fine along with the flower inside. That was until I notice the chain. It wasn't a basic chain anymore no it as was silver and a few charms were attached to it. A carved wolf, a tiny dream catcher, and a crystal moon, he did this?

Shaking that thought aside I drove home. When inside I found the living room lights were on and Hunter was on the couch doing some paper work.

"Mr. Swan just went to bed and Yvaine is already asleep." Hunter announced not leaving his eyes off his works.

"Thanks . . . aren't you tired?" I asked, taking off my coat and put it on the rack.

"No, I'm sort of an insomniac." Hunter answered.

"That must suck." I replied.

"It's alright, get some work done."

I nodded heading up stairs though stopped, "To warn you I sleep walk so don't freak or if you hear screaming it's me."

"You have nightmares?" Hunter asked removing his gaze from his paperwork concern written in those emerald eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry their rare but if you do, just ignore it. I wake up." With that said, "Night,"

"Good night Diana." Hunter replied. I shiver when I heard his voice.

Not to lead curiosity I double time to my room and collapse on my bed. I was so emotional exhausted. Sure it was nice of the pack to accept my school friends but Jacob was acting strange. It's like he knows something and is afraid to admit it. Sure we didn't promise to not hold secrets but still I don't like to be left hanging. Also what is this _Forgotten _story and it's enrollment to the Jacob including Orion expression of knowing. However most of all, what is_ it_ this pull Jacob doesn't want me to ignore? It's not imprinting from what Emily and Kim describe. No not at all it's something else.

Kicking off my shoes to hear a thunk, and then crawl under the covers. I close my eyes and let sleep consume. However in tonight's dream I didn't dream of that night or the common transformation. I just dreamt of nothing for once consumed in peaceful darkness.


	24. Chapter 23: Hound Marshals

Lycaon Dusk

Chapter twenty three

The next morning I woken up to the smell of pancakes, eggs and sausage, odd as I looked into the clock as it read seven thirty eight. Odd Charlie wasn't a breakfast person other than eggs and bacon but on Saturdays he usually goes fishing before winter comes. So getting and shed my clothes and change into fresh one. I went down stairs to the kitchen to find Hunter cooking. HE turns around and smiled.

"Morning love, I see you have a goodnight sleep." He said.

I stare at him in question totally confused to see a guy by the stove, especially a hotty wearing pajama pants, a white beater where his muscle flexes. " . . . .You cook?"

"Well yes, try living in a house of four siblings and a cousin."Hunter replied.

I shook my head, "You don't have to do this sit. I'll co-"

"To late, tea?" Hunter interrupted "Hope you'll like British Earl Grey,"

I sat down and he pours me a mug of earl grey. I haven't had earl grey in a long time. So accepting it with a teaspoon of sugar, how does he know how I like my tea? Then he places a plate of pancakes and eggs and sausage more than one human serving. I stare at him in question?

"You seem thin so eat up."

"Thank you." As I took a bit of pancakes and paused. It brought tears to my eyes as it taste like how mom used to make it. "Powder sugar and chocolate chips, and cinnamon?"

"Yes, a family recipe." Hunter said,

"No, it's reminding me of my mom's cooking is all." As I took another bite. Half way through the plate Charlie came down as well as Yvaine. Once done eating I went up stairs to shower will quick along with my morning routine. When I got dress my cell phone rang that rock on tune again. Grabbing it off the nightstand.

"Hey Orion what's up?"

"What is the name, of the exchange student that's living in your house at this moment?" he asked his voice serious than ever before.

"Yvaine Smith," I answered, ". . . Why?"

". . . Is she about fifteen, brown hair, hazel eyes, and rounded face?"

I sat down on my bed, "Yes,"

"Is she alone?"

"No, she's with Charlie down stairs with her cousin."

". . . What's her cousin's name?"

"Hunter, Hunter Smith." I said, fear in my veins as I heard footsteps linger by my door. No one comes on this side of the house.

"Get out of there, get out of there now."

Standing up I walked over to the door and rested my ear to hear who was on the other side.

"Hunter please wait, we just got here should we at least gain her trust?"

"We can't Yvaine, not when she just transform."

"But still-"

"Shut it, our goal is to collect her and escort her to Seattle for interrogation and test. The order can't risk having a lose loner out."

"So you just want to register?"

"Yvaine not like tha—"

"Don't forget it was you who condemn . . . "

I backed away from the door slowly. It can't be possible how could it be possible, there . . . Hound Marshals. But how their scent was human and their no signature marks of battle on their skin. Taking another step slowly, grabbing my coat and walked towards the window. Slowly lifting it up till _click,_

A knock on the door.

"Hey Diana, want to go shopping?" Yvaine voice was heard in joyful tone. "Cause I think I need some school supplies."

"Just a minute." I replied crawling out of the window. It was two stories from the ground and there was no tree to grab on too. But there was a drain pipe. Summoning my rage state, adding muscles to my arms and grabbed it.

The door knocked again as it open, "Oh and can we . . ."

Yvaine and I paused, staring deep into each other's eyes. That was when those hazel eyes were dominated by amber. "Crap."

Instantly sliding down the pipe and run toward the woods, hearing Yvaine exclaimed. "Hunter, quick she's escaping."

Running quick into the woods, my life on the line. I was already packed mates to a Hound Marshal. Drawing the phone to my ear to communicate to Orion.

"Brother what now, they know?" jumping over a fallen branched.

"Okay listen to me," he started, "You're stronger then they think you are. They're going to test you, you know these woods."

"Why are they doing it, I don't understand."

"Sis, it's a trial on your name. I didn't go to L.A for a photo shoot. Someone put your name as unstable a threat to the public to be alone. My message didn't reach the alphas. Just run get to Cullen territory and run." Orion warns as he hung up.

Putting my cell in my pocket I ran. I need to find save ground.

**Run, run, run, don't ever look back eyes forward.**

I let my mind go empty as I ran; there was nothing to think only instinctive thought, the skills of survival. As the woods became nothing more than blurs, easy maze pass, wiping my arms everywhere to leave a scent. Water need to find water. Stepping onto a creek feet sore and soak, Creeks lead to rivers, river's lead to . . .

Taking another deep breath and follow the creeks. Until a scent overhead the fragrances of my body wash pomegranate and mango. A smirked kisses my lips, an advantage to take on tracking them. A deep breath I paused and listen, to hear the sounds of the forest. Connecting myself to it, on its surrounding within five miles. This was one of Lycan abilities, what vampire can contain an instinct to track prey.

Silences, no other force of life, no scent of it except the hunter, who was now going to become the prey, for I would not be capture not be cage. My body shifted backwards automatically into a hesitant, lips curled upwards canine bear while a feral snarled rumbled. Can't go east. Turn my head west to listen of a heart beat and my shampoo. A smirked kissed my lips, let the _hunger games begin._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I found a river, easy to mask my scent, sheding my outer layer, leaving me in my tang top and boxers. Scent is key to tracking, have three sources of scent gives the person an opportunity to a disadvantage. So with that done I jumped into the water, staying under for a minute then rose again. I sniffed myself to smell like river water and moss. Approved at my position I grabbed my clothes and ran around a five mile perimeter ripping my shirt up and tying the strips to small tree branches.

_Come out; come out where ever you are._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

I hid on top of the tallest tree, practical over a hundred feet above the ground staring out onto the scenery. It amazes me how we ignore such beauty, the natural life of the wilderness. Okay maybe I can't survive here but it's relaxing to gaze at. . . Even when you're being hunted down by Hound Marshal who thinks you're unstable to take care of yourself. But who knew I was curse, who would ratted me out. I wasn't even a loner or a rogue and yet someone set me up.

Who knew I was curse?

Not many people knew, only those I trusted. The Cullen's wouldn't dare, the pack couldn't hardly know any connection to them, the Denalie? No, unless Irina maybe who else. Riley, no we have a bond, so that eliminates Bree and Fred. It can't possibly be Orion he himself is my pack mate and pack mates don't rattle each other out. So who could it be?

A migraine form to thinking so much, except it bugs me. Closing my eye's while rub my temples until the image I long to forget pop into my head, the grey werewolf and maybe Orion brother . . . they knew. They knew I was alive and one of them cursed me to this forsaken life. My inner wolf growled, for the negative emotion I suppressed all my life. I truly hated and loved what I was.

I gulped down a sob as tears fell. Need to focus, so taking a deep breath I let goes half of my humanity on primal instinct. A groan escaped clutching my head collapsing on the branch. This headache had been bothering me far too long. So I grabbed my necklace, a support.

Thunder boomed out as lightning strike in the sky. Rain pours down hard and all scent other than the forest drain away, another advantage. Though the land mark will lose it scent and be rip scraps. Another lost.

So I stood locked up in the tree's listening to the sounds of thunder and watch the thunder storm perform across the Washington. It was beautiful as I listen to the natural music of nature. The wind blow in mellow but strong force whipping my hair every, I closed my eyes and listen when a sudden presence was going to be made.

I heard music, a tribal music off native music. The sound of pipes, the beats of the drum. Was I hearing the Great spirits?

Take a deep breath and listen to their words, except they spoke Quileute not English though the rhythm of their voices brought easement to my soul, even when my skin engrave in goose bumps . The Spirits voices, continues to praise and send shiver down my spine. Whatever they were doing eased my nerve for a new energy engulfed me. I felt alive almost like being reborn.

That when I knew, I was part of the circle of life,

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""""""""""

Crawling low among the tree's as I follow their scent upon the thunderstorms. They stench stronger defy all laws while mine was veiled by nature, pores of skin smeared in river water, moss and leaves. I smelled like the forest. The art of camouflage, as well as military infiltration, though not alone for I could still hear the music the chimes of the bells.

Pomegranate and mangos.

Yvaine was close and there was no scent of Hunter's over dose of Axe not for five miles. They must have spread out to search for me. My lips curled into a smirk, an easy target. Don't get me wrong I wasn't going to kill them, just set an example by knocking her out. Killing a Hound Marshal was signing my death warrant in suicide attempt that read '_put me to sleep'_. So I waited and waited for my prey, in human form. She'll have the upper hand, but also the downfall. I learn the entire hound marshal comeback statistic and taught by a major of the confederate army on newborns. So I included have the upper hand.

"Dang it Hunter, him and his big head," Yvaine muttered as she walked approached. "Does he ever think of the outcomes? I mean, she's lives' with actual wolves, is pack and taught by Orion, best marshal out there, and who knows what other stuff."

I smirked to her compliment on my brother. Leaning in closer while crawling down to the ground, tip toe behind her as I slowly step on moss avoiding any rocks, leaves, or sticks. It amazes me she was a hound marshal and doesn't hound the sense of self preservation like other supernatural beings do. Smirking I raised my leg and did a spin kick hard into her side. She tumbled forward as she turned around and stare at me.

"I thought Hound Marshals would be more observant, I've been watching you the past five minutes." I taunt low.

Her eyes glow gold as she showed her rage stated bearing her fangs. She did an arched jump landing on her feet. "Don't push it mutt."

"You know there's a better insult for us girls. Starts with a B?"

"My mother taught me better, Seems you hold no manners."

"Oh I have manners, but living as a military brat and raise by sailors can make you have a dirty mouth." I said.

We walked in circles a custom to Lycans when starting a battle until one makes the first move. I analyzed her body to see she wasn't fully compatible to hand to hand compact by her form. Even when Lycan she was a house pet or never experience battled until now. This would be easy as pie.

Before I could blink, Yvaine grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me across the trail, causing me to smack into a tree then landed on the floor. Alright she's got spunk and quick agility, scratch about the pie make it a soufflé.

"That was a test wasn't it?" She said as she walked towards me. "I maybe young and in experiess but my bite is worst then my bark."

"Never judge a book by its cover." I murmured standing up with a stretch. "So are we going to do this the easy way or hard way?"

"What do you think?" She said crouching low to predator's stance.

"I think lets test out your ability of officer." I taunted crouched to attack.

"I'm a cadet." She snarled launching herself at me.

Using Jaspers training avoiding her head on attack as I jumped high then lunged behind her to kick he back. She turns with a lower cut punch. I bent down underneath her arm and kicked her in the back again and elbow her in the shoulder. I could hear her whimper as she yelped. Quickly shoving me away and jump across from the small clearing rubbing her shoulder.

"Who taught you that?"

"Best major in the confederate army ma'am" I teased using a southern accent.

She looked seriously pissed, as she snarled at me the unsheathed her claws while crouching low. I did the same then run towards her in a mild game of chicken. As we got closer to one another she did a swing kick suddenly that my reflexes took control arching down and slid down on the mud. I turned around amused to a matrix movement there. Yvaine smirked as well.

"Seems this major, had some experiences." She stated.

"Well he didn't go too battled but took a beating on newborns." I shrugged,"but he gives off a good lesson."

With that said launched at each other in which she punched me when off guard quickly my arms into an x to absorb the friction which gave her a chance to kick me in the leg. I collapsed to the floor grasping my barring. As I grabbed her leg and tripped her back landing on her ass. She was now covering in mud, for some reason I burst out laughing. She looked ridicules almost like Hermia guess I look like Helena from _midsummer's night dream_ fight in the mud pit.

She understood my statement and laugh as well.

"_Yet so low I can reach into thine eyes_." She cried lunging at me in a fun way as we wrestle in the mud.

I laughed flipping her around getting dirtier ever spin we made until we reached the end of the mud pit that it was now time to be serious. Grabbing her hair, and smacked her head on hard soil. She growled and we started punching, kicking and scratching each other in the mud. She grabbed a rock and flung it at me but I dodge it standing across on solid ground painting hard.

She stood only to trip again, that I chuckled again, "To be a lycan and yet hold no grace to stand against nature milady."

"Don't push it mutt."

"Aye, if thy be mutt then ye be mongrel."

Yvaine didn't like the statement as she launched at me. I learned a while back to use one's strength against them so I dodge every strike and blow she pulled. Turning my offences into defenses, like a cat messing around with her prey of the pour mouse. Until I got bored from this game, an example on how I was tame is good enough. So I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the tree.

"It was fun playing marshal, but I've prove enough." I murmured into her neck out of wolf instinct but didn't bite, she no longer smelled like pomegranate and mangos, "By the way, don't use my body wash."

Before she could protest I pressed a pressure point on her neck knocking her out cold. I caught her unconscious's body and set her down. Searching her body to find any supplement to use in this trial. That was when I felt it, under her jackets breast pocket. Pulling it out to find a Pocket gun, a .22 Magnum. She was loaded and didn't use it . . . Why?

Opening the barrel full however the bullets weren't actual bullets. No they were softer and metal related however held a scent. A quick sniff to realize they were tranquilizer bullets. Small and yet deadly when hitting the arteries.

'_Disconnect the heart from the brain'_

I shook my head from that thought. I can't kill a Hound Marshal unless out of defense and this was a trial a test. I sigh standing looking up at Yvaine, something about her felt off. Remembering her last conversation.

"_Hunter please wait, we just got here should we at least gain her trust?"_

"_We can't Yvaine, not when she just transform."_

"_But still-"_

"_Shut it, our goal is to collect her and escort her to Seattle for interrogation and test. The order can't risk having a lose loner out."_

"_So you just want to register?"_

"_Yvaine not like tha—"_

"_**Don't forget it was you who condemn . . . "**_

I growled low and deadly as a ripple of pain crept down my spine. _**HE**_ couldn't be?

Locking the gun on safe and ran to another place to hide for the mean time. My mind lost in anger as the urge to kill a certain werewolf bellowed. The need to confront Hunter immediately!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""""""""

I lay high in the trees my body shivering in pain as the rain gone colder and the storm settled in. Where the hell is Orion I need to talk to him and my phone went dead. Also why hasn't Alice seen this? I shiver so cold, maybe hypothermia if I'm this damn close. I coughed and sneezed. Great now I caught a cold. Climbing the tree to see my location, my wolf had fun surfading these lands for I knew the location by heart. I was at least thirty miles from Cullen's territory.

_**BANG!**_

A gun went off stronger to be a hunters or police force riffle. As birds who hid in the trees to be dry, flack out of their haven. I flinched, caution now in case it was Hunter, if Yvaine bears a small magnum pistol than Hunter would hold the big ones now. I crawled down low close to the grounds but remain on the branched and smell out for scent. However the scent was drowned impossible to smell any stench other than the forest its self.

Closing my eyes to let my instincts let go to listen and imagine the surroundings, practically half of it overrun by the rain and thunder. That was when I heard it.

Only to hear rhythmic running, one, two, three, four, - Dum dum—dum Dum. That of dull paws thud against the dam muddy earth, over and over again. There were some other runners as well.

_DIANA!_

The burst of the call knocked me down straight out of my instincts and back to my mind. Shaking my head, what the hell was that? Did I actually went full out and released some of my wolf to dominate my survival or was a dose of adrenaline? Anyway my body shudders in cold rain.

_Dia where are you? _Seth called

_C'mon Dia we're here to help give us a sign? _Quil thought

_Guy's she's not going to respond _Jacob thought, _if she can hear our thoughts than so can the Hound Marshal. We need to find her and once we do take her straight away from here._

_Jake can you handle this I mean she your—_

_I know Embry . . . I know I just want her safe and get the hell out _Jacob interrupted Embry

What was I to him?

I truly wanted to respond to the Black pack however Jacob was right. Hunter was a lycan in other words he can hear their thoughts in conversation. If I even speak to them, he can immediately find me and catch me. It's not a risk I'm going to take.

_Jacob she's not in the reservation or the tribe's territory,_ Sam thought, _we'll serfade close to see if she went by Port Angeles._

_Thanks Sam._ Jacob replied.

I kept listening to their calls for my name and it hurt. I usually responded immediately when their in wolf form, but I couldn't and it hurt to listen. To hear their cry's and pleads to make me show myself. I bit my lip and sobbed silently. It hurt it god damn hurt to listen and I can't let go of the connection.

_Diana if you can hear me please head home _

Something in Jacobs's voice made me want to obey but my wolf growled still on fight or flight mode. Climbing up the tree and huddle up into a ball for warmth, so cold, tired and hungry just want to go home. Their voices screaming in my head, grabbing it and cried, a lot of important people in my life who supported me and I can't use them anymore of their support. I feel so ashamed and hopeless now.

**BANG!**

The second shot a warning. This was enough it was time to end this game now. I need to confront my fears and demand answered. A growl rumble in my chest, letting a quarter of my wolf in control, rage state exposed and ready, unlocking the safety off the gun. It was now or never.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hunter stood center of the small open trail field a Riffle slugged on his shoulder. HE was drenched as well and exposed his mid form to his true animalistic wolf. A pull between him and I as I walked closer, white knuckle grasped on the handles grasp.

"That's right you have the ability to sense my my presences. "Hunter said as I walked towards him. "Because there is a bond between us, one that can only be sense of blood."

I stopped and raise the pistol at him nearly ten feet away from him and his chest.

"Finally you've come to Kill me, " Hunter murmured and phased by this action, "But know, even if I was dead the curse forever linger in your soul, providing if you can pull the trigger."

"I didn't come here to kill you, bastard!" I snarled but gasped to realize my fingers were so cold I couldn't move them to pull the trigger. But also my body was like in some command.

"Are you surprise you can't do it." Hunter sneered stepping closer.

"Don't come near me!" I yelled clicking the unsafe clip.

"You are incapable of killing me," He said,

"If you are who I think you are, than why did you save me?" I growled near venom, "Why did you condemn my soul when I was supposed to die on that faithful night?"

Second's we were surrounded by the pack, Leah, Orion, and Yvaine, in their human forms. Orion shock staring at the man, "Brother."

"Hello dear brother enjoying your time babysitting?" Hunter said.

"Hunter this is no time to joke." Yvaine scolded.

"Dia put the gun down." Leah ordered.

"No," I snarled lowed. Everyone stopped as all eyes on me. "I have questions and I want answers now."

"That's a gun full with tranquilizers they won't harm me." Hunter murmured.

"You're wrong, even though these bullets are cover in chemicals to tranquilize the target the bullet can lead to severe damage between your heart and your head. Now who are you?" I yelled body shaking.

"Orion you got to do something?" Leah said.

"I can't Leah, this is Diana's battled." Orion said.

I glared at the target staring at him, he sigh, "Hunter my real name is Hunter Lyall."

"Why, why were you in the woods of Maryland near civilian habitation?" I growled.

"That's classified,"

Bang!

I shot a warning grazing his arm. "Don't go secretive, why, why were you there? Why did you condemn me to this hell?"

"Did I really condemn you my dear?" Hunter said grabbing his wounded arm like it was nothing. "Tell me if not everyone how you feel. Tell everyone what you secrets you hold, the cause of your nightmares, Tell them all the emotion you lock up inside_. I command you to tell everyone how you felt when you saw your father being buried on that day?"_

"It was like screaming and no one can hear..." I whispered bluntly as the dominate command voice took ordered "I felt almost ashamed that someone could be that important, that without them, I felt like nothing. I loved my father so very much he was all I had, till you kill him."

Tears began to fall as my throat clenched, "No one will understand how much it hurt . . . Both physical and emotional. "

As I cried this out a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to them, even with assurance I felt hopeless like no one can save me. I choked up a sobbed and released my rage state, "I want to see your rage form?"

"Diana, that is not truly necessary?" Yvaine said, but only to shut up when I fired again mere inches from Hunters left ear.

"NO it is the wolf that attack me and murder my father had heterochromia iridium. One eye amber the other crimson, _Show me your eyes now!"_ I ordered body shaking full of rage.

Hunter just stood there doing nothing, until Orion bellow, "Don't just stand there show her your eyes."

Hunter sighs and releases his rage state form. When he opens them I saw a pair or amber eyes those from the night of the wondering creature. The one who linger longer in their bite upon my flesh and savor my blood. "It's not him. . . . It's not him."

The one, who held me, took my arm and force it down taking the gun away. All negativity cracked as I wailed doubling over in pain, emotional pain. It wasn't him; the monster who took my father away wasn't him.

"Diana," Jacob sigh, sympathy in his tone as he adjust me, "It's okay."

"No, no, no, no, it's not him, it's not him." I cried out. Then glared at my curser, "Why, why did you curse me that night? I was supposed to die. Why, why did you condemn me to this hell, took me away from what I had?"

Jacob stiffen but didn't say a word, while Hunter sigh, "Truly do you think your life was worth nothing, I saved you and awaken your true being. You are a Lycan born from the blood line of leaders and you don't think your life is worth squat. _A daughter of Lycaon_, he who started this gifted given to us by the gods, an ounce of him flows in your tissues. We are family, cousin that in ancestor would consider in terms. And most of all to give you a second chance in this new world

"Look what has been given to you, a family your uncle Charlie, A immortal cousin Isabella, another family with the Cullen's, a friendship with the Quileute tribe and their shifter, A probable mate and you think lowly upon yourself in selflessness. I have awakened what man would desire if not kill for Diana. I made you stronger, faster, intelligent, highly senses absolutely leathle. To life an eternal life while human search for the fountain of youth. And this, this is what you think of it a curse . . . nothing."

"You're wrong," Jacob spoke duping me up, "Even though we appreciated that you save her from death but have you ever considered the pain she went through. She witness her father mauled alive, she had to fight death during surgery, spend weeks to regain herself to normal while holding the name orphan. Were you their every time she tremor or had nightmares of the _gift _you gave her. Do you know how much pain she experience during those seven full moons how she felt her body crack from the inside, or when a vampire consider using her as bait against her cousin. How she was molested and discovers that one of many men to be her future husband was a vampire. To watch her cousin married a vampire and let them go, all in all you maybe a pure breed but you know nothing of pain. Your curse ruined her chance to have a normal life in which we all wanted."

"Jake," I gasped from his proclamation to this.

"So don't think one second she disserves this treatment. You weren't fucking there, I was, and my pack and Sam's pack we were there and discover what was happening to her before she did. Orion was there as well to help her when he could live his normal life. The Cullen our natural enemies came and help as well inviting her to the family. So don't think you can just waltz right through here and take her away from everyone who made her who she is now."

"And what is she Black?" Hunter growled, "I see an untamed emotionally damage pup who needs to be reunited with her pack, her biological pack."

"She's far stronger than you give her credit for."

"You speak that you actually care." Hunter snarled, "This stupidity should not be wasted on her, not your sympathy or pity can heal what's been done."

Jacob growled and cling me closer to him, "And how do you know how to mend wounds?"

". . . I'm her curser and her keeper. I know what's best."

"You are wrong," Orion bellowed standing in between wolf glaring at his brothers as the winds picked up. "You maybe her curser, but I am her keeper. She chose me and I her to be pack mates. I supported and teach her our way in life. You have no authority over Diana. So either you leave or I'll transform and chase your bloody arse out of the peninsula."

Hunter stood astonished and sighs with a nod looking at Yvaine in question.

She shook her head, "I'm an exchange student."

Hunter understood and started walking toward me though stood pass us though stop. "The wolf who murder Stanley Swan is out there. He knows you're still alive. He will never stop hunting you down till you are dead or his mate. I vow you will have your revenge."

"Justice," I whispered. "I want justice and stare into his eyes."

Hunter took my hand and places a cold metal object, "As you wish."

Then he was gone.

I looked down at my hand to see the object he has given to me. It was a ring, a class ring. However it wasn't high school, no it was a Naval Academy. Examining the class year, that my throat clenched holding back a sob, while placing the ring close to my heart. My legs give away as I cried my vulnerability to hold one precious thing I had of my father.

Jacob never let go, whispering comfort but I couldn't hear through the storm.

Soon everything went black.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""**

**So now you know a little of what happen on knowing who Diana's Curser is.**

**Pictures of Ian, Cassandra, Nick, May, Hunter, and Yvaine are posted on my page.**

**Also take a look of my new story **_**Hazel **_**It has no relation to **_**Lycaon Dusk**_** but I like to read your response about it. Also it's a Seth story.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	25. Chapter 24: Semper fi

Lycaon Dusk

_**So chapter 24. Amazing how this story has gone up to. I want to say thank you for everyone comment and favorites, it was motivation to keep righting this story.**_

**Chapter twenty four**

_I remember my father and how the radio in the mustang was always on the county station. Listening to Trace Akin, Garth Brooks, Brooks and Dun, Brad Paisley, and others but my favorite artist. I enjoy listening to was Carrie Underwood. And the last song I ever heard from her was _Temporally home_. It always similar to my life as a military child, moving once in every two to three years, from station, to base, or over sea's voyage, that people ask where's your home?_

_This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
>Windows and rooms that I'm passing through<br>This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
>I'm not afraid because I know this is my temporary home<em>

_I couldn't reply on that question because home to me wasn't the four walls and a roof it was the people I care for. When Mom died my father became home, but if you ask me a location I truly love, from all my travels along the world. I would tell you Fork's Washington was my home. I was practically raised there by people who loved me and I loved them. I spend two weeks to a summer there, the holidays, and lived two years near Fork's. There was no reason on why, but family. I cried when Grandma Helen died for I love to hear her stories, the same one over and over again because of her alziemers. Or Grandpa Geoffrey teaches me about being a man, even though I was a girl, as was practically a tomboy. Even had my hair so short that I could be mistaken as a boy._

_But when my grandparent past away so did the holidays. But during the summers I came to see Uncle Charlie and a chance to hang with Bella. But there was something else that draws me to Forks. La Push and my friendship with the Clearwater's. How Leah treated me like a sister, when my hair was long as a kid she would chase me around first beach and her house to brush my hair. The natives thought it was cute even gave me a native name cause I had a Quileute spirit the say. Corn tussle, for my blonde hair. Soft as corn silk, although corn wasn't grown in Washington. I thought I found my home out of the temporally. That was until I met him._

_(Young Diana POV)_

_I was seven at the time and Bella went back home to phoenix. I was by the beach in La push with Leah, been invited to a girls picnic with Leah and the Black twins. I was nervous I never associated with them much because they were older and played with the big kids._

"_C'mon sis, they aren't gonna bite." Leah assured._

"_But what if they don't like me?" I said clinging to her jacket._

_She stopped and looks at me in shock. "The Diana afraid of what people think, the world has fallen."_

"_Not funny Lee-Lee," I whined, I was only seven and didn't like to be alone. Also had friendship trust issues because I was bullied by classmates; they picked on me for no reason manly my hair. "What if they make fun of my hair?"_

"_They won't sis, have you forgot your nickname corn tussle?"_

"_I don't understand why, my hair isn't yellow?"_

_Leah sigh and shook her head before grabbing my hand and drag me across first beach, Sue and mom behind us as the chat in their conversation. While little Seth was in his holster snoozing on his mom back. We reach our location as we found the twins and their mom Sarah on a red warm blanket with food. Quickly they ran up to us that I jump back running to mommy. Grapping her leg, she chuckled._

"_What's wrong my little pup?" she asked but I shook my head. The twins and Leah walked towards us._

_One offered their hands. "Hi, I'm Rachel but you can call me Rach."_

_I stared at her hand, though mom stepped aside and gave a light push "go on, introduce yourself."_

"_Di . . . Diana." Shaking her hand,_

"_And I'm Rebecca though I call me Reba"_

"_Like Reba McEntire?" I asked excited. Everyone who was a kid gave me a strange look like who is she while our mom's laughed._

"_Mom, who's she." Rebecca asked her mom Sarah._

"_She's a country singer dear." Sarah replied in giggles._

_Rebecca gave a face of disgust, "Scratch that call me Rebecca."_

_Suddenly I was in-between them in a monkey in the middle as they exclaimed, "She's so cute," I look at Leah with pleading eyes but she shook her head holding a hair brush. I gulped and slip out the twins and ran._

"_Diana gets back here." Leah yelled._

"_We just wanted to play with your hair." Rebecca added._

"_And braid is as well." Rachel added, "Our brother ran away from us!"_

"_Not by the hair of my chitty chin chin!" I cried running for my life, looking over my shoulder until bumping into someone knocking us both down while our heads hit hard against each other. " . . . OWWY"_

"_Ow, you alright?" said a voice._

_Sitting up to stare at brown eyes, and a cute boy along with it, "um, sorry yeah-"_

"_Jake grabs her," Rachel yelled. Looking over my shoulder to see them getting closer, quickly Jake the boy called grabbed my hand as we ran as far as we can. We ran until we reach to the lower cliffs and hid in a cave. We panted bending over._

"_Tha . . . Thanks." I panted._

"_No . . . problem my sisters always try to brush my hair." He replied. Looking at his head to see he had shoulder length hair as me. He stood up and offers a hand. "I'm Jake."_

"_Diana, Diana Swan." Shaking his hand._

_He cocked his head, "I didn't know Bells had a sister."_

"_No, she's my cousin."_

"_Why don't I see you around?"_

"_Cause I hang with Leah or somewhere far away."_

"_Far away?"_

"_My daddy's a sailor, so we travel . . . a lot." I said proudly._

"_Oh, want to hang?" Jake asked._

"_Sure," as he took my hand and we scavenge over the tide pools seeing all the aquatic life that lived in the mini pools of waters of grey. Jake pointed out barnacles, mussels, sea cucumbers and other tiny life, however the girls found us and dragged us back to the blanket playing with my hair. I pouted arms cross while Rachel brushes my haired into stands and Leah braided them._

_Jake soon walked towards us, trying to hold his laughter. "Not, funny Jake."_

"_Sorry, you look funny." He stated._

"_Oh Jake, since you're here why not we play with your hair."_

"_Sure, sure." Jake shrugged like it was nothing. I gawked is he really going to let his sister played with his hair. Rebecca squealed and sat behind him and started brushing his hair. We sat in front of each other and talked._

"_So how old are you?" he asked._

"_Seven you?"_

"_Seven too."_

"_Cool, what's your favorite color?" I asked then wink when Leah pulled hard._

"_I like red I guess you like pink." He said._

_I shook my head, "I like blue and gold."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because that because." I shrugged._

_Jake whine in protest, soon the girls were done with our hair tangled in braids. Mom took a pictured as did Sarah and Sue. We whine in protest soon Rebecca, Rachel, and Leah started talking to girly stuff that I took Jakes hand and walked towards the water sitting down and piling top sand. Then took a hand full of wet sand and pile on top of it._

"_What are you doing?" Jake asked_

"_Making a drip castle," I mumbled._

"_Can I help?" Jake asked sitting down grabbing a handful of wet sand._

"_Sure," so we made a drip sand castle. As we did this I felt comfortable to around him and I didn't understand why. Most guys would run away saying I had cuties. He didn't._

_It was a start of a beautiful friendship for I knew I found home._

_;;;;_

_It was 2000 and Jake was crying on the phone so was I as I clung onto a pillow, he told me that Sarah died in a car accident and immediately he called me while I was in Portsmouth. It was nine o'clock on a Saturday here but I didn't care. Something just told me not to hang up._

"_Why, why did he take her away?" he cried on the other line._

"_I don't know Jake, I just don't know." I whimper._

"_Diana, can you come over please," he begged._

"_I can't Jake, I'm moving to Europe, daddy got promoted and transfer to Germany."_

"_Can't you move here?"_

"_I can't I'm sorry." As I yawn._

"_No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have called."_

"_No Jake, it's cool I'm here for you." I assured, "Tell me anything I'm here."_

_So we talked and each passing minute my eyes became heavy, so tired but listen him talk as I continued to listen. Hearing him distracted himself, bringing up memories of us and his mom. Sarah was like an aunt to me always caring. As an hour passed I was close to dead laying down staring at a picture of all of us his sister, Leah, Seth now three, me, him and Bella. Though he focused on her._

"_Diana, you there?"_

"_Yeah," I breathed, eyes almost sealed._

"_I gotta go, call you later?" he said about to hang._

"_Jake," I interrupted._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Semper fi," I sigh._

"_. . . What does that mean?"_

"_I'll . . . tell . . . you . . . later—"as sleep won the battled. However once I moved to Europe we never spoke to each other again. Although I couldn't understand long distance phone calls customs and packaging. And when my mom dies I forgot his number and busy living my life and am strong. I forgot my true home with my friends and family. As my social life fell miserably to supporting life, but the word Semper fi taunt me so hard in understanding why I needed to know, that I needed to tell someone._

""""""""""""""""""""""""_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

I open my eyes when I heard the door unlock. Looking dead on into muscular tone russet chest, radiating of heat, I shiver so cold. In fact I was freezing. My body shaking violently and tighten hard. We were on the back porch of my house, and Orion held the door open while the other extended in case to catch me.

"Jacob, set her on the couch. Leah gets towels and a blanket. Yvaine get a bath ready hot water." Orion ordered.

Everyone nodded as they follow ordered alpha voice or not. Jacob sat down on the couch holding me closer to him. I shivered teeth almost chattering hard to break. Jacob soon started rubbing my arms rocking a little.

"Wh-wha-what ha-ha happen?" I stuttered.

Orion knelt in front of me, "You have hypothermia sis, and we got to get you warm quick."

"Water's running" Yvaine announced.

"Leah takes Diana and cleans her up." Orion told her.

"Alright," Leah said about to take me out of Jacob arms but Jacob refuse.

Orion glared, "Jacob, I know about your issue but her lips are blue and she's pale as death so give her to Leah or I'll use my command voice."

Jacob stiffens and sigh lifting me up and taking me up stairs into the bathroom as he set me down on the toilet. Leah came in and kicked him out, removing my clothes and washing my body to remove all that has happen with in the past eight hours. Afterwards she helps me put on a tang top and gym shorts. I was still freezing. Quickly Leah wraps a blanket.

"Guy's she's not moving well." Leah announced.

"Shit, bring her down." Orion said.

Leah helps me down stairs and settled me on the couched. Though it instead on a cushion she settled me on Jacob. Instantly he wraps his arms around me while tucking a blanket over us, to secure the warmth. I hissed when my frozen skin touched his.

"God your freezing Diana," He said, my instincts responded by snuggling closer to him, absorbing his worth. Jacob hugged me closer, "Relaxes you'll warm up soon. Faster if you took your clothes off,"

"Jacob," I muttered, "Don't even—"

"Survival 101" he used as an excused that everyone laughed. My raspy hand lifted up and smacked him up side the head, though not enough strength to hurt.

"That's what he said." I grumble. Automatically the room was filled with chuckled.

"Always make a joke on a bad time." Orion said, scratching his head, "Typical."

I panted burred my face into Jacob neck focused on his spice scent making me think warm.

"How come you guys aren't warm enough to stand the cold or sickness?" Seth asked.

"Our body tempture is at precisely one hundred degrees, and we are immune to disease however when it comes to the bodies limit it shuts down at a slow pace." Yvaine explained peeking over Jacob shoulder to see her dress in fresh clothes. "Diana being half lycan causes the body to shut down faster, but not like a normal human. If we didn't have the confrontation we would have gone to a hospital for frost bite."

"Who are you?" Leah growled as she sat down almost block me from her.

"She's Yvaine Ashley Lyall the Lyall clan Beta's granddaughter." Orion answered, "Also Diana's second cousin."

'Wha-"I gasped.

"I'm your cousin is that a problem?" She said almost in giggles.

My breathing now irregular overwhelmed in what I am hearing though closed my eyes and focused to breathe. A warm hand touched my forehead, and pressed softly. Opening my eyes to stare at Leah's wrist.

"Seth makes some Tea or whatever." Leah ordered which Seth replied heading into the kitchen.

I looked around and notice a few people missing. "Wh-where's Embry and . . . and Quil?"

"Their following Hunter making sure he leave's Fork's." Jacob answered.

A whimper escape, Hunter was my curser and I almost killed him. I couldn't quite understand it; I should be furious if not psychotic about setting revenge or just shot him to end this misery. But I couldn't. He save my life from death and awaken my true being. Except I couldn't understand, why, why he actually did it. Was it blood relations or something more?

I shivered scooting closer than ever to Jacob forms. Jacob held me tighter, "It's alright _honey _he won't get you."

I shook my head, "I'm so confuse."

"I know," Jacob whisper as his place a kiss on my forehead. What is going on with him acting so . . . I don't know very close?

"Yvaine care to explain why you and Hunter were here?" Orion ordered.

"Yeah, um well, a month ago the American district received a message from a anonymous source announcing Diana had transform and is mentally unstable to substane her beast to concentrate around civilians. So they send me and her curser to escort Diana to a close by shelter house to see the damage on the mental cycle while her stability. Since there are cases where the curse dominates the host physiological mind, which leads to bipolar or schizophrenia of the asylum. We didn't want to risk having to loose a sister to the mad house and accidently break our secrets."

"But I'm not mad!" I yelled.

"Haven't you heard your wolf chant in need or suddenly go on defenses when around the Cullen's?" Yvaine asked. I stop looking away. "Thought so."

"But now understanding your point of view Orion, I shall call the organization to renounce this uneventful claimant and search for who this anonymous person is."

"However Hunter said the Lycan who murder Stan is looking for Diana." Jacob growled lowly holding tighter to him but not enough to hurt, "What does he mean?"

Yvaine sigh taking a seat on the love seat. "There's been rouge wondering about in the continent. Who is unknown for the past five years? He leaves a bloodbath trail behind as us marshals have to clean up the mess. We are still looking for him however when have leads he disappears. He leave's no victim alive and when he does he hunts them down and searches till capture which he . . . ."

"Which he tortures those in the utter most horrible ways which would put Jack the ripper to shame? But when by chance if a female is curse during his mercenary spree, he considers them an optional mate. Five women have been curse all raped and left to precede a pup except miscarriages and some even committed suicide. Now Diana being decedent from the blood line of leaders makes a perfect candidate for a pernamite mate. A forever partner."

"What, no. "I spoke sitting up. "I can't be someone's mate nor killers partners I already have enough on my plate."

"That's why we need to transport you to a safer location, considering your heritage location." Yvaine said.

"Wait what heritage?" Jacob protest. "Diana's not a Lyall."

"Actually she is." Orion said.

Seth soon came back from the kitchen and handed me a cup of hot chocolate. I said thank you while he took a seat on the floor.

"Luna Swan's maiden name was Lyall. She's a wolf's child and her father is Drest Lyall previous alpha of the Lyall clan."

"Previous?" I asked this is a first time to hear about my grandfather.

"A challenger that of our relatives challenge Drest to duel for alpha mainly his son, in this case your uncle Damian." Yvaine informed.

". . . Brain overload." I muttered rubbing my temple.

"Back to the main problem with out the location of the rogue it's best to leave forks." Yvaine said.

"I just can't leave." I said, "I'm still in school."

"That's why I'm here; once you graduate we leave immediately to Scotland." She said, "You'll love it there Diana, and Drest would be so happy to see you once more along with our relatives and pack mates."

"I . . . I don't know?" looking at Orion for help.

"I was planning to take you to Scotland sis, but only at your occurred." Orion replied.

Jacob growled, "So you were going to take her away from us."

"Jacob," I hissed he stopped and stare at me while I sat up, "You can't make my decision."

"Diana," he breathed out hurt.

I bit my lip and stare at Yvaine. "If my grandfather so wish to see me . . . then he should have come. I am no ones toy or a game of property."

Standing up though wobbled a little, "Now, it's time for the problem at hand. If there's a rogue out there then we have to stop him before more innocent lives are at risk."

"But you can't do anything your not even a marshal." Yvaine protest though Orion got the message.

"No she's not, but she is my pack mate in terms a partner."

"You're not actually serious." Jacob bellowed standing up, "Your not gonna risk your life. It's stupid and rash."

"_Jacob_" using my wolf voice which he stare at me. "I may not understand what your problem is but I am not going to stand here while a killer is on the lose."

"So you're gonna let your self die!"

"NO!" I barked out that echoed. The living room became silent which Leah told Seth to head home while she said goodbye to Orion. Yvaine excused herself and went upstairs as Orion stood there arms cross.

"Black, you should tell her before you lose your chance." Orion said.

"Tell me what?" I growled angry as hell, staring at Jacob. He looked down not staring me in the eye. "For god sake Jacob what the hell is going on."

"It's nothing," Jacob murmured.

Orion growled, "Diana since you been living in Forks and passed the first moon. What have you've been feeling around him?"

I looked at my pack brother in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Remember I said you probably made familiars with Black?" Orion stated.

I nodded to his words recalling that day, "So,"

"What if you didn't actually make a friendly connection?"

"I'm leaving," Jacob announced taking a step towards the door.

"_**I command you to stand still Black**_." Orion said using his wolf command voice. Immediately Jacob froze in place. "Now you listen to me Black and you listen well. It's because of your connection bond which is causing Diana to lose herself ever so slowly because her emotional state can't be denied anymore."

"And why does her emotion mattered?" Jacob snarled out that my chest suddenly hurt. Not again, not this heart aches. As I place my hand over my chest breathing heavily.

"That's why you ass. Diana wolfs form subconscious relies on her emotion. Her beast is her emotions and because of your sorry excuse of a coward to tell her straight." Orion said. Quickly by my side as my body started to hurt.

"What's going on?" I panted.

"Tell her Black tell her why her body started to shut down when you left, tell her why she is always happy and excited to see you, tell her why she feel's hurt when you hold feeling to another, Why you actually went back to school, her school. _**Tell her now**_."

"Because I _imprinted_ on her!" Jacob exclaimed.

"What?" I whispered, did he actually say what I think he said.

That's impossible imprinting is suppose to be like love at first sight. Also I've feeling strange around him before he became a wolf. Then again we were both changing at the same time. Going back to all the moments these past eight months. Realizing how my body reacts and me emotions. The connection pulls when he was hurt in June after the newborn attack. How I yelled at him two weeks ago. And these past few day's of his closeness and overprotection, what he said yesterday,

"_Diana please I really care about you and I want us to be together as friends or something. Whatever it be just don't ignore it. There's something going on and I know you can sense it and maybe had since day one, but I asked you not to ignore it otherwise __**it'll hurt us**__."_

"How?"

"It's, its call a _Postpone bind_. It's like imprinting however it takes a slow time to evolve. The elders think because of the seven moon of your transformation I couldn't imprint right on the spot. Diana I know I screw up but please I want us to be together. I knew you wouldn't go straight forward so . . . . I thought of taking it slow, regain your trust."

"All this time," I whispered. "All this time and you didn't feel a fucking thing. I hurt, because of you."

"I-"

"Tell me, did you feel a single thing all this time?" I yelled.

"Yes," Jacob replied dead on center in the eye. "I couldn't understand it either. But after I phase and saw you I felt something strange, I knew you were important to me but I let my mind take control. God, I'm so stupid."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you?" Jacob comeback but I snarled a warning, "I . . . I was afraid that you would think I was using you second hand, second place because . . . "

"Your love for Bella," I whispered as tears silently fall.

Shoving Orion off me and sat down on the couch. Tears veil my sight, I really hate my life.

"Diana pleases understa-'I stopped him by raising me hand as he knelt down almost grabbed my hands.

"Stop just stops and don't say a single word." I whispered, then sigh, "Now I'll ask question and you nod yes or no got it?"

He nodded, "Is it a complete imprinting?"

He shook no, "Do I get an option on my decision between friend, brother or lover?"

Jacob nodded yes though worry as he bit his bottom lip nervous in my decision.

"Now you can speak on this question, when did you realize I was your imprint?"

"After the full moon when Bella went into labor?" Jacob answered.

Okay now the spirits are twisted, letting him imprint on me when I look awful. Cover in dirt, blood, and wearing nothing but a shirt. I shiver.

"Now look me in the eye and tell me, did you ever hold any feeling for?" I ask looking him dead on in the eye. "Any true feeling any at all?"

Jacob didn't say a word in which I understand. I remember one text message from Bella in how Jacob reacted on her statement on Imprinting. That it was a twisted lover, a pointless mechanism that ruins many should. Same as Leah, Sam and Emily. The idea of imprinting from Billy is to make the wolf stronger, but what is its true purpose of life. Carlisle said that Jacob had twenty for chromosomes, and my receant blood test explains I had about twenty four, practicaly twenty three point five. Because my DNA was evolving on an evolution sequences to this new form. So I as well with twenty four chromosomes may possibly be so. Carlisle also said that I as well might be Jacob Blacks mate if we were the only two people to reproduce. I shudder at the thought. Imprinting was some of the importance either makes a person strong or . . . a canident to reproduce. Either way it destroys the connection in one's being. Emily description on her part was different from what I'm proceeding right now. I don't feel worry or any romantic charms in which Emily describe, I don't feel the innocent charms that Renesmee and Clair express to Seth and Quil, Including Kim and Rachel connection to boyfriend and girlfriend material.

I just feel angry, furious, hurt, and sad. I prayed to any higher being to never set romantic feeling to the pack other than siblings. Because of what I am an actual werewolf. I vow to never fall in love or any hold on the alpha in front of me who announced his claimant as his true soul mate. I couldn't be after the crush I healed while assume I was still human, his feeling and devotion to Bella. We thought each others as friends and close to see them become something and see him as a cousin. He was future chief bounded to his lands, descendent upon the blood line of leader, that of his ancestor. He has a family a home and obligation to being future chief. Even though the title is of honor it was a state of pride.

Then again, thing don't mix well. In fact since Taha Aki all the wolfs imprinted on those of their tribe or hold native blood on Native American heritage. Orion is over five hundred years old and once came to these lands and yet Leah imprinted on him and she's only twenty. Seth Imprinted on Renesmee natural enemies but she's partially human. Then yesterday Brady imprinted on May, a shy girl who knows nothing of the supernatural. Only the fact word of journalism. Then their me a scar up half breed with a mess up life and the guy I once thought trusted who lead my world on misery of confusion who almost lead to unexplainable reason announced he imprinted on me after I transform. What common thing do we all had of us. We're pale faces not blood relation to Native American blood. I would know because of research on on me and so of Renesmee. Orion being a full on English man, and May well May is defiantly not Native American even though she has tan skin.

I stare at Jacob eyes; they say that the eyes are the gate way to ones soul. For what I saw was the veil of imprinting, misery, furious and sad. But what I wanted to see wasn't there. I sigh, getting up and gave Orion a hug.

"Thanks brother, for everything."

"You are welcome sister; do you want me to come tomorrow to explain everything?" Orion asked

"Yes, that would be nice." Pecking his cheek, "Night."

As I pass Jacob and went up stairs though stop remembering the dream I had today, "I truly never understand the marines when they say Semper fi."

Then went up stairs and went to my room locking the door also locking the door. I slid down the door then held my legs close to my chest. I heard Yvaine open the door from her room as she walk half way down the stairs.

"I may not understand Imprinting, but us female Lycan are stronger but also frail." She said walking down stairs.

"Wait, what does simper fi mean?" Jacob asked

"How should I know, I'm not in the military," Yvaine said, "There's a thing call a dictionary or the internet."

With that said, she went to the bathroom and the shower was heard.

"A military brat, as always." Orion sigh, "_Semper fidelis_."

"What does that mean?"

"Latin, it means _Always Faithful_ or _Always Loyal_, for family and entitles. Goodnight Jacob knows I did for a reason."

There was a pause of silences when the front door shut.

"_Always faithful?"_

"""""""""""""""""""""""_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

_**So you all know I am Team Switzerland. No Team Edward or Team Jacob on this case. Also following SM story plot till Seth Imprinted on Nessie, including how Diana reacted through out the story when she met Jacob. So now we understand?**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review.**_

_**SILENT WOLF SINGER**_


	26. Chapter 25: Words of advice

Lycaon Dusk

Chapter Twenty five

A gentle cold finger brush against my nose as the scent frazzle my nose knowing who it was. I slowly open my eyes to a hazel few of a dark shadow took view. Quickly I scooted closer to Bella form. She sighs and embraces me in her form into a hug entwining her fingers through my hair.

"SSHH, Alice informs me are you alright?" she whispered. "Hurt anywhere?"

I shook my head know even though my body was still sore. Bella sigh and set another blanket over me. "Edward told me Jacob imprinted on you and when he told me I wanted to call but couldn't. It was not my decision. Diana, Jacob is a good guy and we've been friends with him since we were little."

"But that's not it." I whimper like a dog. "I can't, not after everything. Bella what am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know, but it's your decision. But you know what happen about imprinting than I do?"

She's right I know more about imprinting than she has does. But I couldn't dare go through it. Not even the pros and cons.

"Bella I don't want this. I just can't accept it, it's too much."

"Mooney, I know you're not being selfish in any ways but have you took any consideration that you wanted this?" Bella said, shock staring at her. Did she actually say that? Before I could speak she stops me. "Come on, you know he's hot."

"You didn't just say that?"

"Yes I did. Now why do you avoid this subject?"

"Because . . . it's not meant to be. All this time and now . . . truly someone up there has a thing with me."

Bella chuckled, "Are you saying it's not meant to be or you're afraid of being hurt?"

"Of course I'm afraid of being hurt. Bella all this time, he felt something and ignored it. I had to deal with the other end. He doubted me, punches me and treated me like I'm the villain. Friends don't do that to one another. Nearly every conversation was about you. I don't blame you Bella really. But I just don't feel it, how Emily describes how the imprintee feel, what I see with Renesmee and Clair, no platonic or anything. Not like before, it's like a shield or a glass wall is in between."

Bella sigh, "I had that same feeling with Edward. When we first started I knew there was something but I couldn't let him in even though I knew there was some reason he was hiding. Edward is now my life and everything. But you need to follow what you want and be selfish for once. I can't recall any selfish moment you had. You let people have their moment, me with Edward, Alice buying you new clothes when you don't want to be fashionable, Esme kindness, Orion decision, and whatever things are, take your chance an open door isn't going to stay open. I had seen tabs when you came here. I saw how you fool around with Jake. I knew it wasn't platonic, a chance you maybe for once happy after Uncle Stan died.

"He made you laugh and happy that when I was alone with him, I wanted him to be with you because I love him as a brother. But I assume you thought of him the same way until the bike accident that you blushed, there was something. I kept a close eye on everything when you two are close, shock really how he ignore when you try to gain some simple attention. Diana he's a guy; they'll mess up and make some mistakes. Edward did the same and I forgave him."

I shook my head again, "Belly, I don't want to get hurt. I mean I'm a Lycan; he's a shifter he can stop phasing and live a normal life a human life. Even if I did accepted him, he would leave his family, leave Billy and Rachel, his home, his pack and brothers, but also his tribe and the obligation that take place. He's next Chief, and the tribe won't bless a marriage of a pale face mixed into the blood pool."

That was when I cried; crying in small sniffles while Bella sat up and held me in her arms. This was inedible to these concepts. Buy god's name why does the world hate my guts.

"Diana, give him a chances take it slow, be friends at least." Bella murmured, "I made things hard on him, can you heal the wounds I made?"

Before I could respond she was by the door, "Get some rest you need it."

"Wait you just came here to tell me go for it?" dumbfounded by this. "You're joking, who are you and what have you done with Bella?"

Bella chuckled, "I am her but the question is: who are you?"

"What's that suppose to mean, have you been hanging with Alice again?"

Bella sigh suddenly in my face, damn vampire speed. "Let your wall's down and . . . be yourself. If not why not... contact a _ghost_. Got to go Jacob scent outside is stinking up the place. Night Diana see you soon." With that said she kisses my cheek and was gone in a blink of an eye.

I blinked a few times, what just happen? Did my cousin Bella the realistic person said let Jacob into my life, let him imprint on me? God I truly don't understand her, well she is not a military brat and doesn't think the out come or theory. Hell she's married to a vampire. I sighed, laying back down and scream into a pillow.

What did she said that Jacob is outside. Instantly by the window peaking through the curtain to see a wolf figure by under the window the silver light expose a copper tone. Listening to the person mind to hear Jacob thoughts on battering himself in a drowsy debate on what happen today. I sighed, going back to back to bed and stare at a picture of mom. Rubbed my finger over the glass,

"Mom I need your help," I whisper. "I'm so confuse?"

That said I closed my eyes and let sleep take control.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''

When I open my eye I found myself surrounded by a forest on all sides of me, deep within the depths of pine trees and others cover in moss. I knew I was in fork. Yes I was sure of it, by the trees and light rain pouring down in drizzles. But how did I get here as I look down to see my attire wearing a simple short white dress with a black bow. Turning in circles comprehending my surroundings as well of location. Suddenly a twig snapped from behind me. My senses took control rage stage out as I unsheathed my claws while turning around to protect and see the person who intrude my space. But to attack faded from mind as I stare at the person I needed.

"Mom," I whispered to see my mother in a lovely white gown. A smile grew on her face as she stepped closer. "But how?"

"You call for me, needed help on boy advice." She said with a giggle, "Though your father wasn't please when he heard, practically wish he had his shot gun with him and give Jacob some words of advice."

I giggled as well, remembering how dad was with guys. Was relieved when I broke up with Tom and Mark. I bet he would kill the pack when I made out with them. Mom chuckled as well.

"Now, don't need to explains what happen I and the girls been watching you."

"The girls?" I asked raised a brow confuse on who she's talking to.

"Why of course," mom said, "Ladies, come show yourselves, we need to help our little pup on boy troubles."

Soon four other women came up all dress in white. There was Sarah Black, Grandma Sloan, and Grandma Helen but the fourth woman I never met before. In fact she was pale as snow follow by her hair white as snow, for a moment I thought she was a vampire by her golden eyes but then they fade to ocean blue that I gasp she was me, when she expose her rage state.

"Don't be alarm Dear, this is your wolf, she wanted to part take in this event though she thought a human appearance would make you feel conformable." Sarah said.

"H-Hi," my wolf breathes.

Mom lean close to my ear, "she has problem speaking since she let her instinct in control."

I nodded, "So you all came to help?"

"Yes," Sarah said as she gave me a hug, "You grown so much, a young lady not a tomboy anymore."

"Yes, she sure let her hair grow this time." Grandma Helen murmured before she herself gave me a hug. "I wish I had spend, proper time with you dear and not wasted in trying to remember and telling the same story."

"Don't be, I love your story on how you and grandpa met." I said as we pull apart. "How is he?"

"He's doing well, misses fishing but he'll live, that old goof." Grandma Helen said.

Soon mom took my hand leading me to Grandma Sloan. It's been fourteen years I saw her. She looks young in fact everyone look young in their thirties or so. Grandma Sloan looked exactly like mom and me, blonde hair, blue eyes, and high cheek bones. He eyes water as she gave me a hug,

"My sweet little girl, I miss you so much, so long and look exactly like me." Grandma Sloan said.

"Yes, but she's name after me Sloan." Helen said.

"Yes, but her first name is after Drest sister." Sloan replied.

I stare at my mom confuse she chuckle, "A huge debate on name with your father while holding to the Lyall customs. If we didn't, you would be name Caledonia. Alright everyone we didn't come here on names."

With a wave of mom's hand the scenery change to some sunny garden patio as Roses, wisteria and cherry blossom bloomed while there petal fly around like a garden. The Patio center with a French Tea set on furniture of six chairs. We took a seat as Sarah pours some tea.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Well it's not the Garden of Eden," Helen said.

"You know _he_ wouldn't allow it Helen." Sloan said.

"Who?" I asked

"You know my little pup." Mom said handing me a cup of tea, "Cinnamon apple."

I knew who she meant, but "I don't know anymore mom, hearing all these culture, that of Greek mythology, the great spirits and God. I may have lost my religion?"

"It's alright Diana," Sarah said handing my wolf a glass of tea. She took a sip and purred drinking it fast. Everyone chuckled at wolfs reaction. "There are things we can not understand."

"Now, boy troubles," Mom informed when everyone got their tea.

Sarah sigh, "Yes It seem the spirits chosen you to be my sons Imprint. However it's not imprinting it's a postpone bind."

"Sarah, you knew they would end up together." Mom said.

"Wait you knew?" I exclaimed.

"Diana Helen Swan, tone." Grandma Helen scolds.

"Sorry Grandma Helen." I mutter. Remember to act like a lady.

Mom and Sarah chuckled, "Of course Sarah knew of the pack legend the same as Billy when I first came to Fork she figured out I was a werewolf's child. Though I couldn't figure out how?"

"Easy Luna, those dogs, Mr. Lahote had hated paleface but you gave one look and growl like an animal and they coward away." Sarah said.

"I thought you know how to control your glare Luna." Grandma Sloan said.

"I did mother, but really Mr. Lahote needed to teach those dogs their place." Luna defended then sigh, "Back to the point, Jacob imprinted on you. Sarah and I knew it was going to happen after the picnic, when you bump into each other. It was how you stare at each other. Your eyes actually flicker gold for a moment and I knew you saw your soul fragment."

"Yes, later Jacob nonstop talking about you and I knew there was something." Sarah added.

"Do you remember when they share a bed together after a mud fight?" Luna said.

"OH, she slaughters him good." Sarah said as she pulled out a picture out of know where and gave it to my grandmother. They boom in laughter, and then handed it to me. I took a look while my wolf lean over it was Jacob and me on the porch at the Black's residents. Jacob and I were about eight I was partly covered in mud from my feet to my knees while splutter over the top and he was one hundred percent cover in mud. My wolf gave a barky laugh while I giggle. Then sigh.

"That was all in the past, but why does this happen? I don't understand how we can be meant to be together when I'm not good enough." I whisper.

"Dear, you are better than any woman out there." Sloan said.

"Yes, even my granddaughter Isabella doesn't deserve him." Helen added.

"Not helping," I muttered, "Can someone give me their advice because I'm afraid."

"Diana I now my son been a pain but he's confuse just like you." Sarah spoke out, "If I were still alive I would help more easily and had you over and let time take it's told on love. Let it nurture and encouragement. Now understanding the problem of your curse we understand."

"But Diana I haven't seen you selfish for a long time." Luna said as she took my hand. "Honey, I've been watching over you since my death and you haven't done anything for yourself, even your father encourage you to go shopping or when traveling force your to get a souvenir. Even the boys you dated were out of blind date your friend in Maryland set up."

"Mom," I protest how did she know?

"Also your hair really Diana if Leah hadn't phase; I would have haunt you and cut your hair myself." Grandma Helen announced that my wolf snicker, though she glare, "Watch it mutt even though you're my granddaughter as well doesn't mean I won't give you a flee bath,"

Whoa, serious grandmother on board. Shaking that I shudder, "I know but I don't know if I should let him or not. I had a crush but I can't take him away from what opportunity he has. He's next chief of the Quileute tribe, an alpha of his own pack, Billy, the twins, La Push, a chance he can go back to a normal life once he stops phasing."

My wolf agreed in whimper rubbing her head on my shoulder, by impulse I rubbed her head.

"I know, but the purpose of imprinting is more than that." Sarah said. "When Billy imprinted on me, I thought; I wasn't perfect for him. I was a starving artist spending time in my studio painting. Even though I was a granddaughter to Quil Atera the second I wasn't special. He could have any woman but he tried everything to go on a date, nearly bought my paintings and told others about my work. So I gave him a chance and you know what happen."

"What Billy imprinted on you?" but how Billy able to imprint?

"Oh, like a wolf child, a shifter child who can't phase holds some ability that of imprinting." Sarah answered.

"Still love at true sight." Grandma Sloan sigh like a school girl shot by cupids bow. "I remember how I met my Drest."

"You never did mother." Luna said.

"Oh, it was a long time ago. I was on a college exchange program to study abroad in Scotland. My roommates were invited to some party for the first week of the holidays. I was designated driver so I kept drinking coke when Mr. Tall, mysterious and handsome came up and ask for a dance. I felt this connection to him that we dance the night away. His husky voice swoon me as he we talk. Until one of his friends decided to pull a joke and tied a misletoe over us, before I saw it he kiss me for fun. Though who knew one simple peck could feel like fireworks.

"After we pull apart he curse and spoke in Gallic cursing at his friends. I felt ashamed that I grabbed my drunk and Buzz mates back to the apartment and cried the night away. It wasn't a week later at the pub on a Friday that he looks like he came from a fight and asks for my help. I clean his cut and soon he kisses me again. And told me I was a part of his soul."

"Alright Juliet, heel girl." Helen muttered.

"Oh and how did you and Geoffrey tie the knot?" Sloan challenge.

"We were neighbors and best friend. As the say love grows. Not Shakespeare romance. Truly I would never consider finding love by a kiss, but that of trust, friendship and commitment. Now Luna I know you're not like that."

"No Helen, I don't hold Juliet kiss of love at first sight, but I did infatuated Stanley quite well. Who knew a single glance could distract any man, and Stan was a lucky catch."

"Mom, please tell me it wasn't a one night stand?" I begged.

"Of course not, it was always coincidence we kept bumping into each other till he had the guts to ask for a cup of coffee." Luna said. I sigh of relieve, "but who would ever thought it would take four months to love a man."

I sigh, "Okay and what am I suppose to do with my problem, I don't want to get hurt by him . . . I just don't have much trust."

"Diana, Jacob wouldn't hurt you, even if he tried."Sarah assured. "Now If I was still alive I would kicked his butt for being a jerk and smack him to kingdom come for hitting you. But he's a guy, a boy not a complete man."

"I say keep a friendship with the boy, wait and see what comes ahead." Grandma Helen said. "Also keep a metal baseball bat with you, just in case he had any idea."

"Pepper spray might work bettered," Grandma Sloan said. "On my part I say go for it. He's a looker and is loaded. He already resign being chief when he decided to be a wolf than human."

I stare at Sarah for her advice, "It's your decision but I want you two close, a postpone bind may give you the option on life but it will hurt him if you refuse him. I don't want my boy to feel any more pain. He already had enough."

So Sarah said go for it as well as Grandma Sloan. Grandma Helen said take it slow and be friends. I stare at mom for her advice. She smiled.

"I say be selfish for once, and take what is given to you. Jacob is a good boy and he'll help your wolf as well." She said that my wolf me whimper. "You both completed each other."

I stare at my wolf on her advice as she took my hand, "Ja . . . cob. We meant . . . to be. Our. . Choice. You happy . . . not . . . me."

"You don't feel hurt from everything that happens?"Shock by her words.

She nodded, "Kick . . . butt later."

Instantly everyone laughed at her statement, then took a sip of tea.

"Guess I'll take it slow."I mumbled rubbing my neck sheepishly.

"Honey, can you do us a favor?" Luna said. I nodded. "You don't truly understand, so until the next full moon do not talk to him or any communication."

"That's impo-"

"No, it is. By the next full moon you can understand." She said.

I blink and everyone was gone other than Mom and Sarah. Sarah gave me a hug.

"This isn't goodbye; but gives my son a chance and tells Rachel I'm proud in her accomplishment in college."

I nodded, "I will but I don't-"She put a finger on my lip.

"One week till Saturday's sunset." Sarah said as she kiss my cheek and fade away, leaving me alone with my mother.

"Mom, what would happen with in a week?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll hate it and love it." She said taking my curse hand tracing the pentagram. "When I was young and had you I hope you never live this life. I hope you live a normal life but fate chose another path."

Then she cradles my cheek as we walk down the garden. Humming her favorite song the one Edward said haunts my mind in which he can hear.

"Mother, why does that song linger in my mind?" I asked.

"Because I always sing it to you in hope you'll find your way home. How I made my decision between Caledonia and your father."

"_I don't know if you can see  
>The changes that have come over me<br>In these last few days I've been afraid  
>That I might drift away<br>I've been telling old stories, singing songs  
>That make me think about where I've come from<br>That's the reason why I seem  
>So far away today<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>Let me tell you that I love you<br>That I think about you all the time  
>Caledonia, you're calling me, now I'm going home<br>But if I should become a stranger  
>Know that it would make me more than sad<br>Caledonia's been everything I've ever had  
>''''''''''''' <em>__ ]__  
>Now I have moved and I've kept on moving<br>Proved the points that I needed proving  
>Lost the friends that I needed losing<br>Found others on the way  
>I have kissed the fellas and left them crying<br>Stolen dreams, yes, there's no denying  
>I have traveled hard, sometimes with conscience flying<br>Somewhere with the wind  
><em>

She sang and soon faded away, "Mom, don't go."

"I have to my little pup; I was aloud to come in your need. But it's your time." She said pecking my forehead. "I'll see you again."

And then she was gone.

"""""""""""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I had woken when a pillow made contact to my face hard. Immediately unsheathing my claws; but stop when I saw Yvaine and Orion stand at the front of my end of the bed. Both amused.

"What the hell?" I growled through a pillow at them which Yvaine dodge while Orion got smack down.

"We need to talk, and buy Yvaine school supplies." Orion said.

I growled staring at the alarm clock that read 6:45 am. "Fifteen more minutes."

Going back down to go back to sleep. Except they have a different Idea as they pounced on my bed and dragged me out. Into the bathroom and dropped me in the bath tub full of cold water. I screamed fully awake now. Jumping out quick now full on rage.

"You're going to pay for that!" I exclaimed chasing them through out the house ready to beet up their sorry butts to Tim buck too.

Though Orion gave the command voice to stop and get dress. Afterwards we drove off to his apartment to discuss the matters at hand. There was nobody other than Lycan there for them to explain motives and reason on why the rogue was after me.

"It had to be she survives the attack." Orion said on the love seat. "There's no other option."

"Yes, but she is a granddaughter of Drest and descendent by Lycaon." Yvaine combats.

"Yvaine, Lycaon had fifty sons. Even you and I have his blood." Orion said, "Why isn't he going after you then. The daughter of the new alpha of the Lyall clan."

"He got you there." I said on the couch taking a sip of tea.

"Touché," Yvaine sigh leaning against the window.

"So it only leaves one option," I said, "I'm a surviving witness and needed to kill."

"Not gonna happen." Orion assured. "He doesn't know your location and when you graduate will head to Scotland. The Lyall clan is one of the most powerful packs in the world."

"How many packs are there in power?" I asked.

"Seven and within those seven forms _**The Orders of the Packs**__ ._Like the Volturi they enforce the law." Orion said.

"An Anarchy?"

"Not quite, similar to a roman republic or democracy. Remember Lycaon was from Greece so we follow the ancient and modern laws and customs."

"You speak of Lycaon had fifty sons?" I asked which they nodded. "Well it's not possible for fifty sons and Lycaon to reproduce a new species. Could it be possible that his followers were condemned as well by Zeus?"

"We don't know," Yvaine said. "Records of the event were never record. If so—"

"They would be lost through time." Orion finished. "And there are no remaining Lycan who live over two thousand years. The life span would be around nearly a thousand when the need of peace comes to an end."

"So we're like vampires." I sigh leaning back staring at my curse hand unsheathing my claws. "Monsters with two form that among human till shedding to our pelts."

"I've believe so." Orion whispered eyes glowing amber.

"A gift and a curse," Yvaine added.

I stood up and glare into the mirror staring between both forms of what I used to be and my wolf human side. Entwine my figure through my pale blonde locks. This is what I am. I shall keep my promise of the bargain of the postpone bind. However an optional choice may lead to a split path that may crumble.

'''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Read and review**__


	27. Chapter 26: Full Moon as a pack

Lycaon Dusk

Chapter twenty six

"Yvaine Ashley Lyall," I yelled through her bedroom barging in to see the lycan stir. "Get your sorry ass up and out of Bed!"

Yvaine jump shock jumping out of bed, before she can protest. I shoved her school clothes and bathroom stuff in her hand and shove her out. She stumbled but got the message and went into the bathroom. I sigh and walked down stares making breakfast. It was Monday and I wasn't a happy camper. Like most people on Friday the thirteenth is bad luck. Monday's are the worst, the sense something normally bad was going to happen. Either a missing work, trip, bad test results, or rotten meal at lunch. I felt this was going to be a bad day.

Once Yvaine finished getting dress, we grabed our toast and headed out into my mustang. I drove to Forks high. Parking we went to the main office, though funny that it was green enough in this green town. I walked Yvaine right up to the desk, tapping the little bell on it.

The receptionist Mrs. Cope looked up from her desk her red hair put up into a bow. And her green eyes examine Yvaine and me.

"Good morning Diana, how can I help you?" she asked, typical out of the student body I was memorable being the chiefs nieces or the dodge ball insatent last year. Having a mental episode of my PTS.

"I'm doing fine Mrs. Cope." I said causally. "Came in to help our new exchange student; that my uncle and I are hosting."

"Hello my name is Yvaine Smith, from Scotland." Yvaine said adding a little Scottish accent.

The recognition flashed across her face remembering the exchange program as her smile. "Oh, of course! Here you go dear." She said handing Yvaine her slip. Once we sign her in we left though we could feel Mrs. Cope stare on our back, assessing us. Out of prying eyes I sigh.

"Did something happen between you and Mrs. Cope?" my cousin asked.

"Oh, we have history on my first month at school." I said explaining the dodge ball instant how I snapped and Mrs. Cope along with the nurse had to try to explain to Principe Greene. She laughs on when I got a warning.

"Well I better head to my first class." She said.

I nodded, "Come visit me at lunch in the cafeteria. I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Okay thanks." Yvaine said heading towards her first class.

I sigh again and headed towards English. Though walking to the main building I look across the parking lot and saw Jacob and Embry exiting the Rabbit. Jacob looks up and stares at me calmly with the imprinted eyes. MY heart skips a beat but my face remains neutral as I turned around and enter my English class. Found the cause of hating Mondays.

_. "You don't truly understand, so until the next full moon do not talk to him or any communication." _Mom's voice echo in my head, a request I must follow.

Entering Mr. Mason class room and sat in my assign seat. Taking out the copy of _Taming of the Shrew _that was our homework to read act one. No longer did Embry came in and took his seat next to me. We didn't talk for a moment till Embry said.

"Jakes an idiot."

"You're gonna risk your tail if you say that." I said monotone as I read through the book.

"C'mon Dia, you agree with me?" he said wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"One hundred percent," I muttered.

"By the way, didn't know you got it in you." Embry added.

I set my book down, confused by his statement. "What do you mean?"

"What happen Saturday," He whispered low for only a werewolf could hear. "When you confronted Hunter and pull the trigger."

'''''';;;;;''''

_Hunter stood center of the small open trail field a Riffle slugged on his shoulder. HE was drenched as well and exposed his mid form to his true animalistic wolf. A pull between him and I as I walked closer, white knuckle grasped on the handles grasp._

"_That's right you have the ability to sense my presences. "Hunter said as I walked towards him. "Because there is a bond between us, one that can only be sense of blood."_

_I stopped and raise the pistol at him nearly ten feet away from him and his chest._

"_Finally you've come to Kill me, " Hunter murmured and phased by this action, "But know, even if I was dead the curse forever linger in your soul, providing if you can pull the trigger."_

"_I didn't come here to kill you, bastard!" I snarled but gasped to realize my fingers were so cold I couldn't move them to pull the trigger. But also my body was like in some command._

"_Are you surprise you can't do it." Hunter sneered stepping closer._

"_Don't come near me!" I yelled clicking the unsafe clip._

"_You are incapable of killing me," He said,_

"_If you are who I think you are, than why did you save me?" I growled near venom, "Why did you condemn my soul when I was supposed to die on that faithful night?"_

_Second's we were surrounded by the pack, Leah, Orion, and Yvaine, in their human forms. Orion shock staring at the man, "Brother."_

"_Hello dear brother enjoying your time babysitting?" Hunter said._

"_Hunter this is no time to joke." Yvaine scolded._

"_Dia put the gun down." Leah ordered._

"_No," I snarled lowed. Everyone stopped as all eyes on me. "I have questions and I want answers now."_

"_That's a gun full with tranquilizers they won't harm me." Hunter murmured._

"_You're wrong, even though these bullets are cover in chemicals to tranquilize the target the bullet can lead to severe damage between your heart and your head. Now who are you?" I yelled body shaking._

"_Orion you got to do something?" Leah said._

"_I can't Leah, this is Diana's battled." Orion said._

_I glared at the target staring at him, he sigh, "Hunter my real name is Hunter Lyall."_

"_Why, why were you in the woods of Maryland near civilian habitation?" I growled._

"_That's classified," _

_Bang!_

_I shot a warning grazing his arm. "Don't go secretive, why, why were you there? Why did you condemn me to this hell?"_

'''''_;;;;;;;;''''''_

Shaking my head from that memory. "Yeah, who knew I had it in me." I muttered.

Embry saw my pause and sigh loosening his hold around my shoulder. "So you know the pack, Sam and Jakes got your back."

I smiled a little shrugging his arm of me. "That is, if I want your help."

"Dia," Embry whisper sounded hurt.

"Embry . . . there are things I can't explain on the decision." I explained eyes focused on the window. "Understand I consider you as my own brother." _A risk to lose you or anybody I care for I'm not going to take._

Before Embry Mr. Mason started class playing the rest of the movie, Taming of the shrew. But my mind was elsewhere already seen the movie. So I stared blankly through the window. The rain pouring harder than usual, as it blurred out the forest next to the school, no image or anything, closing my eyes now and then in a daze over life on possibilities. I closed them gnawing of, in a day dream.

'''''''

Time to seem to fly by in this daze until art class, when someone trip dropping a box full of stencil's blinked a few times, before looking down at my painting again it was a wolf however it wasn't grey, black, or white, but a copper tine. Shaking my head aside, what is happening to me? Sighing I looked around to see Jacob was next to me working on his assignment. I peaked over to see her was painting tribal symbols. I'll say this, he was a good artist.

"You going to talk?" he asked.

I shook my head, going back to my work but stop. It wasn't right every time I look at it, I see Jacobs wolf form. Getting up, I went toward the cupboard and pull out another white construction paper and back to my desk. I dabbed the paint brush in black paint and decided to do a mood painting. Adding Blue, red, grey, black and so on, setting clear on how I felt. Anger, sad, tired, confused and emotion hard and deep into the brush that the bristle lost its smoothness. I couldn't understand why but the more I put into it, tears started stinging my eyes. What the hell is happening to me?

"Diana, can you come here?" Mrs. Hook called.

Wiping my tears on my sleeves I went up towards her desk. She led me to the back room and pull out a box of tissues. Afterwards turn on the radio. Mrs. Hook wasn't like other teachers, when she sees a student upset or has a problem she let us get a minutes. Leaning on the wall I let my tears go in silent sobs.

"If I may ask, is something wrong?" Mrs. Hook asked.

"I don't know why, the past week and half been hell and . . . "

"Is there any problem at home with Chief Swan?"

"No, my uncles been great, it's just I'm so stress and emotionally confused." I said, knowing I can't tell her the full on story.

"Does this have to do with Mr. Black?"

"Yes and No," I whispered, "See we're friends but something comes up in a rollercoaster and all hell broke loose. Now he said . . . . "

"Does Jacob fancy you?" she asked.

"Something likes that." I whispered blowing my nose.

"Diana, whatever is bothering you let it out into the painting. And ease up. I don't want you to have a mental break down okay?" You got to love Mrs. Hook. She'll not go further into question and give some gentle advice.

"Thanks." I said. Walking out of the room to find Jacob was already gone. I walked up towards my desk to find a note.

_Take it slow, you set the pace._

_Ps. Nice painting._

The rest of the day was again a blur again. I couldn't focused nor obtain what was going on. Lunch was strange when it happen; Ian, May, and Nick were sick with the flue. It was funny on Cassandra comment on how Ian neat freak, got to him on being sick. There goes his perfect attendance award. Though Cassandra try everything in her part; to keep me away from Jacob in conversation. Every time he talks she would interrupt in the past five minutes. Embry tried hard not to laugh at the show.

"Diana, can I sit next with you?" Yvaine asked standing next to Cassandra.

"Of course sit you must be the exchange student?" Cassandra said.

"Yes, that's me." Yvaine replied sitting down. Between Embry and Cassandra, except a little nervous on her part as Cassandra was ecstatic.

"So what's your name?"

"Yvaine, Yvaine _Smith_." My cousin said though, the wolves smirked on the lie. How many times has Smith been used for? Let see Jack Sparrow in Pirate of the Caribbean, Mr. and Mrs. Smith. The list goes on and on.

Cassandra soon went on all questions about Scotland and Yvaine heritage. You could just see how bad my cousin wanted to snap as her ears twitched and turn red. It was clear Yvaine wasn't sociable to human world or wasn't interactive. Though she was the beta's granddaughter, unless being a Hound Marshal she focused on that and not socializing.

"Um, Diana do you have last night's homework?" Embry asked.

"What?" I shook my head.

"Last night's, homework's?" Embry repeated only to place a hand on my forehead. "Shit your _warmer,_ are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just stress." I said, getting up and excused myself heading to the bathroom. It was empty so I pulled out my cell phone and called Orion.

"Hey Diana, what's up?"

"I feel strange." I said leaning against the wall till I was sitting on the ground.

"Strange, in what way?" Orion asked.

"I . . . I don't know, I feel lost like in a daze. I practically zoned out and I don't know what I learn today in class. I feel upset for some reason and there's no cause."

"You're probably emotionally exhausted." Orion suggested, "Just relaxed a little and take a nap when you get home. Would you like me to come over and see?"

"Yes, I want to talk to you personally. . . . About my dreams."

"Very well, I'll see you after school."

"Bye," hanging up my phone then brought my legs close to my chest.

I don't know what was happening, but my body and mind was out of it. It was like I was lost and my wolf doesn't know, I can sense her dismay as well, her whimpers and so. Closing my eyes and meditate for a moment till the bell rang. It helped some, than stood up and head to Cooking Class.

'''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''

It wasn't long when the final bell to announce that school was over. I headed towards my locker only to feel upset again when I saw Jacob by my locker. Luckily my hair was long as it covers my face while grabbing what's necessary.

"So how was your day today?" Jacob asked.

_"You don't truly understand, so until the next full moon do not talk to him or any communication."_

Mom's voice echoed in my head. SO I ignored him as best as I could, grab my English text book and shut my locker. Though I could hear Jacob right behind me, right on my trail. It wasn't until I bump into someone that I dropped my stuff onto the floor. The guy I bump into apologized about to help till one of his friends dragged him away. So I bend down to pick my book up, but a large russet hand grabbed it. Looking up I stared into Jacobs eyes.

"Here," he said.

I nodded and accepted my text book than took off. However Jacob grabbed my arm in a gentle hold. We didn't move as I continued to stare at the poster for the schools theaters audition for the school play.

"Diana, please say something?" Jacob said. "I can't take this silent treatment from you."

I shook my head again and shove him off me before running towards my musts tang. Yvaine was there talking to Embry in a conversation. She saw my distress and said goodbye to Embry and got into the passenger seat. Embry said hi to me but I ignored him as well getting in the driver seat, putting the key in the ignition then drove home. Once home I went to my room and collapse on bed and sigh. A headache was forming again. So I close the blind and door and let sleep consumed me or at least meditate once more.

But the question bothered me. Grabbing my I-pod and looked up the next lunar cycle on when the full moon was coming. The only result I got was less than three weeks. Sighing closed my eyes and let my mind go blank.

'''''

"Diana, wake up."

Opening my eyes to stare at Orion, as he held a candle then turning on the lights. He told me to scoot to sit on the bed and adjusted my form so my head rested on his chest. He didn't say anything only just brush my hair through his fingers.

"So, what's the problem?" he asked.

I told him everything from the conversation of my decease love ones till now. Orion was amazed and said about me being a medium on communicating with the dead. A rare ability indeed but understands that was not the mattered. It was this unexplainable headache and mood swings. He couldn't come up with an explanation only said I was emotionally exhausted from all the drama. . . . I hate drama.

"Orion?"

"Yeah,"

"Tell me about my grandfather?" I asked

"Well he's old as time you would say, about over a thousand year's old living in paganism before Christianity roamed and fought off the roman. He sorts like you and you hold his blue tinted green eyes. . . . "

Orion continued the vast tales on my grandfather. Drest Lyall previous Alpha of the Lyall clan of Scotland and second generation to the werewolf line. To hear all of Drest Adventures brought peace in knowing my grandfather was a warrior and hero. Though he killed and cursed people he resolved his sins and took responsibility. It wasn't long till I was told he wanted to see me. It scares to hear this. For the last time I ever recall meeting my grandfather I was a toddler.

"You don't need to be afraid, sis," But when you are ready he wants to talk to you. "Remember you are Drest's granddaughter. And you'll see him soon."

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome," Orion said. Pulling me up to stand,"Lets train we need to be preparing for anything, if you're going to be my sidekick."

I scoffed and smack him upside the head, "jerk, I thought we were comrades."

"Yeah, yeah, we agreed." Orion chuckled rubbing his head. "Couldn't resist."

Once changed into gym clothes we went outside, Yvaine there too as we trained on fighting. Putting all my effort in fighting, the purpose to protect and set justice on the rogue who destroy my life. To hear what he did to woman just like me doesn't deserve a scapegoat. No he needs to be brought down. And if I was the bait, then I'll be ready.

"Come on. Push some back to it." Orion taunted as he did a spin kick. I dodge it, panting hard on the ground. "Don't stop."

I spin kicked causing him to be knocked down however when I got up, Yvaine took place in the fight, her claws unsheathed. Dashing forward on attack. Unsheathing my claws, I blocked her attack, and set my own. They were fast, and stronger to fight. Impossible to predict their tactics, it was like the share the same thought. Losing focused, Yvaine kick me into the side. Jumping onto a tree, panting hard, clutching my side; tasting sweet essences of life on my tongue that was my blood. My wolf growled in desire, but stopped.

"Dia, you okay?" Orion asked from down below.

"Yeah, just excited." I whispered.

"That's enough for today, lets rest." Orion said.

We agreed, heading inside.

''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''

I was getting up for the next day of school; it's been another week of pure torture. For I can't speak to Jacob and when I do, I lose my voice or feel a wave of pain. Though Jacob figured out and didn't say anything to make a conversation, but he probably thinks I'm giving him the silent treatment. Practically confronted me a few days, demanding why I'm ignoring him. But I just look down not saying a word. We stood by the locker for five minutes in silent till the bell rang. Afterwards he just tried to make me smile or laugh. I either snort or chuckled. However that was week one.

Second week I find wildflowers on my lockers. Just a single wild flower each day, sometimes it would be a lily other days it would be a bluebell. It was strange that I could tell these flower's were wild and not farmed or bread in gardens. All in all they were simple and thoughtful that I put them in my hair. In which in Art Jacob would compliment me with a smirk. That was when I started to see Jake again. My best friend Jake, Mr. Fun and easy going; since he's always laughing with my friends and having fun. Maybe that's why our mom's wanted me to be silent till next full moon, too see what words can't do, in seeing the truth.

For example, Yvaine and I was at last Beach for a spaghetti party with the Pack along with Charlie. As I played with Claire and Quil in my childish antics, spinning around in grass bare footed while singing random childish song. Until Jacob joined us, taking Claire and played with her, fun in his eyes. That I paused to see this while my cheeks felt warm. Was I now starting to hold feelings again for Jacob?

I had to get away for a moment and talked to Rachel, she wasn't a happy character in how I was treating her brother. Until I told her about my dream and ability to speak to the dead who want to be spoken. She gasped when I told her Sarah was there and sends her message.

'"_she's proud of you Sarah for graduating College and hopes you make the right decisions." _

It brought tears of joy to Rachel to hear this, hugging me in a tight embrace, saying 'thank you' constituently till Paul intervene saying he was getting jealous. Though I ignored his typical comments and paid attention to my friends and family. It wasn't until sunset that I walked on the beach and gazed at the horizon. Something about the dusk attracted me, it was like the fall on day, though awaken of night. Sighing, to see Jacob by my side but didn't say anything as we found a shore up tree and watch together. He wrapping his arm around me while I rested my head on his chest engulfed in his comfort.

"I know I screwed up big time Diana," Jacob started, "But I truly want us to be together either its friendship or something. But I can't lose you."

I just stared straight ahead and not saying anything, but nodded. In result Jacob kissed my forehead on the scar as he usually does.

"_**I'll always be there for you . . .**_ "Jacob whispered in my ear, tucking a stand of hair behind it. "_**I'll never go away."**_

"_Then Don't," _I thought to myself until it was time to go back to the bonfire that was made and stories were being passed out.

Jacob never left my side and I truly didn't want him to. I may not be ready for the next step, but I want my Jake back. My best guy-friend, but I have to wait until the full moon, to speak to him again.

I truly hated my mom right now.

'''''''''''''''''''''

Cassandra slammed my locker as she took the Red Columbine from my hand.

"Alright Swan whose the guy?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" I replied putting my books away.

"You know what I mean," she sneered, "You've been happy if not giddy for awhile along with getting a flower a day. And I know you're not a girly girl on flowers. So cough it up. Who's the guy?"

"You won't like the answered." I muttered walking towards English.

"Try me, missy. You attract a lot of the wild boys."

"I don't attract the wild boys!" I spat stopping to glare at her.

"Really, let me go through the list." As she put the flower in her hair and started counting her fingers, "You kissed nine guys, which include Ian, Jake, Embry and your college friend Orion. Luke in Choir flirts with you, the jocks as well, the car geeks, and don't let me to forget to mention those sophomores who play Yugioh every Tuesday. It surprises me you know the game."

"Because I like anime," I said the take the flower out of her hair and crossed my arms. "Okay so I attract guys like you, so what are you jealous that I'm that popular?"

Cassandra burst out laughing, "No, I'm curious who gives you the flowers is all?"

I sigh, "Jake."

She paused staring at me in shock. "What?"

"Jacob has been giving me the flowers."

"That bastard; trying to buy his way,"

"He's not," I growled making Cassandra to pause. "Cassandra, Jacob was and still is my friend. Sure we had our fights and things got out of hand, but I hit him too. You don't know how bad he's feeling about it and he's not bribing anything. If he was he would spend money on chocolate or store flowers. But never wildflowers, their special for he actually searches for them. And once things are settled, we'll start over. You don't have to like Jacob, Cassandra. But please, note that he's really a good guy. We've just been through a lot of stress and snapped. You too, get into fights with Nick some time."

Cassandra looked down but covered her face. I was afraid I hurt her feeling until she lifted her head and smirk.

"You Sadie Lady," Cassandra cooed wrapping her arm around me, "Going for the big guns."

"Cassandra!" I exclaimed shocked to hear her say that.

"What?" she replied, "You're almost eighteen? Come one like in mama mia '_gimmie gimmie gimmie and man after midnight!"_

"You're hopeless," I sighed.

"Nope, I'm just that famous. Soon you'll see my name in lights." She exaggerated. I shook my hands, Cassandra who holds a grudge than can forgive and forget without a tease. "So tell me, when will he ask you out?"

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon, you know what I mean, Mr. Tall, strong, and handsome."

"What about Nick?"

She giggled, "Oh, I go for Mr. Artistic, silent, and comical type. But I'll say this, your one lucky bird. Miss. Swan. Oh I can't wait when he'll ask you out. And theirs Prom and other dances. Oh, I'm defiantly doing your make up."

For the love of the moon, it's a living Breathing Alice. I befriended with. I'm doom, entirely doom in both the normal and the super natural world. May the Gods and Spirits help me now?

'''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''

!

Sighing as it was the end of the day, for this day, pulling out my cell phone to check how much time I had till the full moon. About five hours and thank moon. I couldn't take it anymore. My skin itched to just rip it off along with other stuff. Already my wolf howled to be free.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Ian asked.

I shook my head no, "I'm not feeling well, might call in a sick day."

"You do look a bit flush." Ian said. "Get well soon."

"Thanks."

Once the class was practically empty, Embry and Jacob confronted me out as they took my book and bags. Before I could protest, I started scratching my skin. Been doing that lately and it wasn't winter yet. Already my pale skin was entirely red from scratching.

"Quit doing that." Jacob said grabbing my arm. I hissed when more heat was added to the burning up skin. "Or you'll rip your skin off."

I huffed, pulling my arm back. Has he not been paying attention?

"So Dia, are you feeling sick?" Embry asked as we walked out of the halls.

"No Em, It's a full moon and I just itched to be in my pelt for some reason." I said heading to my locker. I had no homework since I did it at lunch. So all I need to do is grabbed the book May and Cassandra wanted me to Read, _"Beastly' by Alex Flinn_. They said it was a modern version of beauty and the beast. However I wasn't much into the lovely dobby romance novel, unless they evolved a thriller, mystery or something in the actual fictional world and not into the modern fiction. Also they advising me to read; The Host by Stephine Meyers, but the alien world weren't my forque as you can see. I sighed

"I miss my favorite book," I pouted shutting my locker.

"What book is that?" Yvaine asked, joining the gain by my locker.

"_Blood and chocolate_," I replied. "I can't find it anywhere, Even though I read it countless of times. It's my favorite."

Guessed I'm like Bella, I mean she read Romeo and Juliet along with Wuthering Heights countless times than me.

"What so special about the book?" She asked.

"Nothing," I stated, "It's just a teen werewolf book but the plot is great and I could relate to it. Damn, now I have to read this for fun while Mr. Manson book, _Siddhartha. _Why do seniors have to do world literature?"

"Cause the juniors are reading English literature," Embry stated aloud then smiled at Yvaine, "Hey Vaine how was Geometry?"

Yvaine blushed to her new nickname. It was quite recommended. With me being Dia, Orion was Ion, though no one dares call him that other why's he'll beat you to a pulp (poor Paul and the twins.) Then Jake and Em for two of my stooges, Leah was Lee-lee, Seth Sethy (By me on Leah of course) and Quil . . . was Quil there was no nickname we could come up with. Although Little Claire called him Quilly a dozen times. So Yvaine was now Vaine when relaxed or fun ways.

"I'm doing fine," she murmured, shaking her head. "Thanks for asking."

"You two been acting up today?" Jacob announced.

"It's a full moon, Jacob." Yvaine explained, "We get agitated to be free from our skin."

"Wait so you like being a werewolf?" Jacob muttered annoyed staring at me.

"Yes and No, "Yvaine defended before our alpha friend mistaken her statement. "It's complicated to explain, but the run and the hunt is our game. Also the transformation is pleasurable . . . if you do it properly."

I closed my eyes, remembering my first actual transformation. It was like a drug or adrenaline. Both excasty and pain, a perfect amount to combine then other activities that books and movies shows. A natural effect and the thought made my inner wolf howl. Four weeks she been cooped up inside my mind in chains, but now is her night to rein. Though Orion offer me to drink a potion that the witches who were allies to the Lycans, I couldn't suppress my inner self. She knows not to kill human unless out of defenses. A slight crack sound was heard in my spine.

The guys look at me shock while Yvaine smirked.

"Patients cousin, you'll have your Kill soon."

"It's not the kill I enjoyed, "I corrected. "It's the Run."

"So, you guy's leaving and going where?" Jacob asked.

"Olympic National Park," Yvaine said. "Orion set reservations to acomidate a cabin, so we can prepare and rest. We'll be back till the day after tomorrow"

"Ciao," I said as we walked off to my must stang and got in. Two Backpacks in the back seat and a GPS on the front window locked in coordinates. Thank you Charlie since he didn't just advice Olympic national park to transformed but got Yvaine and me an excused notice for tomorrow. So putting the key in the ignition we drove off. The ride was about two hours, but we made it before the park closed. Showing our passes as the park ranger looked at us.

"Shouldn't you kids be at school?" he asked.

"I'm eighteen sirs, and our boss won't approve if we're late for your company photo shoot for tourist pantalets." I white lied. Yes I'm not eighteen _yet_ but Orion was also doing photography here on the wildlife.

"Sorry ma'am didn't know" he said, "Go right in."

"Thanks," I muttered driving in towards our cabin.

Orion was there and he told us it was time to change into our outing clothes. Turnout there are specific clothes that the witches charmed so werewolves won't have to tatter their clothes. I shudder in remembering waking up naked and embarrassed to face Seth for a day for he saw me bare since I was born. Moon names even the Black pack saw me naked. Once changed into fitted clothes that were similar to Bicycle wear. Yvaine and I wearing short bid and gym bras while Orion wore the bid shorts.

"Now the park is closed for this past week to other meat people so we are good along with others of our cult." Orion said as he help me put on a tracker earring.

"Others?" I repeated.

"Yeah, there are others of our kind and I meet them in the woods." Yvaine said. Now I was panicking.

"Maybe I should drink that wolvsebane?" I mumbled.

"To late," Orion said. "Not enough time for the potion to set in. But don't worry sis, I'll protect you.  
>We're going to stick together and hunt together. As the moons laws,"<p>

"Hunt as a pack or not at all." Both Lyalls said.

"I wouldn't say it any bettered." Another voice said.

Turning around to see Hunter in short's leaning against the door. I wanted to growled and be caution however I was cool with him being here. Hunter smiled and waved.

"Long time no see Diana." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled that turn out to be a whispered.

"Joining my pack," Hunter stated.

I cocked my head to the side, 'pack'?

"He means our pack," Orion grumbled, "You, Yvaine, him and I are a pack. Though he's the loner of the runts."

"All for the bitch," Hunter replied with a smirked.

"Was that an insult?" I sarcastically murmured.

"Nope," Yvaine said popping her 'p'. "Remember cous, we are practically dogs . . . so all dogs phrases are common."

"Yes, it's dog-eats-dog world" Orion said

"You know I don't fond of that phrase Brother." Hunter snarled.

Orion shrugged, "Tis true brother dear."

I shook my head and pinched the brim of my nose. For moons name help me now.

0-0-0

Once settled and a quick report on the rogue who disappear on charts we ran in double time in wolves pace to reach our clearing at the heart of the woods. The moon was at its' rise and I could feel my blood sing towards her presences. Instantly a moan escaped our lips in pleasur.

"This is good." Orion said skidding down on the moss grass. We follow in pursuit. I tobbled some though Hunter caught me.

"Careful sister," he chuckled.

"Why did you call me that?" I asked.

"Well in a pack we call each other brother or sister, though Yvaine here stict to relative terms."

"Were not siblings," She protested the shivered. "Oh . . . that feels good."

A ripple of pain slithered down my spine and I agree that felt good. Until I heard a snap, immediately everyone released their rage state glaring at the twig that snapped location. Focusing on the sound to hear a remember voice that Orion and I groaned. Why are they here?

"You fail of being a spy Leah and Jacob," Orion called, "Including you Embry and Quil and young Seth."

The packed cursed under their breathes, coming out from the shadows of the forest in their human form. Leah looked down when she stood in front of Orion as he had his arms crossed. Hunter glared at Quil and Seth. Yvaine shook her head at Embry as he stood next to her. While I placed my hands on in pure blitz. For Jacob stood in front of me.

"JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK," I snarled out my voice no longer human. "What in moon name are you doing here?"

"And at last she speaks to me." Jacob sarcastically exclaimed arms up in the air. Every Lycan and I growled a warning until another wave snapped my back, that I flinched. Oh god because they are here my instincts are postponing the transformation making it hurt. Jacob saw this and took a step forward. "You Okay?"

I shook my head no, hugging myself as I stepped back until realizing I spoke to Jacob and I didn't feel upset. Okay maybe I'm pissed as hell to see him and the pack here but hurt, confused or sad. Looking up into the skies I saw the full moon at rise.

"Explain Black," Hunter growled standing next to me. "Why are you here? For these woods aren't safe?"

"Cause I . . . we came to support our friends."

"Fool, this you're on hunting grounds. And we're are not the only lycan or wolves on this turf. If you're here on provocation terms then you have sign a death warrant."

Jacob growled shaking violently lifting his fist, except I stood in between, "Stop it!"

All eyes were on me while I panted feeling another wave on pain as my hands and feet were in a fury of pins and needles.

"Enough both of you, we don't . . . . Don't have time for a hissy fit." Glaring at Hunter then Jacob eyes locked on those Chocolate eyes. Shaking that metaphor off, I scowled. "Please Jacob, go back to La Push this isn't your packs obligation. . . . But thanks for the consideration."

"No, we're staying." He stubbornly said.

"Jacob please . . . I don't want you here. It's not safe to be around us in our time of the hunt. SO unless you wish to lose a tail I advice you phase and go home." I said though breathed heavily afterwards through begging eyes. But he stood his ground. "Please, I'm serious . . . I'm not fully stable on my wolf yet and the connection we have is accurate enough. . . . I don't want to hurt you."

Jacob looked me dead in the eye all what he said in those damn eyes. Sighing I looked at Orion as he looked at Leah then sigh. Nodding his head.

"Fine . . . you can stay." I breathed while Embry and Quil cheered. I and hunter glared at the lips curled to shut them up. In responded they shut up. After that I glared at Jacob. "But you must wait till after the transformation.

Jacob relaxed with relief till hearing the last part.

"Why?"

I looked down ashamed and whispered, "Cause I don't want you to see me like this."

Jacob didn't move though I could feel his eyes examine me and it felt strange since I was still self conscience over my scars. Jacob sighs and leans down and kissed my forehead on the scar.

"Okay." He whispered then called his pack to move back until after the transformation.

Sighing in relief again, the agonizing pain vanquished and replaced in excatsy doubling over as I let my mind go.

0-0-0-0-0

Jacob POV

I know I promised Diana I would watch her transformation, but I couldn't resist. It's been bugging me since Yvaine said how _pleasurable it_ was; to be in their, own pelt. For a second I thought she was a masochist as did Embry. So everyone watched in a far distance watching our friends transformed in our human form so they wouldn't hear our thought. That's how we discovered from Leah when she was around Orion. She and we know of our friends. How they can't hear us when human only in wolf form.

I watch in bewilderment eyes focused on my Imprint, how she moved around almost touching herself. Though easily hear the cracking of her bones. This was so wrong on so many levels. Just fucked up and twisted. Her shoulder bulged out broader and spine pushed out. She hollered almost in pain onto her knees painting. I wanted to run to her but Quil grabbed me mouthing, 'you can't'

Sighing I stayed focused. Soon Yvaine was behind Diana and help her to knees. Whispering in her ears, "This will make it quicker."

Attracting her damn claws while tossing her cousin hair to the side. I had a good view of her back then watch as she traced her claw down Diana's back cutting through skin. The smell of blood filled the air and soon the wolf girl grabbed Diana's skin and ripped it off. But Diana didn't screamed or howled in pain but moaned as her skin turned to ash and white fur took place.

Quickly I turned away . . . now I understand why she didn't want me to see the transformations. To see them ripped her skin off and enjoy it. I know Diana wasn't that type of girl. Who loves to be in pain, no she hated it in all ways. A screamed of my imprint echo out and I stood my ground not to turn or anything. Leah and the others did the same.

"This was the reason why, he never let me see him?" Leah whispered holding herself up.

I heard from that leach doctor Carlisle that a vampire transformation was tortures for once in three days but now I wonder if being a werewolf was the worst. We shifters have to deal with the anger but them. . . Peeking over my shoulder but turned away for blood cover her mouth as if her teeth were cutting her.

'_. I read it all, for curse the transformation is brutal and I experience it. They aren't sane like Orion either one false move or they'll rip you to shreds. They kill for hunger and game not lust or pleasure.'_

Diana voice echoed in my head.

"_Human form by day but show our pelt by night when the moon is full, the movies and books aren't not exactly what they seem. I had hurt Sam as you saw the wound I inflicted and killed a doe without mercy. We are beast with two forms cursed by the gods for the pleasure in blood. This is punishment from hells gift. So I advice you don't ever consider in becoming a Hound Marshal for your own goal is to eliminate the threat before more souls are condemn."_

I fisted and un-fisted my hands remembering everything she said.

_My curse doesn't happen to be once a month . . . . It's what's surrounds me. So stop mopping and get your act together. Bella wouldn't approve such temper."_

Closing my eyes to see my Diana from long ago when we used to make mud pies. Remembering our aging times until nine months in seeing her again all broke up though stayed strong always happy. Making jokes laughing with us while the joy in seeing her ocean blue eyes sparkled because I and everyone she cared made her smiled. Then her other self, seeing her discover who she was. Long hair short, all happiness replaced with fear and concerned. But her eyes still sparkled of life. Then another image after the leeches battled in my house. Bruised up and blood on her shoulder. To see her cry for me and the sparkle in them was gone. Every time I see her, the happiness Dia was gone and this dark side of her was there. She's not Bella, I keep telling myself; but Diana was my world and gravity. And she could never be that free spirit military brat.

A howled was heard follow by others. Phasing along with my pack we turned and returned to our friends. The white wolf on the ground panted heavy almost out of breath. While three brown lycan stood by her side.

'_Diana' _I thought figuring out who is who.

The white wolf lifted her head in glare, than soften in whimper curling down. A sobbed escaped from her muzzle.

'_This is why she hated the curse,' hunter voice echoed. 'She hates what she becomes and can't control herself and let go. The pale wolf who bows in shame is not Diana swan, but the emotion of suppression. Do you consider to stay with her and love, her in both forms? She may have will but never control but one second like Uley she'll snap and shattered."_

I growled and snapped at Hunter a brown wolf on the left who had lighter fur.

Caution I walked towards Diana. She didn't move but look down while Yvaine an auburn color wolf step back. I curled around Diana and rested my head next to hers and stood by her side.

"_I'll always be there for you . . . "I said to Diana nudging her side, "I'll never go away."_

"_Then Don't."_

"""""""""""""""""""_::::::::::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""""""""_

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, but school work got to me as well as practice for Theatre. Any way chapter twenty six is up and be glad it's long. Also I had writers block so deal with me on the time change. Yeah hunters back and I decide to have Jacob speak out his point of view for a moment. I'll post some pictures to find what Hunter and Yvaine look like in their wolf form. **

**Also leave a review I truly want to read on your point of view though I already know my grammar sucks. **

**Thanks for reading**

**Silent Wolf Singer**


	28. Chapter 27: Birthday

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

_**Chapter twenty seven**_

_**It's my birthday.**_

"No, no . . . please. . . DAD!" I woke up from my nightmare. Again I've been having the same dream of that night. Realizing I was no longer in the woods but in my room. I sighed, lying back down; hoping sleep would come. But it didn't. For an hour I dazed at the ceiling lost in thought. "Why? Why do I keep dreaming of that night? What is it that so important?"

For in the nightmare, it was either dad being mauled or the rogue on me. But it was his animalistic face, those two color eyes. One crimson red, the other amber as the moon on warm night. There's got to be an explanation to theses dream. A message or sign that locks up or could it be . . . a piece of a puzzle that I'm afraid of knowing.

It was an hour later and sleep couldn't come, that I check the clock on the I-home to see it was only '5:37 am.' Sighing, I got out of bread and decided to get ready for school. Getting dress into some black skinny jeans and long sleeve T-shirt. It was that day again, that the air of mourn linger in my system. After getting dress and finishing my mourning routine. I lay back down in bed reading a book. It was not '_Beastly' _that's for sure, but a new book from last year that I saw in the library. "_The Hunger Games' _By Suzanne Collin. It was addicting that I was on chapter four when my alarm clock turn on playing the local station. The sounds of what I assumed to be a uikilaylie was playing.

"_Heeey heeeey heeeeey __  
><em>_  
><em>_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains __  
><em>_I knew I wouldn't forget you __  
><em>_And so I went and let you blow my mind __  
><em>_Your sweet moving __  
><em>_The smell of you in every single dream I dream __  
><em>_I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided __  
><em>_Who's one of my kind __  
><em>_  
><em>_Hey soul __Sister__, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo __  
><em>_The way you move ain't fair you know __  
><em>_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight __  
><em>_  
><em>_Heeey heeeey heeeey __  
><em>_  
><em>_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind le me __  
><em>_You gave my life direction __  
><em>_A game show love connection, we can't deny __  
><em>_I'm so obsessed __  
><em>_My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest __  
><em>_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna __  
><em>_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind __  
><em>_  
><em>_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo __  
><em>_The way you move ain't fair you know __  
><em>_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight __  
><em>_ ''''__  
><em>_Well you can cut a rug __  
><em>_Watching you is the only drug I need __  
><em>_So gangster, I'm so thug __  
><em>_You're the only one I'm dreaming of __  
><em>_You see I can be myself now finally __  
><em>_In fact there's nothing I cant be __  
><em>_I want the world to see you'll be with me __  
><em>_ '''__  
><em>_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo __  
><em>_The way you move ain't fair you know __  
><em>_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight __  
><em>_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight __  
><em>_Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight) __  
><em>_Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight) "_

It only takes Music from Train that could put a smile on my face. A knock was heard from the door after the song ended and commercial ads started playing.

"Come in." I said.

Uncle Charlie came in holding a wrap up present. "Happy Birthday Squirt."

"Uncle Charlie, you shouldn't have." I said sitting up.

"Yeah I know, but what the heck." He said handing me the present.

I accepted it and started to open it like a kid on Christmas to find was a fresh can of pepper spray. I burst out laughing. "Really Charlie?"

"Kidding, you'll get your present tonight." As he messed up my hair. "See yea Squirt."

"Bye Charlie." Uncle Charlie and his bad sense of humor. Watching him walked out though pause by the door. "Eighteen . . . when did you grow so old?"

"Don't know, time skip." I said "Just living like I'm dying."

Charlie shook his head and left for work. Today was November Seventh, and my birthday. Unlike Bella who thinks age makes a difference, I think Birthdays should be celebrated on reminding yourself that you were born, to make a personal holiday. I smiled and went down stairs for breakfast. The smell of cinnamon in the air, as I found Yvaine pulling out a tray of Cinnamon rolls. My mouth water while I licked my lips. Sneaking up to snatch a roll follow by a spoon full of icing. My speed was so fast, that it surprised my cousin. She yelped from shock, turning around to face me eating a roll.

"Can't be patient?" She asked before grabbing her roll.

"Nope," as I pop the 'p'.

". . . Happy birthday Dianna."

"Thanks," I said turning to towards the table till I spotted some presents on the table follow by a gorgeous vase with a bouquet of flowers. That of white roses, lavender, and waxflowers in a clear vase with a purple ribbon; it almost looks enchanted. Like I had seen this combination before. "Vain, who scent these?"

"Why not read the card." She inquires with a smile.

I grabbed the small ivory card to read who it was from.

"_To my dearest Princess,_

_Happy Eighteenth Birthday and I hope your year may prosper in your awakening. I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you, since your third summer. But I hope we meet once more my granddaughter. For I miss you so and desire to see you again._

_With all my love_

_Love_

_Grandfather Drest"_

I gasped dropping the card. I haven't received word from him since I was a toddler. There was a present as well; out of curiosity I grabbed it. Opening the wrapper to find a frame engrave in Celtic knots, in this elusive detail on metal. A picture said a thousand words. For it was a picture of me when I was three years old on a stranger shoulder giggling. The man seems to be in his forties, black hair, weather worn face with some whiskers around his jaw line and chin. Though there was something about his eyes as they held laughter. For they were the same color of a blue tinted green like mine. There was cursive on the edge of the picture written in gold.

"_First time granddad met granddaughter. May we meet again? Drest L."_

A small tear escape when reading this, knowing I had my Grandfather's eyes. Quickly I put my present upstairs, setting the flowers on my desk close to the window and the picture on the night stand. Grabbing my bag and headed out for school.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"So you met Drest?" Yvaine asked in the car, turning down the Radio.

"Guess so," I sighed with a shrug. "I was very young."

"How come you freaked when you heard he was alive?" She asked.

I paused and thought about it. "When I was four, my mom told me Grandma Sloan died from cancer . . . two months later she was crying on the phone. I asked what's wrong. She said 'Granddad died of a broken heart.' So all this time, I thought he was dead. Until hearing Luna was a wolf child. A thought accrued to me, that my life was hid behind closed doors. A feeling that Drest wasn't dead. That was when you came along, however . . . to hear he was inspecting me all this time. He decided to make notice after I got bitten."

I squeezed my hand tightly on the wheel, knuckles turning white while a growl rumbles in my chest. "That is why I'm angry but scare . . . to know I was an Alpha's Daughter."

Yvaine placed a hand over mine but didn't say anything. I took a deep breath and continued. "Sometimes I wonder, what would have happen if Orion actually came to visit me at the hospital. Wondering what my life would be like in Scotland after the funeral. A life with the Lyall Clan, being reunited with Grandfather?"

"Then you wouldn't have a life here." Yvaine answered. "Think what would have happen to your friends here at Forks?"

I parked at the parking lot, to think about the possibilities, if I never came to Forks. Riley and Bree would be dead by Seth and the Volturi. Leah would never have imprinted on Orion, becoming more of a bitch. Just thinking about this subject more to have vision clouded my mind; on what could have happen. Then Jacob came into few. My heart clenched . . . would he had become a wolf forever if I never came. His heart still set on Bella? Would he had died after the newborn battle or . . . Imprinted on somebody else? A whimper escaped on such thought.

"If you never came to Forks, then all your friends wouldn't succeed so easily. Sam did say you were Omega." Yvaine said before she got out of the car. "C'mon, class would start soon."

I nodded, getting out of the mustang and locking it. When I was about to turn, two hot arms wrapped around my waist and spin me around; follow by a choir of "Happy Birthday!" once done on the spin fest I was set down to see a smiling Jacob. Behind him was Embry, Ian, Cassandra, May, Nick, and Yvaine. All smiling holding stuff.

"Guy's, what's all this?" I asked.

Cassandra walked up, placing one of those cheep tiaras on my head.

"It's your birthday, since you got plans were celebrating it." Cassandra confirmed with a look that said 'to bad, so sad, suck it up and deal with it.'

I chuckled adjusting the crown. "Thanks guys."

Though I didn't set up plans for my birthday, thinking it would be at home party. Just Yvaine and Charlie eating something while watching a game on Friday night. Cassandra nodded as she and May grabbed my hand and literally dragged me inside the school, into the bathroom to do my make up. Fun for them but torture for me, when applying liquid eyeliner. But hey as dad put it_, "Pain was only weakness leaving the body."_

So through out the morning, I was getting looks and compliment and some happy birthdays from the student body. Although during Art class, Jacob couldn't keep his eyes off of me. His stare made me blushed, making it hard to work on my still life.

Since the full moon in October, Jacob and I were friends again. Like before in a platonic way. Joking around, watching movies, cliff diving, and doing homework; before Bella suicidal act or the finding of our secrets. Dia and Jake; nothing Romantic . . . For now.

Jacob was okay with it. Though he gets jealous easily, when other guys try to flirt or ask me out. Nearly scared the crap out of Luke with just one glare. Sure I scolded him for hours after I kindly rejected Luke's proposal of a date.

"You're blushing." Jacob noted leaning closer.

"Well, how about we put make up on you and see how everyone reacts." I murmured.

Jacob scoffed a laugh pulling back. "I don't think blue eye shadow will my eyes pop."

I snorted then started sketching the sheep skull on the table. It was neutral while weird in drawing a skull. Although I felt sorry for the others on the other side of the table who had to draw a human skull.

"You do look beautiful."

"Thanks," I blushed. "But I'm always beautiful to your eyes."

"Actually you look hiddie-"Instantly he got smack in the arm. He bark lout in laughter, rubbing his shoulder. "Kidding Dia, geez la weez, I was only joking."

"Jerk," I muttered.

"Yeah, but I'm your jerk."

Instantly I smacked myself before a chuckled escaped. It's good to have Jake back.

''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''

By lunch we were at our table eating birthday cake that May made. This was the first time anybody took consideration for my birthday. At my old school, my previous friends (didn't had much) would say 'Happy Birthday' and a picture they draw on the last minute. Afterwards it was quality time with my dad. Usually he would try to come home early so we could go out to eat and go see a movie. If time, we would stop at the local ice cream pallor.

Just thinking about him, I grabbed my wolfbane necklace where his class ring joined beside the glass pendent. Keeping him close as possible. An arm wrapped around my shoulder, looking up to see a concern Jacob. I smiled to let him know I was okay. That was when Ian set a present in front of me.

"Happy Birthday, Dia-san." Ian said.

"Thanks." Opening the bag to pull out a green fabric. It was from _**Hot Topic**_. I laughed for what it was and put on the hat. This caused Nick to choke on his soda.

"Ian bro, you got her Gir!"

Lifting up my head changing my voice to be like the cartoon. "Hi I'm Gir. I like taco's . . . I'm going to sing the Doom song now. Doom, doom Doom, Doom doom. . ."

Everyone laughed to my Gir impersonation towards the old cartoon of Invader Zim. It was hilarious. Then May handed me a small present from her and Nick. I open it to find out it was the new album CD to _Skillet._ "AWAKE"

"Thanks May and Nick."

May nodded with a smile, still shy. Guess I need to call Brady and figure out to solve their imprinting Case. For I fear the bugger will drive Collin insane. Nick laughed, saying not many people like Christian Rock. Then it was Cassandra's turn as she set down the Pink bag. I glared at it with Caution, before I took a small peek inside. What I saw made me blush to new levels, immediately closing it before the others could see.

"Cassandra!" I exclaimed.

She just smirked. "What? You're legal."

"Legal to vote, but I missed my chance to kill you and be trial as a minor."

"What could be so bad that could rile you up?" Embry asked.

"Shut it," I snapped then sighed. "For all that is holy. How did I become friends with you?"

"Cause you love me." Was Cassandra's reply.

"Yeah, um hate to burst your bubble but, I'm straight." then pointed ay Jacob, "And I have a better shot with him."

"Hey!" Cassandra whined.

"Love you too." Winking at her causing everyone to snicker. Jacob on the other hand stares at me with shock till his eyes soften. His arm slid down and secure tighter around my waist, bringing me closer to him. Realizing what I just said '_a better shot with him_.' Oh moon. I glared at him in warning. "Watch it lover boy or I'll—"

Jacob sighed and covered my mouth with his hand. "You talk too much."

Glaring, I licked his hand only to regret it. For his hand tasted like salt, grease, and lead. A disgusted groan came out, spitting into his hand. Jacob chuckled pulling his hand back, laughing at me in result. As usual, I smacked him upside the head.

'''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;'';;;;;;;;

"Happy Birthday Diana." My friends said for the last time. I said thanks for everything before going back in my mustang with Yvaine and drove back home.

"So what did Cassandra get you that got you fluster?" Yvaine asked. I reached over the back seat, shoving the pink present at her. She took a peek and gawk. For what she saw quickly closing it. "Never mind."

"Thought so."

Once we got home. I open the mail box to find three fishing magazines and a letter directed to me. Reading who it was from, I paused. Never expected to receive this letter so soon, precisely on my birthday. I sat down on the porch unable to rip the envelope. Mind set on memories on personal items. Yvaine came out one time to hand me a glass of water and blanket, when she saw the envelope. She didn't say anything, only mention that Charlie and Orion should know about it as soon as possible.

I sighed, grabbing my necklace to fiddle with the ring. It wasn't long when someone stood in front of me. Knowing who it was by their scent I took a deep breath.

"I had to pull some tweaks and Charlie help on getting the car." I said as the person didn't reply. "I never thought I would get this letter so soon.'

"Dia," Jacob whispered taking a seat.

I shook my head."I need to contact Orion to find some sponsor or supernatural bank to hold my inheritance . . . maybe Drest?"

Jacob took my hand and the letter reading the seal on address. He sighed, "Honey, everything is going to be alright."

"We don't know that?" I whispered as a lone tear fell. Jacob lifted a finger and catches it, wiping it away. "Jake . . . Promise me you'll come with me as witness."

Jacob nodded with a smile, helping me up. "C'mon, there's something I want to show you."

"Let me tell Vain—'

"Embry got her." Jacob interrupted "She said something about getting ingredient."

I nodded and follow him towards my mustang. Jacob claimed he was driving, so I handed him the keys and got in the passenger seat. When Jacob got in, he savors the moment.

"God Diana, how did Stan afford this baby?"

"A gift from my mom, though we wonder as well." I said assuming the funding came from the Lyall clan.

Jacob whistle then put the keys in the ignition making the car purr. Afterwards he droved off, staying close to the speed limit but fast. It was silent so I put my iPod on the jack, as a song randomly was selected.

"_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
>She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be<br>The future haunts with memories that I could never have  
>And hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad<em>

_I die each time you look away  
>My heart, my life will never be the same<br>This love will take my everything  
>One breath, one touch will be the end of me<br>__;;;__;;;;;;;;__'_

_You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth  
>Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve<br>Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past  
>Knowing that my heart will break,<br>At least the pain will last_

_I die each time you look away  
>My heart, my life will never be the same<br>This love will take my everything  
>One breath, one touch will be the end of me<em>

_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
>Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dream<br>And maybe someday love  
>Maybe someday love<br>Maybe someday love"_

When the song ended I stared out the window. Not daring to look at Jacob, though I felt his stare on me

'_Not yet . . . . Were not ready for the next step . . . I'm not ready.' _I continued repeating those words over and over again. Until the car stopped, snapping me out from the daze to see we were at his house. Suddenly he covers my eyes with a black blindfold.

"Jake," my breath hitched.

"Easy honey, didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"Jake," I gave a warning but he left and opens my door a second later. I took a sniff of the air, to smell nothing. Only Jacob and the ocean as he took my hand and led the way, to this oh so surprise, he wanted to show me.

"C'mon Diana, don't hold a hissy fit."

I scoffed but followed him while listening closely to my surroundings. For a small giggle was heard . . . Clair?

We stopped on the beach as Jacob removes the blindfold from behind me. "So you know I did some stupefying on this."

"What do you—"

"SURPRISE!" exclaimed a lot of voices.

I jumped practically onto Jacob. Crap that scares the living day lights out of me. As I saw the pack, elders and my family stand in front of a bonfire party. Only there was balloons and table full of food and decorations. I stood there dumbfounded.

"Dia," Clair cheered running towards me till she hugged my leg. "Plewz don cry"

I touched my cheek, to realize I was crying. I bend down and picked Clair up snuggling her in my arms.

"I'm not upset Clair." I said. "I'm just surprised is all?"

Never have I been given such attention. Putting her down to receive some hugs and 'Happy birthday' from everyone.

"Alright, let get this party started!"

Paul cranked up the music and us werewolves stared dancing like there was no tomorrow. I danced with everyone of the pack to a song. I was having so much fun that everything from this morning was forgotten. When Orion cut in for a dance after Collin, he took my hand and led me far away from the party. I know what this was about. We talked a little bit about the letter as I took it out of my purse and gave it. He opens it and read it to himself.

"Talk with the Cullen's they may know somebody on this. If they don't, we'll go to the meeting with them and transfer you inheritance to the Lyall Clans bank to your own personal account safe." Orion said.

"Thank Orion." I said. "I didn't know what I was going to do. I was afraid I had to deposit all my money."

Orion chuckled messing my hair. "That usually happens with other werewolves. Don't worry; I'll inform Damian and Drest about it . . . did you get his present."

"Yes," I breathed looking out into the ocean. "I'm scare Orion. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Nonsense, he loves you." Orion assured. "In fact, he sometimes visits the Americas to see you and Luna. Not close but from afar. You may have not notice but he stays close. Including when your father were station in England. There are pictures on his mantle of you in concerts, ballet, waltz, chorus, any performance or fair. He was there. Only wished he had the guts to take a step and talk to you. But you were human and appearance of age can be difficult to explain."

I held in a breath; Drest was watching me . . . from afar? I sighed; stocker must be in the family. Since Orion, Hunter, and now hearing Drest was watching me. What's so important about me that would attract the werewolf world? I stood there for sometime watching the ocean. Orion went back to the party, but no one dare come towards me. The moon was half; full moon will soon rise in a couple of days. But it still sends a shiver down my spine.

"You know a birthday party, can't be a birthday without the birthday girl." Jacob said from behind.

I chuckled, "Just need a moment to think."

"What are you thinking?" Jacob asked.

"A lot; some here, some there." I shrugged. "Since this morning, my mind has been at it. From nightmare, letters and messages, and . . ."

"You been having nightmare?" Jacob asked concerned. I nodded. "Is it that night?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "I tried everything. I moved on with my life but no matter how much I tried . . . I keep seeing those eyes. How he glares at me with admiration, lust, and furious rage. Like he's inspecting something from me?"

"Diana," Jacob breathed wrapping an arm around me. "Maybe you should see a doctor or a psychiatrist?"

"I can't Jake. Otherwise it the mad house and exposing our secrets! This is some thing no one can fix, if only I can figure out why?"

"Don't pressure your self." Jacob said kissing my forehead. "Just relaxes and go with the flow."

"Easier said and down." I muttered before walking back to the party, putting on an act that I was having a good time. But deep down, I was confused. And by looking at Hunter who sat alone by the trees; there was more to come.

'''''''';;;;;;;'''''''''''

By the end of the party, we spend the night. Rachel, Yvaine, and I were at the Black house. It was midnight and we were hardly tire. Well except for Yvaine, she was unconscious on Rebecca's bed. Rachel and I were on her bed as she brushed my hair.

"I remember everyone use to call you Corn tussle." Rachel said. "For your hair."

"Yeah, not native," I said.

"But a free spirit," She said.

After that we went to bed. I fell asleep on Rachel's bed closing my eyes in sweet dreams. Only to wake up from another nightmare. Looking left to right to see everyone was still asleep. Taking a deep breath I got out of bed and walk to the bathroom. Splashing water on my face trying to calm myself down.

"Breathe . . . just breathe." I whispered.

Coming out I walked back down the hall, then stopped at Jacob door. There was light coming out of his room. Why is he up, it was like two o'clock in the morning? Knocking on his door, to hear him coming to open it; surprised.

"Diana, you're awake?" Jacob noted.

"You too." I said.

"Couldn't sleep . . . hey are you alright?" He asked. "You look pale."

"Bad dream, night Jake." I said heading back to bed when Jacob stopped me.

"C'mon, you can bunk with me." He said leading me to his small bed. I bit my lip caution if this was a good idea. Except once I sat down on the small mattress next to him; my nerves calmed down. Lying down, resting my head on a pillow opposite from him, and facing the wall. Jacob notices my tense that he wrapped an arm around me, brings me closer to him and rubbed my stomach over cloth. The gesture was soothing, that I sighed, listening him hum some native lullaby.

I closed my eyes falling into sleep.

"Happy Birthday Diana," He whispered, kissing my forehead. "_Nayeli."_

For once in a long time, I was able to sleep peacefully. For that was Jacobs's unknowing gift.

Pure sleep.

''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''

**Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait for Lycaon Dusk. I had a huge writer's block and my computer hard drive broke. So I had to use the Mini. I'll be back in no time to finish Lycaon Dusk and once done I work on the next story. I want to say thank you and hope to continue.**

**Songs used**_**: Hey soul sister**_** by **_**train**_** and **_**Love song Requiem**_** by **_**Trading yesterday**_

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. (Negative or positive comment.)**

**Silent wolf singer**


	29. Chapter 28: Revenge of a broken heart

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

_**Chapter Twenty-eight**_

_**Revenge of a broken heart**_

'''''';;;;;;'''''

I was at the Cullen's visiting. Guess two months of absents led to Emmet at the door step to kidnap me for the day. Though Alice had a vision of me, starring at the letter still not able to respond to the agency, on Dad's will and my inheritance. So I had a conversation with Jasper who knows somebody. He said he can get me the information to meet Mr. J whenever and say Mr. Jasper sent me. I asked who Mr. J was. Jasper response was somebody in politics .Handing me a folder. I scoffed a cowboy with government politics.

But now I was on the porch with Bella, Seth, and Renesmee. They were about to go hunting as I was about to leave. It was December and I had to get some Christmas shopping along with other stuff. For example college application, still haven't chosen a college. Though my mind focused on my kid cousin, amused for a three month old, she looked about five years old.

"Reverse case of _Benjamin Bucket_." I thought aloud, only to receive a hard slap up side the head by Bella. I rubbed my abused head. "Moon's name Bella; that hurt!"

"Good, I don't want to hear it." Bella scolded.

"Hey, you're not the only one dealing with sudden growth spurts." I said pointing at my body. "I have to deal with the schools male population."

Seth snickered while Bella rolled her eyes. We watch as Renesmee crouched down for a second before jumping high into the air. Grabbing the first fall of snowflake and landed silently on her feet. She turned around and ran towards us with an amused smile at our surprised faces. Truly – it's difficult to comprehend such motion – and when she open her hand to show us a snowflake until it melted.

"Pretty," Seth said almost ecstatic then put on a serious face. "But you're stalling, Nessie."

She skipped and jumped into Seth as he caught her in sync. It was like they had their own communication though it would be nice if they use words. Only one time I heard Renesmee speak today. It was when I was talking to Carlisle on theories about my lack of sleep because of the dreams. Seeking for advice while she tugs on my shirt. I ignored her for a minute when she said. "_Dia Play!"_

Only the Pack calls me Dia while the Cullen sticks formal by my original name. A major surprise there!

Renesmee touched Seth's face, putting her scowl as we listen to a heard of Elk near by. A growl of desire to hunt, rumble in my head. However the December full moon passed so no avail to hunt in my normal form.

"Sure, you're not thirsty, Nessie." Seth childishly replied.

"No, she's just afraid the big bad wolf would get the stag." I murmured close to a sneer with a Cheshire grin. She glared at me then rolled her eyes. Moons name she was like Edward when she does that.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" I asked which she nodded. Jumping off Seth's arms and back on her feet. I got into racing position, rage state exposed. "Are you ready . . . get set . . . GO!"

Instantly she darted off towards the woods. I stood up, attracting my mid form back to human. Then looked at Seth, "Better run Lassie, She's getting ahead start."

Seth laughed, shedding his shirt and ran after her as he tremble in phase. "Hey wait up!"

"I fear for your children in the future." Bella said shaking her head.

I shrugged. "They'll love me . . . but no little runts will be chasing their tails around in a couple of decades."

Bella nodded then fluttered after them. I shook my head; I'll get use to this. Then headed off saying good bye, getting in my car and drove off. Promise to meet Leah to go shopping with the other imprints in preparation for the holidays. Almost out of the forest when I saw a pale blur. Quickly hitting the brakes to sway. Grabbing my bearings to stop the car, slamming hard, to an immediate stop. In result smacking my head hard on the wheel and headrest; one word . . . ow! Taking a deep breathe to stare at the cause.

A woman stood motional still, to realize she was a vampire. Her skin was pale as bruises laid under her golden eyes as she glared at me. While her silver blonde hair blow in the wind. She was a stranger to me however; I fear I know her in some way. But her golden eyes remain distaste. Vegetarian . . . Denali . . . shit I know her. Releasing my rage state as I got out of the car.

Irina lips twisted in some hostile emotion to my present while I curled my lips to expose my canines. For she hissed and I snarl, a growl rumble in my chest. Revenge was a plague to the mind. For Irina so call mate died by the hands of my friend.

"Werewolf?" She hissed prepare to attack. She must assume I was one of the packs.

"Lycan," I corrected.

Her position changed. Lightening up but still caution tilting her head, "Diana?"

I nodded, "Irina."

She nodded back trying focus on her feeling's while looking at the location she came through.

"They killed Laurent. He wanted to be like us, to be peace with humans . . . with me. Now they have broken the law of an immortal child. Better run mongrel to save yourself." She hissed and disappears into the forest.

I was dumbfounded for a moment in trying to process in figuring out what she met. Immortal child? Processing the message then cursed, getting back in the car and drove off towards home. I tried contacting my pack mates (The American Lyall clan) but I could only get hold of Yvaine and Hunter. Since Hunter was in Seattle again.

"What is it?" Hunter asked on the other line of my cell phone.

"I encounter a vampire, Irina Denali and I fear something bad is going to happen." I said.

"Bad as in?"

"Bad as in the Cullen's are in danger. Might involve the Volturi."

"You think those pricks would come to werewolf territory." His voice growl.

"Oh, how do you explain the Royal vamp guard coming to wolf soil since the American Revolution or last year with the new born attack?" I snapped.

"Touché,"

"Look, I'm just asking to keep record on death tolls from now till whenever it comes. Keep record on disappearances and bodies found with what ever a vampire makes of an excuse to cover their kill. I may not have the answers but . . . I fear they'll come."

". . . Alright. I'll notify the other Hound Marshals and to the Order. But do you want to take charge of this assumption?"

"Do I have a choice?"

". . . No."

"Split it, between us and our pack. I'll notify Orion on this. He's probably Alpha in our pack?"

"Very well, call me back for more details." Then he hung up.

Once I got home, I tried contacting Orion again. But I only got his voice mail. Growling I gave a serious death call to pick up the damn phone. Yvaine asked what's going on, she cursed saying she'll contact her friend on the Atlantic coast. When a knock was heard opening the front door to find Jasper and Alice. Alice came in instantly.

"You encounter Irina?" Alice asked.

"Yes," I replied as Jasper entered. Luckily Charlie wasn't home. Yvaine came down to join us in this conversation.

"What did she tell you?" Jasper replied.

I repeated what exactly what Irina said. Jasper nodded in agreement that confirms Alice vision. Irina has gone to the Volturi, because she saw Renesmee and Seth in wolf form. This was her revenge on the Cullen's not giving her permission to avenge her mate Laurent.

"Why would it be a ruckus? America is Territory to the Werewolves." Yvaine said.

"But not the shifters," Orion said entering from the kitchen.

I glared at him, "you're late."

"Sorry," Orion apologized. "There's been a report of a venpire spotted in Vancouver. I went too investigated on the Olympic region. I assume it's one of your friends Cullen's."

"Yes," Jasper answered. "Irina Denali, she's probably after revenge on the pack."

Instantly, we lycans stiffen, this confirms my theory. Now our soul mates and friends are in danger! Jasper explained the law against immortal venpire children. Their blood lust vicious than a teenager or adult. Not like other vampires, Orion put it. But also this event was a mistaken accusation. So Alice and Jasper are going out to search friend and other vampires to help the Cullen's in this trial. Orion stiffens with a growl; not sure if this was right to get us involved.

"Please Orion. If the Hound Marshals and children of Lycaon presents even . . . Drest's granddaughter." Alice nearly begged that I stopped.

"Alice!" Orion warned rage state exposed. Immediately Yvaine and I did as well. Since Orion was alpha in our pack. "Have you taken the consideration of the outcome? A child of the alpha is a liable target. Also our presence would symbolize a threat. A challenge!"

"Enough reason to prove the Volturi has been ambitious to the extreme." Jasper said. "Caius has discriminated your kind through Marius truths."

"Marius," Yvaine spoke. "He who made appeasement with the werewolf Order of the Packs?"

"So having you there and Diana, her presence would be Drest's acquainted would lead Marius to hold Aro and Caius back."

It took some begging and insisting that Orion gave in and agreed to help the Cullen's. Bella and Nessie was family to the Lyall clan. And clan helps families even if they aren't werewolves, but hold blood relations. We then were given a list of vampires coming. The Denali coven, The Amazons, Amun and Siobhan Coven and Nomads. Those who were Nomads were Garret, Marry, Charlotte and Peter. Three more vampires came into mind, shaking my head. I haven't had contact with the Wonderer Coven since Carmon's letter from Bree. Also Seth would kill Riley if he suspects threat.

"Diana," Orion warned as he saw me bite my bottom lip.

"The Wonderer Coven," I blurted out as they looked at me confuse except Alice for she already know. "Riley Biers, Bree Tanner, and Fred. Survivors of the new born army."

"I thought all the new borns were killed?" Jasper asked glaring at me. I looked down almost ashamed. "You let unstable newborns on the loose!"

I didn't respond, for I myself wonder why I spared them as well. Jasper sighed handing me a piece of paper. Looking at it to see it had a number on it with Seattle area code. Jasper held a neutral face.

"It's Biers number."

"You went through my phone record!" I exclaimed. Can't I have some privacy in this world?

"Had too," Alice said. "Cause Riley wouldn't believe us."

I was about to yell then sigh in defeat as I sat down on the couch, using my same old phone. Dialing the number.

"The pack is going to kill me." I muttered on the six numbers.

"You mean Jacob," Yvaine corrected.

I stare at her in shock. How does she know about? Staring at Orion, only he, Seth, Leah, Sam, Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper if not the Denali coven know about my friendship with the Wonder Coven. Including few know about the Riley moments and how he is infatuated with me. Me being his singer and he's one of my soul fragment mates. Orion shrugged as I pressed dialed. It rang a few times till a voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Riley . . ."

"Diana?" Shock in his velvet voice. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, the wolf chick you make out with." I said easing the moment.

He chuckled. "Yea, wow, long time hasn't it. So what honor do I have to hear your voice again? Have you taken my offer?" There was humor and hope in his voice.

". . . We have a problem and I need you and the others help. The Cullen's are in danger thanks to Irina and now the Volturi are coming here. It may be become a trail or a bloodbath that they might execute them. We need to gather up as many vampires as we could for the hearing. Can you, Bree and Fred come? I would really appreciate it?" I said.

There was silent for a moment.

"I don't know Diana? . . . Do you think that's wise . . . I was the one who planned the Newborn attack?"

"Riley coming here for support on this act would pay the debt. Please Riley. I lost half my family; please don't make me lose all of them."

". . . Alright, where do you want us to meet?"

I sighed in relief staring at Alice as she held up a not the read their house.

"The Cullen's houses if you can't find it contact the Denali's. If not meet me at my house. You know where that is?"

"Yes, almost s ate your uncle and kissed –"

"Watch it lover boy or I'll send Seth after you."

"Sorry . . . it's just – never mind. I'll see you when we arrive."

"Riley," I said.

". . . Yes?"

"I miss you guys and hope we could catch up?"

". . . Yeah, I miss you too. Bye." Then he hung up.

"Bye," Closing my phone then glared at Alice. She looked at me nervously, "Now you see why I haven't contacted him."

Alice stepped back in defense; I however remain on the couch. Truth was I wanted to wait until he found a girlfriend or mate. So we don't have too deal with the conflict. I sighed; well at least I'll see Bree again and finally meet Fred. Though the guy look intimidating from the photo.

Seth is going to kill me, since Riley almost killed him. Now adds Jacob to the picture, he already know a little. But if knew all of it, there's no chance for me to be near my coven friends. While Riley being shredded and burned to smithereens. Damn it, sure the Wonderer coven may help and the Cullen's are forgiving. But Jacob probably won't leave my side, is property of claim even though I hold the leash.

"Orion," I said. "Can you remove the memory shield off Seth? It's best if Jacob know what happen between him, Riley, Bree and me on that day."

"Are you sure?" Yvaine asked sitting down next to me. "Cause that'll lead to conflict?"

"She's right," Orion agreed. "Tis best, if you tell Jacob yourself."

I sighed again. I hate drama and this is worst than _General Hospital._ Saying bye to Jasper and Alice praying they will have a safe journey while we inform Sam to get the permission to cross the Reservation to the other side. He asked while in his Alpha voice, that was were Orion took over, explaining what's going on.

I called Emily and Leah to cancel our shopping trip for next weekend. Afterwards I called Jacob. He wasn't available, so I left a test message to meet me at first beach by the cliffs cave. Ten minutes later he replied saying he'll be there around four. So telling my pack mates to excuse me and headed out.

"Diana," Orion said. I stopped ant turn to face him. He gave a smile, "You are Drest's granddaughter and someday you may be an alpha."

''''';;;;;'''''

I waited outside the cave on first beach under the cliffs. It was almost four, Dusk about to start under the grey skies as it started to rain. I was scared as hell to tell Jacob this.

"Dia!" Called Jacob as he ran towards the caves, wearing his cut off short and black tee-shirt. We ran inside the Cave and he gave me a hug, though longer than I like it to be. When he pulled back, he smile looking down at me. "So what do you want to talk about?"

I looked down at my feet. "You know about the Ordeal the Cullen's are going through?"

"Yeah, we got their back. Though Sam isn't happy, he's prepared if anybody else in the tribe would phase." Jacob said in a slight disappointed voice. Since no one wanted to be a monster. "Why do ya ask?"

Rocking on my heels, still looking down ashamed. "Jacob . . . Have you wonder on what happen on the day of the Newborn fight? Why my shoulder was bleeding?"

Jacob paused staring at me dead center, not daring to say a word while his jaw clenched. Though silent he was; he nodded.

"You know about the intruder; Riley Biers?" he nodded again. I took another deep breath looking him in the eye. "Jacob, the reason I'm telling you this, is because I'm friends with him and his coven. He's coming here to Forks to help the Cullen's."

After saying that; Jacob trembled. About to phase but he didn't as he spoke through clench teeth. "Tell me everything."

I nodded sitting across from him in the cave in case he phased. I started off with my encounter with Riley, to the battle with Victoria. It was difficult to tell him about the make out session we had and how Riley is one of my many soul fragment mates, (though Jacob knew that). Once done, I showed him Bree's letter and the picture of her coven. The cave was engulfed in silence as streamed down my face while he trembled. This was wrong and very bad in so many levels, in telling him this. Then nothing happens, just silence of the rain.

"Jacob . . . I hope you understand that I don't fancy him. He's just a friend and . . . Oh moon, Jake. I shouldn't have told you . . . Sorry." I started to cry, getting up and running away like I always do. Fear in seeing his rage.

About to escape out the cave when a hand grabbed my wrist forcing me to Jacob chest as he gently forced me on the wall. A hand wrapped around my waist while the other around my neck, lifting me up, forced and trap to stare at him.

"I don't blame you. . ." He whispered.

A gasped escaped when he leaned down and kissed me tenderly in a slow gentle motion. I felt my body consumed in flames as sparks fly, bigger and brighter than the one from Prom. To feel warm and affection; as if he was taking the pain away. A sudden fear overwhelmed me for I pushed him back, looking down to breathe. This should be wrong on so many levels though it probably makes sense. I was his Imprint making him my soul mate fragment. Not daring to look up but surprised when he hugged me. So deep in my body in his embrace while rubbing soothing circles down my back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Shaking my head no, snuggling closer that we sat down on the ground. Head resting on his broad shoulder; Jacob was my rock. Even through hard times he was always there in many ways. I can't live without him, except I'm scare to take the next step. Fear of commitment, to be hurt and more. I didn't know I was shaking till Jacob hugged me tighter.

"SSHH, I can be anything you want me to be, a friend, brother, or protector." He whispered.

I shook my head. "I want to be with you Jake. It's just . . . Not yet. I'm not ready."

I had plans, ideas to go to college. Travel to see the world. I can't stay in one place; including people would get suspicious in why I'm not aging when I reach immortal point. Sure I'll have the ability to age but there's a limit. Also a Rogue was after me and such. Would Jacob accept leaving La Push, his family and friends? Leaving his heritage for me, a pale wolf?

"I know honey," Jacob whispered kissing my forehead. "I know"

We sat in the cave watching the rain fall on First Beach, till it got late. Jacob walked me back to my car and kissed me on the cheek.

"_Nayeli"_ he whispered, opening the door as I got in. He shut the door heading back home. But stare and watch him go. I didn't know what '_Nayeli' _meant but I knew one Quileute phrased.

"Que Quowle," I breathed.

He paused for he had super hearing. Before he could turn around I drove home. Not turning on the radio as the drive was silent. When I got home lying in bed staring at a picture of me and Jacob when little. Totally confused.

"What's happening to me?" I groaned. "Why do I feel like this?"

'_Cause you're falling in love.'_ A voice echoed in my head. Knowing it was my wolf.

I sighed looking at the prom picture on the dresser. I'm falling for my best friend. Crap, forget about the metaphors. I was falling for him hard, but at a slow pace.

''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Silent wolf Singer**


	30. Chapter 29: Surrounded by Vampires

**Lycaon Dusk**

**_**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or what they came from. Information about Remus and_ Romulus I got from Wikipedia and played with it a little bit, including the werecats._**_**

**Chapter 29: Surrounded By Vampires**

Something must be wrong with me? For one, werewolves aren't supposed to be socials with their natural enemy, Vampires. And look where I am; I'm at the Cullen's after school instead of hanging out with my friends in preparation of the holiday. Instead, I'm preparing for the Volturi. It was non-stop training for the past few days and Orion and Hunter have been kicking me to the boot. I also had been learning about the Volturi as Edward explains it to Bella, Yvaine, and I.

"Alec and Jane was their greatest offence." Edward explains emotionlessly. "Their defensive players rarely seem active."

From what Edwards told, Jane had the ability to make mental pain seem physical. Alec, Jane's Twin can make people feel nothing. I got a little bit confused by that statement, till Edward explains more thoroughly. It was like an anesthetic, before the execution, cutting off the person senses: no pain, sight, sound, or smell, a complete dark empty world.

"So you're practically dead." I stated with a shiver down my spine. Such satisfaction to know such knowledge of the unknown, which Yvaine would've agreed? Edward nodded and announced the Twins are equal threats.

I learned a lot about the Volturi and their abilities. Aro can read minds when touching someone. Demetri is their best tracker and a reason why the Cullen's can't run. Edward said if things get out of hand, Demetri was his. Practically those were the threats, but to me I would consider Chelsea the most threatening, learning that she can disconnect people's connection to a love ones or friends, and tie them to the enemy without an emotional reason. Still learning, I was confused by the Volturi's philosophy on declaration to be authoritarian and crew tile towards criminals.

I sighed; glad to hear the Denali Coven would be here soon. I went outside and trained, well more like meditate. Orion wanted me to try Yoga, thinking it would do something with a flow. So I stretched in odd angles, taking a deep breath, smiling a soothing scent fill my nose. I did a spin kick to see the Devil with the golden eyes. A wave of relief filled me as I hugged Riley.

"It's good to see you again." I said.

Riley hugged back. "Long time no see?"

We pulled apart and smiled, "Are the other's here?"

"Inside, helping to explain what's going on, though I got to ask you something."

"Shoot." I said.

"Do you still hold feeling for me?"

I paused for a moment then sighed. "Riley, what happen during the summer was nothing more than our confusion. We are or were teenagers after all. Also, I'm sorta seein' someone."

Riley nodded and sigh in relief while scratching his head. "Yeah, Victoria played us good. Well, I'm glad we got that settle, because I think I like someone?"

"Really who?" I asked.

". . . You'll see." Riley said. "Let's head in."

We entered the house; glad things are settled between Riley and me, and no competition between Jacob and him. When we passed the first flight of stairs, I was slammed by a short brunette. In seconds I was on my back with a ton of weights on me like an anvil.

"Bree," sighed a heavy voice. Opening my eyes to see Fred annoyed as he grabbed Bree by the shirt and lifted her up. Jacob was soon by my side helping me up as well, back on my feet to stare at Bree.

"Bree . . . Hi, long time no see?" I said out of breath even a bit clumsy as well. "Gain weight?"

Fred rolled his eyes setting the girl down though held onto her.

"No, I love my figure." Bree said getting out of Fred's clutches and gave me a proper hug.

"So how did these two meet?" Fred asked.

"Cat fight, till Dia pound some sense into Bree's head." Riley answers amused.

We pulled apart and smirked at them as Bree said sarcastically. "Yes, she led me to the light."

A snort escaped, till realizing we had an audience from both Vampires and werewolves.

"What is the werewolves' part in this?" the strawberry blond said. What was her name again, Tanya?

Jacob spoke before Edward could speak. "If the Volturi won't stop and listen to Nessie – Renesmee," right the Denali won't understand the nickname thing. "We'll stop them."

"Very brave, child, but that would be impossible for a more experience fight than you."

"You don't know what we're capable of." I defended.

Tanya stood cautiously realizing what territory she was on, not her homeland or location where she residents at the moment. She looks at me with respect but shrugged as well. "Diana, you and your kind I'll respect. But it's their own lives certainly for their choice."

Seth's eyes flickered to Renesmee who was in Carmen arms, with Kate and Tanya next to them. I sighed, children cuteness should be a crime. But hey, couldn't blame them even the Denali. They are old as time _(to say)_ and unable to bear children.

"She's special," Tanya cooed, "Hard to resist."

"And very talented family," Eleazar added as he paced around in different location in a flash. "A mind reader for a father, a shield for a mother, and a medium for a cousin, and whatever magic's this extraordinary child has bewitched us. I wonder if there is a name. A vampire hybrid!"

"_Dhampire_," Seth, Jacob, Orion, and I said in unison.

"Pardon?" Eleazar asked, tilting his head.

"The word is Dhampire." I answered.

"_Dhampire_," Eleazar repeated touching his chin. "Strange name indeed?"

I sighed and rubbed my temple, future meets past and it's a pain in the ass. Soon the conversation went towards Bella in being a shield. One who can block mental attacks? Well, that explains in why Eddie boy can't read her mind.

"It must be a family trait?" Edward announced. "For Diana and the Lyalls mind I could hardly read other than listening to music?"

Eleazar shook his head in disagreement. "You are wrong my friend . . . on the Lycans at least. Though Diana and Bella maybe related and hold some of the traits, she is still an open book."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"He means this," Kate said as she places a hand on my shoulder.

Immediately I felt an electrical jolt go down my spine that I jump and gave a big yelp. What the hell was that! Does this woman have the ability to shock people? Because that bloody damn hurt! I glared at the blond leech as did the entire Canine species. Kate steps back and raised her arm up in defense.

"I have the ability to project an electrical current when touching people, though it's the mind thinking it's being shock." Kate explains.

"We're highly sensitive." Yvaine growled out.

"It seems so." Kate said innocently and taped me again that I flinched.

I jump back behind Jacob in order to get away from this mad woman.

"Okay, now I feel exposed!" I said before sitting down on the couch full of werewolves. Where normal is still at existence. ..Or at least to us creatures.

Jacob sat next to me and rubbed my back as I scooted closer to him. Kate stunt really hurt and being in Jacobs arm sooth the pain. The vampires continued to talk about Bella's ability of being a shield, as Kate offered to help Bella in projecting her shield to protect others. Although, when she said this she stared at me that I quivered in fear. Then they discussed about Renenta, a body guard of Aro's who was also a shield. Once discussion was settled and the Denali agreement to help, till we heard tracks on the gravel road towards the Cullen's house.

"Oh crap, Charlie." Bella muttered. "Maybe the Denali could—"

"No it's not your father." Edward assured placing a hand on his wife. "It's Peter and Charlotte. Alice sent them."

"Great, more red eyes," Jacob grumble.

And may there be Nyquil and tissues, for my nose started to burn like hell and the others would agree.

**.o0o.**

The Cullen's house was packed and it was impossible to breathe. For an intoxicating sweet fragrance made it difficult for us werewolves. That we mostly stayed outside to breathe. Hell, I've been sneezing up a storm. Could I be allergic to vampires? Though I wish I could go home, but couldn't. Not with these vampires and their diet, keeping watch on them between Forks, La push, or any close by towns. Being isolated from the, _all you can eat buffet._

However Jacob was upset. His species existed to protect the human race, as some murderers grazed over the tribe boarders. That he order Leah, Quil, and Embry to run with Sam's back. He was dedicated to the tribe forever more though remain a rebel. I sighed a bit ashamed in my existence in what it's doing to him. As he remained by my side as Seth with Renesmee, keeping us both safe, turns out my ancestry has caught a lot of the attention.

Especially the Irish coven, Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam for they were acquainted with Drest Lyall, Hunter, and Orion. Although little Maggie, a bouncy kid kept asking me the _Twenty Question Gam_e, for her ability was a damn lie detector. Jacob took this to his advantage before I knew the ginger girl' _gift_ when he kept asking me personal question that I wouldn't answer completely, which Maggie would confirm. I practically beaten the russet wolf to a pulp for that excuse.

Then came the Egyptian coven of Amun. Let me tell you, Amun gets under my skin. But Tia, Benjamin, and Kebi, are totally awesome to hold a conversation with. Though Kebi remains quiet, guessing she follows Middle Eastern custom or something as she stayed in Amun shadow. We give each other smiles now and then as she nods her head. Also Benjamin has ability to, he can control the elements. I joked around calling him the _Avatar_ . . . he asked what an Avatar is?

Anyway, the Nomads came afterwards; they were Garret, Mary, Randall, Peter, and Charlotte. And for moon name help me now, for Peter gets under my nerves, worse than Emmett. He and Eleazar said the Southern Vampire doesn't hold a power, but the damn vamp knows my personal life or when things are about to happen. He's cocky as well that I practically want to rip his head off.

Finally there was the Amazon coven from South America. Let me say Zafrina and Senna can appear a bit intimidating all . . . amazon. It can make you feel cautious around their presences. Though Zafrina and Renesmee share a bond of friendship while Senna was curious and try to hold a conversation with me. Seems the Lyalls and I are her first werewolves that she and her sisters encounter. She told us about other therianthropy, werecats. How she talked about werecats or better terms were-jaguars being descendant from the Aztec whom specialized warriors who transformed into a creature thus a jaguar called "jaguar warriors" or "jaguar knights." How she described them held similarities to the pack. Although fascinated by Senna's story, it was almost torture for Yvaine and me being dissected by this woman while Hunter snickered.

So my life has been difficult not to snap and kill these, bloodsucker. Being surrounded by Vampires isn't healthy for the healthy sane mind. However, I can't recall if I was ever sane since discovering what I was. Forget it; I'll just roll through the motions. I sighed and watch my life become a soldier under the past few weeks. Seeing the life of a Hound Marshal as I was practically became one. Since the Volturi decision in coming here in any day and the Lyall brothers training prestigiously; I might take the consideration in being a Marshal. And not subordinate. There's nothing I could do with my life since the immortality part comes along in the Wolf genes.

Also my curiosity about the history of werewolves active up again when I met the Romanian Coven. There were two and the only survivor of their coven do to the Volturi. Their names are Stefan and Vladimir. They were different from the other vampires being over a thousand years old, with attitudes full of vengeances and ambition. I remember our first encounter. I was practically alone with them in the house while Renesmee sat next to me, playing with her toy while I work on my history homework.

"So Diana, what are you doing?" Vladimir asked, sitting on the love seat.

"Just studying for a history test," I said.

"What topic?" Vladimir replied, "I may be of help."

"The Roman empire, from the construction to Julies Caesar down fall," I answered. With that said both Vladimir and Stefan laughed.

"Truly, their teaching you the sum of the grand conqueror," Vladimir cackled.

"Well, not everything can be record, if not lost through time." I mumbled, closing the text book.

"True Diana," Stefan said. "But did you know that one of the werewolves' species started from Rome?"

I took a moment to think what they're talking about. Till remembering my history teacher talked about the two brothers who found Rome, "Romulus and Remus?"

"Yes, abandon as infants by their mother Amulius, she abandon them to die, they were saved by a series of miraculous interventions. A _she-wolf_ found them and suckled them, until a Shepard and his wife found them." Stefan told.

"You probably know the rest." Vladimir confirmed.

"Yes, soon the brothers started building the Roman city. However Romulus murdered Remus for power… In title in being king," I said.

The Romanian vampires nodded in agreement, while Renesmee seems amazed about the knowledge the historical creatures held.

"Funny how magic works," Vladimir said as he lean forward resting his chin on his hands. His burgundy eyes stare at me. "Since the wolf was special while the twins born from the blood of Mars. For on the night of Remus death, his body laid in the river while the full moon eliminated above his corpse."

"Are you saying, actually saying, that the gods were real?" I replied overwhelmed in what the two Romanian were saying. With Ares blood in the twins, follow by the milk of the she-wolf. A combine of the two can form an adaption. A mutation?"

"Possibly, for what Remus told us from our last encounter." Stefan answered, leaning back in his chair. "_That the moon, her caring heart of pity, show sympathy of this betrayal, that I become a beast from both Romulus and my wrath. She who gave milk that of a true mother made me a monster in whom I am.' _That was what he said."

I stood up and walked to the window grabbing my head, for it started to hurt. I took a couple of deep breathes, calming my nerves, when Renesmee stood beside me. Her warm hand took mine and gave a gentle squeeze. As she send a mental image of me, turning pale. Before I could speak, Vladimir continued.

"Diana was the name of the goddess. Her name mean's heavenly and divine."

"Goddess of the hunt and moon and birthing, being associated with wild animals and woodland, and having the power to talk to if not control animals." Stefan added. "I find it fascinating, how the Lycans can communicate with _canis lupus_ than any animal."

Inside my head, my mind was lost between what I was hearing the story of Remus being a werewolf, but also my name. I didn't know the abilities that the Goddess of the moon had. Only that she was the huntress and the moon. Never her divine control over the woods and talking to animals; how I can hear the packs mind and understand normal dogs? So picking up Renesmee not able to trust these two monsters except they weren't finished.

"You better be careful princess, for a shadow crest over you." Vladimir said.

"For Grim may want you or kill you." Stefan added.

With that said, I summon my rage state and ran, taking Renesmee along with me. When I got to Bella, I told her, to keep Renesmee away from the Romanian coven. When she asked why already agreeing on this suggestion; I simply said. "I just . . . don't like them."

**.o0o.**

The next day, wasn't a favorable day, for one I'm surrounded by vampires. Two, I might need to drink more than one bottle of Nyquil. And Three, how did during a simple conversation, did I get drafted into being a guinea pig for Bella's training? Oh by moon's name, what did I get into this mess? I would never know.

As I stand center of the in the back yard, staring at a Cheshire smile that grew on Kate's face. She was looking evil and deviant than ever before, since Garret started fancying her and her ability. Still, why was I pre-elected for this? Can I not be lost in an illusion from Zafrina; I don't mind imaging to be Hawaii at the moment, going to the _North Shore_ swimming with sea turtles.

"Don't worry, Diana," Kate purr in reassurances. "I'll go low."

"Be lucky that Jacob isn't he . . . . Ow!" I screamed on the sudden jolt of electricity shot up my spine. Before it rested on a pin's a needle vibration. Easy to tolerate if not when standing.

"Hey, that barely stung!" I taunted, in attempt to assure Bella.

Bella bit her lip, trying to put a shield over me, to protected me from the electricity. Kate grabbed my hand again and kicked up the notch. I yelped once more, as I jumped. Now I'm angry. As I exposed my rage state and snarled at the bitch.

"Hey Kate, Low!" I growled, "I didn't sign up for electric shock therapy!"

"Come now, Diana. Let see how capable you are to pain?" Kate casually said.

I glared at her. This woman was sadistic, worse than what I hear about Jane. But I didn't say anything as she placed her hand on my shoulder and told Bella. "Again," as she send another shot of shock. I practically let my sailor mouth go at it, cursing up a storm. Hell, even Orion, Hunter, Garret, Emmett, Peter, Wonder coven, and who ever came out to watch. Even Peter held out a bloody damn camera, recording all this while Bella continuously repeated "Sorry!"

"Shut the fuck up and cover my ass, so -"I cursed but stopped as Kate send another wave of electricity that I collapsed onto my knees. I tried grabbing myself while Kate continued to send more. It hurt tremendously that I felt like I was having a seizure.

"Kate stops!" Riley exclaimed.

I felt a slight blockade over me while Kate shivered, stepping back like I was repulsive. But soon I look up to see Fred standing between Kate and me while the pain soothed a bit. Bree knelt down beside me as she rubbed my back and the check my pulse.

"Carlisle!" Bree called. Immediately, Carlisle was there grabbing my wrist checking my pulse and other symptoms.

"Her breathing is irregular, pupils dilated," Carlisle noted. "Kate what voltage did you used?"

"I don't know, probably half the amount of lightning?" Kate stuttered a bit surprised of her powers. "I'm sorry Diana, I got carried away. If it weren't for Fred. . ."

I was unable to speak as I look at Fred in gratitude, for his ability were physically repulsion and the avoidances of people. Fred looks down and nodded before helping me up. However, my body was physically strained that he picked me up and carried me up stairs. He carried me to one of the guest bedroom as Carlisle instructed. Only the Bree and Fred stayed in the room, while helping Carlisle. As the vampire doctor touched certain area for paralyzes or impaired reflexes; also asking memory question, everything seems okay, however I kept twitching.

"No more EST," Bree joked, though it wasn't funny.

A knocked was heard as my pack brothers enter.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but I believe it's best to take Diana home. So she won't get sensory overload." Orion said.

"Very well," Carlisle agreed. With that said Hunter picked me up and took me home.

**.o0o.**

My body felt Numb as I lay in bed. Orion gave me a sedative about two hours ago, except Kate voltage shocks made it impossible to rest. My body twitched now and then, along with flashbacks, a major whiplashed that I silently cried. They were the good and bad memories, before and after the murderous night.

A silent creek of the window open, while I was so immobilized and dazed to focused. The stranger walked over to the bed and slowly pulled the covers down. Down to my hips as his hot hand cradle my cheek.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jacob growled quietly.

Not saying anything I rolled the opposite direction, holding back the sniffles for I can't let him see me like this. Weak and vulnerable, of this position and state is not a good character for me right now. Jacob sighed climbing into bed, wrapping his arms around me. Bringing me closer to him as he rubbed my arm; his attempt to soothe the twitching.

"God, do you always do stupid stuff?" Jacob sighed and kissed cheek. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Why do I feel pain . . . no matter what form?" I mumbled, turning around so I can rest my head on his chest. Taking in, his soothing warm scent of forest and spice. His arms hugged me closer nuzzling his face into my hair.

"I don't know what to say." Jacob mumbled. ". . . But I'll always be there."

"Que Quowle," I gasped out for another painful headache came.

"I'm here and I won't leave your side." Jacob said.


	31. Notice

**Hey everyone, this is a notice for Lycaon Dusk.**

**I'm sorry for the long wait and the reason why is because of my classes were getting serious, school play, and writer's block. I know the story is almost finished. But I'm going to edit the story. It's would be still be under Lycaon Dusk. However, I'm splitting it up. So there shall be a part one and part two. Thanks, and I'll post part one. Sorry about the grammars as well. When I typed this story. I was on a mini that was having some glitch. **


	32. Chapter 30: Last night

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

_****Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or where they came from.****_

_**Chapter 30: Holiday**_

Christmas has come and gone, and it was very festive at the Swan residents with Bella new family, Charlie, the Clearwater, the Lyall pack, and Jacob and Billy. It was crazy in keeping the shifters fed, for the time being and to see everyone faces made me glade. That was the true meaning; for holidays were about friends and family in celebration of any traditions. Especially seeing Uncle Charlie gawk at his new fishing pole from Bella and season ticket for Mariners from me. But what really made my day was the after party, when Jacob and I went outside for privacy to trade gifts. What he gave me was special. For it was a carved comb. The barrette carved into a crescent moon engraved with a wolf. This surprised me, which Jacob explained that my hair was getting longer. Of course, I punched him I the arm, afterwards gave him my gift. He opened it and wet silent. It was a passport.

I was afraid as he traced the navy blue cover. I took Jaspers advice in seeing his acquaintance in getting a passport and other things done. Mr. J. Jenks was kind enough to solve this small predicament. But now, I'm regretting in giving Jacob a passport and should have bought him a pocket knife or some stupid trinket.

"I thought, you might like one," I said looking at the snow.

Jacob sighed heavily and hugged me close to his form. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"You don't like it, do you?" I replied.

Jacob scoffed. "Of course I like your gift Diana. It's just…"

"It's just?" I counter turning around to face him.

"You had beaten me on best gift, that's all." Jacob answered, tucking a loose stand of curls off my face. I scoffed in a good way and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, it's time to go!" Billy called out.

Jacob groaned, glaring at the door to see Billy smirking at him. I on the other hand, chuckled to his childish antic. Then frown, afterwards I have to return to the Cullen's in preparations for the Volturi. I sighed; it was actually happening? This crucible trial over a misunderstanding upon Renesmee. Within the fort night, more blood shall be shed.

When everyone left, Yvaine and I headed to our room in preparation for our visit. We received a lot for presents, but what Hunter and Orion gave weren't the typical holiday jumpers and books. For I held a customized Colt M1911A1. 45 pistols. Having an engraved floral symbol along the slide, ivory grips and was chrome plated. Not what you suspected to get from your Hound Marshal Cousin. Hell, Hunter even gave me a leather jacket that the Marshal used to support authority towards other. A grey fitted biker jacket it look on the outside, but on the inside was filled with pockets, and don't forget about the thin layer of chainmail. At least Yvaine gift was suitable in family affairs. Her gift was an amulet made out of white gold décor into a wolf. It was custom for Lycan in the Lyall clan to have these, as I looked to see a copper wolf dangle around her neck. I wonder if Orion has one, since I only seen him wearing dog tags that date back to World War II.

Yvaine put on her red leather jacket and set her auburn hair in a ponytail. Afterwards, she grabbed her gun that was similar to mine. I asked her what brand that was, she answered proudly. "A nickel Taurus PT92, the pearl grip was costumed made. A gift from my parent."

"You never told me much about your parent." I stated.

Yvaine scowled, her eyes veiled with tears. "They were killed, by the same rogue that killed Stan."

"I'm sorry," I said. She and I were exactly alike. Not just relatives but felt the same pain that we encounter from the rogue. Somehow, this rogue was attracted to Children of the moon decedents. A wolf child more like it, which I wonder. "Are you a wolf child?"

"Not quite," Yvaine sighed. "My mother was a half-breed while my father was a purebred. The pack considered me a purebred for the heck of it. Now come on, we got a war coming'."

I nodded and grabbed our duffle- bag. Before I left the room, I stared at it for a moment. So many memories were held in here and I wonder if there will be anymore. Sighing, I closed the door and headed towards the mustang.

.o0o.

When we got to the Cullen's house, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Yvaine and I looked confused, as we heard some commotion inside the building. Grabbing our guns, we entered to hear countless low voices, murmurs, and growls of an argument. Carlisle was talking to Amun in some debate. I walked up to Jacob who seemed serious and cautious as we watched this debate happen.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Carlisle's friend Alistair ditched us," Jacob replied. "Now Amun is arguing how Ben and Tia are staying."

Soon Tia and Benjamin enter into their discussion that had Amun furious. I may hardly know the Egyptian venpire, but I knew he followed costumed seriously compare to the next pharaoh. Whatever happened, Amun eyes narrow and gestured Kebi to follow him as they left.

Jacob and I raised a brow to such ruckus when Stefan murmured to Vladimir next to us. "I do hope Alistair was right about this. No matter the outcome, word will spread. It's time our world saw the Volturi for what they've become. They'll never fall if anyone believes this nonsense about them protecting our way of life."

"At least when we ruled, we were honest about what we were," Vladimir replied.

Stefan nodded in agreement. "We never put on white hats and called ourselves saints."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Feeling my wolf growled inside of me in listening to their conversation. It was like she agreed with them on their discussion about the tyrants the Volturi have become. Jacob scowled and excused himself; he doesn't like getting involved with red eye blood sucker.

"I'm thinking the time has come to fight," Vladimir explained. "How can you imagine we'll find a better force to stand with? Another chance this good?"

I shook my head; remembering Edward told me Vladimir and Stefan were rulers of the Venpire race until the Volturi wiped them out. Thus leaving these two old blunts running about. It held no werewolf relation, so nodding my head as an excuses, I left. But stopped when Stefan grabbed my arm in a vice grip, that I was stuck looking at everyone in the room who mildly held their discussion.

"We've been waiting for _fifteen hundred years,_ Stefan." Vladimir paused and stared at Bella and me, "If the Volturi win this conflict, they will leave more power than they came with. With every conquest they add to their strengths. Think of a newborn alone could give them"- He jerked his head towards Bella. "And she is barely discovering her gift. And the earth-mover." I watched and followed his eyes at Benjamin, who stiffened. Practically everyone was eavesdropping on the Romanians now. Even us Lycans took in this conversation seriously.

I stared at Orion in question as he held a serious face. Knowing my adopted brother, if the Volturi did win this conflict and became superior, they shall challenge our kind. I mean, nearly a two handful of Vampires have ability. Vladimir continued his speech, "With their witch twins they have no need of the illusionist or fire touch." Eyes focused on Kate and Zafrina.

Stefan stared at Edward, "Nor is the mind reader is exactly necessary. But I see your point. Indeed, they will gain much if they win."

"More than we can afford to have them gain, wouldn't you agreed?"

"You talk rubbish," I stated quietly, shoving my arm back. "You talk of a revolution that will have others dead."

"But, what would happen to the Lycans if your enemy received the higher hand?" Stefan replied. "I think I must agree. And that means . . ."

I watched them discussed about crippling the Volturi and how they will finish the job in a late future. It was unpleasant to hear their theory of a rebellion to their higher rankings. It reminded me of the _Hunger Games,_ how the rebel fought against the Capitol, creating the Dark Days, which lead to the punishment. The punishment of that novel was sending their children to the arena and fight to the death. Revenge should never be served cold, but with these monsters, it was their way of life. Tia agreed with the Romanian duo, saying it was time to step on Authority. Which Benjamin agreed 'that freedom has been suppressed for a very long time? The Denali clan on the other hand, decided to stay with Carlisle Pacifist theology. Peter on Charlotte was undecided on this plot while the other nomads agree it was time for battle.

I searched for Jacob, wondering what his Point of view to this debate. He just grinned tauntingly, "The pack will fight with the Cullen's. We're not afraid of vampires."

I rolled my eye of is idiocies stupidly. But glad he was staying on the safe side along with his pack. It's best to discuss the problem than head onto a fight. If fighting Victoria's newborn army was a success in battle strategies, then what would happen if combining new soldiers into the battled? Maybe Alistair was right. Best to leave the problem: than fighting it, except not with Demetri and his tracking abilities. What truly was surprising was Maggie agreed until she said she was on Carlisle side of truth. However, Siobhan didn't want to be involved in this mess.

"Carlisle, I don't want this to come to a fight." Siobhan said.

"Nor do I," Carlisle said.

I walked over to Orion, Hunter, and Yvaine in question of this discussion. "What about us?"

"Truly, I don't want to be involved." Yvaine said. "It's not our battle."

"But, it's on werewolf turf," Hunter responded harshly. "What if the Romanian vamps are right and they take power? Orion, it may be a second blood war. If the Volturi think high authority of them, then the supernatural will fall into corruption. These Venpire has suppressed many of their kind and others of ours."

"I know, I was there." Orion growled. "You don't think I like the Volturi as the next lycan do you? If I know this was going to happen, I would have called in back up. The death toll on casualties has risen. If Aro see's our faces, he would think twice before attacking. Marcus and Drest made appeasement that the United Kingdom and America's is our territory."

"But would that stop Caius?" I asked which they looked at me. "Caius hates our kind, no matter what breed it would be. Do you think our presence will intimidate him? I maybe a pup; doesn't mean I don't know tactics. What they're saying is irrational and deadly."

"You don't understand Diana," Hunter started.

"Do you?" I challenged. "I say we-my instincts tell me to attack when needed. If we fight, then none of us will survive willing? Let Carlisle solve the solution and if it comes to a battle . . . we fight out of defenses."

"I agree," Yvaine said. "I rather leave their problems and go back home. My mission was to inform my cousin and bring her back if needed. I rather have my tail between my legs than losing it in battled."

Orion thought about it, "If the Volturi does take more power, then we'll have to leave immediately and inform the Order. We cleaned up their mess far enough and tired of their oppression."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Hunter said sarcastically, picking up his phone and called the other Hound Marshalls.

I looked at Orion confused. "Does this mean?"

"Yes, if a battle breaks, we have to leave." Orion answered placing a hand on my shoulder. "Your life is more important. I'm sorry."

I nodded. Orion has given me so much liberty, so much that maybe breaking protocol. But if we stay and a fight instantly breaks out, does that mean we leave everyone? I looked at Jacob who was complaining in mutter format. I would have chuckled at his childish behavior. Now, my heart clench on this decision. Could I leave Jacob under Orion's command? I was a pup, still progressing in the Lycan life while on parole. One false move and I be shipped back to Scotland to live with the Lyall clan.

"Jake . . . Leah?" I asked throat hurt in asking.

"I'll inform Leah of the situation." Orion said. "But I can't make promises on Jacob's behalf."

I nodded again, which was the only thing I could do. Without another word, I went outside to watch the vampire feast their last meal. Seth phased and followed after Renesmee while Edward and Bella were in pursuit. The house was practically empty with a few vampires who cuddle with their mates. Riley stood behind with Tanya, as they held a conversation by the river. I smiled, thinking it was Tanya who he fancy. Bree and Fred sat in the living room just observing, watching the last few night of their second life. By how Fred was putting his arm around her, I knew they were a couple. Mates, maybe not, but dating probably.

I sighed and pulled out my pistol, checking the magazine in how many bullets were there. It was a beautiful gun, indeed. But I wonder if I can pull the trigger? A small blunt bullet from Yvaine small gun was easy, but an actual bullet, that is the question? I haven't killed anyone since I became a werewolf. Can I kill? A deer or some animal maybe, but what about something that looks human? These bullets were scientifically created to puncture through anything. However, can it kill a venpire?

"Nice gun?" Jacob said as he sat down next to me. He tries to have a go except I put it away. "What's got your tail in a knot?"

I snorted for he took my quote. "Nothing, just wondering; what's going to happen tomorrow?"

"You don't have to go?" He said.

"I know," I replied.

"So why are you going?"

"Because…because I want to help my family." I answered.

Jacob sighed wrapping his arm around me. I leaned into his comfort, how safe I feel against him. Even though we were just friend with . . . certain benefits. Are we in a relationship at all? I mean, we kissed . . . a lot. Cuddle, sometimes sleep together in a platonic way, but are we together? Jacob never asked me to be his girlfriend nor discuss the matter of our relationship. I wonder what would happen if the battle ruptures out? Would the Lyall pack leave immediately to warn our kind or stay and fight? I truly don't want to go to Scotland at the moment. Sure it would be nice to see my grandfather. However, I was falling in love with my best friend. And friends don't leave their friends.

I was going to open my mouth to tell Jacob, tell him about the Lyall leaving if things break out. Though, my mouth shut instantly as Hunter came into sight, tucking his phone in his jacket.

"Well, that's that. I called some of the local Hounds who'll try to make it before the ordeal." Hunter said proudly. But his eyes, said differently, "It's getting late cous, why not get some sleep."

In those words wasn't a suggestion, it was a direct order. With Hunter being my curser, I obeyed to his command. Jacob stood up as well and followed me into one of the guest room. We walked up the hallway. Jacob leading the way until sitting down on the queen size bed. I shredded all my clothes and laid down in a tank top and shorts head resting on his chest while his arms wrapped around me.

"What do you think . . . of us?" I asked. "And the imprinting?"

"It's like gravity. Your whole center shifts. Suddenly, it's not the Earth holding you here. You would do anything, be anything she needs. A friend, a brother, a protector." Jacob said, rubbing my back. "I'll be whatever you want me to be."

"Do you like me?" I asked slowly sitting up.

"Yes," Jacob answered.

"Do you accept me for who and what I am?" I asked while leaning closer to him.

"Yes," he answered as he sat up.

"Will you live for me?" I asked.

Jacob was hesitant on the word. If an imprintee is killed, the imprinter will never be able to forget or forgive the person responsible for her death. Those were the side effects of Imprinting. But what does it do to a Postpone bind? Can I walk away so freely without breaking his heart of wellbeing? Yes it would hurt him emotionally, but if there be a time I'm not saving than what choice I have. Also not knowing if a lycan bite can kill a shifter or not. A Venpire can but what about an actual werewolf? In the end Jack responded by cradling my face in his hand.

I bit my lip and asked one more question. "Do you love me?"

"_Nayeli,"_ he whispered, pressing his lips against mine in a gentle chaste.

I almost sob in how gentle he was with me, caressing my body in his form while kissing my lips. Even in a bleak of first stage of passion, the sparks in this kiss sent sparks flying. Making me want more, the one kiss that made me feel something stir deep inside. There was nothing to interrupt us, that I straddled his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. The sensation inside me grew stronger, consuming my entire body on fire. The kiss grew from innocent to hunger, as I we started to French kiss.

Jacob tongued glided over my bottom lip. In result making me moan as I accepted the company. I did french kisses before, under the influences of alcohol with the pack or drugged by Riley's scent. But Jacob kissing me was different compare to others, it was a burning passion. Our mouths moved in sync, tongues dancing together with Jacob in the lead. I threaded my fingers into his shaggy hair while he secured me closer on his lap, wanting to be close. We pulled away when loss of breath, resting our foreheads together, gaining air in our lungs.

That was enough for tonight and the answer that we both need. Hugging each other, we laid back down engrossed in one's company. Do we sleep? Maybe. Spending the night holding each other: in a soft unconscious realm between dreams and reality. No words were spoken. Both enjoying ourselves in the moment of peace.

Jacob was part of me as I was his gravity. Our relationship may start out strange in how the Spirits puts us here. Although we're different in species and argue over simple thing in supernatural nature; we stayed strong and know we'll find each other. He was my friend, my brother, and protector. If we live through this and conquer our crucible, there was a hundred percent chance we would be lovers. Although those three words won't easily be spoken! I was utterly falling for Jacob Black.

My guardian wolf.


	33. Chapter 31: Plans

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

****Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and what they came from.****

**Chapter 31: Plans**

I felt my heart race, worry if not scared in what's to come. My instinct tells me to run like any of the supernatural creature in this house. Seems the weather man was wrong, which is a good thing, for in Alice's vision, the Volturi arrive the day after the fifth snow. Oh wait, it's now snowing the fourth time. God, I hate the weatherman now! I sat outside training with Hunter in working on combat. It was brutal training when having Hunter as your mentor. He was a complete Drill Sargent! Always yelling and taunting me, trying to make me snap. But I wouldn't let him win, for if I did, it showed complete weakness. You try you fail but keep on trying.

Hunter slashed out with a knife, blinding my eyes, as a fist made contacted to my face. I stagger backwards, tasting a metallic taste in my mouth but manage to duck his next move. And then Hunter slammed into me, knocking me onto my side, pinning my arms to the ground with his legs.

"Still need work," Hunter snarled.

I smirked and head-butted him in the noggin. He leaned back in pain loosening his grip, an opportunity I took. As I kicked him off me and flipped him on his back, arms pinned behind while knife near his throat. There was a pregnant slice between us as we remained like this. For every time he tried to escape; I angled his wrist to a painful direction.

"I take it back," Hunter said.

"I was taught by the finest Majors in the Confederate army," I said. "Don't underestimate your enemy or take the obvious kill. _Or you will lose_."

I bet Jasper would be proud in how I was progressing in fighting. If it weren't for his newborn training, I might've not be able to survive efficiently. I might have become Bella if I didn't learn any self-defense. So letting go of Hunter when he did a predicable back kick. Quickly, I rolled to the side, grabbing his leg and tripped him. His faced fell face first on the snow, tasting water along with dirt. After that, I got up and step my good foot on his head keeping it there.

"Say uncle," I panted.

"Never!" Hunter snarled, which I pressed down my boots harder into his skull. "Alright Uncle!"

I smirked in victory then removed my foot and helped Hunter up. We laughed and then went our separate way. Hunter said he received a call from the local Hound Marshal in Seattle who were in town and needed direction to the field. Only three Marshals were able to come; witness and take charge if things get out of hand. The Volturi was on werewolf soil, if they decided to make a wrong move, the Marshals have liberty to execute the threat. Them and their white hats!

Edward came out with an unconscious Renesmee in his arms. I smiled in how cute this moment looked. Edward looked up and gave his signature smirk and run off towards the cottage with Seth behind him. _Little guard dog._ I chuckled to the thought hysterically then looked for Jacob. But my mission was a complete failure. After this morning, he was gone with a note saying that the stench was getting to him and he'll see me later after patrol. I sighed; collapsing on a couch to watch Kate and Garret fight in the front room. They were arguing over nutritional values over animal blood. My mouth watered when animal and blood were in the same sentence, that I felt my wolf linger to be free. It's almost been a month since the previous full moon and next week was the full moon. So I was the most moody, deadly and by far, dangerous monster in the house. I had to remain calmed and try not to rile up my lust or anything that would increase my blood pressure. Since I was a half-bred, I could transform at will between waning and waxing gibbous. I tried to transform on a gibbous moon let me tell you, it hurt like hell that I stopped.

Bella walked back into the house a bit please how quiet it was in the house. If you don't count EST Kate and masochist Garrett, arguing over blood? I waved to her which Bella nodded, excusing herself upstairs. I listen to her light footsteps, excepting her to go to Edwards's room. However, she went to the opposite and went into Alice's and Jasper's room. Curious in why she would go there, I went to investigate. Bella couldn't possibly steal Alice's shoes now, would she?

I waltz's in silently to discovered in the enormous closet while an enveloped was on the bed. I open the package, for it had Mr. J. Jenks scent. Opening the package to find fake passports and ID; to which had the identity of Seth Wolfe and Vanessa Wolfe. What caught me off guard was a passport that had my picture, but belonged to Diane Lyall. A birth certificate came out for Vanessa having the normal information, but for guardianship was Diane Lyall.

"What the hell is this?" I growled.

Instantly Bella had her hand over my mouth. I stood still, not making a move or temptation to bite off her frozen hand. Bella cautiously examined the door, making sure no one heard us then let me go. Whatever she was planning, no one supposed to know. So with a warning growl, I watched her fill a small leather backpack/purse. As she raiding her sibling's room to but in some cash, the envelope full with the fake passports and IDs along with money. I was completely and by far totally confuse in her discreet actions. Once done in her personal tasked, she sat on the edge of the bed. A moment later, she dashed out and came back in with a written ivory paper and handed it to me.

_Scotland, take Renesmee to Scotland. I hope the Lyall clan can protect her if this does not succeed._

My mouth utterly dropped. Bella wanted me to take Renesmee away if a fight breaks out. I would have said she was over reacting, completely paranoid on the conflict. Though, being prepared was the only way in protecting Renesmee. The Lyall clan accepts all in their family blood; those who are trusted into the supernatural and relations to others of our kind. For the American Lyall pack must quickly take a base of action in sight of evil. This was informing the Order of the Packs, dedicated after the appeasement between Venpire and Lycan. Holding the source that the Volturi require would make it difficult on their part. Do to the territory of countries, since the United Kingdom and North America was werewolf territory. The Volturi wouldn't dare enter Werewolf territory of clans and packs nursing grounds. It was complete suicidal.

So hiding Renesmee on enemy lines was the only option. But I have a question on a Secord backup. I mouthed '_Backup_', and Bella pointed her hand down on the slip that said _RIO DE JANEIRO. _Brazil, seriously? Did she have to pick a Portuguese country? I could hardly comprehend my Spanish! Oh well, Scotland would be my first option if I had to take my little cousin to refuge. . . . Why does it feel like _Mission Impossible_?

"I'll inform Orion and the gang," I whispered.

Bella nodded. She looked like she was about to sob. I would too if I had to give away my child for their welfare. I gave her a hugged and took the backpack into my car for better keeping. Also drove to a better location so Edward or any vampire couldn't hear me. I sat at the side of the Highway, radio on country while texting to Orion.

_Bella wants us to take Nes. & Seth 2 Scot. With us?_

_**Fine, I'll inform Seth and place a block on his thought so no one can hear.**_

_Does Leah know of our plan?_

_**Yes, informed her today.**_

_Jake?_

_**Do you care about him?**_

_He is one part of me. I could never abandon him without hurting me._

_**I'll inform him of the situation then.**_

_Thanks._

_**But know this; I can't make promises on his protection. It's his choice.**_

I paused about this. Then sighed texting, "_Understood."_

_**.o0o.**_

The next day I waited outside with Orion, Hunter, and Yvaine in front of the Cullen's house. Most of the vampires were distressed in what, no in who is coming. The nomad where completely apprehensive for they knew to fear for the hammer! Hound Marshals were a serious factor in the U.S. After the Salem witch trials and unnatural events during the civil war: under voodoo and southern newborn war. That was the purpose of the Order in creating Hound Marshals. To keep the supernatural a secret from humans! If I didn't know any better, practically half the vampires wanted to leave.

A sound of a motorcycle could be hears as we watch a black hummer and motor cycle. The atmosphere became tense as the motorist hit the brakes and skidded on pebble ground. He removed his helmet to be a male around his thirty's. Dark skin while buzzed hair, and scars all over his face. What shocked me was that his left ear actually tear. His appearance says it all, a tough, brutal, serious demeanor. Two more people came out of the Hummer, looking identical who seemed in their early twenties. Twin of the opposite sex, the female was tall, lean and tone while her brother was tall, broad shoulder and muscular. They both had black hair and olive skin tone; that I would consider them to be Hispanic. Hunter walked up to the first person and shook his hand laughing.

"Thanks for coming Michael." Hunter said.

"Likewise my friend," Michael said. "We never let our friends down on this… situation."

I shivered at Michael voice. His voice was heavy and deep, practically full with authority. If he was Alpha in this pack, he would put Sam leadership to shame on the alpha command. Orion gestured me forward to stand next to Michael. Orion glared at the man, that he squeezed my arm to breaking point. I winced; consecrating on the two werewolves in front of me. Michael looked up and the moment of relaxation gone replaced with seniority.

"Is this she?" Michael asked.

Hunter smirked, "Yes. Diana, I want you to meet Michael Lowell; alpha of the 42nd unit. He's in charge of the Washington and the Canadian border of the state."

"Nice to meet you," I said, offering a hand. Michael looked at it with caution, eyeing the scars. After a moment he shook it in a tight firm grip.

"Likewise," Michael murmured. He was deficiently, not a sociable person unless under circumstances. Including he was breaking my hand while a burning sensation started to burn horribly.

Orion noticed this and cut off the connection. I retracted my hand to see a small indent of particle burns. The burn look distractive as it started to heal.

"What the hell!" Orion growled.

"Mountain ash," Michael answered naturally. "Just wanted to confirm her species; Lycan affirmative."

I look at Michael like he was insane. Orion growled and led me to introduce the twins. They were more sociable compare to Michael. Their names are Kamalia and Adolph Fang. Carlisle joined the hordes circle generously introducing him.

"Thank you for coming on timely noticed." Carlisle said.

Michael nodded. "Where's the dhampire?"

Carlisle seemed appalled from the werewolf straight forward behavior. But he hides his expression quickly and gestured Bella and Edward to come forwards with Renesmee in Bella's arms. Seth followed as well from behind, body vibrating ready to phase. Bella glared at Michael while the dark Alpha glared at Renesmee like she was a threat. Edward gave a warning to what Michael was thinking. Michael ignored the warning and gently touched Renesmee hand, checking her temperature then grabbed something from his pocket. It looks like some sort of rosary. I knew there were different types of vampire, but I thinks Michael mistaken the breed the Cullen were. Michael handed the cross to Renesmee and asked many simple understanding questions.

"Have drink Animals blood?" Michael asked.

Renesmee nodded which the Rosary glowed. I look at Yvaine shocked, but she seemed neutral in what was happening. So Michael continued his interrogation until he asked if Renesmee; if she had killed a person on plan on killing a human? Many venpire growled to this in warning of this question. Renesmee shook her head no which the rosary glowed again. Michael sighed and removed the accessory off her and back into his pocket.

"We'll aid you as witness in this . . . trial." Michael said.

Carlisle nodded and escorted him to the house with Hunter and Yvaine behind them. Orion apologized to Edward on Michael's behavior. Edwards accepted it and took his family back to the cottage. I stood there confused in what just happen. Michael was no ordinary Hound Marshal. In fact, he seemed strict compare to a four star General. He was totally not what I suspected in what Hunter described his companion out to be.

"I thought Hunter said he was a good hunter." I murmured.

**"**And Hannibal Lecter is a good psychiatrist. Look, he is dangerous to everyone and everything him. If he is working on a job, you just let him handle it and move on." Orion replied arms crossed. "He's only here for a favor he owes Hunter."

Something must have happen between Michael and Orion for my pack brother to be so tense. I didn't say anything and stared at my hand. Mountain ash was one of the Lycan weaknesses, except it has to be from the land the lycan was born in. I wasn't born in Washington; I was born in New Hampshire. The only mountains I can reckon would be the Appalachian Mountains. How does he know about my birth origin? From that precaution stunt, I rather be next to Victoria than Michael. At least she can hold a unique conversation.

**.o0o.**

I decided to stay away from Michael at all cost, including the twins. They didn't seem to notice me for they were taunting certain nomads who were the most wanted in the old days. Kamalia assured that they won't execute any Vampire unless given the order from her alpha. Peter was not so please, that he and Charlotte kept their distance. When Jacob came back from his patrol with Leah, Embry, and Quil, I stood next to him in his embraced. I told Jacob what happen and instantly he examined my hand to see a pink color of the burn.

"I'm gonna kill him." Jacob shakes violently.

I hugged him which calmed him down a little. "Please don't, he was just following protocol."

"Dia, he hurt you." Jacob protested.

"I'm fine Jake," I said. "Just stay close to me. I don't exactly trust him."

Jacob wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer to his warmth. "Okay."

This time I didn't stayed at the Cullen's while Michael was there. Jacob pack, Yvaine, Orion, and I decided to go to the reservation to see how the Sam's pack was doing. The population of the pack tripled since the beginning of the crucifixion: of a misunderstanding. I can see it in the original pack members eyes how they morn of their friends destiny. Most were male, but there were a handful of females who were now involved. Leah felt bad for the girls and she and I talked to them for a while in how this work when in the pack. That even though the girls stopped her menstrual cycle, doesn't mean there wasn't hope. They also have a chance of imprinting if they desire it. It was a good thing these girls either got out of a relationship or are single, because no one wants to face another love fest drama again.

After that, Jacob and I went for a walk on the beach. It was cold to walk along the hash winds and mist of the waves spraying the shore. But the moon hung high in the sky while the waves clashed. Jacob wrapped his arm around me, keeping me warm. I appreciate it, resting my head on his chest hearing his heartbeat. It was funny how tall he was almost seven feet while I was five foot eight.

"Stop growing?" I murmured.

He chuckled, "Sorry Dia can't promise that."

"Jerk," I said.

"Bitch," he counters.

Most girls would be offences of that insult. But for me, being a werewolf, it was practically a statement. Our relationship was strange indeed. We are inevitable in separating, best friends and everything, with a few exception of a romantic affair of kissing and comfort. But I wonder what Jacob wanted to do? Jacob seemed to read my mind and squeezed my hand.

"Have you been thinking of college?" he asked.

"Not really, have you?" I replied.

"Yeah, maybe go to University of Washington." Jacob said. "Maybe improve my mechanic skills and a business degree. Thinking about opening a garage."

"That sounds cool," I responded.

"How about you, are you planning to go to the academy? Be a midshipman?" he joked.

I shook my head, "I don't think the navy would like to have a werewolf in their service. Maybe go to UW too. Major in Architectural Studies and History."

A smiled graced Jacob lips, his true smile that I haven't seen in a while. Maybe going to college would strengthen our bond and much more. Sure we haven't dated yet, but sooner or later he'll be itching for it. Also we don't have to worry about funding for college, with my inheritance and two additional accounts. We'll be rolling in the deep! And Jake might get a scholarship if he signs up for the Native American scholarship foundation. This might actually work out for us. Easy baby steps.

"So," I bite my lower lip, "Excited for your birthday coming up?"

Jacob paused for a moment to realize his birthday was less than three weeks away. "Yeah eighteen and legal!"

"Legal to vote but not to drink," I corrected.

"Doesn't stop other things," Jacob growled playfully, as he attempted to grab my ass.

I laughed grabbing his hand and twisted it to a different angle, which made him yelp. "Down boy, down. I'm totally not ready for that yet."

"You're right," Jacob laughed. "But doesn't mean we can't go to the next step."

"And that would be?" I asked raising a brow.

"Care to go on a date?" Jacob answered and asked at the same time.

I stood there thinking of this for a moment. Blank face that people would consider I was having a stroke. Jacob looked panic, biting his lower lip while sheepishly rubbing his neck. I smiled and nodded. "Sure, I was wondering when you'll ask. You really are slow, Jake."

"Doesn't mean I ain't strong," Jacob countered.

"You might be strong," I murmured, then disappear for a second to reappear behind him, "Doesn't mean you're stealthy."

"How did you do that?" Jacob asked.

"I'm a lycan," I said with a shrug. "I'm one of the most deadly predators in the world."

"Really?" Jacob sarcastically replied.

"Yes, everything about me can either attract you in or kills you." I purred dramatically, walking close to him with amber eyes. "We are like vampires; looks, voice, and so much more. As if I would need any of that... as if you could out run me... just one scent and you shall be my prey."

I lean in and took in his scent, savoring the forest, dark spice, and musk. It was so intoxicating that my mouth watered to taste russet skin. The thought surprised me, the lust projecting in my system so hard. I examine Jacobs's expression to see his eyes go black. Well, can't have a horny dog can we. As I pushed him deep into the winter water causing a big splashed. Jacob yelped from the cold looking at me in horror. I was laughing in how gullible he could be. He scowled and stood up as he walked up to me.

"Get back here!" he growled.

"In your dreams," I laughed running away from him.

I kept running and heard him chuckled, "She's going to be the death of me."

"You're damn right!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also I used a quote from Supernatural, can you find it?**

**Please leave a review.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	34. Chapter 32: When a good man goes to war

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and what they came from. Poem of 'a Good man goes to war' belongs to BBC Doctor Who.******_

_**Chapter 32: When a good man goes to war**_

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die_… There were so many opportunity Death or Fate could cut my life line and taken me to heaven or hell. The first strike was almost a year ago when the rogue attacked on the ski trip taking my father. The second strike was during the summer against Victoria's army and yet I escaped. But what happen at strike three, am I out? My entitlement could intrigue any immortal on the Blood of a retire Alpha who changed history.

Death was breathing down my neck with a scythe grazing down my spine. He was always there waiting for the perfect opportunity of decapitation or strike in the heart. The thought slipped my mind. But dying in place of the family I loved seems like a good way to go. I can't bring myself to regret the decisions that brought me face to face with death. To gaze at the definition of death who dare threaten what I have left on false accusation.

What's supposed to be fiction became reality.

What's supposed to reality turned into fiction!

I along with my pack stood in the forest as snow began to fall. The air was cold, crisped that it was difficult to smell the fragrance of predators that were coming in pursuit. My heart quicken, standing with back straight between Orion and Michael. Carlisle suggested the Hound Marshals start first, try to maneuver the Volturi to leave without consequences. It seemed like a good idea until Michael announced that if the Volturi refuses then the ordeal is on their hands, and that's that. The atmosphere was dark above the pure fresh snow. Just up ahead you could barely hear the crunch and dislocation of the wind approach towards us. I try to remember that the trial was on our derestriction. The Volturi and their coven. Edward tried to explain that the Volturi aren't supposed to be the villains, the way they seem to you. They are the foundation of the vampire's peace and civilization_._ However to any lycanthropy or humans they are something different but the antagonist of the supernatural world.

One quote repeated in my head, unsure of the source saying, "_Beast in human form who drink the blood of living humans…they are vampires. You must never get too close to a vampire. If you do … their gaze will enslave you."_

These are no ordinary vampires which Ben Stroker or Anne Rice created of romantic literature. No, these were Steve Niles vampire who live to kill and kill to live. Although, there are different cultures- there are different species of vampires. The ones who approach were Venpire. Creatures with venom that one bite can change everything. The knowledge continued to fill my head on the enemy while standing in open ground surrounded by tree's with Lycans hidden in the branches.

"_Demons run when a good man goes to war  
>Night will fall and drown in sun<br>when a good man goes to war  
>Friendship dies and true love lies<br>Night will fall and the dark will rise  
>When a good man goes to war<br>Demons run but count the cost  
>The battles won but the child is lost…." <em>

I paused to look at Orion confused in why he would say such a thing. Orion looked at me with a reassuring smile taking my hand. "I promise everything will be alright."

"You're saying will lose Renesmee," I stated.

"No, I was just bored and thought of the _Doctor Who_ episode. It sorta fits the scene don't ya think?" Orion asked.

I sighed, though the distraction felt comforting until Michael growled. I stepped closer to Orion for Michael was very intimidating. Since Orion announced I'll be joining the two Alphas on creating a resolution of the ordeal at hand. Offer an opportunity for the Volturi to turn back now or face the consequences of illegally trespassing on appeasement. Before another word could be spoken the scent of bleach filled our senses.

Immediately we stood in position.

The Volturi appeared in a unified formation. They marched in cadence; flowing in a synchronized movement amongst the trees in a dark, massive form contrasting the freshly fallen snow. In the two and a half years I participated in NJROTC drill team, there was no hope to obtain order of military bearings. Although they walk gracefully presentation, they were stiff. The progression was deliberant however slow like they were in no hurry, no tension, and no persecution. The temptation to snort was evident though stuck in my throat. Vampires with time on their hands while the rest of us work!

Center of the unit were three vampires who were discontent of the uniform. In fact, the cloaks were different compare to the guards. They were larger full with volume with thick red trim. Taking in their appearance I could identify who Caius was having skin so white that it's almost translucent, comparable to an onion. His eyes are dark red, though vague. His snow-white hair is shoulder-length, and very close to his skin tone. Age was debatable for he could appear in early twenties or late thirties depending on the scowl on his disapproving face. The gentlemen next to Caius I guess was Marcus by how a small intrigued smile graced his thin lips. Marcus was not who I suspect to be nor was Aro on appearance of mid-twenties. However Marcus appeared expressionless like the nothing fascinate him unless important, as he stood tall with shoulder length black hair, papery texture skin tone, and deep sullen crimson eyes. Center was without a doubt had to be the ring leader of the Volturi, Aro. Aroskin was translucently white, like Caius contrasting to the long black hair that framed his face His eyes was red; the same as the others around him, but the color was clouded. As he wore a formal military uniform from the nineteenth century general. With a wave of his hand, the Volturi stopped ten feet away.

I couldn't help but count the numbers of the Volturi. There were thirty-two of them. We were still out numbered. A faint growl echo on both ends of the stick of Lycan and Vampire. The discrimination had all but grounded to a halt in the blink of an eye. A blood feud between Vampires and Lycans: raging for the better part of a thousand years almost.

Aro smiled bowing his head, "Peace, Children of the Moon."

Orion took a deep breath and approached the Aro, "Likewise, Children of the Night. Aro, Marcus …and Caius."

"Tis unexpected to see you Orion, never suspect Hound Marshals to get involved on such occasion." Aro said happily.

"The occasion of an execution or the occasion of a visit," Michael announced. "For what has been recorded, you have violated the appeasement."

"Don't speak to us in such foul way," Caius hissed but Aro stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"On trial, I believe. We would have informed your Order of the situation for one of our own has broken our laws. 'Incapable of self-control, and therefore a threat of exposure, immortal children are not to be created. Such creation is the ultimate taboo and punishable by death to both: child, the creator, those who defend the child and those who know of its existence.'" Aro explained.

I growled clenching my fist to suppress the urge to rip the monsters throat out. But instead, I went into rage state. This fascinated two thirds of the leaders to which had them staring at me. Orion cleared his throat.

"Yes, I know about the Cullen's possessing a child in their care. However your journey has been wasted for the child does not fall in your derestriction. A horrible misunderstanding on a vengeful soul who was misguided on the loss of a mate who parish by our kin. Also, I cannot let you pass on the blood that is thicker than water." Orion said.

"What do you mean?" Marcus spoke.

Orion looked over his shoulder and nod at me to come over. I took a deep breath, following orders, and stood next to Orion at attention. Aro eyed me taking my hand without permission. I gasped feeling how cold his hand was. Aro gazed at my hand lost in the world of his power reading every thought I have with one touch except he then frowned. "Interesting. Hmm. I see nothing but hear such sweet melody. Who are you may I ask?"

"I am Diana Helen Swan, granddaughter of Drest Lyall and relative of Bella Swan and her addition of the Cullen's." I answered quickly.

"Swan," Caius sneered.

"And Drest's Granddaughter, no doubt." Marcus murmured as he gently pushed Aro aside and took my hand leaning closer to examine my face. "I can see you have inherited Drest's eyes my dear. He and I are on good terms of a friendship."

"Then would honor those terms and leave my family and friends alone?" I asked with slight authority staring into Marcus apathy eyes.

"You defend for this alliance!" Caius demanded. "The Children of the Moon have been our bitter enemies from the dawn of time. We have hunted them to near extinction in Europe and Asia."

"Last I check you're not in Europe or Asia." Michael sarcastically said earning a glare from Caius.

"He speaks true, Caius." Marcus said still looking at me. "The appeasement still stands between us and them. We must show our respects on this soil otherwise we be offending our reputation."

Caius was about object but Aro nodded, "Yes we shouldn't overrule our invitation. But we can't leave on your words for we must see to believe. Blood or not."

"But the child is not an immortal child," I said slightly panic. "Have you not read entirely of Irina's mind to know how she's emotionally compromise?"

From the corner of my eye I saw Irina hide behind a tall figure and two twins who I suspect were Jane and Alec they look so young that they couldn't be in adolescent stage yet. "Even if you continued, have you not shown your selves to be hypocrites?"

Jane scowled stepping forward to attack but Alec brother stopped her. Caius furrows his brow to control his anger while Aro lips puckered in knowing what I meant. Gifted or not, Alec and Jane were still children when they were transformed into a vampire. Orion smirked on noticing this while Michael gave a huff of encouragement. Marcus sighed on the other hand letting me.

"You hold courage to speak your mind." He said. "Your connection with the Cullen's is strong full with love and admiration. But I see something stronger that ties in between. Be careful my dear, for your future sheds."

I was about to ask what he meant when Aro stood in front of me. "Tell me, Why are you here for Bella and the Cullen's?"

I took a deep breath standing strong, looking Aro in the eye as I say, "Because she is my cousin, and therefore a part of me."

My voice was heard before being shoved aside to witness the debate between leaders. By the looks on Aro and Caius face showed the lack of respect of opportunity to retreat and prevent a battle. However Irina keeps adding Renesmee into play. I wanted to explain that Renesmee wasn't an immortal child, but Michael silences me. Muttering my voice has been heard and diminished. I growled crossing my arms wishing to tear off his head. Thus in the end, our audiences was overruled. Orion warned that they could hold the trial and audiences with the Cullen's but no violence's. If a trace of a battle is notified, than every werewolf in the United States are authorized to kill on sight of any Venpire. Caius sneered but held his tongue while the other two agreed. So stepping aside, watching the Volturi walk by towards the field where everyone waited.

Once they were gone, Hunter, Yvaine, Kamalia, and Adolph jumped down. I turned around and glare at Orion, "You can't be serious. They're gonna kill them!"

"I'm sorry," Orion apologized. "But there are things I can't prevent."

"But the Pack, they don't know about the pack!" I exclaimed.

"Aro is intelligent enough to know that the pack isn't Werewolves," Hunter assured resting a hand over my shoulder. "You need to calm down."

"Agreed," Michael snarled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to see if they'll rip each other's heads off."

I stopped and glared at Michael as he and his pack ran towards the clearing. I can't believe this! I looked at Yvaine for help, except she was quiet not wanting to be involved in the argument. You got to be kidding me! So releasing a growl, I stomped on my heel and turned around.

"Where are you going?" Yvaine asked.

"To help my family," I snapped.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and slammed me into a tree. Hunter had me pinned rage state exposed, "You can't. Why do you even bother to socialize with those bloodsuckers anyway? Last I recall; Bella didn't treat you fairly until after you saved her damn ass."

"She is what I have left to family," I growl.

"She is no longer a Swan," He spat. "She is a vampire, a Cullen, and holds no ties to you anymore."

"And you think you're better?" I sneered. "I didn't know I had any-more blood-ties until three months ago. What kind of family ignores their kin until they are cursed? You think because you're my sire and relative, I would obediently follow? I am a legal independent woman who suffered enough of every god damn oppression! So get the fuck out of my face and let me go!"

Hunter was bewildered letting me go. I growled grabbing my wolfsbane necklace to calm down. Looking at my pack, Yvaine was bemused while Orion held a smirk. He walked up to me holding a hand out. "You're right. But that doesn't mean you won't take a hand."

I breathed and looked at Orion please to know I have his loyalty and respect. So taking his hand, another joined to see it was Yvaine's. We looked at her confused, "You guys are my pack and I'm with you all the way."

"And you brother?" Orion asked Hunter. "Are you in or not?"

Hunter glared at us shoving his hands in his pocket, "Loner."

We all smirked; Physically Hunter was not with us except he agrees. So with that said we ran towards the field where the Vampires will meet and ordeal set. I was in the lead, dashing between the trees in zigzag formation when a new scent hit my nose. It smells was similar to Renesmee's however instead of floral fragrance, this smelled like tropic, spice-herbs, and vague petrichor. Suddenly something or someone collided into me, that the impact was unexpected, including that ting lying on top of me. I open my eyes to stare at young man of indigenous descent with rich dark brown skin, eyes the color of warm teak, and extremely attractive features.

"Nahuel, she's not a threat!" shouted a familiar southern voice.

Wait a minute; I know that southern voice from anywhere. When Nahuel got off of me, I stood up to see Jasper and Alice with two amazon women. All of us stare bewilder in seeing old friends. Orion helped me us, brushing the snow off my shoulder.

"You're late," I panted glaring at them before laughing. "I hope you found a good witness."

"Nice to see ya to, Diana." Jasper said with a smirk.

"Diana!" Alice said giving a quick hug. I hugged her back before Hunter cleared his throat, "reunions later. We have a coven to save."

"Right," Jasper agreed.

In a blink of an eye we ran towards the fields quietly. I just hope my friends and family with their witnesses have everything under control. Otherwise I don't know what I'll do if I lose them. Not Bella, Renesmee, Edward, the Cullen's, the wonderers, Denali, both Uley and Black pack, and most definitely Jacobs. The first option failed, now it comes to this.


	35. Chapter 33: Trail

_**Lycaon Dusk **_

**_******Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and what they came from.******_**

**Chapter 33: Trail **

One death.

Only one person died so far, as I could smell the sickening sweet scent of burning Vampire. Hiding behind the tree line of the open field, I examined closely to see who was dead. All that I recognized for the past week stood there while the Denali clan cried. Tanya, Kate, Carmon, Eleazar were still alive so why would they wept? Then I realized the hatred tears which Irina expressed a few months ago on Kate and Tanya's face, Revenge. Calculating the situation, I realized who died in the execution pit. Irina. I looked at Alice who gave a confirmed nod. Irina was dead for her action of a misunderstanding and the consequences were death.

Edward, Carlisle, Bella, Renesmee sitting on top of Seth, and Aro stood center of the field. A woman in a black cloak stood beside Aro, which I assumed was Renata. Alice said we should wait until being called. Hunter was about to object when Edward called out.

"Why don't you join us, Alice?"

_Well, cat's out of the bag._ I thought with a snicker. Alice and Jasper took the lead, followed by Kachiri, Nahuel, and Huilen, while the Lyall pack came last. From the expression we could see, The Cullen's were excited to see Alice and Jasper again while the Volturi witnesses were confused. Once we reached the mist, assuming it was Alec's powers. Alice leaped gingerly over it and into Bella's invisible shield and stop next to Edwards's side. My hearted beating fast, looking around the shield to see russet fur next to Silver. Absentmindedly, I quick step to Jacob side and hugged him tightly around the neck, breathing in his scent.

"Thank moon, you're okay." I whispered low.

_I couldn't say it any better,_ Jacob thought back.

Pulling back with a smile, I noticed the atmosphere changed completely. All of the Volturi Guards watched, contemplating in their gaze while latecomers tested the stability of the shield. A large man and few more held their gaze at Bella; I mentally scowled for the shield was not compatible to a physical assault. One order from the Triad and war will break out. I know what my part was, and that was to get Renesmee out of here with the Lyalls and Seth to Scotland. The Volturi know they couldn't cross enemy lines of the United Kingdom. Although, something was off. It was like both ends were prepared for battle while seeing Kate and Vladimir targeting Jane and Alec.

Observe ring from afar, Edward spoke again to Aro. "Alice has been searching her own witnesses these last few weeks, and she does not come back empty-handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought?"

"The time for witnesses is past!" Caius snarled. "Cast your vote, Aro!"

Aro silenced Caius by raising a finger, more interested in Alice testimony. Alice stepped forward introducing her evidences. "This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel.'

"Speak Huilen," Aro commanded ignoring the protest of the Volturi witness. "Give us the witness you were brought to bear."

Huilen, a small olive-toned female vampire with a long braid of black hair bobbing against her back looked at Alice nervously. Alice encourages her with a nod while Kachiri place a hand on her shoulder. To watch a Vampire court trial was very intimidating compare to the ones on TV. It appears more traditional of a republic in ancient Greece. Similar to Authoritarianism in which certain individual get to vote on a certain democracy. I grip tightly to Jacob fur, looking over my shoulder to see Yvaine do the same with Embry and Orion petting Leah's ear. Only to notice Michaels pack was not here, even listening for their heart beat and scent, they were absent. They had abandoned their post!

"I am Huilen," she announced in accented English. Her story was well rehearsed, almost a nursery rhyme as she told everyone a century ago she lived with her people n Mupuche with her sister Pire.

Pire parents named her after the snow upon mountains and beauty she possessed. Pire came to Huilen on days in secret about an angel who lived in the woods, and visited her at night. Huilen warned her but the bruises on Pire skin wasn't enough. Libishomen was the Mupuche legend for Vampire who bewitches their victims. The angel impregnated Pire as she plan to runaway-for their parents would destroy the child, including Pire. So both sisters went to the forest in search for Pire's Demon lover and came out empty. Huilen cared for her sister, from hunting to the dying breath. Huilen hope she would save her sister life before killing the monster.

However, Pire loved the child inside her. Naming the child Nahuel after the jungle cats. In the end when Nahuel was born, Huilen couldn't save her sister. Pire dying wish was for Huilen to take care of the child to which she agreed. When Nahuel bit her, she was changed into a vampire.

"I cared for him until he was able to hunt for himself. We hunted the villages around our forest, staying to ourselves. We have never come so far from our home, but Nahuel wished to see the child here." Huilen finished her story and bowed her head, moving back to hide behind Kachiri.

Her story was similar to Bella's except something was off. When Renesmee bit Bella her venom wasn't venomous. But Nahuel was? How can this be if a dhampire has the ability to changed mortals? Aro pursed his lips staring at Nahuel.

"Nahuel, you are one hundred and fifty years old?" Aro asked.

"Give or take a decade," Nahuel answered clearly. "We don't keep track."

"You have not changed since then?"

"Not that I've noticed," He shrugged.

Seth shudders next to Bella as he mentally tries to think of cartoons. Jacob and I smirked knowing what the youngest wolf in the pack was thinking. Good thing Bella was distracted on the danger instead of concentrating of what Nahuel meant.

"And your diet?" Aro pressed further intrigued.

"Mostly blood, but some human food, too. I can survive on either."

"You were able to create an immortal?" Aro gestured towards Huilen.

"Yes, but none of the rest can."

Wait, there's more! For heaven sake's was the Libishomen a Casanova bigamist? Then again now that I think about it. The Denali sisters were considering in being succubus. In other words was Nahuel father an incubus. I shudder at the thought of a demon raping woman to create a new breed of vampires. A lot of murmurs throughout the field.

"The rest?" Aro asked brows rose.

"My sisters." Nahuel answered.

"Perhaps you would tell us the rest of your story, there seems to be more." Aro ordered to which Nahuel frown.

"My father came looking for me a few years after my mother's death." He said slightly distorted if not mutual. "He was pleased to find me. He had two daughters, but no son's. He expected me to join him, as my sisters had….he was surprised I was not alone. My sisters are not venomous, but whether that due to gender or a random chance. . . . Who knows? I already had my family with Huilen, and I was not _interested_- in making a change. I see him from time to time. I have a new sister; she reached maturity about ten years back."

"You're father's name?" Caius asked through gritted teeth.

"Joham," Nahuel answered in disgust. "He considers himself a scientist. He thinks he's creating a new super-race."

"It's against the law to create a new species," Orion murmured aloud. "The supernatural law announced that only accidents or destine fates in nature can create a new race."

Caius nodded in agreement for once and looked at Bella, demanding harshly, "You're daughter, is she venomous?"

"No," Bella responded.

Caius looked at Aro on confirmation, although Aro seemed busy in his thoughts. As he pursed his lips and started at Carlisle, and then Edwards, and lastly on Bella. I grab tightly to Jacob fur braying that no execution or violence's occur today or any other day. My heart beating fast, hands sweaty, while focusing on Aro lips. Jacob whimpered from my grip to which I let go still focused on the center ring. Werewolves-Lycans, Vampires-venpires, dhampires, spirits- ghost, witches, and so much more in the supernatural world could take. As I looked at Aro eyes, I could see the fascination on a possibility. The Volturi seek power, collecting the specially gifted vampires and new things. Aro was a collector, which a battle might commence, in not just this ordeal but a new weapon. Wars between different species and covens have been going on through the ages under the mortal's nose. Caius growled at his brother to take care of the aberration now and moved south. But Aro ignored him staring at Bella, searching for something to change.

"Brother," Aro said softly to Caius. "There appears to be no danger. This is unusual development, but I see no threat. These half-vampire children are much like us, it appears."

"Is that your vote?" Caius demanded.

"It is."

I sighed in relief along with the others who slightly expressed themselves on the decision of the higher authority judge. Like the poem with a minor change: The battle won but the child's stays.

"And this Joham?" Caius scowled. "This immortal so fond of experimentation?"

"Perhaps we _should_ speak with him," Aro agreed.

"Stop Joham if you will," Nahuel said flatly. "But leave my sisters be. They are innocent."

Orion and Hunter walked to the center of the field joining Aro, Caius, and the others. Orion spoke, "You have permission to enter south as long as you don't harm our kind."

"A notification to the Order shall be made," Hunter added.

Aro nodded, though his expression was solemn. Afterwards turned around to say. "Dear ones, we do not fight today."

**.o0o.**

Once the Volturi disappeared in the forest after their farewell, it was quiet. The shield remained up that I wonder what Bella was doing. The dispute was over, right? Everyone murmured if they should leave the shield or not, in case the Volturi break their word and go for the attack.

Suddenly Edward and Alice laughed, which the Pixie announced, "Seriously, people. They're not coming back. Everybody can relax now."

More silence until Stefan muttered, "Of all the rotten luck."

Before the next breath could be made, cheers erupted alongside howls filled the winter fields. Everyone expressed their feelings through pats on the back, kissing, hugs, and so much more. The Cullen's held their family reunion while Carlisle thanked the South American vampires. Everyone was happy, except for two Romanian Vampires. The looked they expressed showed they wanted war, wanted revenge on the genocide battle between the Volturi and Romanian Coven.

Suddenly Jacob nudged me from behind, which I lost my balance for a second skipping a little with an ugh. Jacob gave a large laugh and licked me in the face. I squealed not expecting that and wipe the slobber on my face.

"Seriously?" I exclaimed with a laugh.

Jacob shrugged which I shook my head before focus on Bella and her family. She was climbing over the sandy wolf to get her daughter and gave a huge hug. Edward joined the hugged fest wrapping his arms. Seth laughed in a barky laugh and poked Bella in the head with his nose.

_Ain't that a cheesy scene? _Jacob sarcastically announced.

"Way to ruin a moment," I snorted.

_What can I say, not the romantic type, _he replied.

"Hmmm. Well then, we have a problem." I said catching Jacobs's attention. "I like the romantic types."

With that said I started walking towards my pack who was talking with the other wolves. A growl was heard, and suddenly I was pounced the ground being slobbered on. I shriek from the giant tongue assault of Jacob black who mentally said take it back. I shouted back never which everybody in the field was laughing at the scene.


	36. Chapter 34: Us!

_**Lycaon Dusk **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. The information that the Lyall Clan discuss about werewolves is inspired by K.R. Smith, Annette Curtis Klause, J.K Rowling, and the Underworld serious. **

_**Chapter 34: Us**_

The Pack celebrated on the ordeal Quileute style. In other words, bonfire at first beach. The fire was alive, the drinks passed around, music blaring, and food kept coming. It was the best time of our lives for the children of the moon and spirit warrior of more than twenty wolves and their imprints. The vampires were leaving after things settle down, starting with the Romanian cover who were disappointed. Next Benjamin and Tia left to check up with Amun and Kebi. No nomad dare stayed a second in fear of the Hound Mashals. The Amazon coven stayed for a while and soon the others went their separate ways or relaxing at the Cullen's house.

I felt more relaxed and relieved that none of my friends and family was hurt. I might have snapped if I lost somebody I cared for to the unexpected. So before leaving with the pack for a bonfire, I gave Bella, Renesmee, and Edward a hug, and a goodbye to the wonder coven a short talk before resting on the beach. Jacob sat next to me, an arm around my waist drink a bottle of beer. Nothing about werewolves was the high metabolism and immunity towards alcohol….at least for the shifters. We Lycans, could control our alcohol except us females who need a limited amount. The pack still hasn't forgotten the spike coke incident and the round of make out to the no-longer bachelors. As Paul snuggled with Rebecca, Embry chatting away with Yvaine, and Quil eating more food.

"You think the hound marshals would've stopped them?" Sam asked.

"I believe we intimidated them," Orion answered taking a sip of his flask of whisky. "Nearly since the Viking found America the Werewolves claimed territory. The Volturi had been bitter on imperialism for centuries. But compromised in giving up the eastern turf to them but I don't think that was the cause to the solution."

"Or to feel lofty when surrounded by giant mutts," Hunter laughed, stealing Orion flask.

"The wolves stopped them definitely." I snickered.

"Sure was," Jacob added.

"Confirmed," Orion agreed. "Who would have expected to see them? Children of the moon are countless species, that some rarely travel in packs. Some barely able to control themselves leading the legends. To see sixteen gigantic unified wolves was a surprised. Caius has been afraid of werewolves. He almost lost a fight to a Lykois a thousand years ago. Let say his pride twas bruised."

"How many werewolves are there?" Emily asked, in Sam's arms. "Are what we see in movies actually true to others?"

"There are more than two hands full of werewolves, Pure and crossbreeds" Yvaine said. "Some weakness, Silver can be an allergy or poison. The loups-garoux from France forbids touching it. Just breathing silver dust is lethal. But some are more into the elements of nature. For example mountain ash. If a werewolf is born near mountains then mountain ash could burn."

"You got that right," I agreed raising my right hand to show a slight pink burn.

"Also mistletoe," Yvaine included. "Religion can be a pain on the plant department. But for every werewolf in the world, Wolfsbane is the deadliest. Unless you nurture it properly that it can become a potion."

"However, since the unfortunate crossfire, Caius has been hunting us down to near extinction. Thus during the dark ages war raged out between Vampire and Lycanthropy, which got you _Underworld_." Orion said. "Although the battle was between Venpire and Werewolf. Other Vampire races loathe venpire past boarder line. Anarchy I tell you!"

The pack nodded in agreement. There was more to the supernatural than we expect that you actually had to go out to find it. We might not all be _Winchesters,_ slaying monsters. But we all share the same thought that the world is not a safer place. There are things that go bumping in the night either it be a vampire, werewolf, witch, or entity. Either way, the source of fuel was humans since the beginning of time. Only many changed their diet, adapting to their environment. There's always a loop hole, you just need to find it. Like how the Cullen's suggested drinking animal blood or the Lycans spend their full moon adventures for the hunt on game. Although, some species would still hunt humans!

At the end of the bonfire or at least the close PG-13 part, Jacob and I walked down the beach with Embry and Yvaine. Embry taunted he was faster which Yvaine took the challenged and those two took off. Jacob and I chuckled on the lack of maturity on those two. The moon was on the near horizon of being close to the am.

"What now?" Jacob spoke aloud. "All vampire business is over for the Cullen."

"Don't know," I shrugged shoving my hand in my pocket. "Still adapting to everything and we still got senior year."

"And college," Jacob added.

"Did you sign up for the Native American scholarship?" I asked.

"Yeah, just need to send it." He said a bit proudly.

It was nice that Jacob was thinking more for himself instead of others. Not many people in his tribe succeed going to college. So far from what I know, only Rebecca made it with a degree. Sam almost got a full ride scholarship until his phased, Jared had the same predicament. But with the pack expanding as of now, Jared, Paul is considering community college. Same with Quil although the Black packs might not last too long. Not when a third of it imprinted on Lycans who can't age properly after twenty-one.

Suddenly I was swept off my feet, giving a shriek. Jacob was laughing holding me bridal style, "You zone out a lot."

"I have a lot on my mind," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Like what?"

"Us," I said looking down.

Jacob chuckled setting me down, resting his hands on my hips while looking down at me. "Yeah, _us_ is a good topic."

"What are we?" I asked looking deep into his dark eyes.

"Jake and Dia," he assured. "And probably more?"

I stared at Jacob watching him lean down to let his lips graze my cheek and buried his face in my neck, breathing against my collarbone. I stood there stiffly for a moment and then leaned against his chest. There something different between us, a catalyst effect. We were no longer the pair of kids who wanted fun through adrenaline rush, hanging in the garage to repair thing while listening to the radio, drinking warm soda, and eating cold Pizza. Jacob wasn't the boy who waited while I wasn't the girl who traveled. Whatever our relationship maybe, we were meant to be; friends, siblings, lovers, or whatever. Call it destiny, fate, or whatever we are made for each other.

Jacob lifted his head and slips his fingers through my hair, tucking it behind my ear. We stared at each other in silences. We grin leaning to each other for a kiss. He takes my face in his hands while I wrapped my arms around his neck. We kissed for a few minutes until hearing Yvaine shriek and Embry laughing. Pulling back we saw my cousin drenched running towards us while Embry chased after her.

"You think those two will ever behave?" I asked.

"Got to, he has a bind with her." Jacob announced.

I looked at Jacob surprised which he shrugged. Embry, Embry Call has a postpone bind with Yvaine Lyall. Oh lord, help the wolf now if Hunter or Orion hears about this, if not the Beta leader of the Lyall Clan in Scotland. Sometimes I wonder what the differences the postpone bind was compared to imprinting. Imprinting was love at first sight but a bind is a progress like any relationship which can be optional in the end.

"Let the moon have mercy on his soul," I murmured.

"You can say that again," Jacob snickered about to wrap his arms around me but I dodge.

Oh I'm not going to be so submissive than any bitch. I'm an independent wolf who likes a challenged. Jacob saw this and gave a playful growl before we were all running around in a game of tag. Unfortunately, Lycans are faster than shifters so guess who got tired out before the sun rises.

"Guess Leah was right," Yvaine said leaning over the two exhausted shifter who panted on the ground. "Guess Female wolves are faster than males."

"Couldn't agree more, dear cousin," I chuckle arms cross while shaking my head. "Couldn't agree more."

Embry lifted a hand up pointing a finger at us, "Just you wait-"

"We'll beat you two…someday." Jacob panted.

"That would be the day." Yvaine and I said in unison before giggling luck a bunch of gossip girls.

We got forever, and I'm looking forward to it.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**I'm going to write an Epilogue soon!**


	37. Epilogue

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

_**Epilogue**_

"No, no, no, hell to the fuck no: am I wearing that ghastly thing!" I exclaimed at Cassandra who held her present that I refused to open or wear since my birthday.

Cassandra stood in front of the closet and dresser, blocking entrance to all my clothes. We stood in my room, Yvaine on the bed giggling at the show while I stood center of the room wrapped in a towel after taking a shower. It New Year's Day, last night was a small party at La Push and Jacob asked me on an official date to celebrate the coming year. Although it was three days since the Ordeal didn't stopped everybody worshiping their tails. It was a time to celebrate. However, Yvaine being a terrible person on clothes decided to call the second most evil woman in fashion. Cassandra.

Sure I can trust Cassandra with hair and makeup but not my wardrobe. But no, once I return from my shower, Cassandra had all my underwear and gym bras in a trash bin holding a lighter. It was a hostage situation, my nice cotton briefs were in danger to this mad woman. I mean, what so important about the material of under garment? They were created for support that's it! So why does Cassandra make it such a big deal? Also if she thinks dirty minded then she'll have to think again. My V-card is staying with me until a ring is on my finger or the insecurity passes.

"C'mon Diana, it's not that bad. Heck I'm wearing it." Cassandra said about to raise her shirt to show her bra but I stopped her.

"What's so important what I wear underneath?" I asked. "It's just a dinner and movie date at Port Angeles. Not some honeymoon!"

"Wearing these will make you feel sexy," Cassandra explained simply. "You're eighteen, time to upgrade from _PINK_ and into Victoria on the secret. Also you're not wearing pants tonight."

"Hell yeah I am, it's gonna rain tonight."

"Oh, I sure wish I had a camera," Yvaine snickered munching on some popcorn.

I glared at my cousin to shut up. Today I was planning on wearing skinny jeans, boots, nice top, and leather jacket. Except what lied on the bed was the complete opposite for there was a winter white Pointelle sweater dress that flares at the bottom, printed tights and beige boots.

"This isn't a big apple date!" I growled. "Also, Jake likes how I dress."

"Who is an expert on dating," Cassandra challenged.

I snorted, "I dated other guys before and Nick is your first. So step aside or I'll do something you'll regret."

"Yeah right," Cassandra laughed.

We argued for ten more minutes till I gave up grabbing the _Victoria Secrets_ gift bag and walked into the bathroom to put on the undergarment. It was a white lace push-up bra and bikini bottom. Once putting those on, I stared at myself in the mirror feeling insecure wearing them. Though cute and sexy they appear on any girl, the scars make them a waste of material. I was okay to be in less clothing when it comes to the spell bound clothes for full moon, but not this. I hated my scares. I hate both surgical and savage raggedy lines on my stomach.

Taking a deep breath, I put on the bathrobe and returned to my room so Cassandra and Yvaine could do my makeup. All the straitening, curling, and volume added to a point my hair was full of life. Make up was fair, nothing crazy or glamour's. When I changed into the outfit, a honk outside the window made me feel salvation. We girls ran up to the window to see Jacob leaning against his rabbit wearing all black including his leather jacket.

"Drat, and I thought he'll take his bike." Cassandra muttered.

"I don't think Diana cares on the vehicle, Cass," Yvaine announced pointing at me.

I had a huge smile on my face, glad to see Jacob and excited for our date. Quickly grabbing my coat and purse. Saying thanks to my girls before telling Yvaine to keep Cassandra out of my closet. When door shut, I could easily hear Cassandra asked if she got any fuel to burn any hideous clothes. Yvaine chuckled saying she won't find much since Alice picked out the entire wardrobe. I snickered knowing it was completely true. Only twenty percent of the clothes were my expense the rest is all Alice.

"Wow, hello gorgeous." Jacob said with a whistle.

"Down boy, down," I teased.

Jacob smirked when I reached him, he held out a hand for me to take. I took it eagerly, when all of the sudden being pulled in for a peck on the cheek. I blushed when he pulled back, nodding his head to the window to noting the small audiences through the window. A snicker escapes and pecks him on the cheek. What a tease of a (soon-to-be) boyfriend I have. But being raised by Sarah Black, he was gentlemen enough to open the passenger door to the rabbit.

"Why thank ya kind sir." I said in a southern bell accent.

"You're welcome milady," Jacob replied with a bow before shutting the door and enter the driver side.

The ride was peaceful, listening to the radio in peaceful silences. Sometimes we would chat on random things, make stupid debate or sing along to radio. When we got to the movie theater, Jacob wrapped an arm around me and walked to the ticket booth. We decided to watch something a bit more thriller and action instead of the romantic comedy or cheesy gore.

The movie was exactly the best block buster I'd seen in ages. In just the opening a robbery took place on some secret gang. Not five minutes did Jacob being a critic pointed out some mistakes in the film. Like the position of a person hand one minute changed to another. Luckily we had super hearing and barely raised our voices to disturbed the audiences. I settled in to endure the first hour, watching massive chase scenes, FBI going buzzers, and the antagonist killing subordinates. Got to admit, I love good crime movies. Jacob had claimed an arm rest on the left side of me. His hand resting lightly, palm open, in a making the first move on a date. Last I recall he try to pull this trick, Bella rejected both Mike and Jacob during Face Punch. Man was that completely awkward. But having respect for my date, I settled my hand in his. Jacob relaxed all the tension gone as he gave a gentle squeeze. His hand felt hot, but not burning while fingers slight callous from changeling garage tools, fixing cars. I smiled noting no matter what form, Jacob was strong. So I rested my head on his shoulder taking a bite of popcorn.

If I were a guy, I would suspect I made goal on stage one. For next would be the attempted yawn, stretching his arms to wrap around my shoulder. That didn't happen until the climax of the film of the lead investigator at a standoff with the antagonist. Jacob snickered on a comment I missed and soon bang. Bad guy dead, the country saved, and the hero walks home to his love. So predicable yet the action and realism were excellent.

Once the movie was over and the hallway was crowded on the active night. It was some movie premiere of a horror film. The noises were loud of texting, popcorn popping, and the whole conversation that it became to noise.

"C'mon, let's get some fresh air," Jacob said taking my hand and leading out the door to who knows where.

"Whatdya think of the movie?" I asked.

"Better than Face Punch that's for sure. Got the blood squirting properly instead of twenty feet." He replied with a laugh.

"Also the dialoged was good. I couldn't take another, _'Put the gun down or I'll shoot your fucking head off.'_" I chuckled using a terrible masculine voice. Jacob agreed to that.

"Couldn't agree more, Dia." Jacob said walking us to _La Bella Italia. _

"La Bella-"

"Italia!" Jacob finished using a terrible Italian accent. I raised a brow to which he chuckled. "What, Leah suggested it. Otherwise we would be eating a McDonalds."

"Italian food or a quarter pounder, so difficult to choose?" I murmured thinking hard on the thought.

"Hah, hah, hah, come on, I'm starving." Jacob said leading inside the restaurant.

"You're always hungry!" I replied back with a laugh.

"I'm a growing man," Jacob defended.

"More like boy if you protest like that." I pointed out flicking the tip of his nose.

Jacob rubbed his offended nose while I asked the host for a table for two. She gawks at Jacob, practically drooling when I coughed hard for her attention. She blinked glaring at me more a second afterwards lead us to a table. Jacob snickered when we took our seat in a booth.

"What," I asked.

"Somebody's jealous." He snickered.

"Excuse, she was eyeing you like a piece of meat." I replied opening the menu.

Hot hands took mine giving a reassuring squeeze. I looked up to stare at Jacobs dark eyes along with that smile. My smile. The smile that was close to a grin after having a good day or hearing something funny.

"You look pretty today," Jacob said. I blushed praying this doesn't increase his ego. Oh wait; knowing Jacob it does as his smile bigger. "But I find you beautiful without the makeup."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it covers this spot," he said leaning over to kiss my forehead where a lone scar hid under the foundation.

I blushed once more, which Jacob chuckled pulling back in time the waiter came over. Luckily it was a male waiter and by the ring on his finger was married so it made Jacob relaxed. We order some classics and ate dinner happily. Talking about our day, the movie and whatever.

Life was never ordinary in the rare moments we share. I find life to be interesting. Not every day will be the same charade. Not like ordinary people who wake up, go to work, eat, and then sleep. Not the usual cycle humans program themselves to be. The supernatural life was full of excitement, danger, and adrenaline. It was dangerous, lives could be lost or the truth could be painful. In the end, as long as my friends are there….I think I can survive this strange place.

Including with my Guardian wolf.

.o0o.

Hidden beneath the shadows in a small corner of a library, sounds of keyboards clinking continuously. A man in his early twenties was hacking through the state of Washington database on civilians who lived there. The computer screen reflected over his glasses impossible to see his eyes. He was determining on his research. Investigating and hunting down a certain person who gotten away a year ago. Damn the hospital sending transcripts so quickly. Once done, he pinpointed the police department station there, trying to find a specific name.

Scrolling down the 'S' until reaching the mere bottom of Swan. Swan Charlie. Clicking on the name, the screen showed all the information of Charlie Swan; Chief of Police in Forks Washington. The man smirked writing down all the information of Swans phone numbers and address. Afterwards he looked up Forks High school records, typing Swan again. The name Swan appeared five times: Stan Swan, Charlie Swan, Isabella Swan, Diana Swan-_there_! Clicking on Diana Swans name, the screen changed again to show a school picture of Diana Swan from junior year.

"Found you," he whispered clicking print and save the data on a flash drive. So turning off the computer, the man stood up leaving the library where an unconscious security guard lay on the ground with long scratches on his scruffy face.

The stranger smirked taking the back door where a motor cycle waited. He put on a helmet, mounting the bike, kicking the clutched. Amber and crimson eyes looked dead ahead in pursuit of his desire.

"Let the games begin."

/'''''''''''''''''''''''''''/

**Alright! Lycaon Dusk is over!**

**Now here comes an important question, should I write a sequel? I know it took more than a year to write and I'll be busy. But what do you guys think of a short story that included the Rogue? More romances between Jacob and Diana? Action, violence, death, romance, and such? I am considering the idea but more in the M department. What do you guys think?**

**Also I want to thank to those who review, followed, and favorite Lycaon dusk. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

**Silent Wolf Singer**


	38. Update

Notice:

So I'm writing a sequel to Lycaon Dusk which is called Midnight Howl.

So you know, Midnight howl will be rated M for reasons. To find the story it'll be under romance/ mystery and Characters Jacob/Leah.

Here is the summary-

_Almost a year since the werewolf attack that put Diana in a loophole in the supernatural all is well. She is starting over with her vampire cousin, Lycan relatives, and shifter boyfriend so what could possibly go wrong? However, the beast that killed her father is out for blood and obsessed with Diana. Can Jacob, the Cullen, or Lyall Clan protect Diana…or will she suffer._

I hope you guys enjoy Lycaon Dusk and I can't wait to see how Midnight Howl goes!


End file.
